


Into the Golden Sunrise

by don_bski



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: After the battle, Developing Friendships, F/M, Friendship/Love, Some Humor, after the war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 120,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4321854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/don_bski/pseuds/don_bski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><div class="image">
  <p>This story follows the Battle of Hogwarts in the fantasy saga, Harry Potter. It considers how some of the main characters might have moved forward from those harrowing times. There's friendship, healing, relationship and growth toward the Deathly Hallows epilogue nineteen years later. There are some attempts at humor and a few serendipitous thoughts included for good measure. I've done my best to keep this story canonically aligned with the HP novels.</p>
  <p>Story: Complete<br/>Rating: T+ or PG-13; non-explicit suggestive adult themes and references to some violence.<br/>Pairing: Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione<br/>Other Characters: George, Katie, Luna, Neville, Angelina, McGonagall, Arthur, Molly</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	1. Healing

Harry, Ron, and Hermione wearily descended the spiral staircase from the headmaster's office. Only moments earlier, Harry had discussed the Hallows with the portrait of Albus Dumbledore and used the elder wand to mend his phoenix feather wand. He had felt warmth and familiarity at holding the phoenix wand in his hand again. Their renewed connection had been soothing to his battered spirit. He had also experienced a brief sensation of dizziness and used the claw-footed desk to steady himself. Ron and Hermione had expressed concerns but Harry had said that he was just tired and needed some rest.  
  
The trio now carefully picked their way along the quiet and deserted corridors littered with pieces of statues, stones from walls, and all manner of broken window glass. There were many odd smells of burned and broken objects. They passed through a familiar secret passageway on their way to Gryffindor tower and met up with Ginny who was looking for Ron. She too was exhausted. Her hair was tangled and matted. She sported cuts and bruises on her face and hands like the rest of them. They all laboriously climbed several more staircases toward the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Along the way, Ginny told Ron that the other Weasley family members had gone home to the Burrow. They would return to Hogwarts tomorrow for the body of Fred. The family planned to bury him beneath the large oak tree in the meadow behind the Burrow. She also said that those who were not seriously injured were slowly leaving the Great Hall for their homes. Those with serious and life threatening injuries were now under the care of healers at St Mungo's and the Hogwarts hospital wing.  
  
The four of them climbed the last flight of stairs and reached the portrait hole leading into Gryffindor tower. Harry came to an abrupt stop and the expression on his face became blank and distant. His eyes rolled upwards as he swayed and started to collapse. Ginny gasped as Ron quickly took hold of Harry and lowered him, now unconscious, to the floor.  
  
Hermione took out her wand and with a strained effort said, " _Expecto Patronum!_ " The silvery otter patronus appeared and floated in the air before her. "Madam Pomfrey, Harry is unconscious and needs help. Please come quickly."  
  
The vaporous otter sped away in a blur. Feeling faint, Hermione took hold of Ron's waist for support and breathed in quick short breaths. A moment later, there was a loud pop and Madam Pomfrey appeared. She carried an ancient looking wooden box tucked securely under her arm. The box, covered with runes and ancient writing, hung from her shoulder by an engraved leather strap. She quickly knelt down next to Harry and began passing her wand over the length of his body. She did this several times while the concerned faces of Ron, Hermione, and Ginny looked on without a word. A few minutes later, Madam Pomfrey stood and pointed her wand at Harry. " _Locomotor Potter_ _!_ " Harry, still unconscious, levitated a short distance above the floor looking as though he was lying on an invisible stretcher. She carefully guided him through the stone entrance into Gryffindor tower with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny following her. They passed through the deserted common room and into a passageway that led to the room normally occupied by the Gryffindor head boy.  
  
As Madam Pomfrey guided Harry into the room she said, "The three of you please remain at the door." Ron, Hermione, and Ginny stood at the door and watched as Madam Pomfrey laid Harry on the bed. Ron heard Ginny whisper, "Please let him be okay. After all we've been through, please let him be okay." Ron put one arm around his sister and the other around Hermione as they silently watched feeling very helpless.  
  
For some very long minutes, Madam Pomfrey tended to Harry's injuries. Then, reaching into the ancient box under her arm, she withdrew a small crystal bottle containing a red colored liquid. Pointing her wand at Harry she said, " _Rennervate!_ " A moment later, Harry blinked his eyes.  
  
In a gentle voice she said, "Your friends are safe Mister Potter. The potion I am giving you will help you sleep."  
  
With a vacant gaze, Harry nodded wearily. She uncorked the bottle and carefully tipped a few drops of the potion into his mouth. Then she placed her hand on his forehead. " _Hora Somni!_ " Harry's eyes slowly closed and he fell into a restful sleep.  
  
Madam Pomfrey watched Harry for a moment longer. Satisfied, she turned to leave but paused and looked back at Harry sleeping soundly on the bed. She whispered, "Thank you Mister Potter for all you have done for Hogwarts." She glanced at the walls and ceiling of the room. "Now it is time for Hogwarts to do something for you." Then she continued to walk toward the door.  
  
Ron, Hermione, and Ginny stepped back as Madam Pomfrey came out of the room and closed the door. She tapped the door lightly with her wand and muttered a complicated spell barely above a whisper. The lock on the door clicked.  
  
As Madam Pomfrey turned and faced them, Hermione said in a pleading voice, "Madam Pomfrey, Harry trusts and regards us as his family. Please, tell us everything about his condition."  
  
She saw genuine concern in their faces. "He is weak and exhausted, nothing more. The level of exhaustion is great and his body's natural self-protections have come into effect. He must have undisturbed sleep until the potion I administered completes its job."  
  
"Madam Pomfrey," said Ginny, "how long will Harry sleep?"  
  
"Twenty-four hours. His life and magical energies are at very low levels. I don't know how he was able to greet people for all that time in the Great Hall. The potion will help mend his body and sleep will restore his spirit."  
  
In a soft and reverent tone, Ron said, "Akasha."  
  
"Quite right," said Madam Pomfrey, "the symbiosis of life energy and magical energy in all living things. It comes from the space in which everything exists. All living things absorb and store Akasha a little at a time. Witches and wizards, with practice, are able to call it forth when casting a spell. The stronger the emotion, the more powerful is the spell's affect and the more it depletes the one casting it. This is why a powerful spell, like a patronus charm, can leave the witch or wizard fatigued or short of breath."  
  
"Why can't muggles use Akasha?" queried Hermione.  
  
"They can and do to a degree. However, for muggles, it requires a high level of focus and concentration. What they call electricity is a good example. It is low-level magic but useful none-the-less. Pure magic, like that performed by a witch or wizard, can take a lifetime for a muggle to learn. It is a rare accomplishment among muggles, owing mostly to doubt, but it has occurred."  
  
Seeing the questioning expression on Hermione's face she said, "Someone who is born with an enhanced perception for Akasha is more likely to develop into a witch or wizard. During the first few years of life, the human spirit is most open and may achieve an unconscious awareness of Akasha. Since there is little doubt in the mind at that age, awareness can grow allowing Akasha to become a part of their being."  
  
Hermione nodded thoughtfully. After a short pause Madam Pomfrey said, "Now, will you all please come with me."  
  
With a defiant expression Ginny said, "I want to stay with Harry."  
  
"Yes, at the proper time," said Madam Pomfrey. "First, there is something important for each of you to do."  
  
Madam Pomfrey ushered them into a deserted dormitory room and made them lie down on separate beds. She passed her wand over each in turn, casting healing charms and tending to their injuries.  
  
Then, looking seriously at Ron and Hermione she said, "Each of you is in the same frightful state of exhaustion as Mister Potter." Looking at Ginny she said, "You have sustained injury from a powerful hex directed at you. While not life threatening, it has weakened you considerably. You all need extended rest and sleep."  
  
Ginny abruptly sat up on the bed. "What? We can't do that now, there's so much to be done." Ron also sat up nodding in agreement.  
  
Sternly, Madam Pomfrey said, "You will be helping in other more important ways while you sleep. You must take some time to rest and heal. Almost all of those who are still here at Hogwarts will be in the same sleeping state once I get 'round to them. You must properly regain strength before you can effectively help rebuild our magical world. This is the wish of headmistress McGonagall. She is depending on each of you."  
  
This disarmed Ginny, she trusted McGonagall. They each knew she would be doing not only what was best for them but also best for Hogwarts. Silently, both Ron and Hermione welcomed these words. They were so very tired and really wanted to sleep.  
  
Resigned to the fact they had little chance of changing the healer's mind, Hermione said, "We want to be awake when Harry wakes up. We promised to be with him until the end."  
  
Madam Pomfrey replied, "Yes, that can be done. Twenty-three hours sleep for you all."  
  
Ron and Hermione looked at each other and their tired eyes said, " _Sleep well_ " to each other. Ron lay down on his bed.  
  
Ginny, whose face was still protesting this unexpected turn of events, folded her arms over her chest. She looked at Ron and Hermione with a scowl.  
  
In a subdued and apologetic tone, Hermione said, "Ginny, its better this way. We'll see him soon."  
  
Ginny huffed and then reluctantly reclined on her bed.  
  
"Thank you for understanding Madam Pomfrey," said Hermione in a quiet tone.  
  
Madam Pomfrey said, "Should anything potentially serious occur at the castle while you sleep, the spell will break and you will awake. No one, including the house elves, will be able to enter this room so you will be safe. When you wake, you are free to go."  
  
They each nodded acknowledgment of her instructions.  
  
To each in turn, Madam Pomfrey administered the red potion and placed her hand on their forehead saying, " _Hora Somni!_ " One by one, their eyes closed and they fell into peaceful sleep. After seeing them all safely asleep, Madam Pomfrey pointed her wand at the door. " _Alohomora!_ " The door swung open and she stepped out of the room. The door clicked shut and the only sound within the room was their gentle breathing.  


* * *

It was a tingling sensation and a sense of connectedness that he had not previously experienced. The sensation was slowly fading away, like the memory of a dream after you wake. If only he could hold onto the moment for a little while longer. He felt so alive and thought how easy it would be to go out and move a mountain. Thoughts were clear, crisp, and vivid like a new spring day. Images of the people and places he loved washed effortlessly through his mind and a warm feeling of contentment filled him.  
  
As his eyes slowly opened, it all came back. About how Madam Pomfrey had tended to each of them and then made them all sleep. He felt grateful for her insistence on restful sleep. The last few days had taken a great toll. He thought certain Hermione would agree. He turned his head to the left and saw Ginny still asleep. Turning to the right, he saw Hermione sleeping but she was beginning to stir.  
  
Not taking his eyes off her, he got up and moved to sit on the bed next to her as she began to wake. She stretched and a pleasant look of satisfaction shown on her face. Her eyes opened and her gaze fixed on him.  
  
He softly said, "Mornin', sleeping beauty."  
  
She smiled back at him and whispered, "Hello prince charming," as she twisted a lock of his hair with her finger.  
  
She was quiet and he recognized the familiar thoughtful expression growing on her face. "What is it?"  
  
In a quiet voice she said, "I had the most unusual dream, it was so real. Hogwarts was somehow draining me of the hurt, stress, and aggressive emotions from the battles we fought. It seemed to be using them to strengthen and fortify itself."  
  
"Yeah," whispered Ron somewhat enthusiastically. "I had a dream like that too. It reminded me of what you said about the Sword of Gryffindor taking in that which gives it strength."  
  
She smiled. "It felt like when Ollivander placed my wand into my hand for the first time. When it chose me, the wand gave my arm a warm tingly feeling. But this feeling goes all the way down to my toes."  
  
Ron smiled and nodded. "In my dream, I saw Mum and Dad, when they were young and attending Hogwarts. I saw my Grandparents, Aunts, and Uncles too." With a thoughtful expression he said, "I never knew how much my ancestors did for Hogwarts. I feel very proud to be a Weasley and part of the magic in this castle."  
  
"Yes," her face still looking thoughtful, "like Hogwarts has chosen us."  
  
"The castle does feel like that right now, in spite of all the destruction. I wonder what other magic goes on around here that we don't know about."  
  
"Probably a lot. Remember at the end of our first year? Dumbledore awarded you fifty points for the chess game you played. But he wasn't at the castle and the three of us were the only ones in that room. So how did he know?"  
  
After a short pause she said, "The feeling is gone now. I wish it could have continued on a bit more. It was so soothing."  
  
"Maybe something like it can." He slipped his arm around her and their lips touched.  
  
After a brief moment, they both heard the sound of a giggle. Their eyes abruptly opened and their lips parted. They slowly turned their heads toward the sound. Ginny was lying on her bed, arm propping up her head, and beaming at them. In a bubbly voice she said, "Good morr...ning. That was so sweet."  
  
Ron sighed and turning back to Hermione. "She gets that from George." Ron and Hermione smiled. Focused on each other, they had forgotten that Ginny was in the room with them.  
  
Ginny quickly sat upright with an anxious expression. "Harry! What time is it?"  
  
Hermione took her wand from the night table and sat up. Holding her hand open, she placed the wand on her palm. " _Ostendere tempus!_ " The wand spun around and then stopped. It pointed in a single direction and slowly rotated counter-clockwise along its length.  
  
"It's just after ten in the morning. Madam Pomfrey was true to her word with us. Harry will wake in just under an hour. Let's go."  
  
They got up to leave, each pocketing their wand. A realization came to Hermione. She paused, looked at Ron, and then Ginny. "Look, our clothes are clean. And ... umm ... do you feel like you've ... taken a shower?"  
  
Ron and Ginny, each with a surprised look on their faces, nodded their heads in astonishment.  


* * *

Descending the dormitory stairs, they slowed and paused on the threshold leading into the Gryffindor common room. There were a few others present in the mostly empty room. Ron turned and looked at Ginny for a long moment. He recalled what he had felt, only moments earlier, when Hermione awoke. He thought about his baby sister and realized how much she had grown into a determined young woman. She wanted to be with Harry and he knew Harry wanted to be with her. Moreover, deep down, there was no one he trusted more with his sister than Harry.  
  
Ginny noticed his stare. "What is it?" Hermione also looked at him.  
  
"I think just you should be in the room when Harry wakes up." Hermione beamed and enthusiastically nodded her approval.  
  
"Really? ... Does this mean you're okay with Harry and me?"  
  
Ron nodded.  
  
Ginny stepped forward, hugged her brother, and then kissed him lightly on the cheek. Turning to leave, she made eye contact with Hermione who smiled at her with a little squeak. Ginny hastily moved into the passageway that led to the room where Harry was sleeping and disappeared from sight.  
  
After Ginny was gone, Hermione said, "That was beautiful Ron. Ginny really needed to hear your blessing on their relationship. She was very upset by what happened on Harry's birthday last year."  
  
He looked toward the empty passageway. "Well, they need each other now, at least for a while. The way she looks at him, and the way Harry sometimes talks in his sleep."  
  
He turned back to Hermione. "I heard him say Ginny's name a few times while we were on the run." Smiling he said, "I might have done something like that when I was boggled in the hospital wing."  
  
Hermione put her arms around him. "Be sure to give Harry your blessing too. He especially, needs to hear it from you." Then they walked over and sat down together in a large chair by the fire to wait.  
  
Ron said, "I hope Harry wakes up soon, I'm hungry." She rolled her eyes and giggled.  
  
After a few minutes, Hermione saw Parvati Patil come into the room from the dormitories. Her face was mournful and her eyes were red and puffy.  
  
"Ron, I'll be back in a few minutes." She stood and walked toward Parvati.  
  
Ron watched as they embraced and gently rocked while Parvati cried on Hermione's shoulder. Parvati spoke quietly in what appeared to be broken and choked sentences. Tears soon fell from Hermione's eyes. After a few moments, Hermione quietly spoke and Parvati nodded. Then, wiping her eyes, Parvati disappeared through the portrait hole.  
  
Wiping her eyes, Hermione sat down by Ron. He put his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Alice Tolipan was killed in the battle. We sh ... shared dormitory with her." She sighed. "We have so much healing ahead of us."  
  
Ron gave her shoulder a squeeze and his eye got misty as he thought about Fred. They sat together in silence.  
  
Looking around the common room, they saw a few other couples holding hands and talking softly to each other. After a few moments, Hermione turned to Ron. "I want to tell you more about my dream. It was so real and ... there was more than just Hogwarts in it ... I saw us too."  
  
"There was something about us in my dream too." He glanced at one of the couples holding hands. Looking back at Hermione he said, "Let's go somewhere a bit more private. I expect it will be a while before Harry and Ginny show up." In a matter-of-fact voice he said, "We can meet up with them later."  
  
"I thought you were hungry?"  
  
In his most sincere voice he said, "I think talking to you is more important right now."  
  
Her eyes brightened in suspicion. "Why Ron, you are full of surprises today."  
  
He replied with an air of self-sacrifice, "Well ..."  
  
With a raised eyebrow and half-smile she said, "I know your motives and what you're up to Ron Weasley."  
  
The tips of his ears turned a little red. Then with a grin he said, "Are you saying my motives don't interest you?"  
  
"I'm not saying I disagree with them," smiled Hermione, "but we're going to talk."  
  
He stood and held out his hand to her. "Yeah ... er ... right ... umm ... come on then. How about that quiet alcove by the library?"  
  
With a smile, she shook her head and then took hold of his hand. After helping her to stand, they left the common room through the portrait hole.  


* * *

As Ginny walked toward the door of the room where Harry slept, a hollow voice inside her head recalled the words of Madam Pomfrey. _"No one, not even house elves, will be able to enter until the prescribed time for rest is complete."_ It gave her an empty feeling knowing she would be unable to enter the room for a while yet. She stopped in front of the door facing it. In her longing to be with Harry, she placed her hand on the door. There was a soft click and a delighted expression came to her face as the door swung partway open. She quietly slipped into the room and the door closed behind her with a click. What she saw astounded and gave her pause.  
  
Harry was still asleep on the bed and there was a soft golden glow enveloping him. A number of jagged tendril-like fingers of blue, violet, and red colored light connected that golden aura around Harry to the walls and ceiling of the room. The silent tendrils danced randomly like lightning bolts all about and constantly shifted their connection with different places on the walls and ceiling. The tendrils sparkled and shimmered, seemingly alive with a soft magical energy. Cautiously, and with an uneasy feeling, she slowly advanced toward the place where Harry lay, her eyes constantly checking in all directions. She took great care that her presence did not disrupt the wondrous thing that was occurring or wake Harry from his sleep. She kept herself ready to back away immediately if something changed. But the colored tendrils of light dissolved in front of her as she advanced and then reformed behind her like water in the wake of a boat. Seeing this made her feel more at ease.  
  
Reaching where Harry lay, and taking care not to touch him, she gently sat down on the edge of the bed next to him. Being close now, she could see that the golden glow was like a seamless lace veil conforming a short distance above his skin and clothing. It made no sound and it gently undulated as if being disturbed by a light breeze. Its delicate threads appeared to be of shimmering liquid gold. A pure white mist was under the web of that veil and intertwined within the golden lace. The veil seemed to be holding the mist in place. It expanded and contracted slightly with each breath Harry took and pulsed slightly, like a beating heart. She had never seen anything like this and gazed at the sight in silent awe.  
  
Her gazed fell on his face. Only a few hints of the cuts and bruises were visible. She thought, _"Madam Pomfrey's healing potion is working very well."_ Harry's right hand lay a few inches from where she sat. Something, she felt, was urging her to take his hand. Was it her desire to be close to him or something else? A bit of that uneasy feeling returned. Her eyes searched the soft dancing lights looking for some kind of an answer but nothing in what she saw helped. Finally, feeling that it was the right thing to do, she carefully scooped her right hand under Harry's hand and placed her left hand on top of his. His hand was very warm and she felt a slight tingle.  
  
A few seconds later, she felt pain in her hand as Harry's hand closed its grip on hers. The grip of her hands also tightened and held Harry's hand firmly. Now unsure of her decision to take his hand, she resolutely sat very still. A muscle spasm moved up her arms to her shoulders and then spread over her chest and heart. It was difficult to breathe properly. She made no sound as her eyes squinted and eyebrows narrowed. Then as quickly as it had started, his tight grip faded away and her muscle spasm relaxed. Peace and contentment replaced her discomfort.  
  
Still holding Harry's hand, she sat fully erect with her head tilted slightly back and her eyes closed. Her breathing became deep and regular. She felt somehow disconnected from her body and very dreamlike. Images filled the vision of her inner eye, fading one into the next, in quick succession. Mountains and an open field by a lake, four figures walking in the field toward a much smaller Hogwarts castle, founders casting ancient spells for protection and guidance, students coming and going for lessons, enemy attacks, rebuilding and fortifying, new ways of thinking and protecting magical people, the Weasley clan being honored as defenders of Hogwarts.  
  
The visions changed and became more familiar. Helping Harry onto platform 9¾, Harry rescuing her in the chamber of secrets, fright as Harry battling the horntail, longing to be noticed by him in the D.A. meetings, their first kiss in the Gryffindor common room, her strength for Harry when Dumbledore was killed, her tears when Harry said he had to leave and not see her anymore, her unbearable sorrow seeing Fred dead, horror and despair at the sight of Hagrid carrying Harry's body, fear and dread as Harry and Voldemort circled each other.  
  
The visions in her mind became a grayish white mist that spread out around her in every direction. A few large bubbles, like crystal balls, floated around her in the mist. She looked into each sphere as it passed before her. In one, she saw herself in Quidditch attire riding a broom. In another, she was wearing a dazzling white gown. There was a vision of a Ministry ceremony in her honor. In another, her arms held someone on a spring afternoon. There was one with a warm cozy home on a hill surrounded by fields and woods. In another, there was a child in her arms and a shadowed figure by her side.  
  
The mist faded and she opened her eyes. The room was brighter now and the colored tendrils of light were gone. The golden lace that surrounded Harry, and now she noticed, also her, was fading. Tears came to her eyes and she blinked them away as the last of the happy tingling sensation faded. Harry stirred. She looked intently at his face and continued to hold his hand. His eyes fluttered and slowly opened as if trying to blink away a bright light.  
  
His vision cleared and Ginny's face came into focus. He said in a quiet voice, "I must be in heaven again."  
  
In a gentle voice she said, "How do you feel Harry?"  
  
"Peaceful." He shifted his position with a slight grimace. "And a little stiff. How are you, Ron, and Hermione?"  
  
"We're all okay, just some minor aches from the battle. You gave us all a bit of a fright though. Madam Pomfrey tended to you and said you were exhausted. She gave you a red colored potion. Then she cast a spell to make you sleep for twenty-four hours."  
  
Her eyes narrowed a little as she pressed her lips together and frowned. "She made me sleep too."  
  
His lips curled as he thought, _"Doesn't Madam Pomfrey know that telling Ginny Weasley what to do when she thinks otherwise is a dangerous undertaking?"_  
  
Ginny said, "Do you remember anything from when you were asleep?"  
  
With a distant look on his face, his vision now unfixed, he said, "I remember dreaming about Hogwarts, the founders, and the early days of the school. Of coming to the school and feeling like it was my home, becoming friends with Ron and Hermione, playing Quidditch, teaching the D.A. All during the dream, Hogwarts seemed to be saying thank you to me."  
  
He looked quizzically at her. "Does that make any sense?"  
  
"Yes, it does. I had a similar dream, it was so real."  
  
Looking away with a distant expression he said, "Yeah. I can't find words to describe the happy feelings during the parts of the dream that had Ron, Hermione, and you in them." Smiling at her he said, "I saw the first time we kissed in the common room."  
  
"That was a happy part of my dream too Harry."  
  
He sat up and took each of her hands. Looking into her eyes he said, "Ginny ... I am so very sorry that I hurt you. Please, believe me when I say, that of all the things I've ever had to do, breaking up with you was the most difficult. I just needed to keep you safe while I did what Dumbledore had asked of me. I was so afraid I might lose you forever. I desperately hope you can find it in your heart to forgive and trust me again."  
  
Tears came to her eyes and trickled down her cheeks as she softly said, "Oh Harry, no forgiveness is necessary, it's so clear to me now. I was overjoyed when we started seeing each other. It hurt when you broke up with me and I know it hurt you too. After you'd gone, I sometimes got angry thinking about being left behind. Eventually, I realized how much jeopardy an underage witch would have been to your mission. Please forgive me."  
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you more to help you understand."  
  
"Just promise me that I can stand with you if you ever need to save the world again." Her face broke into a smile that made his insides melt.  
  
"That will be an easy promise to keep." Wiping away the tears on her cheeks he said, "I don't ever want to be away from you like that again."  
  
The locked gaze into each other's eyes spoke all the things that needed saying between them in that moment. They embraced and held each other tightly with their faces wrapped into each other's neck and hair. They breathed deeply taking in each other in peaceful contentment. Then, they kissed. ...  
  
Reluctantly, they released their mutual embrace. Harry stood and taking her hand, helped her to stand. Seeing she was stiff he asked, "How long were you sitting there?"  
  
She stretched and rubbed the muscles of her legs and back. "I'm not too sure, I lost track of the time. Harry, it was so beautiful what I saw while you lay there. I want to tell you about it."  
  
"I had visions of you too. Tell me what you saw."  
  
"I saw you wrapped in a golden glow and connected by dancing lightning-like beams to the room. The beams let me come close so I sat down and took your hand. A shock traveled up my arms to my heart and I wasn't sure I could hold on. After a moment, the shock stopped and then, just serenity like nothing I've ever felt before. It's ... it's so hard to describe. Anything, and everything, seemed possible. I felt understanding and unconditional acceptance of myself and of the other one there, you Harry. It was like ... somehow ..." She looked deeply into his eyes, "we were the same person."  
  
He nodded in agreement. "Tell me more."  
  
She thought and then chuckled, "I just can't seem to find the words to describe it properly; warmth ... companionship ... joy. There were images of the past, Hogwarts and Weasley ancestors." She looked at him a little unsure. "There were also visions of the future, fuzzy and less clear. They seemed like suggestions. Maybe later, after I think about them more, they will be easier to describe."  
  
After a short pause she said, "Harry, when you first woke, you said heaven again. Please tell me about that."  
  
With a solemn expression he said, "Yesterday, I had to walk into the forest to meet Voldemort and die."  
  
There was a shocked expression on Ginny's face.  
  
"I met him in the forest and after he cursed me, I was in a place that looked like a very clean Kings Cross train station. There were tracks leading off in all directions to unknown destinations. It was bright, peaceful, and I felt happy. It seemed like a bit heaven to me. Except" ...  
  
He smiled at her, "There was no beautiful red haired angel."  
  
She smiled. Then, with a questioning expression said, "So ... where were you?"  
  
"I'm not sure. It was warm and serene, I didn't feel any pain. I talked with Dumbledore and he said that I could choose to stay or come back. I wanted to finish the job. But mostly, I wanted to be with the ones I love."  
  
They were quiet for a moment. Then Harry said, "In my dream, I saw you sitting next to me holding my hand. I wanted to tell you I was okay so, I gave your hand a gentle squeeze. You became wrapped in the same glow you mentioned about me. It was pure and glorious. We were so connected. It felt like I'd always known you, together and separate at the same time. It was so beautiful and I could have looked at you like that forever."  
  
After a brief pause he said, "I saw visions of you; on platform 9¾, the chamber of secrets, Quidditch, my birthday at the Burrow." A little unsure he said, "There were also visions of some things that haven't occurred, a wedding day ... children."  
  
With a somber look on her face she said, "I saw those last visions too. I'm not sure what to make of them. Do they mean that all of our choices are already made? I want those visions to come true someday but, there's so much more that I want to do too."  
  
With a thoughtful expression he said, "I think we're always free to choose who and what we want in our lives. It's something we do every day. It's how we travel to our destination and complete our destiny. I think the point is to be happy during the journey and have traveling companions. Does that seem right?"  
  
"Yeah, it does. ... Where did you learn that?"  
  
"Dunno ... but Dumbledore said it's our choices that matter the most."  
  
They embraced and held each other close. Ginny laid her head on his shoulder. "My feelings are so mixed up right now. Please be patient while I sort them out. I'm happy the war is over and happy to be close with you again. I feel grief and sorrow when I think of Fred, the things that happened at Hogwarts last term, and all the people who were hurt or killed. It's going to be very hard getting through Fred's funeral and saying goodbye to him."  
  
He laid his head against her head. "I'll be there to help you. So many good people gave so much for me, particularly your family. I don't deserve all the praise I'm being given." His voice cracked. "If only I could have gotten it done quicker. Maybe Fred would still be here and ... and less people would have died or been hurt."  
  
She lifted her head and looked into his teary eyes. "Don't think like that Harry. None of this was your fault. You've fought for your life against him for years. We'll work through the pains and regrets we both have, together. You can count on it."  
  
He pulled her close again and let out a sigh. "Thanks Ginny. It was thoughts of you that kept me going, especially these last few days. I couldn't have done it without them. You may not have been physically with us this last year but you were certainly a big reason for how it turned out."  
  
She sighed, gave him a squeeze, and smiled to herself.  
  
The memory of this time would be with them always. They knew the way ahead would be rough for a while and that they would need each other to get through it. There would be time now to let things unfold and see if any of the visions became realities. They enjoyed another brief kiss and then departed the room.  
  



	2. Comfort and Care

Hand in hand, Harry and Ginny entered the Gryffindor common room. They stopped to look around. The ashes of a fire smoldered in the hearth and the room was empty and quiet. The wall hangings were badly damaged and broken glass, books, and debris cluttered the floor. Most of the tables and chairs were upright and some were set in close circles. Tracks of footprints in the dust and dirt marked the pathways between the tables, chairs, and entrance passage.  
  
Ginny said, "Let's go down to the Great Hall."  
  
They made their way through the narrow entrance passage and stepped into the corridor. The portrait that normally hid the entrance to Gryffindor tower was leaning against the wall and the fat lady was nowhere to be seen. They paused to look again at the destruction littering the area in every direction. Yet there was something very curious in what they saw. Some of the fallen stones and blocks were slowly levitating of their own accord back into position within the castle walls, floors, and ceilings.  
  
Harry said, "Hogwarts seems to be mending itself."  
  
"I remember Dad mentioning some of the special magic at Hogwarts but he never mentioned anything like this. It seems like the castle is alive."  
  
They looked at each other thoughtfully. Then with difficulty, they picked their way through the rubble toward the Great Hall. Reaching a landing at the bottom of the staircase, they heard footsteps coming down the intersecting hall that led from the library. A moment later, Ron and Hermione came into view walking hand in hand.  
  
Hermione beamed. Rushing forward, she hugged Harry tightly. "How do you feel Harry? We were so worried."  
  
"Yeah mate, you gave us a bit of a scare," said Ron as he gave him a hug.  
  
"Loads better. How are the two of you?"  
  
Ron said, "Some aches and pains but otherwise good. Did you dream about Hogwarts?"  
  
"Yeah, I did."  
  
"We talked to Hannah, Terry, and Michael by the library," said Hermione. "It seems everyone had some sort of a dream about Hogwarts."  
  
"From what we hear," said Ron, "Madam Pomfrey administered a potion to almost everyone still here. It activated some ancient magic in the castle that helps people recover from the battle."  
  
"It's so amazing and extraordinary," said Hermione as she looked around at the walls. "There is nothing mentioned about this in _Hogwarts, A History_."  
  
Hermione saw each of them looking at her with a small smile. She grinned and with an air of authority in her voice said, "Well ... there isn't." Ron put his arm around her waist as they all chuckled.  
  
Seeing Ron's arm around Hermione, Harry recalled the scene of them kissing for the first time while the battle raged. He felt a bittersweet pang at the thought of their life together moving on separately from his own. Ages ago, he somehow knew that one day they would choose to be more than just friends. Now that it had finally happened, he was determined not to burden them with his troubles.  
  
The expression on Harry's face became forlorn as he looked at them. "Ron, Hermione, if there's ever anything I can do to help the two of ..."  
  
"See, I was right," said Hermione cutting off Harry and turning to look at Ron. "He's our best friend, we've all saved each other's life at least fifty times, and he's thinking our friendship might be over now because you and I are together."  
  
Ron nodded solemnly in agreement.  
  
With a firm expression on his face Harry said, "I just don't want to be a hindrance to your relationship. It took ages for it to happen."  
  
"That's an understatement," smiled Ginny.  
  
In an authoritative voice, Hermione said, "We were both busy doing other things ... you know ... saving the world from dark wizards." Turning to Ron she said, "We have a bit more free time now."  
  
Harry glanced at Ginny and she rolled her eyes.  
  
"And Harry ..." She looked at him with a heartfelt expression and said in a sincere gentle voice, "Like it or not, you're stuck with Ron and me, for the rest of your life."  
  
Harry smiled broadly.  
  
Ron glanced at Hermione and then looked at Harry. "There is something you can do for me mate. I'm going to be very busy for a while, you know, helping rebuild and that sort of thing. Can you keep an eye on my little sister for me? You just need to keep the undesirable blokes away from her. Got to warn you though, she can have quite a temper when she gets riled up."  
  
Ginny's eyes flashed fire at Ron. In a firm voice she said, "My temper only gets riled when my git of a brother tries to run my life."  
  
Leaning toward Harry, Ron placed his hand by the side of his mouth. Faking a whisper he said, "See what I mean? I'm telling you, you'll come to think that horntail in fourth year was a piece of cake."  
  
Ginny moved forward and punched Ron in the arm saying loudly, "Mind your manners. I'm not like that at all."  
  
"Ow!" said Ron rubbing his arm. Harry, Ron, and Hermione began to laugh. After a moment, Ginny realized what they were laughing about and grinned sheepishly.  
  
The laughter died away. Harry said, "No problem Ron, I can do that for you." Then he looked at both of them with an expression of sincerity and thankfulness. "Seriously now, the two of you are the best and truest friends in the world. Thanks for helping me get the job done." He embraced them.  
  
Holding her two best friends tightly, Hermione said, "Oh Harry, we'd do it again in a heartbeat."  
  
After a long moment, they broke apart with a lot of sniffing and wiping of eyes. Ginny moved close to Harry and he put his arm around her waist.  
  
The sound of footsteps echoed in the hall and grew louder as someone approached. A blonde haired girl came into view, meandering down the hall and gazing at the walls and ceiling. Her face held an expression of deep wonder and delight. She wore two charms hanging from cords around her neck. Her face beamed when she saw them.  
  
"Luna!" said Ginny as she eagerly moved forward and gave her a hug. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Hello everyone," said Luna in a high floating voice. "I'm feeling quite well, thank you. It must be all the bipaire mist in the air." Her eyes opened a little wider and she nodded her head knowingly. "It's very bio-regenerative." Then she tilted her head slightly. "That must be why I see your auras paired that way."  
  
Ginny pointed to the charms around Luna's neck. "What are those?"  
  
Luna looked down and carefully took hold of a charm. "This one is a stactionomer amulet." She looked up with an expression of deepest sincerity and candor. "It helps to casify the spirit and banish schwhentis."  
  
Looking down again, she took hold of the second charm. "And this one is a coorini fron." She looked at them matter-of-factly. "It's a nessper that promotes healing and mental serenity."  
  
There were blank stares for a moment and then Hermione said, "Umm ... Where are you headed Luna?"  
  
Her expression became gentle and compassionate. "I'm going to the hospital wing. Padma was badly injured and it will be a few more days before she can leave. I want to give her these charms to wear. I'm sure they'll help in her healing and recovery."  
  
They all stood in a stiff silence. Luna's protuberant silver grey eyes watched the four of them for a moment. Then she said, "Well, I must be on my way. Perhaps I'll see you all later." The dreamy expression returned to her face as Luna turned and continued walking toward the hospital wing.  
  
As they watch Luna walk down the hall and out of sight, Ron said, "Luna's still a bit different, isn't she?"  
  
"Yes, she certainly is," said Hermione with a bemused expression.  
  
Ginny said, "This last year, before she was abducted, she helped Neville and me lead the resistance effort. Don't let her outward appearance or ways of saying things fool you. She is a very smart and resourceful witch."  
  
"She's brilliant," said Harry. "I think we should follow her lead and make a visit to the hospital wing."  
  
"That's a good idea Harry," said Hermione. "Let's go now."  
  
Ginny nodded in agreement.  
  
A little reluctantly, Ron also nodded. Ginny smiled as Harry offered her his arm and then escorted her toward the hospital wing. Ron and Hermione followed close behind with Hermione giggling each time she heard Ron's stomach growl.  


* * *

They were not prepared for the sight that greeted them as they entered the hospital wing. It was shocking almost beyond belief. Beds were everywhere and there was scarcely room to walk between them. Each bed contained a very ill patient and many wore bandages and splints. There were witches, wizards, and magical creatures. At seeing them at the door, a few of the patients waved from their beds. But most of the faces held an expression of pain and grief. Healers busily shuttled among the patients administering to them. Some of the patients they recognized from school but many were unfamiliar. A few appeared to be unconscious or sleeping. Harry experienced renewed feelings of remorse and guilt. Glancing quickly at the others, he set off toward a row of beds accompanied by Ginny. Ron and Hermione did the same on the other side of the room.  
  
As Harry and Ginny approached the first bed, its occupant looked up at them. Smiling weakly he said, "Pleased to see you again Mister Potter. You may not remember but I'm Ambrosius Flume, a shop owner in Hogsmeade."  
  
"Honeydukes," said Ginny with a look of concern.  
  
"How are you doing Mister Flume," asked Harry.  
  
"I have some burns and a broken leg that's mending. In a few more days, I'll be good as new." Then, his eyes twinkled and he said, "Know what we did? ... The missus and me got together and made up a big batch of super-duper-extra-charged exploding bonbons." Ambrosius grinned. "They were fifty times more powerful. We shot the bonbons at the enemy as they moved up the High Street toward Hogwarts." He laughed. "You should have seen them scatter in confusion as the bonbons exploded all around them. We hit a few of them and they went down long enough for others to restrain them. Then someone fired a curse at us and it knocked out the floor. Broke my leg in the fall. The missus is okay but I'm afraid I won't be much help to her cleaning up the shop for business."  
  
"I'm so sorry you were injured," said Harry. "Thank you for what you did. It helped give us the time we needed."  
  
"It's me that's thanking you. This last year was so very bad for everyone in Hogsmeade, what with death eaters and snatchers lurking about. Thanks to you, things will be getting back to normal."  
  
Ambrosius extend his hand. As Harry took hold, Ambrosius winked and said, "You and your pretty friend stop by the shop and we'll fix you up with some crystallized pineapple."  
  
Harry and Ginny thanked him and then moved on to another patient.  


* * *

Ron and Hermione glanced warily at each other as they approached a bed. They both knew this patient very well. One of her arms was in a sling and there were large bruises on her face and hands. The squint of her closed eyes and the furrowing of her forehead clearly revealed discomfort. Hermione quietly seated herself in a chair by the bed and Ron stood beside her.  
  
"Lavender, how are you feeling?" said Hermione in a gentle voice.  
  
Lavender spoke in a weak and raspy voice, "Is that you Hermione?"  
  
Hermione put her hand into Lavenders hand. "Yes, and Ron is here too."  
  
Lavender squeezed Hermione's hand. She partially opened her eyes and in a weak voice said, "I've felt better. ... The healers say I'll make a full recovery in time. ... They're moving me to St Mungo's tomorrow."  
  
"That was a terrible fall. We feel so sorry for you," said Hermione.  
  
With an unfocused gaze, Lavender said in a quiet voice, "Parvati told me about Alice. ... She was special. ... We had such fun times together."  
  
"Yes we did," said Hermione as a tear fell from her eye. "She will be missed very much."  
  
"Lavender," said Hermione in a contrite voice, "I've wanted to tell you how ashamed I've felt about the way I treated you the year before last. I'm so sorry. I sincerely hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me."  
  
"I do Hermione. Please forgive the unkind behaviors I did to you. ... But more importantly, I want to thank you. ... Parvati said you stopped him from biting me. I will always be grateful to you for saving me from that kind of life."  
  
Madam Pomfrey walked up to the other side of the bed. She was carrying the small crystal bottle of red liquid. "Lavender, I need to give you a few drops of potion. It will help you sleep."  
  
Lavender nodded. Madam Pomfrey tipped a few drops of potion into Lavenders mouth and then hurried away.  
  
Lavender said, "Ron, you take good care of Hermione. She's a very special witch."  
  
Ron put his hand on top of their joined hands, "You're very special too Lavender. I hope you get well very soon."  
  
She nodded weakly and then closed her eyes. The grip of her hand relaxed and the furrow in her brow softened as she began to sleep. Hermione quietly stood and they moved toward another patient.  


* * *

Harry and Ginny moved from bed to bed talking to each patient and listening to those who wanted to tell them their story. Some patients were in very serious condition. Nevertheless, they wanted Harry to know how proud they were to have helped defend Hogwarts and to thank him for defeating you-know-who. Harry and Ginny bent low over some of the patients who could barely speak above a whisper. The unspoken courage, sacrifice, and pride they heard in each story resonated deeply and spoke of a shared vision for the future.  


* * *

Ron and Hermione came to a bed that contained an old and very cross-looking house elf. He wore a hospital gown and sat on the bed with his legs crossed and his arms folded across his chest.  
  
"Hello," said Hermione tentatively. "How are you?"  
  
The elf looked at her and muttered, "My injuries are not so great that I should be wasting my time in a bed. There is much cleaning of the castle to be done."  
  
"Perhaps we can help. I'm Hermione and this is Ron. What's your name?"  
  
"I am called Nesbit. I am the fourth generation of my family to serve Hogwarts."  
  
"Tell us what happened to you in the battle," said Ron.  
  
Nesbit looked at them for a moment. Then, his stoic expression softened and his eyes brightened. He began telling them about what he and other elves had done in the battle. Then he told them about how his Great Grandfather had come to the castle and the battles his family had fought for Hogwarts. He talked non-stop for five minutes. Hermione was inwardly delighted to be talking with him. Both Ron and Hermione asked him questions and were careful to respect his viewpoint of the proper place for an elf in the wizarding world. When Ron and Hermione finally had to move on, Nesbit seemed a little sad to see them go.  


* * *

Harry and Ginny approached a bed containing a teenage girl. An older witch sat in a chair by the bed. The young girl beamed as she saw them approach.  
  
"I'm so happy to see you. Mum, this is Ginny. She found me in the courtyard when the battle stopped and brought me here."  
  
"Marzie Hockins," said the witch in a scolding tone. "You should not have been in the battle at all. You won't be of age for another eight months."  
  
Ginny quickly glanced sideways at Harry. He was looking at her with pressed lips and a stern expression. She gently poked him in the side with her elbow. Marzie's mother failed to stifle her smile.  
  
Ginny said, "I'm glad to see you're safe. How bad are you injuries?"  
  
"My arm was dislocated and badly fractured. Madam Pomfrey is healing it." Marzie pointed to the bedside table holding a bottle of greenish-yellow liquid. "I have to drink that beastly stuff every hour. She also said ..."  
  
Harry's attention shifted to a distant corner of the room. One of the healers was motioning for Harry to come to her. Unsure, he pointed at himself and the healer quickly nodded. Excusing himself, Harry weaved his way through the maze of beds to where the healer stood.  
  
"I'm sorry to impose on you like this," said the healer tentatively. "But this wizard is gravely injured and wants to speak with you. He is dying."  
  
Ginny continued talking with Marzie and her mother. As they talked, Ginny discretely glanced a few times at Harry as he crossed the room. As the healer talked to Harry, Ginny felt a brief chill wash over her. She saw Harry nod to the healer and then slip behind a screen.  
  
"... And Ginny," said Marzie, "I want to join the D.A. I've heard people talking about it in the Hufflepuff common room."  
  
"The D.A. will be pleased that you want to join," said Ginny. "There are evening meetings where ..."  
  
Ginny caught her breath as a feeling of helplessness and grief washed over her. Alarmed, she looked toward the screen across the room but did not see Harry.  
  
"Marzie, I'm very sorry but I have to go to Harry. I'll see you again soon. In the meantime, you get well, okay?"  
  
Marzie nodded with a concerned look on her face. Ginny turned and weaved her way toward the corner of the room. She cautiously stepped around the barrier. Harry sat on the edge of the bed with his hand tightly clasping the hand of a wizard lying there. The wizard's eyes were closed and Harry looked at him with a grave mournful expression.  
  
_"You git!"_ thought Harry silently in his mind. _"Harry Potter, you could have prevented this!"_ Feelings of anger and rage bubbled up inside him like a kettle put on the boil. His inner vision focused sharply and pointed an accusing finger at himself. _"Why did this wizard and so many others like him have to die?"_ he silently scolded himself. _"Why didn't you do a better job of working it out? Dumbledore trusted you!"_  
  
Ginny moved silently beside Harry and put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
At Ginny's touch, attention shifted outside his spiral of rage. He realized the white knuckles of his hand tightly gripping the hand of the dead wizard. He took a deep breath and the anger began to ebb away. Relaxing his grip, he gently laid the wizard's hand on the chest of the lifeless body.  
  
After a few moments, Harry said in a quiet voice, "He was Auror Martin. He said he admired my courage and strength of character. That he was proud to have played a part in the battle and ... was at peace knowing the great evil was destroyed. Then, he just closed his eyes and ... passed away."  
  
They both looked at Auror Martin in silence. After a long moment, Madam Pomfrey appeared and gently said, "Thank you for spending the last moments of this life with him. I'm sure it gave him great comfort."  
  
Harry nodded and stood up as Madam Pomfrey drew the covers over the Auror's head. Then she led them a short distance away.  
  
Harry said in a concerned voice, "Madam Pomfrey, what will happen to the others who are here?"  
  
"Auror Martin was the last who was at the point of death. Those who are gravely injured will be moved to St. Mungo's. With time, I expect they will make a good recovery. Those who remain here will make a full recovery and we expect to discharge them over the next week or so."  
  
"Madam Pomfrey," said Harry, "thanks for tending to us last night. You are absolutely the most brilliant and skilled healer. All the times you've treated our injuries and patched us up. We truly appreciate what you've done, and what you are doing, for everyone in this room."  
  
Madam Pomfrey blushed slightly. "Thank you for your kind words. It is mostly Hogwarts itself healing all of us. The bodies of those who are here will heal in a short time. What takes much longer is convincing ourselves that we've done the best that we could and accept our own limitations." Glancing back at the bed she said, "I find that especially difficult when I lose a patient like Auror Martin."  
  
Looking at Harry and Ginny she said, "There is one other prescription I wish to give to you and your friends." Her expression changed to one of kindness and gentleness. "The eyes of the patients who are here show a certain honor, pride, and gratitude for having fought with you in this battle. Keep this in mind during the upcoming months as you complete your mental and spiritual healing."  
  
Madam Pomfrey turned and hurried away. Harry and Ginny looked at each other for a moment and then slowly made their way toward the door of the hospital wing. Along the way, they passed the bed where Luna was visiting with Padma. Parvati and Neville were also there. Padma was wearing the charms that Luna had brought and seemed to be feeling better. Seeing Padma and Parvati made Ginny think of George. He especially, would have a very hard time adjusting to a life without Fred in it.  
  
Harry noticed Ron and Hermione also making their way toward the door. As the four of them reached the door, it opened and McGonagall stepped into view.  
  
"Good afternoon to each of you," said McGonagall. "It was very kind and generous of you to spend your afternoon here. It means a great deal to those who are injured."  
  
Looking at Ron and Ginny, McGonagall said, "Your family was here earlier this afternoon. When your parents saw what you were doing, they thought it best not to interrupt. They accompanied the body of your brother to the reposing room. They would like the four of you to return to the Burrow when you are finished here. I have arranged a special floo connection that you may all use."  
  
Harry looked at Ron and Hermione and then touched his mokeskin pouch. There was an ever-so-slight nod from each of them. Then he said, "Professor, there is one last thing I need to do before leaving Hogwarts today and I will need your help. It will involve all of us and Luna and Neville also. Is there a private place where we can all talk?"  
  
"Yes, of course," said McGonagall.  
  
"I'll fetch Luna and Neville," said Ginny. "It looks as though they are about to leave."  
  
A moment later, Ginny returned accompanied by Luna and Neville. They all followed McGonagall as she led them to a staff meeting room that, remarkably, was mostly undamaged. After they had all entered, the door closed and the lock clicked. McGonagall waved her wand saying, " _Muffliato!_ " and then looked at Harry.  
  
Harry said, "We are all trusted friends and what I am about to say must be kept in the strictest of confidence between only the seven of us."  
  
After everyone nodded their acknowledgement he said, "As you heard in the Great Hall yesterday, Voldemort broke into the grave of Albus Dumbledore and took the wand entombed with his body. When Voldemort attempted to use that wand against me, I recovered it. Now, I want to return the wand and seal the tomb in a way that no one can desecrate."  
  
McGonagall looked at Harry for a moment and saw a great care for Albus in his eyes. The boy she once knew was now very much a man. With an expression of pride, McGonagall said, "The tomb can be sealed much more securely given the number of us who are present. Do any of you have experience using the sealing spell?"  
  
They all shook their heads. McGonagall looked at them confidently. "Well then, it's time for a lesson. Wands at the ready please."  
  
For the next ten minutes, they practiced. McGonagall finally said in a satisfied tone, "That will do nicely," as she examined the small wooden box they had been practicing on. The box was now impervious to magic and could not be opened or destroyed by any of them.  
  
"Professor," said Hermione, "is there any way to break this spell?"  
  
"Yes but only by a majority of those who originally cast it."  
  
"Professor," said Neville, "Are the grounds at the gravesite secure?"  
  
"Auror's have swept the area several times but the castle security perimeter is not yet in force. We must be vigilant."  
  
Ron said, "We should travel in small groups using disillusionment charms."  
  
"A wise precaution," said McGonagall. "I will go first to ensure the way is clear."  
  
As McGonagall walked toward the door, she waved her wand. The lock clicked and the door swung open in reply. Then, she twirled her wand around her and vanished from sight.  
  
"Use caution," said the voice of McGonagall. "The grounds are still littered with all manner of destruction." The door then seemingly closed by itself.  
  
Ron turned to Hermione and with a slight bow, offered her his hand. Smiling, she took his hand and they began walking toward the door. Hermione swept her wand in a circle and they vanished from sight. The door opened and closed again.  
  
Neville looked at Luna and held out his hand toward her. "May I accompany you?"  
  
Luna took hold of his hand. "Yes, that will be most pleasant." Luna circled her wand and they vanished from sight. A short moment later, they left the room.  
  
Harry extended his hand. Ginny took hold of it with a smile. Waving his wand, there was a momentary distortion of the surroundings in the room. As Harry and Ginny walked toward the gravesite, they perceived no difference looking out from within the disillusionment charm bubble. It moved along with them and only a slight distortion resulted where the bubble touched the ground around them. The castle and grounds were deserted and they did not see or meet anyone along the way.  
  
As they neared the gravesite, they passed through a security ward. Their disillusionment dissolved and they saw the others standing around the tomb. The large stone dome that had once covered the tomb lay split in two, a piece on each side of the crypt. Harry and Ginny took up their places in the circle.  
  
McGonagall said, "Mister Longbottom, Miss Lovegood and Miss Weasley, the stone coffin is quite heavy. Please assist me using the hover charm." As they pointed their wands at the coffin she said, "On the count of three. One ... two ... three."  
  
The coffin rose up and floated level with the top of the crypt. "Mister Weasley and Miss Granger, please raise the coffin lid so that Mister Potter can replace the wand."  
  
Harry stepped forward as the coffin lid rose up. Reaching into his mokeskin pouch, he withdrew the elder wand and quickly replaced it. Then stepping back, Ron and Hermione lowered the coffin lid back into place. The coffin then descended back into the crypt.  
  
After a moment to catch their breath, they levitated the two stone pieces back into place on top of the crypt. Then, with seven wands pointed at the stone pieces, they said together, " _Reparo!_ " There was a rumble and the stone top became one piece again.  
  
McGonagall pointed her wand at the tomb and looked around at them. "As we practiced earlier ... everyone ready?"  
  
They all nodded and pointed their wands at the tomb with expressions of firm resolve. McGonagall said, "Focus clearly on the tomb. ... One ... two ... three."  
  
" _Sigillaretur!_ " they all said together. A silvery golden glow formed and surrounded the tomb. Then it flashed with a loud CRACK and dissolved into the stone of the tomb. Wisps of bluish smoke swirled and then floated away on the breeze.  
  
McGonagall circled once around the tomb passing her wand over it. Then she nodded approvingly. "It is sealed. Top marks for each of you."  
  
They all grinned back at her.  
  
McGonagall said, "We should promptly return to the entrance hall."  


* * *

After meeting back up in the entrance hall Harry said, "Thanks everyone. Your help means more than you can imagine."  
  
McGonagall said, "A quick word to each of you. Please seriously consider completing your lessons here this fall. Due to the extenuating circumstances of this past year, special arrangements will be available. Select students, which includes each of you, will be offered flexible makeup lessons owning to your extraordinary service to Hogwarts."  
  
Hermione beamed. "That's wonderful professor."  
  
"I will send further details by owl later this summer." Turning to Neville she said, "Mister Longbottom, do you need floo travel to your home?"  
  
"No, I'll be staying here for a while to help professor Sprout."  
  
"Miss Lovegood?"  
  
Luna said in a dreamy voice, "I'll be staying also. Daddy is still mending our home and I want to spend some more time in the hospital wing."  
  
McGonagall nodded approvingly. Then turning to the others she said, "Will you please follow me so that I may keep my word to Arthur and Molly."  
  
They all said goodbye to Neville and Luna. McGonagall led them to a staff meeting room with a large fireplace. After thanking McGonagall and saying goodbye, Ron and Hermione joined hands and stepped forward. Throwing floo powder ahead of them, they said, "The Burrow!" and vanished in a flash of green light. A moment later, Harry and Ginny did the same.  
  



	3. Saying Goodbye

Fleur stood beside the kitchen sink with a large bowl on the counter in front of her and wand in hand. Many different fresh vegetables and greens surrounded the bowl. The tip of her wand made short quick diagonal strokes in the air. A carrot, floating above the bowl, appeared to be cutting itself into bite size pieces. Molly sat at the kitchen table. Her face had an anguished and sullen expression with puffy red eyes. She held a well-worn hanky in her hand.  
  
In a flash of green light, Ron and Hermione stepped into the kitchen of the Burrow. Molly's face brightened and she hurried toward them saying, "There you are. I was starting to wonder when you'd get here."  
  
"Hi Mum," said Ron as she pulled him into a firm hug. With her eyes closed, she held him for a long moment.  
  
Releasing Ron, Molly firmly embraced Hermione saying, "Hermione dear. I'm so happy you are here."  
  
"It's good to be back," said Hermione, her voice mostly smothered by Molly's embrace.  
  
As Ron and Hermione moved toward Fleur to greet her, there was another flash of green light from the fireplace. Harry and Ginny stepped into the kitchen.  
  
Ginny moved toward her mother. As they embraced she said, "Hi Mum, sorry we missed you this afternoon."  
  
"Nonsense. Your father and I were so very proud when we saw what you were doing. Goodness knows we'll need a lot more of that for a while."  
  
Embracing Harry in a firm hug Molly said, "Harry dear, how are you? You look so thin."  
  
"I'm good," said Harry. Molly released him and Harry moved to Fleur.  
  
"Arry," said Fleur as she gave him a hug.  
  
"Hi Fleur. Is everything okay at shell cottage?"  
  
"Oui. We are hiding two families with young children. Now zat the war is over, they will be happy zay can go to their homes again."  
  
"That's good to hear. Is there anything I can do to help you with supper preparations?"  
  
"Non, eet ees a simple meal tonight."  
  
"The Diggorys and Fawcetts, bless them, brought us supper," said Molly. "Ginny and Hermione will help. You two go into the parlor with Arthur and the others."  
  
Molly herded Ron and Harry toward the door. Hermione grinned as Ron reached out and grabbed a bread roll from the tray on the table.  
  
"We'll be eating soon enough," said Molly in a gentle scolding voice.  
  
After Molly seated herself at the table Ginny said, "Mum, who's coming here tomorrow?"  
  
"Your great Auntie Muriel of course. The Delacours and Gabrielle, the Diggorys, and the Fawcetts. I'm not sure if the Lovegoods are coming, their home was badly damaged. Many of Fred's friends and Quidditch team members from school ..."  


* * *

As Ron and Harry entered the parlor, they saw Arthur sitting in his chair. Bill, Charlie, and Percy were sitting in the sofa and armchairs. Harry and Ron caught a few words about security before the conversation abruptly ended. George sat in a chair by the fire gazing absently into the low flames.  
  
"Ron, Harry," said Arthur as he stood, "Good that you are both home safe and sound."  
  
After greeting the others, Harry and Ron seated themselves.  
  
"As I was saying," said Arthur, "the Ministry is concerned about the security of our home. An Auror will accompany Kingsley when he comes here tomorrow for the grave service."  
  
Percy said in an authoritative voice, "There are active factions and splinter groups still struggling to hold onto power. Acting Minister of Magic Kingsley is reviewing all the current Ministry department personnel assignments."  
  
Everyone smiled. Then Bill said, "Charlie and I walked the area around the Burrow checking on things and setting up security wards." Bill grinned. "We've got surprises for anyone who would try to break through. I've set some security measures we use at Gringotts."  
  
Charlie said, "I added some very strong containment charms we use with the dragons in Romania. If someone tries to get in, they'll be immobilized and held."  
  
"How will the guests arrive?" asked Ron.  
  
Arthur said, "We've arranged a portkey transport corridor with the mortuary. The funeral director will be managing it from his end.  
  
Okay. Now there is the matter of the funeral preparations to discuss. I received instructions from the funeral director this afternoon. He will bring Fred's body, and those who are at the mortuary, here tomorrow just before the service. Your mum and I think the gravesite should be by the old oak tree. We'll need to prepare it in the morning."  
  
"I'd like to help with the grave preparations," said Harry.  
  
"Yes, of course Harry. Bill told us what you did for Dobby at shell cottage. As a tribute to Fred, we have agreed to prepare the grave without using magic. The funeral director will bring the headstone that George, Molly, and I have selected."  
  
The door to the kitchen opened and Molly said, "Supper is ready. It will be a tight fit around the table for all of us but we'll manage."  
  
Everyone stood. George said, "I'm not hungry Mum. I'm going up to my room." Then he turned and walked toward the stairs.  
  
Molly frowned at these words but did not say anything. They all made their way into the kitchen. Harry and Ginny sat side by side at the far end of the table across from Ron and Hermione.  
  
Arthur took out his wand and tapped a bottle of champagne on the table. The wrappings fell away and the cork popped. The cork sailed through the air and landed neatly in Arthur's open hand. He tapped the bottle again with his wand. The glass in front of each person filled with champagne, as if being poured, even though the bottle remained in front of Arthur.  
  
Taking his glass and raising it, Arthur said, "A toast to Fred and to all who fought to end this war. May their sacrifices never be forgotten."  
  
"Hear hear!" they all said together with glasses raised.  
  
The supper conversation was quiet by Weasley standards. Arthur talked with Percy about the Ministry. Molly worried about George and chatted with Bill, Fleur, and Charlie. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione talked about their day spent in the hospital wing.  
  
Much later, they sat quietly in the parlor. Bill and Fleur had gone back to shell cottage for the night accompanied by Percy. Charlie had gone to bed and George had not come out of his room. Arthur was reading the Daily Prophet in his chair and Molly sat next to him knitting. With a blanket wrapped around their shoulders, Ron and Hermione sipped hot apple cider by the fire. Harry and Ginny sat together, also sipping cider, in the love seat by the fire.  
  
"I can't remember the last time we had a warm quiet evening like this," said Hermione leaning her head on Ron's shoulder. She let out a deep sigh, "This is so nice."  
  
"Mum, Dad," said Ron, "we saw the castle mending itself today. How come you never told us about that?"  
  
"Before today," said Molly as she continued to knit, "your father and I didn't know about that either. I wonder if there's anything written about it?"  
  
Harry, Ron, and Ginny giggled. Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "Not in anything I've read recently."  
  
After a moment Ginny said, "Dad, how far back do our Weasley ancestors and Hogwarts go?"  
  
Arthur laid the paper on his lap. "I'm not completely sure. Your Grandfather once mentioned to me that the Weasley clan helped defend Hogwarts back in the Middle Ages. He was very ill at the time and his memory was failing. He passed away before we could talk about it again."  
  
Ginny said, "I dreamt about our Weasley ancestors being honored as defenders of Hogwarts."  
  
"Yeah, I dreamed about that too," said Ron. "Wish I could remember the details about it."  
  
"If recent events are any indication," said Arthur, "you have each lived up to the most revered and esteemed values of our family. We could not be more proud of you."  
  
Molly put her knitting into the yarn bag and said, "It's been a very busy day and we'll have another busy day tomorrow. Arthur, I think it's time for us to turn in."  
  
"Mister Weasley," said Harry, "Do you know when the funeral for Remus and Tonks will be held? I'd really like to attend." He looked at Ginny and she nodded her head.  
  
"Day after tomorrow, Molly and I are also attending."  
  
Hermione and Ron looked at each other and then Hermione said, "Ron and I would like to attend too."  
  
"Very well," said Arthur. "I'll send word to Andromeda."  
  
Arthur and Molly stood and after saying goodnight, left for their bedroom. After a long silence and growing sense of awkwardness, Hermione smiled knowingly.  
  
"Given the need for our usual sleeping arrangements ... Ginny, why don't you and Harry go on up and say goodnight. I'll be along in about ... fifteen minutes?"  
  
"That's an excellent suggestion," said Ginny. She stood, took Harry's hand, and pulled him along after her toward the stairs.  
  
"I'm still getting used to that," said Ron in a quiet voice after Harry and Ginny were out of sight.  
  
"Perhaps I can help," whispered Hermione with a grin.  
  
"I'm sure you can," said Ron with a smile. "You are the smartest and most beautiful witch of our age."  
  
The Burrow became very quiet and peaceful.  


* * *

There was a loud knock on the bedroom door followed by Molly saying, "Wake up you two. We've a lot to do today."  
  
Harry opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling as he lay on a cot in Ron's room. He only vaguely remembered lying down, likely due to being a bit boggled after saying goodnight to Ginny. His sleep had been unsettled and he had woken several times during the night. Though he still felt tired, he rubbed his face and then put on his glasses.  
  
Yawning, Ron propped himself up on his elbows and sleepily looked at Harry. "Is it morning already?"  
  
Later, Bill and Percy returned. After a brief breakfast, Arthur led them out to the tool shed. He slid open the door and Harry's jaw dropped. He had never seen so many rakes, shovels, and all manner of gardening tools. There had to be at least fifty. Most looked brand new and unused.  
  
Arthur said, "I collected these tools when I worked in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office. Do we have enough Harry?"  
  
"Umm ... yeah ... I think we'll be able to get the job done."  
  
"Very well," said Arthur. "Each of you select something and let's get started ... I think I fancy this red one."  
  
Harry made sure teach family member took a proper tool before selecting a sturdy shovel and following them to the oak tree. After picking a spot and marking the ground, they began digging. In some places, the ground was hard and in others, roots from the tree needed clearing. Percy kept measuring the size and depth pointing to where it needed changes to conform to Ministry specifications. The others just smiled and did as he suggested. It took them well over an hour to dig the vault to the proper depth and square up its shape to Percy's satisfaction.  
  
George finished the digging and handed up the shovel he had used. As Ron and Arthur helped George climb out, Harry saw a faint hint of satisfaction on George's face. They all stood around the perimeter of the vault leaning on their garden tools. They complemented each other on a job well done, discussed the merits of the vault, and fine-tuned it for another ten minutes.  
  
"This was a most fascinating experience," said Arthur with a smile. "I can't wait until Molly sees it. And we did it without magic."  
  
Harry and Ron grinned at each other. Charlie and Bill said they would check the security perimeter and then help Percy with the chairs. Harry and Ron put the tools away and then went in to wash up.  
  
While the guys dug the grave, Fleur, Hermione, and Ginny helped Molly get the house ready and food prepared. They set up a small buffet with miniature sandwiches and hors d'oeuvres. They cut fruit and prepared trays of bread, sliced meats, and cheese. Different kinds of salads and drinks were also prepared. About mid-day, Auntie Muriel arrived and began to fuss about the preparations, telling them how things ought to be done. With a stern look from Molly, Arthur and Charlie took Auntie Muriel into the parlor and kept her busy talking with them.  
  
Outside, the yard was now neat and presentable. A magical barrier confined the gnomes within the garden area. A portkey archway was visible about halfway between the house and the oak tree in the not too distant meadow. Rows of chairs, with an aisle down the middle, were set facing the oak tree. The grave was in front of the chairs on the right and a small podium was set in front and slightly to the left. Many flower bouquets were visible.  
  
Just before midafternoon, the guests began to arrive. Weasley relatives, Monsieur, Apolline and Gabrielle Delacour, the Diggorys and Fawcetts, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Auror Sanders. Hogwarts Quidditch teammates Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, Oliver Wood, and Katie Bell arrived. Many D.A. members were present, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Lee Jordan, Ernie MacMillan, Seamus Finnigan, and Hannah Abbot. They all milled around greeting each other warmly and quietly talking.  
  
Arthur had asked Harry to be a pallbearer. He stood with Ron and the other Weasley brothers by the portkey archway. They were all handsomely dressed in dark suits, white shirts, and ties. Arthur and Kingsley were quietly talking a short distance away while Auror Sanders kept looking around with a watchful eye.  
  
Hermione and Ginny left the house and began walking toward Harry and Ron on their way to the seating area. Hermione wore a charcoal colored knee length skirt with open jacket over a white blouse. Ginny wore a black knee length pleated dress with high neckline and a belt around her waist. Each had done up their hair. Harry and Ron stared as they approached and this attention did not go unnoticed. Hermione and Ginny briefly glanced at each other with a smile.  
  
"My word Hermione, you look great," said Ron. She smiled broadly.  
  
Ginny stepped very close to Harry and reached up to straighten his tie. A familiar flowery scent greeted his senses. Smiling warmly he quietly said, "You look wonderful Ginny, and that fragrance is bewitching."  
  
As she stepped back smiling at him, there was a loud CRACK! A casket, clergyman, and funeral director appeared under the portkey archway. The smile quickly disappeared from Ginny's face and her lips became pressed together. Hermione took Ginny's hand and led her to the seating area. The standing guests also seated themselves.  
  
After a brief word from the director, the pallbearers positioned themselves three on each side of the casket. Then they solemnly carried the casket up the center aisle followed by the clergyman. As they reached the edge of the crypt, the director held up his hand and they stopped. Then the director waved his wand. The casket levitated and moved forward to float over the opening of the crypt. The pallbearers seated themselves. Ron sat between Ginny and Hermione. Harry sat on the other side of Ginny and took hold of her hand.  
  
Kingsley stepped forward to the podium. After a brief look at the casket he said, "We are gathered here today to pay our last respects to Fred Weasley, a beloved member of this family and of those who knew him well. It is indeed sad and heartbreaking to lose someone such as Fred. During these most trying of times, he was a beacon of hope and a source of laughter to each of us. He willingly fought against those who tried to take away what we hold most dear. He laid down his life so that justice in our magical world ..."  
  
Harry glanced toward Ginny. Tears glistened on her face and there was deep sorrow and loss in her eyes. He looked past her to Ron who was holding Hermione's hand and staring with an empty and sorrowful expression at the casket. There were tears in his eyes also.  
  
"... well known for their pranks and especially for a certain day at Hogwarts filled with fireworks and mayhem."  
  
"Oh Merlin," said Molly as she rolled her teary eyes.  
  
"Yes!" shouted Angelina Johnson and Lee Jordan as together they punched the air. Many of the guests laughed. A brief tapping sound, like that of a small hammer on wood, was heard.  
  
Kingsley said, "A day that is fondly remembered by students and professors alike. From what I understand ..."  
  
Harry felt a slight tingle in his hand. He glanced toward Ginny and saw that her teary eyes were looking up into the oak tree above them. She had a small smile on her face. He followed her line of sight but only saw the branches and leaves of the tree.  
  
"... The best part of Fred's life will live on within us whenever we laugh."  
  
Kingsley stepped from behind the podium and sat down. George stood and slowly walked toward the podium. The tapping sound was heard again. Ginny gently nudged Ron in the side with her elbow. As Ron looked at her, she discretely pointed up into the tree. Ron's eyes searched for a moment and then a smile came to his face. He looked back at Ginny and nodded. Then he turned and whispered to Hermione.  
  
Upon reaching the podium, George took out a small parchment from his pocket and unrolled it on the podium. He turned toward the casket and looked at it for a moment. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he was about to turn back toward the gathering when a woodpecker flew down from the oak tree and landed on the casket. There were a few quiet gasps from the guests. The bird had red feathers on its head and held a large acorn in its beak. It took a few steps forward and then dropped the acorn onto the casket. George and the bird looked at each other for a moment. Then, with the eyes of everyone following it, the woodpecker flew off and disappeared into a nearby tree.  
  
A warm smile came to George's face and he walked over to the casket. He picked up the acorn and examined it closely for a moment. Then, he put the acorn into his pocket and walked back to the podium. He carefully rolled up the parchment and put it back into his pocket.  
  
George looked toward the nearby tree and called out in a raised voice, "Well Fred, dear brother, you've upstaged me again." Everyone present chuckled. "No need now for the words I was going to say about you. You've just said about everything that needs saying. ... And I appreciate you making good on our wager."  
  
Looking at the questioning expressions of those seated George said, "Fred and I made a wager when we were about six years old ... Whoever died first ..." George's voice cracked, "had to pay the other. ... Whichever of us still living would know the other was okay. Up until a moment ago, we'd never worked out how payment would be done."  
  
George was quiet for a long moment. Then he said, "We've just been reminded, that while Fred is no longer here with us, he is free now and his spirit lives on. We just need to give each other a memory of Fred once and a while. That's sure to bring a smile and help fill the emptiness in our hearts. It's what Fred would have wanted."  
  
After a short pause George said, "Now, as a final tribute to Fred, we have a little something from Weasleys' Wizarding Weezes."  
  
Pulling out his wand and pointing it, George said, "Ladies and Gentlemen, please direct your attention toward that tree." Everyone turned to look and George said, " _Incendio!_ "  
  
A bright spark shot from George's wand and flew toward the tree. From just in front of the tree, ten fountains that were not visible earlier erupted and shot shiny silvery confetti into the air that floated like a shimmering curtain. It looked like thousands of bright stars twinkling in the afternoon sun. Then, streaks of colored sparks shot up toward the center of the shimmering curtain. The streaks crossed in flight and then formed a heart shape as they curved back toward each other. The streaks met and spiraled around each other creating a large sparkling bubble. Then the bubble collapsed inward on itself and a dense cloud of smoke billowed out. The smoke formed itself into a large, standing, life-like image of Fred with his arms folded across his chest. The face wore the unmistakable smirk of Fred, the one he always had whenever he'd gotten the best of someone with a joke. There were some renewed sniffles and tears. Then, the image smiled broadly, the eyes twinkled and one of the arms waved goodbye. After a moment, the image dissolved and the breeze carried the smoke and sparkling confetti up and away.  
  
Some cheered and applauded. Others, like Ginny and Ron, were holding each other and weeping. As the funeral director and clergyman came slowly forward, Ginny and Ron broke apart. Harry put his arm around Ginny's shoulder and held her hand. Hermione took Ron's hand and laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
The funeral director and clergyman stood at each end of the casket. The clergyman opened a small prayer book and raising his hand over the casket said, "Eternal rest grant unto him, O Lord. Keep him always in the light of your purest love. Grant that his soul find joy and happiness in you and with those who have gone before him." The clergyman stepped aside and the director waved his wand. The casket slowly descended into the vault. With another wave of the director's wand, the vault sealed and covered itself. A headstone appeared bearing an engravement.  
  
The director said, "The service is now concluded. The Weasley family sincerely thanks you for your presence here today and invites you to partake in some refreshment."  
  
The guests began talking quietly and moving about consoling each other. Some of them filed past the grave and dropped flowers onto it. A few others picked up and pocketed an acorn. After everyone who wished to pay his or her respects had past, Ron stood and took Hermione's hand. Walking to the edge of the grave, they stood together looking down at the grave and headstone.  
  
Ron said in a quiet voice, "Rest in peace Fred. You were always a good laugh when you were with us. We're going to miss you."  
  
Hermione, her face wet with tears, waved her wand. As two black roses appeared by the headstone she said, "Rest in peace Fred."  
  
After another moment, they moved off toward the house.  
  
Harry looked at Ginny with her wet and puffy eyes. Ginny nodded and they both stood and walked to the grave.  
  
Taking his wand, Harry pointed toward the headstone and a large bouquet of red, pink, and white carnations appeared. Then he said, "Thanks for the fun times at school Fred, especially Quidditch practices. Thanks for reminding me to laugh a little and see the bright side of things."  
  
He bent down, took a single red carnation, and presented it to Ginny. She took the flower and enjoyed its fragrance. He put his arm around her.  
  
In a quivering voice she said, "Thanks Fred ... for teaching your little sister how to play Quidditch."  
  
Her lips curled into a small smile. "And sorry about the bat bogey hex that time you turned my face green."  
  
An expression of deep gratitude came to her teary face as she said, "But especially ... thanks for helping me through those nightmares during the summer after my first year. You showed me the good person inside when all I wanted to see was the failure. I'm ... I'm really going to miss you Fred."  
  
Tears dropped from her eyes. Harry took her in his arms and held her as she cried into his shoulder.  
  
Harry laid his head against Ginny's head. Thoughts of the many times she had stood by his side and helped him through his pain and grief flooded into his mind. He felt shamed in not really considering how all these things, and some he was just beginning to learn about, had affected her. Tears fell from his eyes and he solemnly promised himself, from this moment forward, to help make her life happy in whatever way it unfolded.  
  
Slowly, she regained control of her emotions as Harry held and rocked her gently. She felt warm, secure, and protected in his arms, like when Mum and Dad had comforted her when she was a little girl. She thought about Harry never having his parents to comfort him in that way. She renewed her resolve to be there for him.  
  
They separated and looked at each other for a moment. Then, with many sniffles, they walked hand in hand toward the house.  


* * *

Early afternoon the next day, they all arrived at the home of Andromeda Tonks. Though Harry had stopped here briefly with Hagrid while on their run from Privet drive, the surroundings were unfamiliar. They followed Arthur and Molly as they led them toward rows of chairs that were set facing two open graves.  
  
They made their way to a row of unoccupied chairs and seated themselves. Those who were already gathered sat quietly. A few of the guests turned to look at them briefly with blank expressions. Turning back to the front, they occasionally leaned toward each other whispering. Arthur acknowledged a few that he recognized from the Ministry but the others were unknown. There was a feeling of coolness and the people were generally keeping to themselves.  
  
There was a CRACK and a moment later, two coffins floated up the aisle followed by the funeral director, Andromeda, and Narcissa. Then, the row of seats behind them began to fill with Aurors in full dress robes. The coffins floated into their places over the open graves. Andromeda and Narcissa seated themselves in the front row next to a familiar person they had not noticed earlier. Kingsley stepped forward and stood by the coffins facing the seated guests.  
  
"We gather here today to pay our last respects to Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks Lupin. ..."  
  
Kingsley spoke briefly about each of them and their service to the Ministry. He mentioned Remus' professorship at Hogwarts and service in Ministry assignments. He praised Nymphadora's service as an Auror and said she had died in the line of duty. Kingsley signaled and the Aurors seated behind them stood and filed to the front. Holding their wands vertically before their faces, they saluted her as Kingsley awarded Tonks the Auror Distinguished Service Medal.  
  
After the Aurors were again seated, Andromeda stood and spoke briefly, her words interrupted frequently with tears. She talked of how her daughter had wanted to be an Auror from an early age, about falling in love with Remus, and blessing her with a grandson. She seated herself. The funeral director then sealed, lowered, and covered the coffins.  
  
The service ended and they all stood. The Aurors moved off in different directions and most of them disapparated a moment later. Arthur beckoned Molly to accompany him and they walked over to one of the wizards he had acknowledged earlier.  
  
"They hardly mention Remus at all," said Ron incredulously in a hushed voice. "He was our best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."  
  
"Yes, he was," said Hermione quietly. "I think they didn't say much due to his special condition. It would have resulted in Andromeda having to endure more embarrassing comments from the other family members."  
  
"Still," said Ron in a low voice, "he lived a difficult life with a major handicap. He didn't pity himself or give up. He simply did the best he could and helped others see the best in themselves."  
  
"Excuse me for interrupting," said a voice walking up beside them. "I thought Harry might like to meet his godson."  
  
They all turned to see Andromeda holding Teddy, wrapped in a blanket in her arms. Hermione and Ginny beamed in delight.  
  
Andromeda said, "Move closer Harry so you can hold him."  
  
Harry stammered, "Well I've never ... umm ... maybe you should ..."  
  
Andromeda stepped toward him, "Put your arm like this ... and now the other like this ... there, that's it. See how easy?"  
  
There was a mix of uncertainty and fierce concentration on Harry's face. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were now grinning from ear to ear.  
  
Harry looked down at the tiny face and everything else around him faded into the background. This was Teddy, his godson with black hair like his own and two greenish gray eyes glinting back at him. A witch and wizard, who he had trusted and admired, had selected him as the godfather of this new life. He hadn't thought about it much beyond the honored of being asked. Now, Harry was starting to understand something of how Sirius must have felt about him. His eyes got misty.  
  
"You okay mate?" said Ron quietly.  
  
"Yeah," said Harry still looking at Teddy. "I just didn't expect it would be like this. He's so ... tiny and helpless. I hope I'm qualified for this job."  
  
"No question about that Harry," said Hermione. "Andromeda thinks so too. She stepped away right after she showed you how to hold him." Hermione looked at Ron. "C'mon Ron, let's go get something from the hors d'oeuvre table." Looking at Harry and Ginny she said, "We'll be back shortly." Ron and Hermione stepped away.  
  
"I think you'll be a wonderful Godfather," said Ginny. "More than any of us, you know what it is like to grow up as an orphan."  
  
Harry, still looking at Teddy, nodded. Then he said, "Well, it isn't going to be for Teddy like it was for me. Teddy's going to know about his parents, who they really were, and what they did to make the world a better place."  
  
From over his shoulder, Harry saw a familiar person walk up to the graves and stand facing them. Harry turned to Ginny. "Will you hold Teddy for a minute?"  
  
"Of course," beamed Ginny as she took Teddy into her arms, "I was hoping I'd get a turn."  
  
Harry paused briefly to look at them. Ginny talked softly to the infant in her arms and the color of Teddy's hair changed to ginger. With a contented feeling, Harry walked slowly and stopped a few feet to the side of Draco also facing the graves.  
  
"Thanks," said Draco, his eyes not shifting from the graves.  
  
"No problem," said Harry also looking at the graves. "My thanks to you ... And tell your mum thanks for the good word in the forest."  
  
There were questioning eyes behind the stoic expression on Draco's face. Harry glanced at him. "What will happen to you now?"  
  
"Pay my debt to wizarding society I reckon," said Draco in disgust. "Then ... try to find a life again."  
  
Harry reached into his cloak and turned to face Draco. "I have something of yours that I want to give back."  
  
Draco turned warily and saw his hawthorn wand balanced on the palm of Harry's open hand.  
  
A deep voice at Harry's side spoke, "Mister Potter, I'll keep that wand safe for Mister Malfoy until the Wizengamot makes its final determination in his case."  
  
Harry looked and recognized Auror Sanders as he lifted the wand from Harry's hand. He had not heard the Auror walk up beside him. Draco grimaced as the Auror pocketed the wand and then looked back at him with a stoic expression. Draco gave a small nod to Harry and then turned and walked away.  
  
As Harry watched Draco walk away the Auror said, "Sorry to interrupt your conversation Mister Potter, just doing my job."  
  
"I understand. I know him to be a different person than he appears. What are his chances?"  
  
"It doesn't look too good for the Malfoys." Then the Auror turned and walked away.  
  
Harry walked back to Ginny. "Where's Teddy?"  
  
"Andromeda took him so she could show him off to the other relatives. How did you get on with Draco?"  
  
"About as I expected."  
  
Harry looked up to see Kingsley walking toward them. Kingsley extended his hand to each of them in turn. "Good day to you Harry, and to you Ginevra."  
  
Harry smiled. "Hello Minister."  
  
"I'm not officially the Minister. But in either case, the two of you can call me Kingsley. Harry, I wonder if I might have a word with you."  
  
Ginny turned to leave but Harry's took hold of her hand and held her back. She glanced at him warmly. Then looking at Kingsley he said, "Of course, what is it?"  
  
"As I'm sure you are aware, a large number of the Dark Lord's followers are still at large. The Auror Department is doing its best to capture the leaders and cause confusion and dissention within their ranks. Nevertheless, the remaining dark forces will see you and your friends as targets to exploit or use for bargaining. I strongly suggest that you stay in secure areas for a while and continue to exercise caution."  
  
Kingsley glanced around making sure no one else was near. Then he reached into his pocket and withdrew two small badges shaped like five point stars. He handed one to Harry and the other to Ginny saying in a quiet voice, "Keep these hidden on your person at all times. If you see or hear anything suspicious, touch the five points to talk to the Duty Auror of the Day. If you are in danger and in need of help, squeeze it tightly in your fist and an Auror will be dispatched to you."  
  
With a mixed expression Harry said, "You're deputizing us?"  
  
Kingsley smiled. "In a way, yes. The Aurors need all the trusted eyes and ears they can get." After a quick glance at Ginny he said, "Confidentially, a certain family member was very insistent about this arrangement."  
  
Harry and Ginny briefly glanced at each other with a knowing expression.  
  
"In all seriousness, each of you should remain vigilant at all times.  
  
One last thing. I will do my best to keep the members of the press away from you. However, their detective work can rival some of the Aurors at times. Please say as little as possible. After things are back in order, I would like to meet with you and come up with an official statement. In the meantime, you might notice rumors or misinformation in the Daily Prophet. Some of it will be deliberate. Contact me directly if you have any questions or concerns."  
  
"Thank you," said Harry. "A question for you if I might?"  
  
"Of course Harry."  
  
"What will happen to the Malfoy family?"  
  
"They will stand trial in three or four months and their actions will be judged by the Wizengamot. Until then, they are confined to Malfoy Manor unless escorted by a Ministry official."  
  
"I'd like to enter a statement for the defense of Draco and his mother Narcissa."  
  
Kingsley and Ginny looked at him in surprise. After a short pause Kingsley said, "Yes Harry. Send word when you are ready and I will take you to the proper person at the Ministry. Will there be anything else?"  
  
"No. Thank you ... Kingsley."  
  
"You're welcome. Now, I need to find Ronald and Hermione." He turned and hurried away.  
  



	4. Travel Plans

On a warm afternoon at the Burrow some days later, the four of them were sitting in the shade outdoors. They had just finished lunch at the picnic table. For most of the morning, Hermione had been thoughtful and quiet as they all helped Molly with some chores. The afternoon was free and they had not made any plans.  
  
Hermione stood and held out her hand toward Ron. "Let's go for a walk."  
  
From the tone in her voice, it seemed like a request that shouldn't be questioned. Ron stood and took hold of her hand. He glanced at Harry and Ginny saying, "We'll see you later."  
  
Harry watched as Ron and Hermione followed a path that led up a small hill into the woods. After a few minutes, they disappeared from sight.  
  
"Hey Potter!" came a loud voice from nearby. "Think you remember how to use one of these?" He turned to see Ginny standing about fifteen feet away holding two brooms.  
  
Harry stood and caught the broom she tossed to him. "What do you have in mind Weasley?"  
  
Ginny held up her hand and he saw that she was holding a golden snitch, its wings flapping hard trying to get away. "I'll go easy on you since your flying is probably pathetic. Loser makes everyone magic hot cocoa this evening." Her fingers opened and the snitch darted away.  
  
"You're on Weasley. And be sure you add marshmallows to mine."  
  
They both quickly mounted their brooms and kicked off. Two blurred figures spiraled around each other in a double helix as they shot into the sky. Out across the meadow, they darted and turned sharply, heckling each other while in hot pursuit of the snitch.  


* * *

The birds were singing in the canopy of trees above them as they walked silently hand-in-hand enjoying the peaceful solitude. Their steps gently crunched the fallen leaves as they walked. Reaching the top of the rise, they made their way to a grassy area beneath a large tree. Looking off in the distance, Hermione walked in a circle around the tree muttering, " _Homenum Revelio_ _!_ " Ron followed behind her.  
  
She came to an abrupt stop. "There's someone about two hundred feet in that direction. They're moving quickly away." Ron drew out his wand. A brief moment later, there was a distant snap, like a twig breaking, from the same general direction.  
  
"Whoever it was is gone now," said Hermione. "They've probably disapparated."  
  
"Let's have a quick look around," said Ron.  
  
For the next few minutes, they both walked the area out a short distance from the tree muttering, " _Specialis Revelio._ " Finding nothing and satisfied that they were alone, they sat down side-by-side leaning back against the tree trunk.  
  
Ron looked at Hermione. "So what did you want to talk about?"  
  
Looking at the ground with a tense worried expression on her face, she quietly said, "I have to go to Australia and undo what I did." She looked at him. "I have to give them back their memories."  
  
He looked at her and his eyebrows narrowed slightly at these words. Then, realizing their meaning he said, "Oh Hermione, I'm sorry, I forgot about your parents."  
  
With a small quaver in her voice she said, "I took away the most precious thing in their life. The memory of their only daughter and the joy and happiness they had with her."  
  
"You did it for a very good and right reason Hermione. You were keeping them safe. They might have been dead by now if you hadn't done it."  
  
"I know," she said in a meek voice. "But they're going to be so angry and disappointed with me. I don't think they'll ever trust me again."  
  
"Hermione," said Ron sympathetically, "you have great parents. I'm sure they'll understand once we explain it to them. I'll be there to help you."  
  
"Really Ron? ... You'd go there with me?"  
  
"What kind of a question is that Hermione? Of course I will."  
  
She threw her arms around his neck. "Oh Ron, you have no idea how much better that makes me feel."  
  
Sitting back and looking at him she said, "There's so much that needs to be worked out."  
  
"Yeah, but you're the best when it comes to magic spells and charms."  
  
"It's a very tricky charm and I'm sure I can reverse it. But that's not the hard part. How do we get there? You heard what Kingsley told us when he gave us the badges. There are still workers at the Ministry of questionable loyalty. We'll be risking capture by dark forces still at large if we make travel arrangements. And once we get to Australia, where will we stay? It could take weeks to find my parents."  
  
"I see what you mean," said Ron with a thoughtful expression. "Could we go by muggle air transport? Dark wizards would probably not pay much attention to that form of travel."  
  
"I didn't think of that ... we could ... but we'd have to use muggle money. That long of a trip will be very expensive."  
  
They both leaned back against the tree thinking. After a short while Ron said, "Maybe we should ask my dad about it. He'll know what to do. He arranged the Weasley family trip to Egypt."  
  
"Yes, I think that's a good idea." They were quiet for a moment. Then, with a small smile she said, "We should probably start back. Harry and Ginny are going to think were off snogging ourselves silly."  
  
"They're going to think that anyway. Reckon it should be based in fact?"  
  
"Yes, we wouldn't want any misunderstandings."  


* * *

Harry pulled his broom to a quick stop and hovered a few feet in front of Ginny. She looked at him with a big grin on her face holding the snitch firmly in her hand.  
  
Harry said, "How 'bout we make it the best three out of five?"  
  
"No way. I beat you fair and square. You pay up tonight."  
  
"Well ..." he pointed at her broom, "your broom is faster. You had an unfair advantage."  
  
"In your dreams Potter. This is the slowest Cleansweep in the shed." Then with a smirk, she maneuvered her broom very close in front of him. "But you do get a consolation prize for some fun flying." She put her hands behind his neck and kissed him.  
  
She released him and with a bemused expression he said, "It was two tough losses. I think I need a little more consolation."  
  
She grinned. "Don't push your luck Potter."  
  
He flipped upside down and hovered with his head very close in front of hers.  
  
She laughed. "Okay." ...  
  
"Pah-leeze, enough already," said Ron from down where they had eaten lunch.  
  
"No different than you and Hermione," said Ginny in loud reply.  
  
With a conceding expression and slow shake of his head, Ron sat down at the table next to Hermione.  
  
Harry and Ginny flew down and landed. "Give me your broom and I'll put them away," said Harry.  
  
"Okay, thanks. I'll get us all some more lemonade." Taking the tray and empty glasses, she walked across the yard toward the kitchen door.  
  
Harry took the brooms to the shed and put them away. He started back but seeing his shoe untied, he stopped to retie it. He heard Ron and Hermione's voices somewhat louder than normal. He smiled to himself and thought, _"Some things never change."_  
  
"I told you Ron, I don't feel right about imposing. Even if he doesn't want to, he'll feel obligated."  
  
"It can't hurt to ask Hermione, he's our best friend. He'll feel hurt if you don't ask. You know we'd feel the same if it was the other way around."  
  
Their conversation abruptly ended and after waiting a few moments longer, Harry stood up and walked back to where they were sitting. Hermione had an uneasy look on her face but Harry looked past her to Ginny who was walking toward them carrying a tray laden with glasses and a pitcher.  
  
She set the tray on the picnic table. "Lemonade anyone?" They all nodded and she filled the glasses from the pitcher. Then she seated herself next to Harry.  
  
Ron pointed over his shoulder saying, "Up on the hill, someone was there and skived off when they saw us coming. We think they were probably trying to watch the Burrow."  
  
"Did you find anything?" asked Harry.  
  
Ron shook his head. "We searched the area and didn't even come across a foot print. Whoever it was covered really well. I can't imagine what good it would do to watch from up there. You can't see into the security boundary Bill and Charlie set up."  
  
They were quiet for a time sipping lemonade.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Yes Hermione?"  
  
"There's ... there's something I need to ask you and I'm feeling really uncomfortable about it."  
  
He looked at her and in all seriousness said, "Hermione, you can ask me anything at any time. We're best friends and you're stuck with me for the rest of your life."  
  
She smiled and said, "Touché."  
  
Then she took a deep breath and let it out in a huff. "Okay, Ron and I need to go find my parents and put their memories right. The travel and accommodations ..." With an anxious expression, she bit her lower lip.  
  
"Will cost money," said Harry completing her sentence.  
  
In a meek voice she said, "Yes."  
  
"That's an easy answer Hermione. I would be happy to help you with that detail." As she started to speak, Harry held up his hand. "Payback will not be accepted."  
  
"Harry, listen, I don't feel right about ..."  
  
"No Hermione, you listen," said Harry a bit louder than he intended. "You had to use extraordinary means to protect the lives your parents from Voldemort because of me and our friendship. Then, you and Ron risked your lives helping me defeat him. Please let me do something for you. I want to help make it right for your mum and dad."  
  
Seeing the firm resolve on his face, she relented. "Okay ... but I still don't feel right about it."  
  
Harry took a sip of his lemonade. "Now I have a question for you. Can we help you find your parents?"  
  
Her eyes narrowed in thought for a moment. Then, understanding the question, she smiled and looked at Ron. He nodded back to her. She said, "We'd very much appreciate the extra help."  
  
Harry smiled. He turned to Ginny and said, "Ginny, would you like to go to Australia?"  
  
She gasped, "Really? Oh yes." Then she looked at Hermione. "Why are your parents in Australia?"  
  
There was a look of astonishment on Ginny's face as Hermione told her what she had done to keep her parents safe.  
  
"We need to talk to Mum and Dad about all of this tonight," said Ron. "We still need to figure out the travel part."  
  
"Your mum and dad are going to think I'm a troll," said Hermione in a downcast voice.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. "No, they won't. But we do need to figure out how to ease them into it."  
  
Looking at Harry, Ginny said, "Maybe after your hot cocoa wager payoff."  
  
Ron and Hermione looked at Harry who was silently gazing into his glass of lemonade. After a short pause, they both snickered.  
  
"What was the score?" asked Ron.  
  
"Best two catches out of three," said Ginny with a smile.  
  
"That's ... respectable," said Ron slowly nodding with a thoughtful expression.  
  
In a tone of disbelief, Hermione said, "Respectable? What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"She's really good," said Harry, "just like the cocoa you're all going to get later tonight."  
  
Ginny put her arms around Harry and gave him a tight squeeze.  


* * *

"Do you need any help Harry dear?" said Molly from her chair. Her knitting floated in front of her and the needles moved silently along a row of stitches. Arthur was in his chair hidden behind the Daily Prophet.  
  
Harry's voice came through the open door to the kitchen. "No thanks, about done. Just adding the finishing touches. You can all gather around the tea table."  
  
The tea table was set in front of Arthur and Molly. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny moved over to the table and sat on the floor around it. Harry had convinced George to join them this evening and he moved to a chair close to the table.  
  
With an unsure glance toward the kitchen door, George quietly said, "Has Harry made hot cocoa before?"  
  
"I don't know," said Hermione. "But he did do a lot of muggle cooking for the Dursleys."  
  
A moment later, a large tray floated out of the kitchen followed by Harry pointing his wand at it. The tray settled gently onto the tea table. There were mugs filled with cocoa and foam coated the surface of the hot liquid. There was also a bowl with marshmallows and another small bowl containing chocolate shavings. Harry knelt down by the edge of the table.  
  
"First," said Harry, "everyone take a mug." Each mug briefly glowed when it was lifted from the tray. "Now take some chocolate shavings and sprinkle them into your mug."  
  
They each did so and the cocoa in each mug began to gently bubble. A moment later, they all had delighted expressions on their faces.  
  
From each mug, steam spiraled upward a short distance and formed into a miniature three-dimensional floating image. Arthur's image showed him smiling with his two cupped hands side-by-side. Molly and their children were happily resting within the hands.  
  
The steam from Molly's mug became a bouquet of flowers showing each of her children's face within the petals. A band, with a heart shape, surrounded the flower stems holding them together. In the heart was the word 'Mum'.  
  
In George's image, two heads faced each other. Then the heads moved together and merged into a single head with fireworks exploding around it. The face winked and nodded with a smirk.  
  
Ron's image showed Harry and Hermione crouched down with wands drawn and looking at something in the distance. Ron stood in front with a defiant expression, defending them with the Sword of Gryffindor raised high in his hands.  
  
In Hermione's image, she stood on a stack of books between Ron and Harry. One of her hands was on each of their shoulders. The heads of Harry and Ron were turned and looking at her. There was a mortarboard on her head and a confident expression on her face.  
  
In Ginny's image, she and Harry were on brooms. The figures flew randomly, then side-by-side, and then in circles around each other.  
  
"This is wonderful Harry!" said Ginny. "May we see yours?"  
  
He set is mug on the table and dropped in some shaved chocolate. The steam formed into a family gathered around a tea table laughing and enjoying each other's company.  
  
"This is really good Harry," said George with a thoughtful expression. "There might be a product here."  
  
Harry picked up his mug and gently blew across the surface of the liquid to cool it. The image dissolved with scintillating sparkles. After dropping in a few marshmallows, he took a sip. They all delightedly blew into their mugs.  
  
Harry looked at Ron and Hermione, raised his eyebrows and gave them a small nod. Ron and Hermione glanced at each other and then Ron nodded.  
  
"Dad, remember the year we went to Egypt? How did you and Mum make the travel arrangements?"  
  
"At the Ministry, the Department of Magical Transportation. They helped us plan the itinerary and obtain the proper clearances."  
  
"Is there a way to travel ... anonymously?" asked Hermione. "I mean, without a lot of people knowing who you are?"  
  
Arthur eyed them for a brief moment taking a sip of his cocoa. Arthur and Molly exchanged a brief glance.  
  
"Yes, Aurors and Ministry officials often travel that way." Smiling he said, "I believe the muggles call it, First Class."  
  
"I see," said Hermione in a downcast tone of voice. She knew that meant expensive.  
  
In a gentle voice Molly said, "Hermione dear, we are all family here. Please, tell us what you are planning."  
  
Hermione took a deep breath. Looking imploringly at Arthur and Molly she said, "Please don't think ill of me after I tell you."  
  
"We could never do that," said Molly kindly.  
  
Hermione told them about her parents and what she had done to keep them safe. Arthur and Molly listened in silence, their facial expressions remaining gentle and non-judgmental.  
  
"... So, I need to go there and lift the enchantment I put on them. It's special and only I can lift the charm."  
  
Arthur took his chin in hand and rubbed it for a moment thinking. He looked at Molly. "Didn't Kahtin and Polly Ester do something like this during the first war?"  
  
"No dear, it was the Canbees. Remember, we met Titus and Astratis at that Ministry meeting. They told us how they transfigured her muggle mother into one of those electric lamps to hide her."  
  
"Yes, you are right," said Arthur nodding approvingly.  
  
"That's brilliant," said George. Ron and Ginny groaned.  
  
With half-open mouth and bewildered expression, Hermione looked around at each of them, feeling certain she had missed something.  
  
After a brief moment, the deadpan expressions on the Weasley faces gave way to grins and snickers.  
  
"Just a bit family humor Hermione," said Molly with a chuckle. "We mean no disrespect to the feelings you have for your parents. Now, in all seriousness, what you did is common in the wizarding world. It shows how much you love your mum and dad. I'm sure they will feel very proud of you, like we do."  
  
Hermione relaxed and smiled warmly.  
  
Arthur looked at Ron. "Are you planning to accompany her?"  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
Molly looked at Harry and Ginny. "Are the two of you going too?"  
  
"Yes Mum," said Ginny with a pleading expression on her face, "We want to help. Please say it's okay."  
  
After a short pause, Molly nodded. Ginny grinned and lightly clapped her hands.  
  
Arthur said, "The four of you come see me at the Ministry tomorrow morning about ten. I'll take you to someone in the Department of Magical Transportation. I think when he sees you, there won't be any problems."  
  
Hermione beamed, "Oh thank you, thank you so much." Then she gave each of them a hug.  
  
Both Arthur and Molly looked at Ginny. Arthur said, "Ginny, you're not of age yet. Remember ..."  
  
"No magic except in self-defense," said Ginny dryly. "I am so looking forward to my birthday."  
  
Molly said, "You all need to be careful. I'll be worried enough about you being that far away."  
  
Arthur took a sip from his mug. "Quite right. Harry, this hot cocoa is exceptional."  
  
Molly said tentatively, "George, do you have any plans?"  
  
George looked into his mug. "I'm meeting Lee and Angelina at the joke shop tomorrow." He looked up. "We're going to take stock and see what it will take to reopen for business."  
  
"That's good to hear," said Ron. "I'll give you a hand after we get back."  
  
George nodded and took a sip of his cocoa.  
  
Arthur said, "You lot come directly to my office tomorrow and try to stay out of sight." Looking at Harry he said, "You're ah ... bit of a celebrity with many who are there."  


* * *

They made their way along a mostly empty corridor at the Ministry. A few of those present expressed condolences to them as they passed. As they passed her, a witch turned to look back at them with an unsure expression. They reached the proper section and entered into a large room that contained many cubicles, some with witches and wizards at work. They walked toward the back of the room to the open door of an office. Arthur was sitting at his desk studying some parchments. The light of a sunny day illuminated the office from the window behind him.  
  
At the sound of a gentle knock, Arthur looked up to see Ron and Ginny standing at the door looking in at him.  
  
"Right on time," said Arthur. "Where are Harry and Hermione?"  
  
"They're here," said Ginny as she stepped aside so that Arthur could see them. "We ... walked separately."  
  
"Okay, please come in and close the door."  
  
Harry hastily folded his invisibility cloak and tucked it away.  
  
Once they were all inside Arthur said, "Since you want to travel anonymously, you each need to come up with an alias name. This public name will appear on the travel arrangements."  
  
It was quiet for a moment. Then with a smile Hermione said, "I suppose we shouldn't use anything that's too obviously fake, like Ella Mentry."  
  
"Or Robin Banks," said Ginny with a giggle.  
  
Arthur listened quietly for the next few minutes as the four exchanged suggested names. Some produced laughs and a few resulted in scowls. In the end, Harry and Ginny liked the names that each had picked for the other. Ron and Hermione also picked each other's travel name.  
  
Arthur said, "Okay, be sure you use only these names for all of your travel arrangements. While you're with the travel agent, if you talk to one another, use only these names. Ready? ... Follow me."  
  
They took a special lift to the Department of Magical Transportation and made their way along several corridors with multiple turns. They entered into a very large and open room with desks set close to one another. Large maps of every country completely covered the walls of the room. Each map contained many different colored pins that flashed light randomly. They reached a small office and saw a wizard seated behind a desk. Arthur gently knocked on the door. "Ernest, is this a good time?"  
  
"Hello Arthur. Yes it is," said Ernest standing up with a delighted smile.  
  
"These are the ones of whom I spoke. They are in need of special travel arrangements." Looking at the four of them he said, "This is Ernest Romantrek."  
  
Motioning with his hand toward the chairs in his office Ernest said, "Please come in and be seated. We'll get started straight away."  
  
"Send me word when you're finished Ernest and I'll come fetch them back." Then Arthur turned and walked away.  
  
Ernest was a man in his early sixties dressed in business attire. He was partly bald and his remaining hair was streaked with gray. His face showed the wrinkles of worry and time but the eyes behind his glasses were bright and inviting.  
  
The door swung closed. Ernest sat down behind the desk and took an official looking parchment from a drawer. After placing the parchment on the desk, he picked up a quill and then looked at Hermione. "I am pleased to assist you. How do you wish to be addressed?"  
  
Hermione briefly glanced at the others. "Pleased to meet you Mister Romantrek. My name is Paige Turner."  
  
Ernest dipped his quill into the inkpot on his desk a few times. As he wrote, the edges of the parchment began to glow in a faint pink color.  
  
Ernest looked at Ron. He sheepishly said, "I'm Ted Edward Baer." Ernest smiled and then continued to write.  
  
Ernest looked at Ginny. "Amia Goodflier, a pleasure to meet you Ernest."  
  
Ernest dipped the quill into the ink. "The pleasure is mine."  
  
He finished writing and then looked at Harry.  
  
"I'm Ryan Carnation."  
  
"I am most pleased to meet you Ryan." Then he looked down at the parchment and continued to write.  
  
Ernest finished writing and looked up. "To what destination do you wish to travel?"  
  
Hermione said, "Sydney Australia with possible travel to Melbourne and Brisbane from Sydney."  
  
Ernest nodded and began writing. As he paused to re-ink his quill, Hermione, with an uneasy expression said, "Mister Romantrek, how much do you think this will cost?" She held her breath.  
  
"What has happened here in our country over the recent years has affected most other parts of the wizarding world as well. With that terrible evil gone," he glanced quickly sideways at Harry, "I can get you all some exceptionally low rates."  
  
Hermione sat back in her chair, now visibly relaxed, and started breathing again. Harry caught her eye and winked.  
  
**...**  
  
About an hour later, Arthur returned. They all stood, thanked Ernest and shook his hand.  
  
"You have made this a most enjoyable day," said Ernest smiling. "I look forward to helping you again in the not too distant future."  
  
They followed Arthur back out into the corridor. After walking a short distance, they stopped in a deserted alcove.  
  
Hermione said in a low voice, "It's all set and I'm so excited and relieved." She hugged Arthur. "Thank you so very much."  
  
"When do you leave?"  
  
"In three days," said Hermione beaming. Then, in a shock of realization, "Oh my goodness, we all have to start packing straight away."  
  
Harry looked at Ron. "We'll definitely be prepared for this trip."  
  
"Yeah, I hope we don't bring the whole library with us again."  
  
Hermione rounded on him and in an admonishing tone said, "We didn't take the whole library. And as I'm sure you both remember, we used almost all of what I brought along at one time or another."  
  
"Okay, okay," said Ron apologetically holding up his hands. "I'll help you pack." He looked at Harry and Ginny. "You coming back to the Burrow?"  
  
Harry reached down and took hold of Ginny's hand. "No, I need to stop by Gringotts and talk to Bill. We'll see you later at the Burrow."  
  
Hermione looked at Arthur. "Do you think I could get information about the cities in Australia from the Department of International Magical Cooperation? We'll need to know where to get access to public records once we get there."  
  
"I'm sure you can," said Arthur. "C'mon, I'll take you there on my way back to work."  


* * *

In a small alcove close to the entrance of Gringotts, there was the sound of a whoosh as Harry and Ginny apparated. They quickly made their way up the stone steps leading to the bank doors. The guards at the doors glared at them with contempt and accusation. Harry opened the door and then followed Ginny inside. The silent and cavernous interior of the bank looked as it did the day Harry had first set foot there with Hagrid. The immense chandeliers hung majestically from the ceiling and cast a cold indifferent light. The marble walls and floor were as smooth and unblemished as a mirror. Polished bronze railings wound gracefully along marble counters and teller stations on each side of the wide central aisle. Everything was in its place with not a speck of dust or destruction in sight.  
  
They stepped up to a nearby goblin teller. Ginny said in a firm voice, "We have business to conduct with Bill Weasley."  
  
The goblin looked at her with an expression of loathing. He pointed a crooked finger to a seating area. "Wait over there. He will be summoned."  
  
They walked over and sat down to wait. After a moment Harry said, "Ginny, I'm going to check my account. I'll be right back." She nodded and Harry walked to an open teller station.  
  
"How may I assist you?" said the goblin.  
  
"I want to withdraw from my account. I need six hundred in Australian dollars and fifty in British pounds."  
  
"One moment," said the goblin as he wrote in his ledger. He consulted a chart. "Exchange rate today for galleons to Australian dollars is point one-nine. The exchange rate for galleons to British pounds is point two-one. Are these exchange rates acceptable?"  
  
Harry had never thought about exchange rates. He had no idea if these were good or not. Realizing that he had little choice about it said, "They're acceptable."  
  
The goblin opened a cash drawer and carefully counted out the money. The goblin slid the money toward Harry. Harry pocketed the pounds and put the dollars in his mokeskin pouch.  
  
"Will there be anything else?" said the goblin.  
  
"Can you give me a list of Wizard banks in Australia?"  
  
The goblin handed him a card, "There is a Gringotts affiliate in Sydney."  
  
"Thanks," said Harry as he put the card into his pocket. He turned and walked back to where Ginny was sitting.  
  
"Everything okay?" asked Ginny as Harry sat down beside her.  
  
"Yeah, took a bit longer than I expected. Has Bill come by yet?"  
  
"Here he comes now."  
  
Harry and Ginny stood and greeted Bill. They sat down and Bill said, "This is a pleasant surprise. What's up?"  
  
Harry said in a low voice, "I wanted to ask you how the goblins are feeling about me. You know ... after the break-in."  
  
Ginny looked at Harry and exclaimed, "So the rumor was true."  
  
Bill put his finger to his lips, "Shh ..." Then in a low voice he said, "At first they seized and locked your account. They were going to use it to pay for the damages." Bill grinned, "That was bloody brilliant how you got away."  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"It wasn't too long after you had gone that you-know-who showed up. The top three goblin bank executives escorted him down to the vault to have a look around."  
  
With a grim expression Bill said, "None of those goblins came back up alive."  
  
Ginny caught her breath. "Bill, where were you during all of this?"  
  
"I was in the file room working. Many goblins came rushing in all trying to get into hiding places. That's the first time I've ever seen them really scared. As you-know-who was walking through the bank toward the door, he killed anyone who so much as looked at him. When he was finally gone, sixteen goblins were dead.  
  
Once the goblins got word that you had finished him off, your account was unlocked and restored. They're still annoyed about what happened but they know it would have been much worse for them otherwise. It's best to act like it never happened."  
  
"Thanks Bill. I really appreciate you filling me in. I hope it doesn't cause you any troubles."  
  
"Actually, I'm getting a little better treatment now. Well, better from a goblin perspective anyway. Knowing someone famous like you has its benefits."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and smiled. "I think we'd better be going then before they start queuing up for my autograph."  
  
Bill and Ginny grinned. As they all stood, Bill said, "There's an open invitation to spend some time with us at shell cottage this summer. Just let us know when."  
  
"That sounds good to me," said Ginny as she hugged her brother goodbye.  
  
Harry gave Bill a hug, "Thanks Bill."  
  
Bill looked at Harry. "That ought to bump my standings up another notch or two."  
  
Each with a grin, Harry and Ginny turned and began walking toward the door. They had taken a dozen steps or so when Ginny stopped and looked around at the spotless interior of the bank. "I sure hope I get to hear the real story of your escape someday."  
  
With a twinkle in his eye he said, "I think you will."  
  
Outside the doors of the bank Harry said, "Miss Weasley, may I take you to lunch and maybe after, a walk in the park?"  
  
"Why, yes Mister Potter. You most certainly may," said Ginny with a smile.  
  
"There's a muggle diner not too far from Kings Cross where we hopefully won't be noticed." Harry held up his arm.  
  
She smiled and wrapped her arm around his. A brief moment later, they disapparated.  


* * *

Ron took a bite of his sandwich as he sat next to Hermione. His head was bent over a magical map of Sydney that lay unfolded on the kitchen table. The map showed roads, parks, and building like most maps. However, this map also contained a large number of small circular spots of different colors. The spots randomly blinked on and off. Ron touched a spot. Another sheet magically opened showing views of the place and its informational details. The green spots were magical related places. Those with a twinkling gold star were travel apparition points. Other green spots showed magical lodging and food places. In the same way, red spots showed muggle places like government, police, museums, and libraries. Blue spots showed parks and other places of interest.  
  
"Where do you reckon we'll stay the first night?"  
  
Hermione looked up from the book _Magical Embassy of Australia_. After a brief scan of the map, she touched a gold star with her finger and a detail sheet opened. "Our travel itinerary has us arriving here. It's close to the muggle licensing and public records offices."  
  
"There's lodging here," said Ron, "and it's also close to the Magical Information Office."  
  
"We'll need two rooms so you and Harry, and Ginny and I, can get ready quicker in the mornings. It's going to take some research to find the address where my parents are living."  
  
"Dad said getting information from muggle records could be tricky. You have to spell out what you are looking for on electrical machines. He said it's much easier the magical way."  
  
"We'll just have to work through it. I'm sure there will be people there who can help."  
  
Looking at Hermione he said, "What are those other books you got from the Department of International Magical Cooperation?"  
  
She reached into her beaded bag and pulled out three small books. "This is a book that lists the business and residential parts of each city. It should help us narrow down where two dentists might set up a practice. This one has information about the demographics of the cities. And this one lists the government agencies in each city with their building, room, and contact information."  
  
"Hermione, aren't there books with names and numbers in them for those muggle pheletones?"  
  
"Yes. If we stay in muggle lodging, the room will have a phone book. You can check for Wendell and Monica Wilkins when we get there. But Wilkins is a common name so there will likely be a lot of them listed. And that's if my parents listed their number. Muggles don't always choose to do so."  
  
He looked at her with admiration. "Blimey Hermione, you did an awesome job of hiding your parents. Your brilliance is amazing. What do you see in a guy like me?"  
  
She put down the book and moved close to him. Lacing her fingers behind his neck she said, "I see someone who knows magical life and family that's way beyond what's written in books. I see someone who values my thoughts and feelings and treats me with respect even when we disagree. I see someone who stands by me, no matter what, and helps me feel safe. But most of all, I see a special friend who touches my heart and fills it with happiness."  
  
"Wow, you see all that?" He grinned. "Reckon my emotional range has improved a bit."  
  
She laughed. "Quite a bit I'd say." Then she kissed him. They spent the afternoon outdoors in the shade of an oak tree reading and discussing the books.  
  
Later that evening in the parlor, the four of them sat around the map talking and sipping hot apple cider. They came to appreciate the difficulty of the task ahead of them. As they talked and shared ideas, a plan slowly took shape and they began to feel confident in a successful outcome.  
  



	5. Searching for Memories

They were awake before dawn and gathered in the kitchen of the Burrow. They busily checked belongings and got last minute advice from Arthur and Molly. In their focus and haste, the bluish glow and announcement from the fireplace almost went unnoticed.  
  
"Travel itinerary for Paige Turner, Ted Edward Baer, Amia Goodflier, and Ryan Carnation is available for use. Please depart within the hour."  
  
After a few quick hugs and goodbyes, they stepped into the fireplace and began their journey.  
  
Travel to Australia had taken them through different countries and multiple travel hops. Though it had taken only an hour to reach their destination, the travel was exhausting as Ernest had foretold. It was early evening in Sydney as they wearily walked toward their lodging. They had a quick bite to eat in a small café and drank travel potion to help them adjust to Sydney time. They checked into their adjoining rooms, each containing two beds. After changing into pajamas, they talked for a while. However, it wasn't long before Hermione and Ginny said goodnight and returned to their room to get some sleep.  
  
A short while later, a gentle knock sounded on the door adjoining the two rooms.  
  
The door opened a small amount. "Ron," said Ginny in a whispered voice, "I need to talk to you."  
  
In a sleepy daze, Ron got out of bed and staggered toward the door. Harry turned away onto his side and put the pillow over his head.  
  
"... She's worried herself into a fret over what she thinks her parents will say. Just stay with her until she's asleep and we'll switch rooms again."  
  
Ron nodded and walked into the room. Ginny lay down on Ron's bed facing the door of the adjoining rooms to wait. _"I hope this won't take too long,"_ she thought to herself, _"I'm so ...slee... py..."_  
  
Ron yawned as he sat down on the edge of the bed. Hermione was lying on her side turned away. In a gentle voice he said, "Hermione, what's the matter?"  
  
In a quiet voice she said, "Oh Ron, I'm so worried about what Mum and Dad are going to say to me that I can't sleep. You all must think I've gone mad."  
  
"No, we don't think that Hermione," he said gently, "we're here to help you." He rubbed her shoulder. "You're tired from traveling and need to get some sleep. I'm sure you'll feel better in the morning."  
  
"Will you stay with me for a while?" she asked in a timid voice. "That is, if you don't mind."  
  
"Umm ... yeah," said Ron a little unsure. He lay down behind her and put his arm around her waist. "This okay?"  
  
She took a deep breath and let it out in a quiet sigh. Placing her hand over his hand she said, "That's much better. You're my big warm teddy bear."  
  
A short while later they were both asleep.  


* * *

Roughly prodded from behind, she climbed the stairs. "Hurry up, we haven't got all night," came a voice from behind. She stepped onto the astronomy tower and saw Amycus Carrow with his wand drawn. He was standing above a first year student sitting on the stone floor with his legs drawn close and forehead touching his knees. The student was crying.  
  
Looking down at the first year, Amycus said in a loud voice, "Silence you ignorant child. You are in detention this evening for lying to your professor about the goodness of your muggle relatives. You will serve as practice target."  
  
Shoved forward, she staggered to remain on her feet. Alecto said, "You refused to perform the cruciatus curse as directed in class. You will be here tonight until you do."  
  
"I won't do it!" she shouted defiantly.  
  
"I think you will silly girl, _Imperio!_ "  
  
With all her strength, she willed herself to remain focused and not let another take control of her.  
  
"Still not following directions," said Amycus savagely. "Perhaps this will help you remember why you are here. _Crucio!_ "  
  
She screamed out in pain and fell to her hands and knees on the cold stone floor.  
  
The pain stopped and Alecto shouted, " _Imperio!_ "  
  
A feeling of calm began to overcome her. As hard as she tried, the curse began to take control.  
  
Climbing along the parapet, he jumped onto the floor of the of the astronomy tower and shouted, "Leave her alone. _Stupefy!_ " The stunning spell shot from his wand and hit Alecto square in the chest. She fell back a few steps but the imperious curse did not break.  
  
Amycus pointed his wand and shouted, " _Imperio!_ " A peaceful feeling came over him and his face went partially blank. He could not move as Amycus continued to hold control over him.  
  
"It seems you have an admirer," said Amycus with a wicked grin. "Come just in time to be your new practice target."  
  
"Take out your wand and point it at him!" shouted Alecto.  
  
Her strength and will were being overwhelmed. As hard as she tried, she could not prevent her hand from taking hold of her wand. Tears began falling from her eyes as she slowly turned and pointed her wand.  
  
With fierce concentration, he pulled himself back into control and shouted, " _Protego!_ " A shield formed around her and Alecto fell backward onto the floor.  
  
The curse lifted and she quickly pointed her wand at Amycus shouting, " _Stupefy!_ " Amycus was thrown backward and his curse broke. Quickly moving forward, she took the hand of the first year and pulled him up. They rushed to his side and she pushed the first year behind them.  
  
He shouted, " _Protego Totalum!_ " and a shield formed around the three of them. They stood by the opening in the parapet with their wands pointed at the Carrows.  
  
"Enough," said a hissing snake-like voice. Two red slit-like eyes glowed maliciously from the shadows. The eyes gripped everyone in a cold feeling of fear and dread. "I will deal with two incompetent death eaters shortly. But first, I will show you how to conduct a proper detention lesson. _Crucio!_ "  
  
In excruciating pain, they were blasted into the air and backward off the astronomy tower. Terror filled screams reverberated in the darkness as they fell toward the ground below ...  


* * *

Eyes snapped open as they abruptly awoke and each sat upright breathing in quick shallow breaths. The bed sheets were strewn and partially hanging off each bed. Harry saw a frightful expression on Ginny's face. He quickly moved to sit beside her on the bed and put his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"It's okay Ginny. It's okay."  
  
Hermione quickly stepped into the room through the adjoining door. Ron, with wand in hand, followed an instant later.  
  
"We heard you both shout," said Hermione with a concerned look on her face. "Are you okay?"  
  
Her fright subsiding, Ginny said meekly, "It's just that nightmare again Hermione. Sorry to wake you. I'll be okay in a minute. You and Ron can go back to sleep."  
  
"Again?" said Ron in a whisper to Hermione.  
  
"I'll tell you later," whispered Hermione.  
  
"Umm ... Okay Ginny," said Hermione tentatively. "Sorry about your nightmare. See you in the morning."  
  
The clock on the nightstand showed ten pm. Hermione and Ron walked back into the other room. Feeling her calm down Harry said, "In your nightmare, were you blasted off the astronomy tower?"  
  
She looked at him with an unsettled expression. "Yes. You had the dream too?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
She blushed. Then, in a contrite voice said, "Oh Harry, they made me do it. I tried so hard with all my might to resist but they made me curse that first year boy. It really happened Harry, in one of the dungeons. I'm so ashamed. I wasn't strong enough. If it hadn't been for Neville and Luna covertly attacking the Carrows and drawing them away, I shudder to think how much more pain I might have caused."  
  
Harry rubbed her back. "We've all been made to fight and do things that are unbefitting of magically endowed beings. It's not your fault Ginny. You did the absolute best you could. That's all anybody can be expected to do."  
  
The words echoed in his ears.  
  
"I want to help others Harry, not hurt them."  
  
"You will Ginny, you will. Somehow, we'll put all the terrible things behind us and find peace and love again."  
  
After a moment, she lay down. Taking his hand, she gently pulled him toward her and then turned onto her side. He lay on his side behind her and she put his hand across her midriff. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Breathing in the scent of her hair, he closed his eyes. They each felt a warmth and comfort from the other and a moment later, they were both asleep.  


* * *

It was a gentle and soft tingling sensation. She sluggishly opened her eyes to see a wand floating above her. The tip of the wand lightly brushed her forehead. It felt like a soft downy feather. The wand was slowly rotating counter-clockwise along its length. She reached for the wand but it backed away. _"Okay, I'm awake."_ she silently thought. The wand hesitated for a moment longer and then floated away and settled onto the nightstand.  
  
In the dim morning light, she saw Ron lying on his stomach beside her still asleep. Smiling to herself, she carefully got up and silently made her way to the door adjoining the two rooms. She peeked in and saw Ginny asleep, lying on her side, toward the edge of the bed. Harry was asleep on his back beside her. Hermione smiled warmly and then quietly walked into the room.  
  
Standing at the foot of the bed, she gently said, "Harry ... Ginny ... it's time to wake up."  
  
Ginny began to stir and rolled onto her back. Harry turned toward the nightstand and began groping for his glasses. After retrieving his glasses and putting them on, he looked and saw Hermione smiling at him.  
  
Realizing where he was he said, "Oh ... I, ah ... guess I fell asleep."  
  
"We both did," said Ginny sleepily. Stretching she said, "Best night of sleep I've had in a long time."  
  
"No explanations are needed from either of you," said Hermione in a kind voice. "Just because you slept in the same bed doesn't mean anything improper happened. Harry, you comforted Ginny. I did the same for you last Christmas after the attack in Godric's Hollow."  
  
Harry gazed at the ceiling with a blank distant expression. "I don't remember you doing that." ... He looked at Hermione. "Thanks. That was the worst nightmare ever."  
  
With a thoughtful expression Hermione said, "Now that you mention it Ginny, last night was a peaceful night of sleep for me too. Well, I'd better go and wake up Ron. We have a lot to do today."  
  
A yawning sleepy voice from the doorway said, "No need ... I'm awake." Then with a drowsy expression, "Why can't there be just one time zone?"  
  
Getting up from the bed Ginny said, "C'mon Hermione. We need to get ready." The two of them disappeared into the adjoining room and closed the door.  
  
After breakfast, they made their way to the public records office and went inside. Hermione and Ron stepped up to a clerk standing behind a counter while Harry and Ginny watched from the waiting area. The clerk pointed to various machines located in the room as he spoke. A few minutes later, Hermione nodded and thanked the clerk.  
  
They returned and Hermione said, "Harry, you and Ginny can start looking through the home sales records on that equipment over there. Check for dentist office leases too. Ron and I will go through the dental licensing and written examination records."  
  
Hours later, Harry sat back in his chair. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. Running her fingers through her hair Ginny said, "I thought we were on to something with that one."  
  
Harry put his glasses on and looked up as Ron approached. "Let's take a break for a while and get some lunch," said Ron. "My eyes are about to fall out."  
  
They stood and followed Ron back to where Hermione was sitting. She hastily jotted down a few notes and then stood. They all walked toward the door.  
  
...  
  
"Honestly, I thought they would have better record keeping," said Hermione as they ate lunch. "How far did you get?"  
  
"About half way through," said Harry. "We haven't found anything yet."  
  
"We're a bit further but nothing yet either," said Ron. "Muggles sure have to take a lot of tests."  
  
"Magical healers have to do the same," said Hermione. "But at the rate we're going, it will probably take the rest of the day. Are you all okay with that?"  
  
"Absolutely," said Ron. Harry and Ginny also nodded.  
  
"Well then, we'd better get back to it. The records office closes at five."  
  
The afternoon search was little different from the morning. Harry and Ginny continued to look but found nothing. A little after four, they heard Hermione squeal and they quickly went over to where she and Ron were sitting.  
  
"What did you find," asked Ginny.  
  
Hermione pointed to the screen. "It's an attendance sheet for a class on Australian business law. Two of the people who attended are Wendell Wilkins and Monica Wilkins!"  
  
"Where was the class held?" asked Ron.  
  
"The University of Melbourne, the class was only a few months ago. They might still be in Melbourne."  
  
"That's fantastic," said Harry. "Should we travel there today?"  
  
"Yes, I think so," said Hermione with a satisfied smile.  
  
Ron pulled out the map from his pocket and looked at it. After a moment, he said in a low voice, "There's a magical transport point two blocks further down the street, turn right and then one more block."  
  
They all stood and hastily departed the building.  


* * *

With a gentle whoosh, they found themselves beneath a gazebo in a secluded garden. A reddish glow of twilight illuminated a few wispy clouds in the darkening sky. They stepped from the gazebo a short distance and Ron reached into his pocket for the map. Harry leaned his head in and they began a quiet discussion, each pointing to various places on the map.  
  
Ginny moved close to Hermione as they watched Harry and Ron. In a low voice Ginny said, "What is it with guys and maps?"  
  
"I have no idea. ... It's probably from some long ago quirky twist of male evolution." They both giggled.  
  
"It does seem to contribute to their cuddly factor," said Ginny with a smile.  
  
Hermione smiled. "Yes ... strange as it is, I think you're right about that."  
  
Ron pocketed the map and he and Harry turned to face them. The expression on the face of Ginny and Hermione quickly changed to one of interested expectation.  
  
"There's magical lodging a short walk from here," said Ron in a confident tone. "It's called the Drowsy Dragon."  
  
"And there's a pub next door where we can get something to eat," said Harry.  
  
"Sounds good to me," said Ginny as she turned to look at Hermione.  
  
"Lead the way."  
  
They all turned and walked toward the street.  


* * *

"Booth seating for four," said the hostess. "Right this way." After taking their seats, the hostess handed each of them menu. "Your waiter will be with you shortly." Then she turned and walked away.  
  
Holding his menu just below eye level, Harry looked over the top at the surrounding room of people. His gaze fell on a table part way across the room. The middle-aged man and woman seated there had followed their movement when they walked in. Now the couple appeared to be talking to each other intently and glancing every so often in their direction.  
  
Still appearing to look at his menu, Harry said in a low voice, "We've been noticed. What do you make of the couple halfway across the room at two o'clock?"  
  
Harry turned his head to look at Ginny, "Just a security check ... constant vigilance."  
  
"They don't seem like a threat to me," said Hermione looking toward Ron.  
  
"Me either," said Ron. "Maybe they recognize you from a picture."  
  
"In Australia?" said Harry with a mild look of surprise.  
  
Ginny said, "Your picture was on that 'Undesirable No 1' mug shot last year. They posted it at Hogwarts in the library and common rooms. Who knows how many they printed or where they sent them."  
  
"I hope people know that mug shot is rubbish now," said Harry with an irritated expression.  
  
"That's something we didn't consider before coming to Australia," said Hermione looking annoyed. "There were stories in the Daily Prophet about you defeating him. But I'm not sure how fast that news has spread. Some might still think you're wanted by the Ministry."  
  
"Well, they're not concealing themselves," said Ron. He smirked at Harry. "I reckon they're just members of your extended Australian fan base."  
  
Harry tilted his head and looked over his glasses at Ron with a half frown, giving him the eye. Ginny and Hermione giggled.  
  
A waiter walked up to their table. "Evenin' mates. What'll it be?"  
  
The waiter took their orders and hurried off. A short while later, the couple they had been watching started to get up to leave. After standing, the man and woman looked towards them. The man tipped his hat and the woman silently mouthed 'thank you'. Harry gave them a small nod. Then the couple turned and walked toward the door.  
  
"Good news travels fast," said Ginny.  
  
"Yes it does," said Hermione with an expression of relief. Then with a thoughtful expression said, "Still, we should probably consider disguises. Harry, maybe we should change your glasses."  
  
Later that evening, they all sat around a table in the economy room Hermione had insisted they get. It was magically enlarged and very spacious with a king-size bed, closet, and adjoining bathroom on each side. They discussed the Melbourne information Hermione had brought with her. The small business and residential areas were expansive and they cross-checked frequently with the map to determine magical transport availability.  
  
After about an hour, Harry sat back from the table. "So what's the plan for tomorrow?"  
  
"Pretty much the same as today," said Hermione. "After breakfast, we'll go to the public records office and search the archives. I hope it doesn't take too long to find an address where they work or live."  
  
"We'll find them," said Ron confidently.  
  
After a quiet moment Hermione said, "It's getting late. We should go to sleep so we're well rested. Ron and I will take this side. Wake up is at six."  
  
"Could we make it six-thirty," said Ron with a pleading expression.  
  
"We'll have to cut breakfast time shorter," said Hermione looking at him with a smirk.  
  
Ron looked at her and smiled knowingly. "Okay, have it your way."  
  
They changed into pajamas, turned out the lights, and got into bed. Harry said in a whisper, "No nightmares tonight I hope."  
  
"No, I don't think so," whispered Ginny. "Just a cozy night of sleep."  


* * *

They entered the public records office soon after it opened the next morning and began searching through the archives.  
  
A long while later Ginny said, "There!"  
  
"Yes!" said Harry as they carefully looked at the screen. The names Wendell and Monica Wilkins were present on the image of a postal registration card.  
  
As they were copying down the address, Ron hurried toward them. "We found their license to practice dentistry."  
  
"We've got something too," said Harry as he and Ginny got up to go with Ron.  
  
Hermione was excitedly copying down the information on the screen. She looked at them with a radiant expression. "Ashby Court. They live on Ashby Court."  
  
"That's the address we found too," said Ginny.  
  
Hermione turned back to the image on the screen and stared at it. "I can't believe it."  
  
"Told you we'd find them," said Ron looking over her shoulder at the screen.  
  
"Ron," said Harry, "does Ashby Court show on the map?"  
  
"No, the map only shows highways. We need to get a street map."  
  
"The concierge at the Drowsy Dragon should have one," said Harry.  
  
Ginny noticed Hermione still staring blankly at the image on the screen. "Are you okay Hermione?"  
  
"Yes ..." She took a deep breath. "I'm just a little anxious about ... well, you know." After a moment, she stood. "Come on, let's go have some lunch and get a map."  


* * *

They walked into the lobby of the Drowsy Dragon. Harry and Ron went up to the front desk.  
  
"G'day mates. How can I 'elp yah?"  
  
"We need a street map of the area," said Ron.  
  
The concierge reached into a drawer and pulled out a folded piece of paper. Handing it to Ron he said, "Here's a magical street map of Melbourne and surround 'n parts. Just point yer wand to where yah want to go and an image will appear. The image can be focused on for safe apparition to the destination."  
  
"Brilliant," said Ron. "Thanks."  
  
"Ave a g'day."  
  
With two small pops, each couple apparated into a secluded area by the street corner. After carefully checking that the area was clear of bystanders, they stepped onto the sidewalk and began slowly walking up the street. The houses were small to medium in size. The neatly trimmed yards contained all manner of shrubs, flowers, and trees. Some had white picket fences and stone pathways leading to the front doors. The neighborhood was quiet and they heard birds singing in the trees.  
  
They stopped by a large shrub and looked forward to the next house. It had a large tree in the front yard and a brick path leading up to the door. The window blinds were open but they saw no movement inside. With Ron, Hermione, and Ginny standing around him for cover, Harry took out his wand. He pointed it at the house and quietly said, " _Homenum Revelio!_ " Two small misty figures of a seated man and woman appeared briefly and then dissolved into the air. Harry pocketed his wand and looked at Hermione. After taking a deep breath, she took Ron's hand and together they stepped forward. Harry and Ginny followed a short distance behind.  
  
Standing before the door of the home, Hermione reached over and rang the doorbell. A moment later, the door opened. Her heart skipped a beat and she took a quick breath at the sight of her mother standing in the doorway.  
  
Monica looked intently at Hermione for a long moment. She felt a deep down and ever so slight tinge of affection. She struggled to find the memory that stubbornly remained just out of reach. "May I help ... Do I know you? Somehow, you seem familiar."  
  
"H ... Hello," stammered Hermione. "Yes, I'm family. My name is Hermione and this is Ron."  
  
"We have no family members with those names. Who are those with you?"  
  
"They are my friends Harry and Ginny. We've all come from England to find you and Wendell. The two of you lived in England last year. We've come to explain the dreadful thing that has happened to you."  
  
"Wendell," said Monica over her shoulder, "will you come to the door?"  
  
A moment later, Hermione's heart skipped another beat as her father appeared beside her mother.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"She says they are family. She also said we use to live in England."  
  
Wendell looked at Hermione with a doubtful expression. "We've never lived in England. You must be mistaken. ... Still ... you do seem familiar to me."  
  
Hermione pleadingly said, "Please, may we come in and explain it to you?"  
  
Wendell looked at each of them for what seemed like an eternity to Hermione. "This seems very important to all of you. Please come in."  
  
Hermione felt like she would burst with joy. Ron, Harry, and Ginny felt a shock of relief at his words. They quietly entered the living room of the home. Harry, Ron, and Ginny stood with their backs to the window blocking the view. As she walked into the room, Hermione let her wand slip down into her hand from up her sleeve. She turned and held her wand behind her out of sight.  
  
The door closed and Monica and Wendell entered the room side by side. "Please be seated," said Monica.  
  
Hermione raised her wand and pointed it at Wendell and Monica. Tracing a clockwise oval around their heads she said, " _Resuscitet Conscientia._ " The expression on the face of Wendell and Monica went blank and they looked at her with an unfocused stare. Continuing to point her wand at them, she twisted her wrist and gently said, " _Memento Filia._ " Then, after tracing an oval with her wand three times counter-clockwise she said, " _Excitaret!_ "  
  
Hermione lowered her wand and bit her lower lip watching her parents anxiously. Slowly the blank expressions and distant gazes faded. Then, with a snap of realization, they blinked and looked around.  
  
Her mother looked at her. "Hermione?"  
  
Her father said, "Mione, what has happened?"  
  
Hermione rushed forward and repeatedly hugged each of them, sobbing uncontrollably, and saying how very sorry she was to each of them.  
  
Ginny had tears in her eyes. Harry and Ron did a high-five in jubilation. Harry put his arm around Ginny's waist and squeezed her tight.  
  
"There there my dear one," said her mother as she held Hermione and rubbed her back. "What has made you so upset? Come over here and sit down with me."  
  
Ron stepped up to Hermione's father and extended his hand. "Not sure if you remember but I'm Ron Weasley. I think we last saw each other in Diagon Alley."  
  
Dan shook Ron's hand. "Yes, you are ... one of Arthur and Molly's children and a good friend of Hermione." Looking at Ginny, her long red hair triggered a memory and he said in an unsure tone, "You are ... Ginevra?"  
  
"That's right. But if you please, call me Ginny."  
  
Harry extended his hand. "I'm Harry Potter sir. It's good to see you again."  
  
"Ah ... yes, the one we were so worried about. I trust everything is well with you."  
  
"Very well, thank you. Mission accomplished, a great evil has been defeated. It could not have been done without the extraordinary sacrifices made by Hermione."  
  
"Please, find a place to sit and be comfortable. Emma and I would like to hear more about what has happened. It seems like we've just awoke from a kip."  
  
"Dad, will you please come and sit next to me too?"  
  
For the rest of the afternoon they talked. At times, Dan and Emma looked at them with shocked expressions as they told them, in general terms, what had happened. Hermione also explained, while holding their hands, what she had done to them.  
  
With tears in her eyes she said, "Mum, Dad, I'm so very sorry for taking away your memory of me, even if it was just for a time. It was wrong and disrespectful of me to make that kind of decision for you. I promise, with all my heart, never to do such a thing to you again. It's made me realize that there are enormous consequences to using certain kinds of magic."  
  
Her mother said, "It is disappointing that you felt you couldn't talk to us about it. But hearing all you've been through, we understand your true reason for doing it." She squeezed Hermione's hand. "We love you very much too."  
  
Her father squeezed her hand saying, "We're more proud of you than words can say. You've had to deal with so many unpleasant things. In the future, let us know if you think our knowledge and experiences can help."  
  
He looked around at all of them. "You've grown into such honest, responsible and independent adults." Looking at Hermione he said, "There are few greater gifts that a parent can receive from their child."  
  
After a short pause, Emma glanced at the clock. "My word, its dinner time. Are any of you hungry?"  
  
When they all nodded, Dan said, "Why don't we go out for dinner? Do you like Italian?"  
  
"Yes we do," said Ron enthusiastically. Harry, Hermione, and Ginny grinned.  
  
"It will be a tight fit getting there," said Emma to Dan with concern. "We have a small car."  
  
"We'll manage," said Dan.  
  
"Umm, I might be able to help with that," said Hermione meekly.  
  
"Yeah, an undetectable extension charm," said Ron exuberantly. "That's what my dad did to our car."  
  
Dan and Emma looked at Ron and Hermione with bewildered expressions. Ron said, "It makes the inside of the car bigger than the outside."  
  
Hermione smiled at the questioning look on their faces. "It will be easier if we show you."  
  
"Very well," said Dan. "Your mother and I need to get used to being around magic again."  
  
"Mum?"  
  
"Yes Hermione?"  
  
"Maybe one day soon ... could you ... can I help you cook that casserole you used to make for us?"  
  
Emma smiled warmly at her daughter's request. It had always been her favorite meal since she was a little girl.  
  
"Of course my dear, and maybe a few of your other favorites too."  
  
Hermione hugged her mother. Then, they all stood and followed Dan to the car.  
  
Over dinner, they talked about the travel to Australia and their search to find where they lived. They agreed to stay at the Granger house. Harry and Ginny would stay a few more days so that they all could go sightseeing together.  
  
They returned to the house a few hours later comfortably drowsy from the meal. They played exploding snap, much to the delight of Dan and Emma. It wasn't long before they all began to feel sleepy. After some reassuring private words between Hermione and her mother, the two couches in the living room were magically extended. It had been an emotional day for Hermione and she now felt much more at peace with herself. They all fell asleep in short order and slept soundly.  
  
A while later before going to bed, Dan and Emma looked in on them and smiled warmly at the peace and serenity they saw.  
  
"Did you see Mione and Ron during dinner?" whispered Dan to Emma. "They care very much for each other."  
  
"Yes," whispered Emma. "Harry and Ginny care very much for each other too. I so hope they will have some peace in their lives now. They need to be carefree for a while."  
  
Dan nodded and whispered, "We need to help them stay connected so they can put all that has happened behind them."  
  
Emma turned to look at Dan and whispered, "Are you saying that we should move back to England?"  
  
"Yes, I think I am," whispered Dan. "We shouldn't put Mione in the position of having to choose between being with us or her close friends. If we live in England, she'll be able to do both. Mind you, we'll need to come up with a good cover story for our friends as to where we've been all this time."  
  
"That will require some creative thought," said Emma.  


* * *

The following morning, shortly after she awoke, Hermione heard the muffled sound of soft conversation. She quietly got up and walked into the kitchen. Her parents, each with a cup of tea, sat at the kitchen table.  
  
"Good morning," said Hermione as she sat down at the table.  
  
"Good morning," said Emma as she poured Hermione a cup of tea. "Sleep well?"  
  
Hermione nodded and took a sip of tea. Then looking at them and frowning slightly she said, "I'm still feeling badly about what I did to you." She looked down at the table and her gaze became distant. "This last year, there were times when I thought I might never see you again. It hurt to think that you might never know you had a daughter who loves you." She looked at them intently. "Do you really forgive me?"  
  
"Yes, Mione we really do," said Dan. "At that time, you thought it was the best for us. You told us yesterday that we were in real danger and that you feared for our lives. That put an overwhelming stress on you. We are most sorry that it was necessary for you to make that kind of decision in the first place. But you chose carefully and then took responsibility for your actions. You've made it right again and we can put it all behind us."  
  
Emma said, "We love you very much and have only your best interest at heart. We want you to be happy and hope you will trust us when you need advice or an opinion. We'll support you even if we might disagree."  
  
Hermione looked at them warmly. Then, with an uneasy expression she said, "Mum, Dad, I want to live with you for a while, even if that means moving here to Australia. We've missed so much as a family."  
  
"We want to spend more time with you too," said Emma. "But it's clear that you, Ron, Ginny, and Harry have a very close friendship, the kind that should be cherished and nurtured just like family. We don't want you to have to choose between them and us because either choice will leave a great emptiness in your heart. Your father and I have talked about it and we've decided to return to England."  
  
"That's wonderful. I'm so happy to hear you say that." She felt relieved as another weight lifted from her shoulders. "You are absolutely the best mum and dad in the whole world." She got up and hugged them both.  
  
She happily sat back down and took a sip of her tea.  
  
"We also noticed you and Ron," said Emma with a smile. "Is there more than just friendship?"  
  
Hermione smiled and looked into her teacup. "We've both been attracted to each other for almost as long as we've gone to Hogwarts. Neither of us had the courage to tell the other how we really felt until recently. A boyfriend girlfriend relationship is new for us and we're still sorting it out."  
  
She looked up and was delighted to see both of her parents smiling at her in approval.  
  
After a short pause Dan said, "Mione, what are your plans for school this fall?"  
  
"I want to go back to Hogwarts and complete my NEWTs. Professor McGonagall is arranging makeup lessons. I want to do something about the laws that regulate magical creatures. They are treated so unfairly. ..."  
  
A while later, after putting the living room back in order, Harry, Ron, and Ginny joined them in the kitchen. They happily shared in Hermione's excitement when she told them that her parents were moving back to England. Everyone pitched in to help prepare breakfast. Over breakfast, they planned what they wanted to see and do. They decided that a morning shopping trip, followed by an afternoon at the Healesville Sanctuary, would fill their day. Emma and Dan were amazed at how quickly the four of them cleaned up after breakfast using magic.  
  
At the shopping mall, the girls and guys split up. Emma, Hermione, and Ginny spent time looking at clothes and trying on different things. They playfully talked about how their respective boyfriends might react. The cosmetic counters received some attention as well as the shoe and accessories stores. Ginny found a pair of red sandals she really liked and Hermione found a handbag. Emma was happy to be spending some girl time with Hermione and Ginny and getting reacquainted with them.  
  
Dan, Harry, and Ron spent some time in the electronics store. But they mostly just walked the mall window-shopping and talking. After making a complete circuit of the mall, Ron and Harry thought they should go meet back up with the others. Shaking his head knowingly, Dan told them that it was much too soon yet. So they began another circuit of the mall. In a previously missed far corner of the mall, they came across a toy and novelty shop. Ron led them inside to look around. The merchandise paled in comparison to Weasleys' Wizarding Weezes in Diagon Alley. Nevertheless, a few things caught Ron's eye and resulted in a thoughtful expression on his face.  
  
Ron was intently examining an object and running his fingers along the surface of the glass sphere. Pink and blue tendrils of light followed his fingers as he moved them. As Dan came up beside him, Ron said, "This is amazing. What is it?"  
  
"I believe it's called a plasma globe."  
  
Ron continued to gaze into the globe and trace his finger along its surface. "Is this what muggle electricity looks like?"  
  
"Sort of ... It shows the affect the electricity has on the air inside the globe. What do you think of it?"  
  
Ron looked around to see that no one else was near. Then he said in a whisper, "With a bit of magic, this would be a great product in my brother's joke shop."  
  
Dan whispered, "How would you change it?"  
  
"Magic would connect two of them together. The people touching them would feel each other's hand and fingers. It would be like holding hands when you can't be with them. You could make them laugh by tickling their hand. Or maybe they could see each other's face in the glow."  
  
"Those are interesting thoughts," whispered Dan. "Any other ideas?"  
  
Ron turned and pointed to a nearby shelf. "That metal spring thing over there. It's great that it can walk down stairs and slink from hand to hand. But with a little magic, it could walk up walls and across the ceiling too. Maybe it could play hide and seek with little kids. Or curl itself to help them learn letters and numbers."  
  
As Harry walked up beside them, Ron said, "I wonder where I can find these things in England? It would be fun to work out the magic."  
  
"Perhaps I can help you with a small business loan and you can get them now," said Dan. "What are your terms?"  
  
Ron looked at Dan first with surprise and then a warm smile. After thinking for a moment he said, "How about cost plus ten percent of the profit on the first fifty units sold?"  
  
"Those terms are acceptable," said Dan. Shaking Ron's hand he said, "Pick out what you need."  
  
While Dan was talking to the cashier, Harry leaned close to Ron and whispered, "Where did you learn to make business deals?"  
  
Ron whispered, "Listening to Fred and George when they'd talk about the joke shop. George is bloody brilliant when it comes to the business side of things."  
  
They left the novelty shop carrying three bags and began walking toward the food court to meet up with the ladies for lunch. When they reached the food court, they saw Emma, Hermione, and Ginny seated on a small bench talking.  
  
Hermione eyed the packages Ron was carrying. "What have you got there?"  
  
"A few things I'm going to work on with George when we get back to England. That's all I'm going to say about it." Then looking at the packages Hermione was holding he said, "And what did you get?"  
  
With a coy expression she said, "It's a secret. You'll see later."  
  
After lunch, Dan drove them all to the Healesville Sanctuary. They enjoyed the afternoon leisurely walking around and looking at the many different kinds of native animals that were there. The kangaroos, wombats, and wallabies were favorites and the bird show was fascinating. Hermione particularly liked the koalas and said they reminded her of teddy bear. Harry and Ginny snickered and Ron put his arm around her. Dan and Emma smiled. Harry and Ginny had an enjoyable time talking with the parrots.  
  
Late in the afternoon, Dan treated them to ice cream cones and they leisurely made their way toward the exit. Emma mentioned the need to stop by the grocery store on their way home. She wanted to make a particular casserole for dinner. A small squeak from Hermione proclaimed her whole-hearted support.  
  



	6. The Meadow

After breakfast the following morning, Dan and Emma left to go to their dentist office. They had appointments to keep with patients and wanted to begin closing down their practice. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny put the kitchen in order and then sat at the kitchen table deciding where they would go sightseeing. Hunched over maps spread out on the kitchen table, Ron and Harry were pointing out places of interest. Hermione and Ginny were sitting next to each other looking through a small travel booklet that Hermione had picked up while grocery shopping the previous evening.  
  
Hermione looked at Ginny and winked. Then, turning the open booklet toward Ron and Harry, she pointed to the page and said, "We could go see the famous domed reading room at the Melbourne library."  
  
Ron and Harry froze and looked at her with expressions of dread on their faces. Hermione and Ginny laughed.  
  
"Very funny," said Ron with a smirk. Harry also grinned.  
  
Hermione said, "Well, maybe Harry and Ginny should decide since they will be going back to England tomorrow. What would you like to see?"  
  
Ginny took the booklet from Hermione and turned back a few pages. "Sherbrooke Forest looks interesting. It's an all-natural forest area with native trees, birds, and animals. There are walking trails and one that leads to a waterfall."  
  
Harry pointed to the map. "Sherbrooke Forest is here and it's got a few apparition points. ... Ron, what do you make of this?"  
  
He leaned in to look where Harry was pointing. A small half-red, half-gold star slowly rotated along an alternate trail that led to the waterfall. "Not sure mate. I haven't seen that mark anywhere else on the map. Hermione, Ginny, what do you think?"  
  
After looking at it, both Hermione and Ginny shook their heads.  
  
"Well then, let's go find out," said Harry.  


* * *

They apparated into a secluded thicket beside a picnic area. From where they stood, the trailhead was visible a short distance away. They could see some muggle hikers in the distance walking away toward the waterfall.  
  
As they were about to step out of the thicket Ginny said, "There's a path over here and a sign that says Waterfall. This must be the alternate trail. We should go this way."  
  
They all agreed and began walking the narrow path. They had only walked a few minutes when the trail became wider and forked off in two directions.  
  
"Which way should we go?" said Harry.  
  
Ron looked up from the map. "The two forks join up again further ahead."  
  
After a short pause Harry said, "Ron, why don't you and Hermione take that trail and Ginny and I will take this one. If either of us comes across anything interesting, we can send a patronus and join back up."  
  
"Okay. We'll see you up the trail in a bit." Each couple began walking their separate trail.  


* * *

Harry and Ginny walked quietly side-by-side taking in the sights. The path weaved its way through the dense underbrush and between tall trees that filtered in a gray overcast light from above. Off to each side of the path they heard the call of lyrebirds. "Oh look!" said Ginny excitedly as they caught a brief glimpse of a lyrebird running into a thicket.  
  
As they leisurely moved forward along the path she said, "Harry, do you have any plans for when you get back to England?"  
  
"Yeah. I want to ask Kingsley if I can join the Auror department. I still need to complete my NEWTs at Hogwarts but Kingsley said the Aurors are short-handed. I'd like to help them if I can."  
  
With an anxious expression she said, "You need to do what you feel is right for you ... but ... will you be in a lot of danger or have to go away? I ... I'm afraid of losing you again."  
  
He abruptly stopped and turned to look at her. In her eyes, he saw trepidation and concern for him. Thoughts came back of how he had felt for her safety before leaving to hunt Horcruxes.  
  
"Not just right for me, but right for us. I want you to tell me honestly if you don't feel right about me becoming an Auror. I'm going to do my best to avoid combat situations. I've already done more than my fair share of that. I think a detective career will help keep me mostly out of harm's way. Is this okay with you?"  
  
_"Right for us,"_ she thought as the words calmed her fears. "Yes, that will do nicely. But I'll still worry about you."  
  
They began walking again. "What are your plans?"  
  
"Mum and Dad would be very disappointed if I didn't finish my education. I've thought about working in the healer profession. But nursing and healer assistants need top marks in their NEWTs. I also want to try out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team this year."  
  
She looked at him with a tentative expression. "You know that scouts from professional Quidditch teams sometimes attend Hogwarts games that have seventh year players. I'm not sure I have what it takes to be pro but I'd be happy just to get a chance to try out. Now don't you laugh or tell anyone this but ... when I was younger, I occasionally fancied myself playing for the Harpies."  
  
"You're fantastic on a broom and I think you have a good chance at impressing a Quidditch scout."  
  
"You really think so?"  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
"I hope you're right. Once we get home, I want to go to Hogwarts and help get the Quidditch pitch back in order."  
  
"That sounds great. Can I help you?"  
  
"That would be very much appreciated." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek.  
  
They continued walking and after a moment she said, "Have you thought about where you will live?"  
  
"Not really ... Grimmauld Place I suppose. But I'm not too sure about its security. Yaxley got the secret when we escaped from the Ministry. Maybe I'll rent a flat somewhere."  
  
She stopped walking and held him back in shocked disbelief. "Escaped from the Ministry? Is this another story that I'll have to wait to hear?"  
  
He pressed his lips together and then nodded his head.  
  
"Humph," said Ginny in displeasure. After a short pause she said, "Harry, you're very welcome to stay at the Burrow. There's plenty of room and it would make Mum and Dad happy."  
  
"That's a very tempting offer. But I've already imposed enough on your family."  
  
In a scolding voice she said, "It's not an imposition Harry, you're as good as family. You'll need a much better reason than that."  
  
"I'll be tempted to sneak into your room," smiled Harry. "These last few nights have been really nice."  
  
"Yes they have and that will have to end when we get back. But to put your mind at ease, the door of my bedroom has a lock." She grinned. "I can use it if you think it will be necessary."  
  
"Okay, I'll stay at the Burrow. And I'll let you know if you need to lock the door."  
  
Ginny smiled warmly.  
  
"But I am going to start looking for a place of my own, someplace in the country."  
  
"May I help you?"  
  
He looked at her and there was softness in his expression, "Definitely." They began walking again. "It needs to be open so you can see the stars at night and hear the wind rustle the leaves of the trees."  
  
"I love the rushing sound the wind makes when it blows through pine trees." ...  


* * *

Ron and Hermione walked hand in hand along the path. A small brook that paralleled the path a short distance away softly cascaded down its meandering course. Looking further up the path, they could see small animals scurry off into the shrubs as they approached. They marveled at the majestic height of the eucalyptus and ash trees.  
  
After a short while she said, "Ron, have you thought about what you'll do now that the war is over?"  
  
"A little. Reckon I'll finish my classes at Hogwarts and then try to get into the Auror department. Though with Fred's passing, I think Mum would feel better if I did some other career. And I'm not sure I can make the Auror academic requirements. As you know, I've always been more hands-on rather than facts and figures."  
  
"I'll help you study for your NEWTs if that's the career you really want."  
  
"That won't be fair to you Hermione. You are going to have some very hard NEWTs of your own and you'll need to spend time studying for them."  
  
"You know I've always helped you with your studies. Now ... well, I want to help you get what you want for your life. I can manage time for both."  
  
"I'm already well on the way to having what I want for my life." He gently squeezed her hand.  
  
She looked at him with a warm smile.  
  
"Besides, if I'm going to be successful as an Auror, I need to make it on my own and know the things they require. Otherwise, I'll just be putting myself and others in danger."  
  
"If not an Auror, what other career?"  
  
"I've thought about going into business with George. I think Fred was right when he said that folks need a laugh now and then. If George won't have me, then I fancy doing something in the Department for Magical Games and Sports. It would take a lot of work to get in there but it's something that I really like."  
  
"It seems to me that you've thought about this more than just a little."  
  
"Well, when a guy has a girlfriend, he needs to plan things out a bit further."  
  
"If I'd have known that, I would have snogged you in first year," she said with a grin.  
  
"Yeah, but think of all the arguments, misunderstandings, and time spent in the library we'd have missed out on."  
  
She rolled her eyes and laughed.  
  
"What are you going to do Hermione?"  
  
"I definitely want to work in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Ever since we talked to Nesbit in the hospital wing, ideas have been popping into my head about how I might be able to help improve their rights."  
  
"Are you going to restart SPEW?" said Ron teasing.  
  
She hit him gently on the arm, "No, and it's ..."  
  
"S.P.E.W." Ron grinned. "The Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare. See, I've learned a few facts. Why don't they ask that question on a test?"  
  
Smiling, she wrapped her arm around his arm. "Maybe someday they will. We've fought so long against injustice for witches and wizards. I think it's time that intelligent magical creatures are also treated with respect."  
  
"With Hermione Granger working on it, it's sure to happen."  
  
They walked in silence for a short while.  
  
"Ron," she said tentatively, "there's something else I want to talk to you about. Where do you plan to live when we get back?"  
  
"At the Burrow of course, you can live there too. Mum and Dad would love to have you stay with them."  
  
An uneasy expression formed on her face. "Umm ... so would my mum and dad."  
  
"Oh ..." He stopped as a chill of realization jabbed at him. He turned to face her. "You're right of course. I ah ... Oh Hermione, I'm sorry. I've been so used to having you around all the time that I didn't think about that."  
  
"Ron," she said in a sincere voice, "Please believe me when I tell you that I'm very happy being with you, and I don't want it to stop. It's just that ... Mum and Dad have missed so much with me being away at Hogwarts. I want us to be a family again. And not just with me, they want to get to know you too."  
  
Ron put his arms around her. She tensely waited for what he would say.  
  
"I understand Hermione. Your mum and dad need to be part of your life. And I'm happy to know they want me included. Now that you-know-who is gone, there will be time enough for all of our family and friends."  
  
She let out a deep sigh and hugged him firmly. "Teddy knows how to make my anxieties go away." Then, she looked at him with a serious expression and in an authoritative tone of voice said, "Ron, I want you to promise me that we will see, or at the very least, talk to each other,  every day!"  
  
"That's an easy promise." He leaned forward and kissed her softly. Then they turned and, arm in arm, continued walking.  


* * *

The time spent walking seemed to pass unnoticed, absorbed in rapt conversation with each other. The trail dovetailed and rejoined with the other. They came to a stop and looked down the other path to see if Harry and Ginny were close. Presently, the sound of voices announced their approach. They too were absorbed in conversation with each other.  
  
Ron pulled out his map and began to study it.  
  
Hermione looked at Ginny. "Have a nice walk?"  
  
"Yes, we did. How about you?"  
  
"We did indeed."  
  
Harry smiled to himself. He knew that girls sometimes spoke in a secret language that only they understood. Maybe someday he would try to learn it, if that was even possible for a guy to do.  
  
"The place indicated by that mark should be just a little further up the trail," said Ron to the others.  
  
They walked slowly for a few minutes carefully looking on each side of the trail. The vegetation grew thicker on each side and the way ahead darkened. Now large ferns dripping with dew blocked their view on both sides. They found a small path, almost completely hidden, branching off into the ferns. They looked at each other for a moment. Then Ginny took Harry's hand and led him along the narrow path followed closely by Hermione and Ron.  
  
They followed the winding path in single file. The ferns and undergrowth became thicker with each step and the light filtering in from above grew steadily dimmer. They had to duck under and climb over tree branches along the way and their clothes became damp as they brushed against the wet plants. When it began to seem like they had gone the wrong way, the path turned sharply and abruptly ended on the edge of a large brightly lit clearing. After only a few steps into the clearing, they stopped and stared.  
  
Trees of oak, birch, and hornbeam arched away on the left and right encircling a very large meadow for as far as they could see. Warm sunlight bathed the scene and everything seemed to be radiating a fuzzy white glow of limitless vitality. The meadow was covered in green grasses sprouting flowers of lavender, poppy, and marigold. Butterflies fluttered about the blossoms and a light breeze made the flowers gently sway. The intense blue sky was dotted with puffy white clouds and a flock of migrating birds flew high overhead in the distance.  
  
Widely scattered across the meadow grew trees of apple, pear, and cherry. Some had fruit on their branches while others were in colorful spring bloom. They heard the sound of flowing water from a small brook that wound a twisted path between the trees. Along the banks of the brook grew watercress, rosemary, laurel, and many other herbs. A step stone footpath before them led up a gentle slope toward a distant group of large trees growing on the crest of the meadow. From the group of trees, they heard a faint murmur, like an immense choir of voices. The sound was haunting and it seemed to be a musical composition.  
  
"This is wonderful," said Ginny. "Are we still in the forest?"  
  
They all turned to look back at the way they came. The path leading into the clearing was still visible though partially hidden.  
  
"It's like a living apothecary," exclaimed Hermione. "I don't recognize most of the plants."  
  
"Neville would absolutely love this," said Ginny.  
  
"As a precaution," said Hermione, "we should leave a mark where we came in."  
  
She took out her wand and gave it a flick. " _Avis!_ " A number of small birds with brown wings and yellow breast feathers appeared and fluttered in the air before her. Ron grimaced slightly and took a step back.  
  
Hermione giggled. "Nothing to worry about Ron." Harry grinned.  
  
Ron's eyes fixed on the birds as they flew to a nearby tree and perched in its branches. Then the birds began happily singing the Hogwarts song. With an expression of satisfaction, Hermione turned to face the meadow. She pointed her wand toward the group of trees on the crest of the meadow. After casting a few revealing charms, she turned to the others. "We're the only ones here."  
  
"Let's follow the footpath toward the choir sound," said Ginny eagerly.  
  
The soft delicate sound of the choral symphony grew no louder as they approached the cluster of baobab and cedar trees. Now they began to hear another sound, like many distant wind chimes. It blended harmoniously with the choir of voices. As they carefully stepped into a clearing within the group of trees, a circle of very old stone monoliths of different shapes and sizes came into view. The tallest of the monoliths were easily twenty feet high and engraved with runes and ancient writing. Toward the center of the circle of monoliths, a low circular wall of tightly fitting stones held a very large pool of crystal clear water. Filled to the brim all around, the water seeped over the top and down the sides of the enclosure. Within the pool, jagged rocks of varying size jutted above the water in different places and at odd angles. A large silvery object, that looked something like a crown, floated a short distance above the center of the pool. It was covered with symbols and set with oddly faceted gemstones. Colored beams of light glinted and fell onto the surface of the water in prismatic patterns as it slowly rotated. Above the circular diadem, a star-like point of light twinkled brightly.  
  
With expressions of wonder on their faces, they moved closer and paused just within the circle of obelisks. They saw the star-like point of light radiating a soft glow onto the surface of the pool of water. It also cast a diffuse beam of light down into the center of the floating silvery crown. Within the confines of the crown, a thin grayish cloud of mist floated and gently swirled. Dark onyx-like droplets fell at random from the lower edge of the crown along its circumference. When a falling droplet touched the water in the pool, it would softly chime with a unique tone and a bubble would form. As the ripples from the droplet spread out on the surface of the water, the tone wavered with an ethereal quality. The slow and gentle rain of droplets produced a genial symphony of sound. The sound was melodious, ever changing, and somehow, familiar and heartwarming.  
  
They continued to walk along the footpath as it turned to encircle the pool of water. Closer now, they could see that the water in the pool contained an intricate lace-like pattern of many different sized bubbles. Within each transparent bubble, a mist was visible. In places, the bubbles packed close together like foam. In other areas, the bubbles stretched in thin spider-web-like strands. Throughout the pool, the bubbles interconnected and formed a unity.  
  
Almost imperceptibly, the bubbles flowed outward toward the edge of the pool. As they did, the mist within most of the bubbles turned white, seemingly at random. In places, the pattern encountered the jagged rocks in the pool. Upon contact, some of the bubbles would burst. The mist within was released and a small chip of the rock broke off and sank into the depths of the water. But most of the bubbles rethreaded the lace pattern and flowed around the rocks. All across the surface of the water, gray and white mists were seen.  
  
Inevitably, the outward motion of the lace pattern brought bubbles into contact with the stone edge of the pool. Upon contact, the bubbles would burst and release the gray or white mist contained within. The gray mists tumbled like a thin fog over the stone edge of the pool. The mists continued outward and dissolved into the low-growing hemlock and wild roses that closely surrounded the pool. The white mists became sprite-like and rose slowly upward turning pink and then golden. The sprites dissolved into a translucent cloud floating high over the entire area enclosed by the monoliths. Different parts of the cloud pulsated, as if laughing. The cloud radiated a gentle glow of purest golden light as it gently swirled and undulated.  
  
"This is amazing," said Ron as they slowly walked around the pool. "Hermione, do you know what the runes and symbols mean?"  
  
With a slight frown of concentration she said, "I recognize the Elder Futhark runes and the Theban alphabet. I'd need my Spellman Syllabary to work out the other symbols. Most look very old and I'm not sure they're even in the Syllabary." She pointed. "The large sigils on the stone enclosure mean Fire, Earth, Water, and Air. They are the ancient understanding of the fundamental elements of the world. They also represent the base nature of human beings; desire, stability, emotion, and thought."  
  
"The colored stones on the floating silver ring are unusual," said Ginny. Pointing she said, "That reddish one is tee shaped and the green one next to it is shaped like a six point star."  
  
"Look at that yellowish crescent moon and blue star," said Ron. "And that purplish one looks a bit like a yin and yang."  
  
"The engraved rune that looks like an arrow pointing up is chokmah," said Hermione. "It means wisdom. And the rune shaped like the number four is called chesed which means mercy."  
  
Harry pointed. "I remember those runes from astronomy class. That's the symbol for Venus and the one next to it is Mars."  
  
"They can also represent man and woman," said Hermione. "When the two symbols partially overlap, like those do, it means man and woman joined together. That's what makes runes so fascinating. They can mean different things and yet, those things share a common truth."  
  
They walked a short distance further and saw a group of willow and aspen trees shading a stone pew. The gently curved pew faced the pool and had a high back. They decided to sit and rest for a while. They were surprised to find that it felt like sitting in one of the plushy comfortable couches in the Gryffindor common room. Harry pulled water bottles from his rucksack and handed them to the others. They talked quietly and watched the dark droplets falling into the pool. The music-like tones were soft, gentle, and hypnotic. It evoked a peaceful calmness in each of them.  
  
A few moments later, the scent of jasmine wafted on the breeze. A vaporous magenta colored mist that looked like thin wispy ribbons fluttered in. They watched without blinking as the mist swirled into a small fuzzy cloud a short distance in front of where they sat. Then, a gentle voice from the cloud began to chant.  


_Where waters flow and spring blossoms grow,  
In a meadow made of dreams from above,  
Joined with heavenly grace in that sacred place,  
Two hearts create life out of love.  
  
From conception day, until it must pass away,  
A soul's journey of comforts and aches,  
On a temporal quest to find purpose and zest,  
Unique path, each day chosen, it makes.  
  
Learn from those who have lived and the wisdom they give,  
The toils of their labors untold,  
Choice seeds I am sowing, the world ever growing,  
The vision for a universe unfolds.  
  
With another to share a lifelong promise of care,  
Labor of love and family traditions replete,  
Reminisce the bygone days, when youthful vigor was ablaze,  
Earthly lessons for the soul are complete.  
  
Now essence the treasure, time no longer the measure,  
A lifetime in the blink of an eye,  
Where eternally imbued, and our spirits renewed,  
Another place and being is nigh.  
  
Throughout infinite night, countless stars dim and bright,  
Worlds of wonder and difference entwine,  
Their proverbs desired and enlightenment inspired,  
Spirits joined with their creator divine.  
  
With all wisdom accrue, I compose symphony anew,  
The word and power of love to bestow,  
Burst forth golden light and in rapturous delight,  
Waters of life, in a barren meadow, begin to flow.  
_

The voice faded into silence and only the soft chime-like tones of the droplets falling into the pool were heard. The cloud diffused and floated out across the pool where it mingled and became indistinct with the other mists rising from the water. They sat in silence staring out across the pool.  
  
After a moment Ginny softly said, "That was beautiful. Have you heard anything like it before?"  
  
"No," said Hermione quietly. "It made me feel peaceful, like watching the sunset on a warm summer evening. What about you Ron?"  
  
"It seemed familiar but I can't place it." He looked at Ginny. "The tune felt like something Mum might have sung to us when we were little."  
  
Ginny nodded thoughtfully. Looking at Harry she said, "What do you think Harry?"  
  
Gazing at the pool he said, "I think I've heard part of it before." He looked to their questioning eyes. "It was after being cursed in the forest. I remember hearing very faint music that faded away as I became aware of my surroundings in that place."  
  
"That chant seemed other worldly to me," said Hermione.  
  
"This whole place seems other worldly," said Ginny. She looked around with a heartfelt expression. "I love the magic that's here."  
  
After a while, they all stood and continued to walk slowly along the stone steps around the pool. They talked about the runes and the different shapes and patterns the bubbles formed in the pool.  
  
Abruptly, Harry pointed toward the pool. "Look there, glowing bubbles close together, two gold ones and two red ones."  
  
They all stopped and looked. It appeared that these bubbles had just passed through a narrow split between two large jagged rocks in the pool. A strand of bubbles trailed behind and connected to a much larger group also trying to pass through. Ahead of the colored bubbles, toward the outside edge of the pool, were a few much smaller and widely spaced stones.  
  
"You reckon those colored bubbles might represent us?" said Ron.  
  
"I think so," said Harry.  
  
"Maybe," said Hermione. "It could mean almost anything."  
  
"If not us, than what?" said Ron.  
  
"I don't know," said Hermione shaking her head slightly.  
  
"It does seem to fit what has happened," said Ginny. "The rock looks like it's been split down the middle and broke into two pieces."  
  
"There are other pairs of rocks like that all over the pool," said Harry. "Some are smaller and others have wider gaps between them."  
  
They were quiet for a moment and then continued to walk. After a short while, they arrived at the footpath leading back toward the meadow and forest beyond. They stopped and took one last look around, lost in thought. The awe-inspiring surroundings filled each of them with feelings of solace.  
  
"I wish I'd brought my books on rune translation," said Hermione in a disappointed tone. "I would so much like to spend more time studying the inscriptions."  
  
"We can come back again sometime," said Ron in a consoling voice. This made Hermione smile.  
  
"I'm so happy we got the chance to see this," said Ginny. "It's all so wonderful." She took Harry's hand and gave it a squeeze.  
  
They reluctantly started walking back through the meadow toward the forest. The music-like sound from the pool slowly faded. Reaching the place where they had entered the meadow, Hermione recalled her singing birds from the tree. The birds flew back and briefly circled around her singing brightly before dissolving into thin air.  
  
Then with one last look across the meadow, they all turned and walked back into the forest.  
  



	7. Troubled Times

Back on the main trail, they continued walking toward the waterfall. Soon the sights and sounds of rushing water greeted them. The area was lush with vegetation and people of all ages were there. They leisurely strolled around the area taking in the sights and watching the people. They overheard a family discussing lunch plans as they walked past. Not too long after, the four of them began making their way along a muggle foot track that led out of the forest.  
  
When they reached the end of the track, Ron took a quick glance at his map and then said in a whispered voice, "There's a magical tavern this way."  
  
After a short walk up a secluded path, which led them through a muggle-repelling charm, Tethys Tavern came into view. Going inside, Ron and Hermione made their way toward the seating area to find a table. Harry and Ginny went to get them all sandwiches and iced tea. Rejoining Ron and Hermione at a corner table, they ate lunch and quietly discussed what they had seen in the meadow.  
  
While they ate, Harry periodically scanned the room. His attention lingered at a table on the far side. Two heavyset men seated there were repeatedly looking toward him while they talked. The expression on the faces of the two men grew steadily more hostile. After a time, the two men stood. They each wore shabby clothing and their hair was unkempt. Short scraggly beards framed their stern unpleasant expressions. With some difficulty, they began weaving their way through the maze of tables toward where the four of them were sitting.  
  
"Could be trouble," said Harry to the others in a low voice. Wands quickly slipped partway down from under their sleeves and into their hands but remained hidden and out of sight. When the men were a few table distances away, Harry and Ron, with wands concealed, stood and faced them. The two men abruptly stopped and stared at them with scorn and malice.  
  
Ginny's eyes narrowed and the hostile expression on her face sent a threatening and unmistakable warning. She started to stand.  
  
Hermione put her hand on Ginny. Leaning close, Hermione said in a whisper, "Stay seated and cover Harry. Be ready to cast a shield charm around him if those men try anything. I'll cover Ron. Keep your wand out of sight."  
  
Ginny nodded. Two firmly held wands were now at the ready under the table.  
  
One of the men pointed his finger at Harry. "I know who you are and ya ain't welcome in these parts. You and your lot clear out before they ave ta carry you out."  
  
The room became quiet and the eyes of the witches and wizards present in the room focused unblinking toward them.  
  
"We'll be finishing our lunch first," said Harry coolly.  
  
"Think you're strong enough to take us on do yah? We'll mop the floor with yah."  
  
"We've taken on far worse than you," said Harry dryly. "Listen, he's gone for good. You don't have to be afraid of him anymore."  
  
"I ain't fraid o nothin' and he wasn't callin' all the shots anywayz." His crooked and yellow teeth showed as he grinned savagely. "Azkaban, right under their noses."  
  
The other man grabbed him by the arm and said, "Shut up Joey. You're talkin' too much."  
  
"Geroff." He wrenched his arm free and staggered on the spot. "This stupid lot don't know nothin."  
  
Harry felt an uneasy pang in his stomach at these words. He thought, _"Giving orders from Azkaban? Who? How? Make him say more."_  
  
"You're misinformed," said Harry forcefully. "Death eaters, and those who were in league with them, escaped Azkaban last year. Everyone knows that."  
  
Joey started to take a step toward Harry. Ginny's wand took careful aim. Harry stepped toward him and he abruptly stopped.  
  
Grinning again, Joey said, "They ain't calling it solitary for nothing." He let out a savage laugh. "And that chair's what got him in there!" He cackled again.  
  
Presently, a very large and burley barkeep disgustedly threw a hand towel down onto the bar and walked over to them. He stood in front of the two men pointing his finger at them. "I've told you before that I don't want any trouble from you. You've been drinking all morning and you're not getting another drop from me today. You and Tony clear out or I'm callin' the jacks."  
  
The barkeep began ushering them toward the door. "Keep your  <colorful metaphor> hands off me. We're leaving this damned place and you'd better watch your step. I know people who can make this place a big hole and rubble just like that damn Ministry's gonna be. I said LEGGO!"  
  
A frown began to form on Harry's face as he watched the barkeep push Joey and Tony out the door and slam it shut behind them. His mind was racing as he pieced together and carefully weighed what he had heard.  
  
The barkeep returned to Harry. "Sorry about that, those two are nothing but trouble."  
  
"Who are they?"  
  
In a low voice he said, "Joey and Tony Fillingham. From the bits and pieces I've heard, the Ministry of Magic in England tried them years ago for using magic on muggles. They were found guilty and after some time in Azkaban, they came to Australia. I think they're both members of a local gang now that has connections in England. That's all I know. You and your friends enjoy lunch and watch out for yourselves." With that, the barkeep turned and walked away.  
  
Harry and Ron started to turn back toward their table when a raised voice said, "Those two do not speak for all of us." Harry caught sight of an elderly man standing with his drink raised toward him. Slowly, most of the people in the room stood and held their drinks aloft.  
  
"Thank you for your support," said Harry in a raised voice. "May we all live in peace."  
  
"Hear, hear," were the resounding replies.  
  
Those who had stood reseated themselves now immersed in conversation. Harry and Ron sat down at the table with Hermione and Ginny. Harry leaned toward them and said in a low voice, "We have to get word back to the Aurors right away. The Ministry of Magic might be in danger."  
  
"You thinking a bomb or something?" said Ron in a whisper.  
  
"Yeah," nodded Harry grimly.  
  
"It's morning there and people will be starting to arrive for work," whispered Ginny with an expression of dread.  
  
Ron said in a low voice, "Maybe we should follow those two blokes and see if we can get more information out of them."  
  
"That would be very risky legally," whispered Hermione. "We're not citizens of this country. Besides, if our suspicions are correct, we have no time to lose. Let's get back to the house."  
  
They quickly made their way out of the pub. Once outside, Harry and Ginny joined hands. Ron and Hermione did the same. There were two pops as they disapparated an instant later.  


* * *

The silence of the Granger living room was punctuated by the sound of their arrival a moment later. Harry reached into his pocket and quickly withdrew the badge Kingsley had given him. Holding it in the palm of his open hand, the fingers of his other hand simultaneously touched the five points of the star. Bluish colored smoke began to rise from the Auror emblem engraved in the center of the badge. A small fuzzy bluish orb formed in the air a few inches above the badge. A thin violet colored tendril of misty lightning connected the orb to the badge.  
  
The orb flickered with white light as a voice said, "Hello Mister Potter. This is Auror Sanders. Are you and your friends okay?"  
  
"Yes, we're fine and call me Harry. Listen, we just had a run-in with two men in a pub. One of them was really drunk and let information slip about a possible plot against the Ministry."  
  
"Did you get the names of the men? Can you describe them?"  
  
"Joey and Tony Fillingham, Joey did all the talking. They looked to be in their forties, stocky, with scraggly beards, and dressed in dirty clothes."  
  
"They also needed a bath," said Ron with a wave of his hand as if clearing the air.  
  
Harry said, "The barkeep heard they had been previously tried in England, served time in Azkaban, and then came to Australia."  
  
The orb flickered, "What did the two men say?"  
  
"Joey implied there is someone in Azkaban solitary confinement giving orders to people on the outside. As the barkeep was throwing them out of the pub, Joey threatened him saying to watch his step or the pub would be a big hole and rubble like the Ministry."  
  
"Do you consider this information credible?"  
  
In an exasperated tone, Harry said, "Yes, of course. I wouldn't have called you otherwise. This is wasting time."  
  
"Let me ask you the question differently. In your judgment, do you think Joey gave you factual and reliable information?"  
  
There was a pause. Harry glanced at the others who were looking back at him with unsure expressions on their faces. Thoughts of other serious decisions raced through his head. Rarely did he have all the information he needed to know for sure. But when lives were in jeopardy, the answer had always been clear.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Very good," the Auror replied. "What is your assessment?"  
  
"I think there could be a bomb hidden in the Ministry somewhere. Joey also mentioned the courtroom interrogation chair in passing. Maybe the bomb is there or the chair is how it will be set off. Is there a bomb squad that can check?"  
  
"We can call in a secret muggle team if we don't find anything with a magical sweep of the area. We'll get on it right away Harry. Your information corroborates with other intelligence we have collected. There is a trial scheduled to begin in a few hours. Kingsley and the entire Wizengamot will be present."  
  
"Don't let anyone sit in the interrogation chair," said Harry. "Search everyone as they enter the courtroom for muggle electronic devices."  
  
"Okay Harry. I'll check back with you later."  
  
The orb quietly popped like a balloon and the blue smoke dissolved into the air. They all looked at each other with grave expressions on their faces.  
  
"He said the information corroborates with other intelligence," said Hermione. "I wonder what it could be?"  
  
"Maybe they know about the bloke in Azkaban," said Ron. "Maybe they're using him to track down others."  
  
"I'm worried about Dad," said Ginny now with a helpless expression on her face. "Is there a way we can contact him? To tell him to stay home from work?"  
  
"Not by any of the normal magical means I'm aware of," said Hermione. "We're too far away. If only he had one of these badges or a muggle telephone."  
  
"Even if we could, that wouldn't stop Dad from going in to help," said Ron. They all nodded in agreement.  
  
"Nothing we can do now but wait," said Harry in a powerless tone of voice. He took Ginny's hand and they sat down on the couch. Ron and Hermione did the same on the other couch.  
  
The afternoon past slowly as they talked and speculated about what might be happening at the Ministry. They also prepared the evening meal, which helped subdue worrying thoughts. Dan and Emma arrived home in the late afternoon and were pleasantly surprised to find supper waiting for them. During the meal, they told Dan and Emma about what had happened at the tavern. After supper, they quickly and magically tidied up the kitchen and then sat around the kitchen table talking. The anxiety level in the room rose steadily as the evening wore on.  
  
"You'd think we'd have heard something by now," said Ron. "Maybe we should call them."  
  
"If something important is happening," said Hermione, "it won't help if we interrupt them. Besides, we're only to use the badges if we need help or have information to report."  
  
In a tentative tone of voice Ginny said, "Harry, can we change our travel arrangements and leave for the Burrow tonight?"  
  
Harry saw a deeply worried expression on her face. It reminded him of the same expression he had seen on Molly's face in the days before they left to hunt Horcruxes. It gave him an empty feeling to see her that way. He was about to respond when the badge on the table in front of him started vibrating and jumping about. Then blue smoke rose into the air above the badge.  
  
The fuzzy blue orb formed. "Harry, this is Auror Sanders. Are you there?"  
  
"We're here," said Harry. "Is everything okay at the Ministry?"  
  
The orb flickered, "Yes Harry. Thanks to your vigilance and timely information, we were able to thwart a potential attack. Your suspicions were correct and we found a device. It has been neutralized and no longer poses a threat."  
  
Everyone at the table let out a sigh of relief and then a cheer.  
  
"That is very good news to hear," said Harry smiling.  
  
The orb flickered, "It is very important that you not speak of this incident to anyone. Harry, when will you be returning? I need to meet with you as soon as practical to get additional information for my report."  
  
"We could meet tomorrow afternoon at the Burrow."  
  
"Okay Harry. I will see you tomorrow afternoon. Thank you again for your help."  
  
"Thank you Auror Sanders. All of us here will sleep better knowing everything's okay."  
  
The blue orb quietly popped and dissolved into the air.  


* * *

The next morning after breakfast, Harry and Ginny collected up their belongings and readied themselves for travel back to England. Dan, Emma, Ron, and Hermione sat at the kitchen table talking. There was an open magical map on the table in front of Ron. Dan was also looking at it. They all stood as Harry and Ginny entered the room to say their goodbyes.  
  
Turning to Dan and Emma, Harry said, "Thank you so very much for everything. We really enjoyed our stay with you and seeing a bit of Australia."  
  
"Our pleasure," said Dan shaking Harry's hand. "It was nice getting reacquainted. We hope to see you again once we are back in England. Emma and I sincerely hope that you will be able to live a peaceful life."  
  
Ginny moved and gave Dan and Emma each a quick hug. Then she said, "Thank you so much. We had a wonderful time being here with you."  
  
"You are both welcome in our home any time," said Emma. "Don't be shy."  
  
"Thank you," said Harry. Turning to Ron and Hermione he said, "We'll see you two back in England."  
  
Hermione moved to Ginny and hugged her saying, "Thanks for coming along to help." She stepped back and winked. "We'll have so much to talk about when I get back."  
  
"Yes we will," said Ginny with a wink.  
  
Hermione turned and looked at Harry. Their eyes connected and Harry saw deep gratitude in them. She moved forward and hugged him firmly. She quietly said, "Thank you for helping me get my parents back. You're a dear, dear friend."  
  
"You're most welcome. Promise me you'll ask if there is anything else I can do to help."  
  
"I promise." She released him and stepped back.  
  
"Have a good trip back," said Ron giving Harry a quick hug. Turning to Ginny, he hugged her and said, "Tell Mum not to worry. We'll be back in a week or two."  
  
"I will." She grinned. "But Mum will still worry." Ron smiled and nodded.  
  
With a look of realization Ginny said, "Say, this is going to be your first trip by muggle air transport."  
  
"Yeah," said Ron enthusiastically. "I'm looking forward to it, can't be too much different than riding on a broom."  
  
Smiling, Dan, Emma, Ron, and Hermione moved back behind the kitchen table. Ron touched a spot on the map with his wand and a floating image of the Melbourne Magical Transport Office appeared. Harry and Ginny took each other's hand.  
  
"Bye everybody," said Ginny as she waved happily.  
  
Harry looked at Ginny and she nodded. He turned and looked at the floating image for a brief moment. Then, with a gentle whoosh and a pop, they disapparated.  
  
"What a marvelous way to travel," said Dan in amazement. "What does it feel like?"  
  
"Like being squeezed out of a tube of toothpaste," said Hermione. "And it makes you sick in the stomach until you get used to it." She glanced briefly at Ron. "You can also splinch yourself."  
  
"Splinch?" said Emma.  
  
"Yeah," said Ron with a grim expression. "Leave part of your body behind. It can happen if you don't do the spell right."  
  
Dan and Emma's eyes grew very large for a moment as mental images formed. After a glance at Emma, Dan said, "Maybe we'll just leave that form of travel to you two. We'll use the non-magical ways instead."  
  
"I whole heartedly agree," said Emma with a frightful expression.  
  
Ron and Hermione grinned. Then Hermione said, "So, how can we help you get ready for the trip back to England?"  


* * *

In a flash of green light, Harry and Ginny wearily stepped into the kitchen of the Burrow. It was well past midnight and the Burrow was dimly lit and quiet. They made their way into the parlor and sat in the loveseat in front of the fireplace.  
  
"How are you feeling?" asked Harry. "Any ill effects from the travel?"  
  
"No, just tired. We should drink the travel potion so we can get ourselves back on England time. I don't think I'll be able to sleep just yet."  
  
Harry reached into his mokeskin pouch and withdrew two small vials. He unstoppered them and handed one to Ginny. After drinking the potion, they snuggled comfortably together and gazed at the glowing embers in the fireplace.  
  
"Did you enjoy the trip?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yes, very much. I had a wonderful time helping Hermione and being with you. Australia is a very interesting country and I want to visit it again sometime. Did you have a good time?"  
  
"Yeah, it was great and I feel really good for Hermione. She has her parents back and I've never seen her happier. Ron is getting on really well with them too. I think they noticed that Ron and Hermione fancy each other."  
  
"I think they noticed us too." She gave Harry a squeeze. "Hermione has really great parents. They were shocked when they heard what happened last year. I don't think there are many parents, muggle or wizard, who would be so understanding."  
  
"Your mum and dad are fantastic too. I wasn't too sure they'd let you come along with us."  
  
"I was fairly certain they'd let me go. They trust all of us to know and do the right thing." She smiled. "Besides, after all that's happened, what's a little trip half-way 'round the world?"  
  
Harry smiled and gave her a squeeze.  
  
They were quiet. After a short while, she yawned. "I think the potion is working, I'm getting sleepy."  
  
There was no response. She turned to see Harry asleep. She nudged him gently. "C'mon, you need to sleep in Ron's room."  
  
Harry opened his eyes and nodded sleepily. They stood and he followed as they quietly ascended the stairs. At the door to her room, she stopped and turned to face him with a sleepy smile.  
  
"Pleasant dreams." He moved close and kissed her.  
  
"Goodnight Harry, see you in the morning."  
  
She turned and after entering her room, closed the door. He quietly climbed the remaining stairs to Ron's room, placed his glasses and wand on the night table, and lie down on the cot. He was asleep almost instantly. 


	8. A Special Place

"Good morning," said Harry as he entered the kitchen of the Burrow the next morning. He saw Ginny sitting at the table folding a piece of parchment.  
  
"Good morning Harry," said Ginny.  
  
"Harry dear," said Molly, "so good to see you." She gave him a firm hug. "I was so happy when Ginny mentioned you'd be staying with us for a while."  
  
Molly released him and Harry said, "Just 'til I get a place of my own."  
  
"Stay as long as you like, it's no trouble at all and you are most welcome." She turned back and continued making breakfast.  
  
Ginny stood and walked to the kitchen window. She opened the window and called out, "Pigwidgeon! I have a letter for you to deliver!"  
  
A moment later, a very excited ball of feathers landed on the windowsill, hooting happily, and pacing back and forth.  
  
Ginny giggled. "Hold still silly so I can tie it on." A moment later she said, "It goes to Professor McGonagall at Hogwarts. Have a nice flight."  
  
The owl hooted and then took off like a skyrocket into the air. A moment later, the owl was out of sight. Ginny turned from the window to see Harry still standing where Molly had released him from her hug. He had an absent expression on his face as he gazed unfocused toward the window.  
  
"Harry?" said Ginny. "What is it?"  
  
"... Huh? ... Oh ... nothing. Just thinking," said Harry in a quiet voice. He moved toward the table and sat down.  
  
Ginny sat down next to Harry. "Hedwig?" she said in a caring voice.  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
She took his hand and gave it a squeeze. "I miss her too."  
  
"Here you are," said Molly as she placed plates in front of Harry and Ginny. "Tuck in before it gets cold."  
  
"Good morning everyone," said Arthur as he hastily entered the kitchen and sat down at the table. "Both back safe and sound?"  
  
"Yes Dad. Everything went well and Hermione restored her parents' memories."  
  
"That is so good to hear," said Molly as she placed a plate in front of Arthur. "Hermione must be very happy."  
  
"Yes, she is," said Harry.  
  
With a wink at Harry, Ginny said, "Mum, Ron said to tell you they'll be back in a week or two and not to worry."  
  
"That's a bit like telling the sun not to rise," said Arthur barely above a whisper.  
  
"I heard that Arthur," said Molly a scolding tone of voice. "After all that has happened to this family, it's a wonder we don't have to drink calming draught twice a day."  
  
"Yes dear," said Arthur in a conciliatory tone. "I'm sorry. Dan and Emma will look after them. They may be muggles, but they are wise and sensible."  
  
"Mister Weasley," said Harry, "How are things at the Ministry?"  
  
"Getting better now that Kingsleys on the job," said Arthur casually. "There were some rumors yesterday about a security problem in one of the lower level courtrooms but that sort of thing happens sometimes. I understand there was a death eater trial yesterday. Why do you ask?"  
  
Harry looked at Ginny and ever so slightly shook his head. "We heard mention of it."  
  
"My word," said Arthur taking a bite of toast, "a long way for that news to travel. But that's all I know about it. The details of the case are being kept very confidential."  
  
Harry took a sip of orange juice. "Auror Sanders will be stopping by this afternoon. He wants to talk to me."  
  
Arthur smiled. "Trying to recruit you into their ranks?"  
  
"I've been thinking about that career, something like a detective."  
  
Standing by the sink behind Harry, Molly glanced at him for a moment with a concerned look on her face.  
  
Arthur stood. "Well, I'm running a bit late this morning and must be on my way to the office." He went over and kissed Molly on the cheek. "See you all this evening."  
  
"By Dad," said Ginny. "Have a nice day."  
  
"The same to all of you." Then he stepped out the kitchen door and disapparated.  
  
A while later Ginny said, "Mum, do you need help with anything today?"  
  
"No Ginny dear, nothing today. You and Harry just rest from your travels. I'll be leaving in a bit to visit with Andra Diggory."  
  
Ginny turned to Harry. "A quick stop by Fred's grave and then a morning walk?"  
  
"Yeah. That sounds good."  
  
Ginny took a piece of toast and put it in her pocket. They stood, went out the kitchen door, and silently walked toward the old oak tree. Upon reaching the grave, Ginny dropped down onto one knee and took out her wand. She pointed her wand at the base of the headstone and said, " _Orchideous!_ " A bouquet of many different colored wildflowers appeared. Standing up, she pocketed her wand and then took Harry's hand. Sparrows sang from the tree branches above them lauding the start of another day. After a few moments, they began walking toward the woods on the far side of the field.  
  
"You didn't want to tell my dad about what happened yesterday?"  
  
"No, not yet. Your dad is really well connected at the Ministry. If he doesn't know the details of that trial, it must be important to keep it quiet. I'll ask Auror Sanders about it this afternoon."  
  
"I'm relieved nothing serious happened. ... Oh! Look over there, a Kestrel!" She pointed to a patch of sky above the woods a short distance away. A bird hovered in flight for a moment and then flew down out of site.  
  
"I envy you having grown up in the countryside like this, away from all the city lights and noise."  
  
They walked slowly along a pathway that led toward the woods. The pure natural surroundings captivated him as she pointed out things he hadn't noticed before. They saw squirrels and quail ahead of them that moved into the tall grass of the field as they approached. When they reached the place on the path where the animal had been, Ginny would break off a piece of the toast and drop it by the opening in the tall grass.  
  
Upon reaching the edge of the woods she said, "Follow me. There's a place I want to show you."  
  
She led him into the woods for a short distance and then stepped between two closely growing bushes. They quietly walked among the trees and underbrush, their feet making a soft crunching sound with each step. Though there was no path, she confidently moved forward. Sunlight filtered through the canopy of leaves causing points of light on the ground all around them. The damp stillness and woodsy scents of the cool morning air heightened their senses. A few minutes later, she turned and disappeared from view through a small opening in a line of tall and closely growing bushes. Harry followed. Stepping into a bright clearing, he abruptly stopped. The sight took his breath away.  
  
She walked slowly down a grass-covered slope toward a small stream. There were boulders, wildflowers, tall reeds, and large trees all around. The water in the stream made a gently bubbling sound as it lapped between the rocks along its course. The sunlight illuminated her long silky hair making it flash its fiery red color. Stopping by the edge of the stream, she looked back over her shoulder toward him with an alluring smile and soft inviting eyes.  
  
_"B..limey!"_ thought Harry as a dreamy expression came to his face. His eyes lingered and took in every detail of the pleasant sight before him. He wondered, _"Do her shorts and top fit more snugly now?"_  
  
She held out her hand beckoning him to join her. He felt a brief flutter as he began to move forward still gazing intently at her. One of his steps found uneven ground and it caused him a slight stumble. She smiled broadly.  
  
A few more steps and he took hold of her outstretched hand. "You have a powerful stunning charm."  
  
She giggled and then led him across the stream, stepping on two large stones just above the water. The shaded grassy slope was steeper on this side of the stream. They sat down side by side on a thick mat of grass by the edge of the stream. She removed her sandals, reclined onto her back, and dangled her feet in the water.  
  
"This is wonderful," said Harry still turning his head and taking in the sight around him.  
  
"It's my special secret place. I come here when I need to sort things out. You're the only one I've ever brought here."  
  
"I'm honored. Your secret is safe with me." Then looking around with a thoughtful expression said, "But somehow ... this place seems a bit familiar."  
  
He picked up a few small stones and tossed them one by one into the stream. Then he lay back and gazed up at the trees watching the leaves dance in the breeze against the blue sky.  
  
She picked a long blade of grass from a tuft growing nearby and gazed up at the sky. "Were you at a place like this last year when you were away?"  
  
"I'm not sure. We had to keep moving every few days so the snatchers wouldn't get us. We camped in some very remote and beautiful places but we were never able to enjoy them. We were always on guard and took turns keeping watch 'round the clock. It's hard to believe it's over, that the prophecy is fulfilled. I'm thankful we don't have to run and hide anymore. Or be afraid of waking up surrounded by death eaters trying to capture or kill us."  
  
She thought for a moment as her fingers twisted the blade of grass. "Did it all happen because you picked up that glass ball in the Hall of Prophecy?"  
  
"No, Trelawney spoke the prophecy before I was born. Riddle found out about it, but only the first part. He was obsessed with trying to live forever and thought I'd be able to destroy him. So he kept trying to kill me first. In the process, he caused so much pain and killed so many people." Harry turned his head to look at Ginny and in a quiet quivering voice said, "He almost killed you too ... in the chamber of secrets."  
  
Ginny rolled onto her side facing him with her arm propping up her head. She put her other hand over his heart. "You stopped him Harry. You stopped him and saved my life. You were stronger because you care about others."  
  
He looked up at the sky again. "Dumbledore said that too. He heard the whole prophecy and worked out what it meant. He tried to help protect my mum and dad but ... their secret was betrayed."  
  
Tentatively she said, "Do you remember the words of the prophecy?"  
  
He turned his head and looked into her eyes. There was a longing to draw closer and a desire to help him mend. He took out his wand and swept it in a circle around them. " _Privatum!_ " A transparent bubble of magic formed that blocked the sound of their voices.  
  
"It's something that I'll never forget. The one with the power to vanquish ... neither can live while the other survives." [OOTP, Ch 37]  
  
"Oh Harry," she said with a sorrowful expression, "what a dreadful burden you've had to bear all your life."  
  
"Dumbledore told me about the prophecy after our battle in the Department of Mysteries. Ron, Hermione, me, and now you, are the only ones alive who know the complete prophecy. It must always be kept secret so that no one else can use it to cause pain and suffering."  
  
"The secret is safe with me Harry, I promise. So much power in those few words ... how did you know what to do?"  
  
"During the following school year, Dumbledore gave me lessons, told me things I needed to know to defeat him. But I didn't know exactly and it took ages to sort it out."  
  
"It must have felt awful ... knowing you had to kill him."  
  
He nodded. "The worst part was knowing that I was endangering the lives of the people I care about most. Your family welcomed me in and suffered so much as a result. How can I ever say how sorry I am?"  
  
"Harry, you had the courage and guts to stand up to him. You inspired that in everyone who stood with you. We chose to join you because it was the right thing to do. We all wanted to help put an end to that great evil in the world."  
  
He made no reply. After a moment, he looked at her. "Tell me about what happened to you this last year at Hogwarts."  
  
She lay on her back with a faraway expression on her face. Twisting the blade of grass with her fingers and gazing up at the sky she said, "It started out okay. As headmaster, Snape treated us the same as he always did. He made some new rules. Students were only permitted in the halls and corridors when going to lessons or meals. The rest of the time, we had to stay in our dormitory or house common room and study.  
  
The Ministry made changes to the curriculum and the professors were not pleased. The Ministry put overseers in the classrooms to monitor our lessons. What the professors were forced to teach was a joke but they had no choice. They either did as the overseers said or face an inquisition about their loyalties to the Ministry.  
  
But as time went by it got worse. The overseers would give out detentions if a question was asked they didn't like or if they thought you disagreed with what was being taught. For detention, they'd lock you away in an empty room by yourself for hours. You had to read all the anti-muggle rubbish the Ministry was printing. A few times, the entire house of students was not permitted to take a meal because someone stepped out of line.  
  
Neville, Luna, and me started meeting secretly and planning what to do about it. We thought that if they were going to treat us like unruly children, we'd start acting like it. Slowly, others joined us. Most were from the D.A. We used coded messages to communicate with each other and with students locked up in detention. We started nicking things or moving them to inappropriate places. Peeves helped us and thoroughly enjoyed it. He acted as a decoy for us many times."  
  
With a prideful smile she said, "One morning we were being marched into the Great Hall for breakfast. As we entered, everyone started laughing. The statue of Boris the Bewildered was front-and-center in the Great Hall. Neville and Hannah had enlarged it twice normal size and put a strong sticking charm on it. Everyone missed breakfast that day but it was worth it. It took the overseers the rest of the day to remove it. Snape was furious but he also seemed concerned about what the overseers might do.  
  
One night, Luna sent me a message that her father was hurt and she was going to see him. We became very worried when we didn't hear from her. We heard on Potterwatch that she was abducted. They were using her to force her father to print Ministry rubbish in the Quibbler. We thought they might be on to us and lost a bit of our nerve.  
  
Then the Carrows showed up and they were dreadful. They started using physical punishments on us like Umbridge did." Her voice cracked as she said, "But they did even worse. S ... students were being forced ... to punish each other ... to ... to use hexes and curses on each other." A tear trickled down her cheek.  
  
Harry rolled onto his side facing her and held her hand.  
  
After a moment she said, "We decided that it was time for more focused efforts instead of just prankish disruptions. We began to do detention intervention missions and prevent students from really hurting each other. We used shield charms and counter spells. Those who knew what we were doing would pretend to be in pain. I lost count of how many DIMs we did. We put detection charms on the secret corridors and set up extendible ears all over the castle so we could listen in on staff meetings. The Carrows were running things and Snape was just a figurehead. Snape spent a lot of time away from the castle.  
  
Then they started expelling students. Most were D.A. members who were active in the resistance effort. They were forcibly taken to the Ministry courtrooms for interrogation and disciplinary action. It was a dark desperate time for us and Hogwarts. We started doubting ourselves and wondering if our efforts were doing any good.  
  
That's when Neville activated the Room of Requirement a made it the D.A. hideout and headquarters. He refocused our thinking and purpose. If we heard of someone about to be expelled, we'd go to them first and ask if they wanted to stay and work the resistance. Those that did were given access to the hideout and became fulltime members for the cause."  
  
In an empty sounding voice she said, "But most didn't want to help, their spirits had been broken. They said what we were doing was hopeless. It was as if a dementor had sucked out all of their personality. We were losing and it made me feel so angry. What was happening was so very wrong and we had little power to stop them. It was like what happened to me with that diary!"  
  
Her hand now had a painful grip on his hand. Her other hand was clenched in a fist and the knuckles of the fingers were white. Her eyes squinted and her face held a pained expression. He gazed at her sorrowfully as his thumb gently caressed her hand. She took many deep breaths in an effort to calm down and relax. Slowly, the pained expression softened.  
  
In a very contrite voice she said, "I even seriously considered using the cruciatus curse on them. Oh Harry, they were turning me into the kind of person I abhor."  
  
"But they didn't Ginny. They may have changed you for a time on the outside but the goodness and compassion remained in your heart. No one will ever be able to take that from you, you're much too strong and courageous. The Ginny I know would choose to die before giving up on those virtues."  
  
She rolled close and gently pushed his shoulder so he would lie on his back. Laying her head on his shoulder, she wrapped her arm around him and took a deep breath. They were quiet for a while each drawing solace and comfort from the other.  
  
"I wish Professor Trelawney had never spoken that prophecy," said Ginny in a quiet voice. "It caused so much hurt."  
  
"Riddle chose the way the prophecy would be fulfilled. He could have chosen differently ... or not at all."  
  
"Then Fred would still be alive."  
  
"And my mum and dad."  
  
After a long while, she sat up. "Best we start back for the Burrow. You have that meeting with Auror Sanders later."  
  
Harry nodded and sat up.  
  
"Thanks for listening Harry." She gave him a quick kiss. "I feel better."  
  
"You've helped me feel better too."  
  
They stood and made their way across the stream. Hand in hand, they walked slowly up the grassy slope and disappeared into the opening between the tall bushes.  


* * *

Harry and Ginny sat side by side at the Weasley picnic table. Across from them sat Auror Sanders. He had spent the better part of thirty minutes asking them questions about the incident in the Australian tavern. During the questioning, a magic quill busily wrote in a notebook that lay on the table beside the Auror. Now, there was deep concentration on the Auror's face as he turned pages and reviewed the notes in his book. Harry thought that in some ways, Auror Sanders reminded him of Mad Eye Moody. Auror Sanders was no nonsense and all business whenever Harry had seen him. The Auror rarely had more than a stern blank expression.  
  
"And the last either of you saw Joey and Tony is when they were ejected from the tavern?"  
  
"Yes," they both nodded.  
  
After a moment the Auror said, "Okay, I have all the information I need. I'll contact you if any other questions come up. Now, in all seriousness, it is very important that you do not discuss these details with anyone else. Doing so could compromise ongoing investigative efforts at the Ministry and internationally. Once again, thank you for your vigilance and action. It has made a great deal of difference."  
  
Harry said, "Auror Sanders, can you tell us anything more about what happened at the Ministry yesterday?"  
  
"I am not at liberty to discuss those details at this time. The investigation is ongoing. I can say that this incident ties into others that are worldwide in scope. Both the magical and muggle worlds have been targeted by terrorist organizations. These groups are attempting to disrupt international trust and conducts of behavior on all levels. Their goal is to return to the laws and totalitarian control used in the Middle Ages. I'm sure you can appreciate the inevitable result of that form of governance."  
  
With grim expressions, both Harry and Ginny nodded.  
  
The voice of Molly was heard from the open window of the kitchen. "Ginny, when you can get away, please come and help me for just a minute."  
  
"If we're done Auror Sanders, I will excuse myself."  
  
"Nothing more," said the Auror as they all stood. "Thank you."  
  
Ginny turned and walked toward the Burrow. Harry looked at the Auror and in a low voice said, "What did you find in the courtroom?"  
  
With a serious expression, and in a low voice he said, "What I'm about to tell you is highly classified. Kingsley has okayed just you hearing about it. An explosive device was found in chambers. It had been set to detonate during the preliminary hearings of the trial. A special disarming charm was used to neutralize it. The accused has connections with the operative in Azkaban. We've been secretly monitoring the communications of the operative."  
  
With a downcast expression of disgust, Harry slowly shook his head and thought, _"Will it ever end?"_  
  
Auror Sanders looked at Harry for a moment. Then he said, "I am of the opinion that the Auror Department would benefit greatly by your membership in our ranks. As evident by your communication to me the other day, you possess many of the skills and abilities we seek. Now if you will excuse me, I must be getting back to my work."  
  
Harry watched as the Auror walked outside the protective wards in place around the Burrow and disapparated. Harry stared blankly as thoughts and memories of Mad Eye and Auror Martin came to mind. After a long moment, a resolute expression appeared on his face. He turned and walked toward the kitchen door of the Burrow.  
  



	9. Getting To Know You

With Dan and Emma away for the day at their dentist office, Ron and Hermione began packing the contents of the house for the move back to England. With the two of them working at it, and the help of a few packing spells, the chore was moving along quite nicely. Most of the rooms in the house now had boxes occupying a fair amount of the floor space. Pictures and decorations no longer added hominess to the rooms. The bookshelves and storage areas were mostly empty.  
  
With her wand illuminating the darkness, she rummaged in the back of a closet searching for a particular box. _"It's got to be here,"_ she thought, _"Mum and Dad would never throw it away."_ Pointing her wand at a large box she said, " _Mobilicapsa!_ " Backing out of the closet, the floating box followed her and she placed it in a corner of the bedroom. Then returning to the closet, the light from her wand fell upon an old shabby looking cardboard box. _"That's it!"_ she thought excitedly and carefully carried the box out of the closet.  
  
Raising her voice she said, "Ron, come here for a minute." She sat down on the floor with her back against the side of the bed and the box in front of her.  
  
A moment later, Ron appeared at the doorway.  
  
"Come sit down with me. I want to show you something."  
  
Ron sat down beside her on the floor and watched. Opening the top flaps of the box, she removed a layer of crumpled newspaper. A photo album resting atop more crumpled newspaper was revealed. The cover contained a picture of a much younger Dan and Emma with large gold letters proclaiming Our Wedding Day. She lifted the photo album out from the box and placed it on the bed. Then, she replaced the crumpled newspaper and reclosed the box.  
  
Taking her wand, she touched the top of the box saying, " _Mihi Audite!_ " She rotated the box one full turn clockwise and then one full turn counter-clockwise. Touching the box again with her wand she said, " _Mihi Praesto!_ "  
  
After a quick glance at Ron, she opened the box and they both looked inside. The box now contained photo albums, scrapbooks, and other objects. She reached into the box and withdrew a flat circular piece of glazed clay bearing the hand imprint of a child. She looked at it for a moment and then handed it to Ron. "I made this in kindergarten for my mum and dad."  
  
Ron smiled warmly as he examined it. "Your hand was so small."  
  
She withdrew a photo album from the box and placed it in her lap. Ron leaned in close as she opened the cover revealing a page filled with photos. "This is when they brought be home from hospital, I was just two days old."  
  
"You look good in pink. And look at all the hair on your head." He pointed to another group of pictures. "Who are these people here? It looks like your Christening."  
  
"Yes." She pointed to each picture. "These are my Godparents, ... that's Nana holding me, ... and that's Papa. ... When I was a little girl, Papa could always make me laugh. I still miss him sometimes."  
  
The passage of time went unnoticed as they continued looking at the photos. She told him some memorable stories and they laughed at funny expressions on people's faces. Then she showed him a scrapbook filled with artwork that she had done in muggle school before going to Hogwarts.  
  
Later, as she was putting the items back into the box he said, "This was great Hermione. Thanks for sharing your special growing up memories with me."  
  
"You're welcome. We'd better get back to the packing."  
  
"I've finished in the other room. Why don't you go and read the newspaper like you wanted and I'll finish up in here."  
  
She kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks."  
  
**...**  
  
With the packing completed a while later, Ron made his way to the living room. He paused at the doorway. Hermione sat on the couch reading the newspaper she held in her hands. He looked at her for a moment, quietly moved to the other couch, and sat down across from her. From his viewpoint, her head and face were visible above the top of the newspaper. Time seemed to slow and he became lost in thought as he intently looked at her. Though he had spent most of the last year with her, there seemed to be something different about her now. "Maybe it's her hair," he thought as his gaze drifted across the top and sides of her head. After a moment he thought, "No, it's soft and satiny like always. That's not it." His gaze followed the gentle curve of her neck up to her chin and then lingered on her lips ...  
  
"What are you thinking?"  
  
He looked further up and saw two brown eyes focused on him.  
  
"I, ah ... I'm watching you read the newspaper."  
  
"Well," she said with a small smile, "it's a bit distracting."  
  
"Am I making too much noise?"  
  
She giggled. "No, I'm just not used to you staring at me while I read."  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you." He grinned. "I'll look around the room a bit more."  
  
"That's not going to help. I'll still know you're watching."  
  
"Maybe if I close my eyes, like this?" He tilted his head back slightly and squinted.  
  
She snickered, "You're peeking."  
  
He opened his eyes. "Just trying to take an interest in your leisure time activities."  
  
"Well then, here." She handed him part of the newspaper. "Read this, it's the sports section."  
  
"Thanks." ... For a short while, he riffled through the pages.  
  
"There's nothing in here about Quidditch."  
  
"It's my mum and dad's muggle newspaper," she said without looking up from her reading.  
  
"Ah ..." He glanced around the page looking for an interesting article. Finding nothing, he lowered the paper and gazed over the top of the page at her.  
  
After a very long quiet moment, she glanced up from her reading. He was looking at her with squinted eyes and crinkled nose.  
  
She laughed and he grinned broadly.  
  
"Tell you what. Why don't you pop over to the Drowsy Dragon and get us a magical newspaper. It will have Quidditch in it. And see if you can also find one with news from England. Use the Australian money that our sneaky friend Harry left behind."  
  
"You know it's making him happy to help us."  
  
"I know. I haven't seen him that happy for a long time."  
  
"And I'm sure he enjoyed hiding it in your tube of toothpaste."  
  
She grinned and nodded.  
  
"What if the travel agent calls while I'm away?"  
  
"Then I'll fill you in when you get back."  
  
"Oh ... okay. But ... I kinda wanted to try talking on it."  
  
"There will be plenty of opportunity for you to call and talk to me once were back in England. While you're getting the newspaper, maybe you can find something about telephones so you can set one up at the Burrow."  
  
"Yeah," he said enthusiastically. Then with a questioning expression said, "Why don't we just do something magical like the badges Kingsley gave us?"  
  
"Because my parents have muggle friends that might be in the house. It would be very hard to explain me talking to a fuzzy bluish cloud. The magic can't be obvious."  
  
Ron nodded his understanding. Then, with a concerned look he said, "Will you be okay here alone?"  
  
She tilted her head slightly and looked at him with pressed lips and raised eyebrows.  
  
"Right ... okay then." He stood and moved over to her. Leaning down, he kissed her on the cheek. "See ya in a bit."  
  
She watched as he took a few steps away. There was a brief moment of concentration on his face before he disapparated with a gentle pop. She snickered delightedly to herself and then continued to read the newspaper.

* * *

A whoosh and pop announced Ron's return as he apparated into the Granger living room. He turned to Hermione seated on the couch. "I'm back. Did you miss me?"  
  
"Of course, what took you so long?"  
  
He sat down beside her and handed her the newspapers. "I had a hard time finding something that described how muggle telephones work. From what I gather, there are two kinds. There's the kind that plug into the wall, like that one over there on the table. And then there's the other kind that doesn't use wires."  
  
With a thoughtful expression he said, "Muggles can do some pretty impressive things without magic."  
  
"Yes, they certainly can."  
  
"Did the travel agent call?"  
  
"Yes, she did. It's all arranged. We leave for England in five days. We need to go by her office day after tomorrow and pick up the tickets and travel itinerary. It will be a full day of travel to get to London."  
  
"Wow, a whole day on a muggle air transport? Do we need to pack a lunch?"  
  
"No, they serve meals on the flight."  
  
"What can you do while you're flying?"  
  
"They have in-flight movies and music. You should bring along a book to read."  
  
He thought for a moment. "Do you think I could find a book about muggle telephones at that bookstore your mum talked about last night?"  
  
"Maybe. If not, we could stop by the library."  
  
"Let's do both. We could go to that library with the domed reading room you mentioned the other day. We can also get some lunch while were out."  
  
"That sounds like a perfectly wonderful afternoon to me."  
  
"Okay then. Let's go."  
  
They both stood. "Do you need to check your map?"  
  
Smiling, he raised his arm to escort her. "I already did."  
  
She smiled warmly. Taking hold of his arm, she gave him a quick kiss. A moment later, they disapparated.

* * *

Later that evening, Dan, Emma, Hermione, and Ron sat at a table in the Tea House restaurant enjoying the evening meal. The conversation was lively as they shared the activities of the day.  
  
"... and we'll pick up the tickets from the travel agent day after tomorrow. Almost everything in the house is packed and ready for the moving company," said Hermione.  
  
"My word," said Emma. "How did you do it so ... never mind, I know." Hermione and Ron grinned.  
  
"When will you be done at the dentist office?" asked Hermione.  
  
"The new owner of the practice came in today," said Dan, "Your mum showed him the patient records. I'll go over the inspection of the equipment with him tomorrow."  
  
Emma said, "The licensing agent will come the following morning for us to sign the business transfer papers. At that point, the new owner will assume the business and cover local emergencies. We'll be free to go."  
  
"Blimey," said Ron. "I never imagined all the rules and regulations you have to keep in mind."  
  
"We were a bit overwhelmed at first too," said Dan. "But we were able to get into a class at the University that helped us get it all sorted out."  
  
"That class was our first clue as to your whereabouts," said Hermione. "We saw your names on the attendance sheet in the records office."  
  
"Our alter egos," smiled Emma. "Wendell and Monica will always be our special secret names."  
  
After a moment, Dan said, "Did you spend the whole day packing?"  
  
"No, we finished late in the morning. Ron took me out for lunch and then to the bookstore and library."  
  
"He certainly knows how to sweep you off your feet," smiled Emma.  
  
"He does indeed. We went to the domed reading room at the Melbourne library. It's a wonderful and awe inspiring place. We spent most of the afternoon there."  
  
"Yeah, it was great," said Ron. In a quiet voice he said, "They have a magical section with a secret entrance."  
  
"Do they?" said Dan in surprise.  
  
"Yeah, there's a hallway that leads to what looks like a closet door. If you touch your wand to the door lock, it opens."  
  
"It was huge and they had so many books about magic. I'd still be there if Ron hadn't brought me home."  
  
"And I found some information about how magic telephones work," said Ron enthusiastically.  
  
"A magic telephone?" whispered Emma.  
  
"Yeah, so I can call you from the Burrow," said Ron confidently. "It's a bit complicated but I think I can work it out. I fancy using a wall mounted telephone like I saw in a picture. It's made of wood and you turn a crank to call someone."  
  
"I'm looking forward to seeing it when you've finished," said Dan.  
  
"Ron," said Emma, "There are some things at our office that need to be packed away. Would you mind coming to work with us tomorrow and lending a hand?"  
  
"Sure, I'd be happy to help."  
  
"Is there a lot to be done?" said Hermione.  
  
Dan said, "No, it's just some old bulky equipment that needs to be put into storage until I find a buyer. It all still works but the new owner doesn't want it. I saved all of the wooden crates and boxes in the utility room."  
  
"Okay," said Ron. He turned to Hermione. "You said earlier you wanted to go back to the magical library. Why don't you do that tomorrow?"  
  
"I was just thinking that too. Yes, that will work perfectly. I want to lookup information on Australian law and magical creatures. It will be interesting to see the issue from a different perspective."

* * *

The next morning after breakfast, Ron accompanied Dan and Emma to their dentist office. Dan showed Ron the dental machines that needed disassembly and boxing. Emma showed him the patient records that needed boxing for archive storage. Then Dan led him to the utility room where the containers were stored.  
  
"Catch us between patient appointments if you need anything," said Dan. "Here's a cap and a tool belt you can use."  
  
"Wicked," said Ron with a grin as he took the heavy leather tool belt and began strapping it on.  
  
Dan smiled to himself. Then, the sound of a small bell announced the arrival of the first morning patient.  
  
"Time for work," said Dan and he hurried away toward his office.  
  
Ron spent the next few minutes examining the tools on the belt. He had never seen some of the tools before and imagined how each might be used. He felt a special kind of empowerment wearing the belt slung low around his waist. He was certain that his father would be very fascinated by it. Then taking the brim of the cap in hand, he put it smartly on his head and got to work.  
  
For most of the morning, Dan and Emma hardly had time to rest. Nevertheless, each of them found a few minutes between patients to chat with Ron. At first, progress was slow as Ron learned to use the tools on the belt instead of magic. But after only a short while, he was confidently disassembling the large items and carefully packing them away. After closing the boxes and wooden containers, he used a hand dolly to move them into a large storage container behind the dentist office.  
  
Much later, there was a gentle knock on the open door of the utility room. "How about a break for lunch?" said Emma as she peeked into the room.  
  
"Is it lunch time?" said Ron looking up. "I didn't realize it's been that long."  
  
"My word, you're done. Thank you. I don't know how we'd have gotten this finished in time without your help."  
  
"You're welcome. Some of the equipment was really interesting."  
  
After lunch, Ron helped Emma box up the old patient records in the reception area of the office. As they were working Emma said, "The more we learn about the magical world, the more thankful we are to you and Harry for looking after Hermione at school all these years. We really appreciate it."  
  
"It was the other way 'round much of the time. She's really brilliant and clever with magic. I can't imagine how we'd have gotten on this last year without her. She's a really good friend."  
  
"From what Dan and I see, perhaps a bit more than just a friend with you?" smiled Emma.  
  
He smiled. "Yeah, took a war to make us say it but we both fancy each other. Sometimes we argue about things, Harry would say we always do. But we both know we're just looking out for each other. Hope that makes sense."  
  
"Indeed it does. I'm happy to know that she has such good friends. On her second birthday, we received a letter from Hogwarts that told us she was magically gifted. The letter said to keep secret any accidental magic we might see, that it was natural and not to worry. As time went by, we worried that we might be sheltering her too much. She spent most of her free time indoors reading. We did lots of things as a family but she didn't have any close friends during elementary school."  
  
Just then, the bell on the door sounded and a woman with two young children stepped into the waiting area.  
  
"That's the afternoon appointments," said Emma in a low voice. "I have to go. Can you finish with the rest of the files?"  
  
"Yeah, no problem."  
  
Emma stood and stepped around the reception counter into the waiting area. "Hi Johnny. Hi Krista. Who's first today?"  
  
"Me!" replied the young girl exuberantly.  
  
The mother said, "Johnny, wait over there. I'll be back with you in a few minutes." The woman and girl followed Emma down the hallway to the treatment room.  
  
Ron peeked over the reception counter into the waiting area. Johnny was sitting in a corner chair with his hands tightly clasped in his lap.  
  
Ron moved into the waiting area and sat down a few chairs away. "Hi. Is this your first time here?"  
  
"No," said Johnny in a quiet voice. "I have to get a cavity fixed."  
  
"Sorry to hear that. It won't be too bad. I know the dentists here and they're really good."  
  
"Yeah, but I still don't like it."  
  
"I've had to do some unpleasant things too," said Ron with a distant gaze. Then he looked at Johnny. "Just between you and me, I'm a wizard. Don't tell anyone 'coz it's a secret. But if you want, I can teach you a magic verse that will help."  
  
In a disbelieving tone he said, "You're not a wizard."  
  
"Sure I am. Here, let me show you." Reaching into his pocket, he withdrew a large coin and held it up for Johnny to see. Then he placed the coin in the flattened palm of his hand. Covering the coin with his other flattened hand he said, " _Abracadabra_ _!_ " When he opened his hands, the coin was gone.  
  
Johnny looked at Ron with an unsure expression for a moment. "What's the verse?" said Johnny looking away and seeming uninterested.  
  
"Sunshine daisies, meadow bright, this dark time, will turn to light. You have to picture it very clearly in your mind. Go ahead, give it a try."  
  
Quietly Johnny said, "Sunshine daisies ... meadow bright ... this dark time, will turn to light."  
  
"Say it silently to yourself over and over. Be sure to picture it very clearly in your mind. It'll really help."  
  
"Okay ... thanks."  
  
"I'm done Johnny, it's your turn!" came the bubbly voice of Krista as she ran into the waiting area.  
  
"Johnny, do you want me to go in with you?" said his mother.  
  
"No, I'll be okay." He stood and glanced at Ron who covertly gave him thumbs up. Then he walked toward Emma and followed her to the treatment room.  
  
"What's your name," said Krista to Ron.  
  
"I'm Ron. And you're Krista, right?"  
  
"Yes. Dr. Wilkins checked my braces." She crinkled her nose in a toothy grin showing her braces. "I only have to wear them for three more months."  
  
"That's good news. You're going to have an even more awesome smile."  
  
The bell on the door sounded and a middle-aged man carrying a briefcase entered. Ron stood. "Are you Dr. Adams?"  
  
"Yes, I'm here to see Dr. Wendell Wilkins."  
  
"Just a minute while I get him for you."  
  
A moment later, Dan stepped into the waiting room. Ron followed him in and moved behind the reception counter.  
  
"Dr. Adams," said Dan extending his hand toward him. "Everything is ready for you in my office."  
  
"Very good Dr. Wilkins. Let's begin."  
  
"Are you going to be our new dentist?" said Krista in a bright voice.  
  
"Why yes, I am. What is your name?"  
  
"Krista."  
  
He bent down and shook her hand. "A pleasure to meet you Krista. I'm looking forward to seeing you on your next visit."  
  
She smiled. Dr. Adams turned and followed Dan toward the office.  
  
Ron continued boxing the patient records. A short while later, Johnny came back into the waiting room followed by Emma. He stood up to watch.  
  
"He's all done and good as new," said Emma to his mother. "The numbness will start to wear off in an hour or so."  
  
"Thank you. All the best for the two of you in England. Come Krista, it's time to go."  
  
As they walked to the door, Johnny looked toward Ron and gave him thumbs up. Ron gave him double thumbs up in return. As the door was closing, Ron took hold of his concealed wand and quietly said, " _Assem in sinum tuum._ "  
  
After the door closed, Emma turned to Ron. "What did you say to Johnny? He is normally a nervous patient but he was very relaxed this time."  
  
"Just something to help him think about other things."  
  
"Well, you have excellent chair side manner. You might consider a career in dentistry."  
  
Much later, as they were about to leave the office for the day, Dan said, "All the papers are signed and the equipment is turned off. I think we're done."  
  
"What about this," said Emma as she set a box down on the desk. "Do we need to store it away?"  
  
"I was going to leave the lost-and-found items here for Dr. Adams. We got almost all of it from Dr. Lewis when he moved to Sydney."  
  
"What's this?" said Ron.  
  
"That's a puzzle," said Dan. "You have to get all the same color on each side of the cube."  
  
Emma reached into the box and picked up a small pony. "The girls really like these ... and these too." She reached in and took out a small stuffed snake with a heart shaped tag.  
  
"Do you think I might have these?" said Ron.  
  
"I don't see why not," said Dan. "No one has ever asked us about these items. More product ideas?"  
  
"Yeah, maybe."

* * *

They arrived home and found that Hermione had not come back yet from the library. "I'll go and fetch her," said Ron with a smile. He moved back a few steps and disapparated with a gentle pop.  
  
He apparated inside the magical library and began walking toward the main desk. As he approached, an open area came into view and a long partitioned table set against the wall caught his attention. Three monitors, each with a matching keyboard, were set on the table. A middle-aged woman was arranging books and supplies on the shelf above the table. She turned to face him as he approached and smiled at the expression on his face.  
  
"Are these computers?" said Ron enthusiastically.  
  
"They are teknikators, a very recent addition to this library. They connect to other libraries and universities worldwide where research information, case law, and published scientific papers are stored. Both magic and non-magic information is available."  
  
"Can anybody use them?"  
  
"They are being made available on a reservation basis to those who are conducting research at this library."  
  
"How do they work? I don't see any wires and I thought computers need electricity to work."  
  
"Teknikators are magically connected. Wires are not necessary."  
  
"I want to find out more about them. Would I be able to get one?"  
  
She reached into a nearby drawer, withdrew a rolled piece of parchment, and handed it to him. "These instructions describe how to magically charm a computer into a teknikator. Be forewarned, the procedures and spells are very challenging. You will likely need a teknizard to help you make it work properly."  
  
"I've never heard of a teknizard."  
  
She lowered her voice speaking just above a whisper. "They're a bit of an odd group of individuals. The teknizard who set up these muttered to himself a lot. But I must say, he was very good with teknikator magic. He got them working in no time at all."  
  
She quickly glanced around to be certain no one else was near. Then with a quizzical expression said, "He was also easily excited. I heard him mutter the word yahoo several times."  
  
"Thank you very much. I know someone who could really use one of these."  
  
He gazed at the teknikator as he put the parchment into his pocket. Then he said, "I'm looking for a brown haired woman, probably has a lot of books. Have you seen her?"  
  
With a knowing smile, the librarian nodded and gestured toward the back of the room. "She's in the far corner section of the library in that direction. I've been helping her find books all afternoon."  
  
"Thanks," said Ron.  
  
After a short walk, he saw her seated at a table and writing on a parchment. There was a high stack of books on each side of her. He stopped a short distance behind and gazed at her intently.  
  
Finishing her writing, she leaned back in the chair and rubbed her eyes. Then, sensing a familiar presence, a smile came to her face. "Did you miss me?"  
  
He walked up behind her and began massaging her shoulders and neck. "Course I did."  
  
Tilting her head back, her eyes closed and a tranquil expression came to her face. She let out a deep sigh. "Hmmm ... that feels wonderful."  
  
After a moment he said, "It looks like you've been studying for end of year exams."  
  
In a placid voice she said, "I found so much useful information. I could hardly write it down fast enough. The magical creature laws here in Australia are very different from the ones in England."  
  
"Do magical creatures fair better here?"  
  
"Yes. There's still a lot of inequality but it is much better here."  
  
She turned to face him and enthusiastically said, "And you know what? I'm not the first person to work for fairer treatment of magical creatures in England. I found references to other efforts from the seventies and eighties. I'm going to visit the Ministry of Magic law library when we get back. If I can build on the work that's already been done, I'll be so much further along toward making a new case."  
  
He smiled warmly at the excited look on her face. "That's excellent Hermione. I know you'll be brilliant."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"So are you done for the evening? How about we go get something to eat with your mum and dad?"  
  
"Yes. I got so involved in the research that I didn't have lunch."  
  
"Okay, I'll help you put the books away."


	10. Taking Stock of the Pieces

Midmorning found a sleepy eyed Harry sitting at the Weasley kitchen table with his head bent over the Daily Prophet. His hand held a cup of tea. An empty bowl, with a spoon resting in it, was a short distance away on the table. In the center of the table was a box of cereal, a teakettle and another place setting.

  
**Death Eaters Elude Capture!**   
The Auror department continues to work relentlessly on the capture of known death eaters and you-know-who's followers. Progress is slow and unfavorable public opinion is placing additional pressure on acting Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt for swift action. Any information as to the whereabouts of the following individuals should be reported immediately to ...  


Harry yawned.

"Didn't sleep too well last night?" said Molly as she eyed him while holding a stack of clean clothes.

He looked at her. "No, I woke up a few times. Reckon I'm still unwinding from everything that's happened."

"Well, it will take some time," said Molly consolingly. "Perhaps a bit of a kip later will help."

She patted him on the shoulder as she passed and then headed toward the staircase. His gaze returned to the paper.

  
**Where is Harry Potter?**   
As reported previously by the Daily Prophet, the defeat of you-know-who by Harry Potter has ushered in a new beginning for the wizarding world. Since that day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Harry Potter has not been seen. Questioned repeatedly, acting Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt will give no additional information citing the need for security in the ongoing Auror department investigations. Rumor has it that Mister Potter is being treated for grave injuries at an undisclosed location. Other rumors suggest he has left the country. Unconfirmed sightings of him in Melbourne Australia have been reported. The Daily Prophet will continue to ...  


"Good morning Ginny dear," said Molly from the stairs.  
  
Harry watched Ginny sleepily enter the kitchen and sit down across the table from him. She was wearing pajamas and her normally brushed hair was still out of place.  
  
She took hold of the kettle and poured a cup of tea. "I must look frightful."  
  
"Not to me," said Harry with a smile. "Your mum's tea will help."  
  
She ran her fingers through her hair brushing it to the side. "I sure wish the nightmares would stop." Then pulling a bowl toward her, she filled it with cereal and milk and began eating.  
  
Later, sipping tea, their eyes slowly began to brighten. They heard an owl screech and a moment later, Pigwidgeon sailed through the open kitchen window and landed on the table in front of Ginny.  
  
"Pigwidgeon. Welcome home." Harry watched as she put out her hand and the owl jumped onto it. "Come over here and have some owl treats."  
  
She carried the owl to the perch next to the window. Pigwidgeon stepped from her hand hooting happily. Ginny carefully untied the letter, listening and nodding to the owl as he continued to hoot at her.  
  
"I'm glad you had a safe trip. Now you rest for a while."  
  
Ginny sat down at the table and unfolded the letter. A bright expression dawned on her face. She looked at Harry.  
  
"It's a reply to the owl I sent Professor McGonagall asking if I could help mend the Quidditch pitch. She says yes and wants me to come see her as soon as possible. Oh Harry, can we go to Hogwarts today?"  
  
"Yes, we can. Did she mention anything about the security wards?"  
  
"She says to use the floo connection from the Burrow, it's still open for us. She also wrote the word _Daisy_."  
  
"That must be the password to enter her office." He thought for a moment. "I should send Kingsley an owl and set up a meeting. Do you think Pigwidgeon has rested enough for another job?"  
  
Pigwidgeon hooted, flew over, and landed on his shoulder. Ginny smiled. "Yes, I think so."  
  
He quickly wrote a short letter and attached it to the impatient owl.  
  
"It goes to Kingsley Shacklebolt, acting Minister of Magic."  
  
With a dignified hoot, the owl took flight and zoomed out through the open kitchen window. They watched for a moment as he quickly disappeared into the sky.  
  
"I'll go and make myself presentable," said Ginny. "Then we can go."  
  
Harry rubbed the stubble on his chin. "I'd better do the same." They both stood and headed for the stairs.  
  
A short while later, they paused by the Weasley kitchen fireplace. Ginny turned toward the kitchen table where Molly was seated reading a recipe book. She had a careworn expression on her face.  
  
"We're leaving for Hogwarts Mum. Will you be okay here without us for a while? "  
  
"Yes, Andra will be stopping by later for tea. You and Harry have a nice time."  
  
"We'll send you a message if we're going to be late."  
  
"Thank you Ginny."  
  
Harry and Ginny joined hands and tossed floo powder into the fireplace. As green flames erupted, they stepped forward saying, " _Hogwarts!_ " and vanished an instant later.

* * *

Harry and Ginny stepped into a deserted Hogwarts meeting room. After a brief glance at each other, they moved to the door of the room. Harry pulled the door open and she stepped into the hall ahead of him. Compared to the last time they had seen it, the hallway was now mostly clear of debris.  
  
They began walking toward the headmistress office. The familiar stone statues and suits of armor once again stood proudly in their places along the corridor. Shafts of outside light filtered in brightly through clean and unbroken windows. The familiar stone gargoyle guarding the entrance to the headmistress office came into view and they stopped in front of it.  
  
Looking at the gargoyle Ginny said, "We're here to see Headmistress McGonagall."  
  
"Password?"  
  
"Daisy."  
  
The gargoyle nodded and moved aside revealing the circular stone staircase. They stepped onto the staircase and it began to carry them upward. Reaching the top landing, she was about to knock on the door when it gently swung open. They saw McGonagall seated behind the claw-footed desk.  
  
McGonagall stood and moved from behind the desk. "Welcome. Please come in and be seated." At these words, two chairs appeared in front of the desk. They stepped into the office and the door swung closed behind them.  
  
Harry glanced around as they made their way toward the chairs. He saw some unfamiliar items on the tables and cabinets. But for the most part, the office contents were unchanged. The sorting hat rested on top of a bookcase and the Sword of Gryffindor was in its glass case. Glancing up at the portrait of Dumbledore, the old headmaster gave him a smile and a wink.  
  
After seating themselves McGonagall said, "I was so pleased to receive your letter Miss Weasley." With a smile she said, "Your owl was quiet insistent on its prompt delivery to me."  
  
"Pigwidgeon is very energetic and dependable," smiled Ginny.  
  
"I quiet agree. It is most gratifying to receive letters such as yours volunteering help and support. So much is needed to rebuild Hogwarts and ready the school for the next term."  
  
Ginny said, "I want to complete my seventh year studies and I think house Quidditch will help everyone move past the dreadful things that happened."  
  
"I'd also like to help," said Harry. "Hogwarts is like a home and I want to see it right again."  
  
"The Ministry is arranging the heavy reconstruction work under Kingsley's direction. What is needed at this time is a thorough assessment of damages so that the needed materials and skilled laborers can be obtained."  
  
McGonagall looked at Ginny. "You will be the official Hogwarts overseer for the Quidditch pitch. Periodically check with the construction foreman to ensure that the work is being completed to your satisfaction. The foreman and crew will be made aware of your authority in this area. Contact me directly if you have any questions or require additional guidance."  
  
With a look of happy shock Ginny said, "Wow, I didn't expect to be put in charge."  
  
"You are quite suited to the task," said McGonagall with a knowing nod. "I will send other volunteers wishing to help mend the pitch to you. Please assign daily tasks and provide the necessary direction."  
  
"I'll make sure it's done properly. We'll be playing Quidditch at Hogwarts again."  
  
McGonagall reached into the desk and withdrew a notepad and quill. She handed them to Ginny. "This is a quick quotes quill for your assessment efforts. We can meet later when you have finished and go over your observations and concerns. In addition to the pitch, please record any other damages you might see in the surrounding areas. Do either of you have any questions for me at this time?"  
  
Ginny thought for a moment. The realization of the responsibility McGonagall had entrusted to her began to set in. A few butterflies fluttered inside her. "No questions now but I'm sure I will have some later."  
  
Harry looked at McGonagall. "Professor, I have a question about Hogwarts. Madam Pomfrey gave us a potion that made us sleep. Can you say more about it?"  
  
"The Elixir of Novum Vitae is very ancient. Legend credits it to the four Hogwarts founders. The elixir induces a deep sleep in the recipient and a magical connection forms with the castle."  
  
Ginny looked at Harry with a delighted expression. "That's what I saw just before you woke, dancing lights between you and the castle walls. It was amazing."  
  
McGonagall said, "While the recipient sleeps, the castle strengthens itself by drawing out much of the injury, sorrow, and horrific memories of the battle. These are replaced by comfort and healing. Your fortitude, courage, and bravery become a permanent part of the castle. It is used to rebuild, strengthen and defend Hogwarts for future generations."  
  
"Is this how the castle is mending itself?" said Harry.  
  
"Yes. This magic is like a mending charm but is far more powerful, owning to the combined essence of past and present defenders. This magic is a closely guarded secret. Each of you is now a part of this secret by your free choice to stay and defend Hogwarts during one of its darkest hours."  
  
They sat in silence for a moment as McGonagall's words settled in.  
  
Ginny looked at Harry. "We'd best get started on the assessment."  
  
"You're the boss," said Harry with a grin. She smiled and they all stood.  
  
"Lunch will be available in the first floor conference room should you wish to partake of it." McGonagall's eyes softened. "In all sincerity to each of you, if there is anything I can do for you, please don't hesitate to ask."

* * *

Harry and Ginny made their way toward the great oak doors of the castle. They briefly peeked into the Great Hall. It was deserted; illuminated only by the light coming in through the windows. The enchanted ceiling was gone revealing the immense rafters and trusses supporting the high-pitched roof. Many of the tables still lay broken in pieces on the flagstone floor.  
  
As he surveyed the room, ghostly images of the hurt and grieving people came to mind. His gaze lingered on the spot where he had dueled Voldemort for the final time.  
  
She stood beside him staring blankly at the spot where Fred's body had lain. After a moment, and with a heavy sighs, they walked hand in hand out onto the grounds toward the Quidditch pitch.  
  
The sight of the damaged Quidditch pitch was much worse than what either of them had expected. Ginny took out the notepad and held it in her hand. Floating above the notepad, the quill moved and wrote, _Entrance damage extensive, needs complete rebuild._  
  
They carefully picked their way through the debris and stepped onto the playing field. Only one of the south end goal posts was still standing. They began to walk toward the east side of the field noting torn up turf and large stone boulders in many places. Much of the seating in this area lay in broken and splintered pieces on the ground. Some of the seating was only black charred remains. The quill moved very quickly jotting down the damage they were seeing. As they reached midway along the east side, they both gasped. The team room was completely flattened and its roof lay in multiple pieces on the ground.  
  
"Do you think anyone was in there when it came down?" said Ginny in a worried voice.  
  
"Dunno. Do you want me to levitate you up so you can see better?"  
  
Apprehensive about what might be seen she said, "Yes, I'd best have a look."  
  
Harry took hold of his wand and pointed it at her. " _Wingardium Leviosa!_ " She slowly began to rise into the air. Twisting his wand, her position gently shifted, looking as though she was sitting on an invisible chair.  
  
Now floating fifteen feet in the air she said, "I see a large hole, move me forward. ... Okay, now lower and a bit to the right. ... That's good, now down slowly."  
  
She dropped out of his sight and he concentrated on the imaginary place where he held her safe.  
  
"Okay, stop here."  
  
A few moments later she called out, "Okay, you can take me up and bring me back."  
  
He pointed his wand slowly upward and she became visible again. She rose up into the air and began to float toward him. He could see the quill madly writing on the notepad. He began to lower her and then a mischievous smile came to his face. Her downward progress halted and she hovered about five feet in the air in front of him.  
  
She smiled. "You can put me down now."  
  
"But you look so attractive floating there." He twisted his wrist and she tilted as if leaning back in a chair.  
  
"Eek!" She reached out trying to grab hold of something. "Harry, if you know what's good for you, you'd better put me down."  
  
In a teasing voice he said, "What's the magic word?"  
  
"Bat-bogey if you're not careful," she said in a tone of warning.  
  
"Now what kind of a thank you for helping is that?"  
  
A smile of understanding dawned on her face. "I see. Well, I'm a bit too far away to properly thank you."  
  
He moved and stood beneath her. The charm broke and she let out an "Eek!" as she dropped a short distance into his arms. Her arms wrapped around his neck and shoulder.  
  
"Is this close enough?"  
  
"Why yes, it is." ... The quill wrote on the notepad. After a moment, he carefully put her down on her feet.  
  
She looked at the notepad and giggled. Then she read aloud, "Harry and Ginny enjoy a brief osculation; each fancies the other."  
  
He smiled broadly.  
  
"Remove last note, that's private," said Ginny. The line vanished. She said, "Everything in that team room is smashed; team lockers, broom locker, planning board. It will all need replacing. Thankfully, I didn't see anything dead."  
  
They continued walking. The north end of the pitch was undamaged and the three goal posts were still standing securely. The west side was also undamaged and they entered the team room. They each heard a muffled rattle and without hesitation, drew out their wands. With a heightened sense of awareness, they stepped quietly forward as scratching sounds were heard. Without warning, there was the sound of flapping wings and a large black bird flew down from the rafters above them. They each gasped and jumped back in fright as a raven swooped past them and out through the doorway, cawing as it disappeared from sight.  
  
Their alarm subsiding, they looked at each other and chuckled with feelings of relief and embarrassment. He was about to speak when they heard more rustling and their smiles faded. It was clear now that the sound was coming from behind the door of the storage room.  
  
" _Homenum Revelio!_ " said Harry barely above a whisper. There was no response to the spell. He stared blankly for a moment. Then in a whisper he said, "Move quietly and stand on the other side of the door. Open the door when I nod to you. Then crouch down so you can see to defend us. Don't light your wand until we know who's in there."  
  
She nodded and silently moved to the far side of the door. Harry moved to the near side. " _Lumos!_ " he said in a whisper and then he nodded to Ginny. As she pulled the door open, he put his wand into the open doorway and quickly looked inside. She dropped down on one knee and pointed her wand into the room. By the light of Harry's wand, they saw three unevenly stacked Quidditch trunks in the far corner of the room with brooms and field grooming tools leaning against them. Two raccoons looked at them briefly, their eyes reflecting wand light in the dark room. Then one raccoon moved quickly behind the trunks and the other disappeared down a small hole in the floorboards.  
  
" _Lumos!_ " said Ginny. Her wand lit and she carefully stepped forward toward the trunks. Harry followed close beside her. Holding their wands aloft, they carefully peeked behind the trunks. The raccoon growled and shifted position trying to shield two much smaller raccoons from the light.  
  
Ginny cooed softly, "Aww ... you're so cute. Not to worry, we'll leave you be." As they backed quietly away she said, "They can't be more than a week or two old."  
  
They took a quick look around the room. Then they moved out and gently closed the door.  
  
"They were born during the battle?" said Harry.  
  
"Yeah, I think so."  
  
They checked the lockers and storage cupboards in the team room took inventory. Most of the Quidditch things were present including practice uniforms, brooms, and protective body pads. When Ginny was satisfied her notes were complete, she turned to leave.  
  
"Ginny, let's use brooms. It'll be easier."  
  
"Brilliant." She started to lean towards him but caught sight of the quick quotes quill hovering over the notepad. The feather curved forward in eager attentiveness ready to write.  
  
She looked back at Harry. "Remind me to thank you later."  
  
Smiling, he took two brooms from the locker and handed one to her. They went back outside the team room, mounted the brooms, and kicked off. Flying low and slow over the entire pitch, they noted the damages. They saw large stone boulders among the ruins of the pitch and thought that giants had likely thrown them during the battle. From the higher vantage point, the field damage seemed to indicate that the enemy forces had fought their way up the east side slope causing the defenders to retreat up toward the castle.  
  
A long while later, they hovered low above the center of the pitch as she reread and checked her notes.  
  
She looked at Harry. "I think we have it all."  
  
"Those improvements you've added for the pitch and team rooms are really good."  
  
"Do you think they'll be considered?"  
  
"Yeah, I do."  
  
"I hope your right." She pocketed the notepad and quill. "How about some lunch?"  
  
"Yeah, race you to the castle."  
  
"Twice thread the goal, last one there's a troll." She had barely spoken these words before darting away.  
  
They zoomed toward the north goal posts. She passed between the center and right posts and turned hard left. He passed between the center and left posts and turned hard right. Passing each other with skilled precision, they both flew a figure eight path around the center and each end goal post. Completing the final turn and flying full out, they laid low on their brooms and raced back up the pitch side-by-side. Pulling upward in formation and skimming just above the treetops, they sped on toward the castle laughing and playfully doing barrel rolls around each other along the way. After some hide-and-seek amid the tall spires of the castle, they touched down in front of the great oak doors and went inside.

* * *

They walked into the small lunchroom and each got a sandwich and drink from the buffet table. As they turned to find a place to sit, they caught sight of Neville waving at them from the corner of the room. They made their way over to where he was eating his lunch.  
  
"Harry, Ginny, it's good to see you. Please, sit down and join me."  
  
"It's good to see you too Neville," said Ginny as she and Harry sat down.  
  
"What brings you two to Hogwarts?"  
  
"I sent an owl to Professor McGonagall asking if I could help put the Quidditch pitch back in order. I was so happy when she said yes."  
  
"That's not the only thing she told you. Tell him the other part."  
  
Ginny smiled meekly. "She made me the Hogwarts Quidditch pitch overseer."  
  
"That's great Ginny! It's sure to be top notch with you in charge."  
  
"Thanks. We've just come from looking it over. It's badly damaged and it's going to need a lot of work."  
  
"You helping too Harry?"  
  
"Yeah, the pitch looks dreadful. Ginny's got some great ideas to make it better than ever. What have you been doing?"  
  
"I've been staying here at Hogwarts and helping Professor Sprout with the greenhouses. I've learned so much about herbology from her in that short time. Two of the greenhouses had minor damage and I've finished mending them. The others are damaged beyond repair and will need a complete rebuild. Professor Sprout asked me to travel with her to meet-up with other herbologists and get replacements for the destroyed plants and herbs."  
  
"That's a fantastic opportunity," said Ginny. "I'm so happy for you."  
  
"Yes, really excellent," said Harry.  
  
With a somber expression Neville said, "Yeah, I'm looking forward to a bit of a change. It's been tough getting on with normal things again after all that's happened. I think about our friends and classmates who are hurt or not with us anymore. Luna and I spent hours just walking and talking about things. She has this ... free healing spirit about her, you know what I mean?"  
  
Harry nodded and Ginny said, "Like an Empath."  
  
"Yeah, someone who can see inside you and know what you need. She can take this ugly war and help you see new and greater possibilities that can grow from it. She keeps saying how much I've helped her but I think it's mostly the other way 'round."  
  
"She speaks truthfully Neville. You helped me too. You pulled us all together and made the D.A. really mean something. You inspired and gave it vision and purpose."  
  
"Thanks. But you and Luna formulated that vision and purpose too you know."  
  
Harry said, "Neville, I want you to know, when you pulled the sword out of the sorting hat and killed Nagini, you made it possible for me to do what I had to do. I couldn't have done it without your help. Thanks. If there's ever anything I can do for you, don't hesitate to ask. I really mean that."  
  
"Thanks, the same to you Harry, and you too Ginny. I hope we can all have some peace for a while."  
  
Neville glanced across the room to see Professor Sprout standing just outside the door. She was holding a large potted plant and waving to him.  
  
"Well, I gotta go. See you two around."  
  
They all stood and both Ginny and Harry gave Neville a firm hug before he left to join Professor Sprout.

* * *

After lunch, Harry and Ginny flew back to the pitch to check on the surrounding areas. As a precaution, Harry used a disillusionment charm to hide their presence, though they could still see each other. They slowly circled the pitch just above the treetops moving further out with each circuit. Broken trees and branches were evident in many places but the damages became less and less as they moved further out. As they were completing the final circuit, the shrieking shack came into view.  
  
They slowed to a hover. Pointing his wand at the shack, Harry said, " _Homenum Revelio!_ "  
  
"Nothing." He pocketed his wand. "We should have a closer look."  
  
"What do you think might be in there?"  
  
"Dunno. But Voldemort used the place as a command center during the battle. It's also where Snape gave me some of his memories just before he died."  
  
A little apprehensive, she followed Harry as he flew down to a door that looked more like a picket fence. The door hung crooked and had many irregular gaps and openings in it.  
  
Pushing the door open, he led her inside. It looked much the same as always with a thick layer of dust covering everything. Light from the outside shown in through the cracks and holes in the walls. There were many footprints on the floor and the few remaining pieces of furniture were broken and lay in pieces. The only sound they heard was the groaning of the floor under their feet as they slowly moved forward.  
  
They reached the staircase that led up to the second floor. He looked up the stairs as memories came back to him. It was up there that he, Ron, and Hermione had first come face to face with Sirius Black and learned the truth about what Peter Pettigrew had done.  
  
He took her hand and moved slowly toward the stairs leading down. They stopped and looked down into the darkness below. " _Lumos!_ " said Harry and he looked at Ginny.  
  
Taking out her wand she said, " _Lumos!_ " Then with wands pointing the way ahead, they slowly descended the creaking stairs into the cool damp darkness below.  
  
Reaching the bottom step, their wand light cast long eerie shadows that moved around the room revealing a dusty lopsided table, threadbare chair, and leaning bookcase. The walls were bare and in one corner of the room, the floor was stained with blood. He stepped onto the floor and moved toward that corner. Ginny, wide-eyed and looking about, followed him closely.  
  
His wand light illuminated a small alcove filed with broken wooden crates. A cool puff of air swept past them as he pushed his wand into the darkness he knew was the secret passage.  
  
She peeked over his shoulder and saw only the passage descending further into darkness. "Where does it go?"  
  
"It comes out at the base of the whomping willow. ... It doesn't look like there's anything down there." He pulled back his wand and turned to face Ginny. The light of his wand brought the edgy expression on her face into sharp relief and he thought for a moment.  
  
"This is the spot where Snape died," he said quietly.  
  
She glanced down at the floor. "It looks like it was very unpleasant for him."  
  
"I want to try a spell I once heard him use."  
  
She nodded. Pointing his wand toward the center of the room he said, " _Reveal your secret._ "  
  
They watched for a moment but nothing happened. He turned back to Ginny. "I thought that maybe ..."  
  
From the darkness of the room came the sound of wood creaking. Then a thunderous crash occurred and he shouted, " _Protego!_ " They pointed their wands toward the center of room and saw the air choked with dust. The bookcase lay in pieces on the floor and its meager contents were scattered everywhere.  
  
With an arm around each other, their pulses racing and eyes wide, they strained to see.  
  
" _Lumos Maxima!_ " shouted Ginny and a ball of light flew from her wand and hovered in the center of the room near the ceiling.  
  
There was no further movement and the dust began to settle toward the floor.  
  
They cautiously stepped forward, their eyes carefully searching the floor. There were shards of broken objects and splintered wood. Their gaze fell on a book, small enough to fit in a pocket, lying face down on the floor. The tattered leather cover was well worn and the gilded edges of the pages only weakly reflected the light.  
  
Warily she said, "Do you think it might be cursed?"  
  
He pointed his wand at the book and closed his eyes in focused concentration.  
  
"No. It doesn't feel like it's cursed."  
  
"You know the feeling of a cursed object?"  
  
He looked at her. "Yes, and I think you do to."  
  
Her eyebrows narrowed and she thought for a moment. Then her eyes opened in realization. "The diary."  
  
"Yeah. See what you think."  
  
She pointed her wand at the book and her eyes squinted in concentration. "No, it doesn't feel the same. Actually, I don't feel anything from it at all."  
  
He nodded and picked up the book. With Ginny leaning in close, he turned the book over.  


After exchanging a glance with her, he opened the book. The page was mostly blank with only a few words at the top.  
  
I.   Knowledge and understanding bring control.  
     All things great and small are your teacher.  
  
He turned the page.  
  
II.  Knowledge of oneself is essential.  
      Know the limits of your strengths and weaknesses.  
  
The next page read,  
  
III.   As is above, so is below. As is below, so is above.  
        Our being is but a grain of sand in an all inclusive  
        and infinite possibility.  
  
"I wonder why the pages are mostly blank," said Harry.  
  
"Maybe for notes?" suggested Ginny.  
  
He flipped a few pages forward into the book. The page read,  
  
VII.   The greatest power is love,   
          and those with the courage to make use of it.  
  
"There don't seem to be any notes."  
  
"Maybe the notes are hidden." She touched the page with the tip of her wand. " _Aparecium_ _!_ "  
  
A cloudy blur of gray began to form on the page. The gray shaped itself into writing that briefly twisted before coming into sharp focus. They saw layer upon layer of writing, penned in different styles and inks, appearing one on top of the other on the page. There was so much writing that the page was mostly black and only some of the words along the edges of the page were recognizable.  
  
He looked intently at the page. "There must be hundreds of writings here. I wonder how you see them one at a time."  
  
"I don't know. But can't wands be made to reveal previously cast spells?"  
  
"Yes, brilliant Ginny." He touched his wand to the page. " _Prior Conscribio!_ "  
  
The jumble of words dissolved and only a single writing remained.  
  
A spirit shines forth, my lost love in disguise, take solace my soul, and escort his mother's eyes.  
  
He stared blankly at the page and reread the line many times. Memories entered into his mind of the many times he had not trusted or thought ill of him. He felt shame. If only he could have known, his guardian might still be alive.  
  
She gently said, "Do you know who wrote this?"  
  
He looked at her with glistening eyes. "Severus."  
  
She looked at the words again. "He must have written it ages ago."  
  
He looked again at the page. "I called him a coward. How could I have been so wrong?"  
  
She put her hand on his arm. "He didn't exactly treat you, or anyone else for that matter, very nicely."  
  
With a sorrowful expression Harry said, "He couldn't. The moment he made the choice to lead a double role for Dumbledore, his life was in jeopardy. He couldn't put his trust in anyone, especially the chosen one. How hard it must have been for him to always have to push others away."  
  
She nodded. "This helps explain some of the rules he made as headmaster last year. He was looking out for us too."  
  
After a brief moment, Harry closed the book and put it in his pocket. Taking her hand, he led her up the stairs. Back outside, they mounted their brooms and kicked off. Rising above the treetops, he looked toward the forbidden forest and caught sight of Hagrid in a small clearing.  
  
"Let's go see Hagrid," said Harry pointing toward the clearing. "He's just over there."  
  
They turned and flew toward the clearing. As they approached, Harry called out, "Hagrid!"  
  
"Harry ... Ginny ... good ter see yea!" said Hagrid as they touched down and dismounted their brooms.  
  
"It's good to see you too Hagrid," said Harry.  
  
"Hagrid," said Ginny, "what are those? I've never seen them before."  
  
Harry and Hagrid turned to see Ginny pointing toward three horse-like creatures with leathery bat-like wings.  
  
"Yea, I'm right sorry yea see 'em now. They're Thestrals, part o' the herd that pulls the carriages at start o' term."  
  
She gazed blankly at the Thestrals and quietly said, "Because of Fred's death?"  
  
Harry moved beside her and took her hand. He gently said, "Yeah, or maybe when you led me away from Dumbledore's body that night. I reckon anyone who was in the Great Hall that morning will be able to see them now."  
  
Seeing them hold hands, Hagrid smiled approvingly. "Move closer and 'ave a better look. They're very gentle creatures."  
  
They stepped toward one of the Thestrals. Ginny reached out and stroked the back of its neck. "So you're what we rode to the Ministry. You look much different than I imagined."  
  
Harry turned toward Hagrid. "How did the Thestrals fair in the battle?"  
  
"Two were killed." Hagrid pointed with a grim expression. "Buried 'em just over there. These three 'ere watched me do it. They come most days and paw 'round the graves. Reckon they miss 'em."  
  
She gently patted the Thestral in an unspoken understanding with them.  
  
"Six others were injured. I've been tendin' to 'em and they'll pull through okay."  
  
"What about the centaurs? Is Firenze okay?"  
  
"Yea, most o' the herd's had a change of heart, convinced the elders to allow him back." Hagrid's expression became grave. "Death eaters and centaurs 'ad a big battle too. There were centaur casualties, both adults and foals."  
  
"Oh no!" said Ginny with a horrified expression.  
  
"Evil it was, what those death eaters did. Now there's division 'tween the centaurs who want ter work with the Ministry and those that don't. Those against talk 'bout the kill'ins and 'bout how badly they're treated by the Ministry. Those who want better relations talk 'bout how you defeated you-know-who and 'bout those who fought and died defendin' Hogwarts."  
  
Hagrid rolled his eyes. "Now the elders are consult'n with the stars. Codswallop, they should be consult'n with Kingsley."  
  
"I wish I knew better what to do," said Harry. "We need Hermione, she'd know."  
  
"Where are Hermione and Ron?" said Hagrid. "They okay?"  
  
"Yeah, they're more than okay," smiled Harry. "They're in Australia helping her parents move back to England. Hermione sent her parents there to keep them safe."  
  
"That's our clever Hermione. How 'bout you two? What brings yea to Hogwarts?"  
  
"Headmistress McGonagall has put me in charge of mending the Quidditch pitch. We've been checking on what will be needed."  
  
"That's great. Folks need Quidditch to help 'em feel right again. You let me know if there's anythin' you need from me. Okay?"  
  
"I will Hagrid. Umm ... Now that you mention it, there is something. We found a family of raccoons inside the west team room. Do you know a safe place where they can go? There are two young ones."  
  
"Yeah, lots of places. I'll take care of that for yea. Consider it done."  
  
"Oh thank you so much." She turned to Harry. "We should get back to the castle so I can give my report."  
  
"Okay. We'll see you later Hagrid."  
  
"Thanks fer stoppin' by. You two take care now."  
  
They mounted their brooms and kicked off. They waved to Hagrid and then started toward the castle at a leisurely pace. They met with McGonagall and Ginny discussed their assessment of the Quidditch pitch. McGonagall was very pleased with the report and said she would pass along the information to Kingsley.  
  
McGonagall said to Ginny, "I will send word to you once I know when rebuilding of the pitch will begin."  
  
"Thank you headmistress. I'd like to meet with the construction foreman before they start work so I can better explain some of my comments."  
  
"I think that can be arranged. I will make a special note to discuss your request with Kingsley."  
  
It was about midafternoon when Harry and Ginny left McGonagall's office. They both felt tired from their day at Hogwarts and the lack of sound sleep the previous night. They stored the brooms in the broom cupboard of the meeting room. Then they stepped toward the fireplace to return to the Burrow.

* * *

"Mum we're back," called Ginny as they stepped into the kitchen. When there was no reply she said, "Let's rest for a while."  
  
They made their way to the sofa in the parlor. Ginny asked about the memories that Snape had given to Harry and he told her about them. Soon they both became drowsy and, reclining comfortably, fell asleep.  
  
A while later, Molly stepped from the yard into the kitchen. She had spent the afternoon with Andra Diggory at the Weasley picnic table. While placing the glasses she was carrying into the sink, a familiar presence caused her to turn her head toward the parlor door. Quietly moving to the door, she opened it slightly and peeked inside. She saw Harry lying on his back asleep on the sofa. Ginny was also asleep, lying between Harry and the back of the sofa. Her head was on his shoulder and her arm lay across his chest. A few thin wisps of silvery vapor floated and gently swirled around their heads.  
  
Molly smiled warmly at the sight. _"At long last, they have time for each other,"_ she thought. A déjà vu memory of a much younger Molly and Arthur came to mind. Taking the hankie out of her pocket, she dabbed at each of her eyes and watched them sleep for a moment longer. Then she quietly closed the parlor door and began planning supper.


	11. A Journey Home

After an early breakfast the next morning, a well rested Harry and Ginny sat at the kitchen table of the Burrow.  
  
"You decide," said Ginny. "We'll do what you want today."  
  
Harry thought for a moment. "I'd like to go to Godric's Hollow."  
  
"You think it's safe to go there?"  
  
"I reckon after Hermione and I showed up there last Christmas, no one would expect me to come back again. But just to be sure, we'll use my invisibility cloak and apparate away from the village."  
  
"Okay. I've never been to Godric's Hollow."  


* * *

In a sparsely wooded area, by the side of a narrow dirt road, a brief whoosh and pop sounded in the empty air. Rain lightly fell but the clouds were breaking apart revealing large patches of blue sky. Under the invisibility cloak, Harry took out his wand and they slowly turned checking the area. Finding no one near, he pulled off the cloak and packed it away while Ginny opened an umbrella. They playfully exhaled a few puffs of vaporous cloud at each other with their warm breaths. Then huddled together under the umbrella, they picked their way through the low brush toward the road and began following it up a shallow grade toward the top of a low rise.  
  
It was very quiet and their footsteps made a crunching sound in the gravel as they walked in silence. The sun was low on their right. The water droplets on the shrubs and tall grasses beside the road sparkled in the early morning light. The fresh smelling air felt cool on their faces. Robins and thrush twittered from the widely spaced trees. After walking a short distance, the road crested the rise and they stopped to take in the view.  
  
A valley dotted with trees and surrounded by low hills spread before them. The road wound its way down toward a village in the distance. The steeple of a church rose above a close-knit group of smaller buildings and curls of smoke spiraled upward from the chimneys. To the north and west, billowy clouds in the distant sky towered high above the valley. The early morning sunlight reflected off distant falling rain looking like misty yellow veils stretching from cloud to ground. And over a distant hill on the left, a bright rainbow arced up and over the village.  
  
"What a perfectly lovely place to live," said Ginny with a satisfied smile.  
  
He smiled back at her and nodded. Taking hold of the wand inside his coat, he said, " _Protego Duo!_ " Then arm in arm, they continued walking under the umbrella toward the village.  
  
As they follow the gently winding road, Harry periodically reached inside his coat, took hold of his wand, and did a security sweep. Drawing nearer to the village, they began to pass widely spaced dwellings. Some had automobiles parked beside them and some still had illuminated porch lights. As they reached the edge of the village, the rain stopped and Ginny closed the umbrella. There were cottages and small shops lining each side of the lane. In the distance, they saw a few villagers cross the lane between the shops and walk toward the village square.  
  
They slowly walked up the lane passing shops that were not yet open for business. As they reached the square, the small church became visible on their right. Just then, the doors of the church opened and a head with grey hair peered out. Smiling, the minister emerged and walked down the front steps. He wore green vestments and as he turned back toward the door, a small group of villagers emerged from the church. Harry and Ginny stopped and partially concealed themselves by some bushes a short distance away. They watched as the minister greeted the people leaving the church.  
  
"Top of the morning to you Liam," said the minister in an Irish accent. "How's that leg today?"  
  
"Getting better but I won't be running any foot races for a while yet."  
  
The minister smiled. "That's good to hear." Shaking his hand he said, "You have a good day."  
  
"Good morning Jane. How's that new grandson Mark?"  
  
"Simply precious, thank you again for the lovely Baptism."  
  
"You're welcome. Where's Joe today?"  
  
"He's at the shop this morning with two gentlemen from Bristol, something about an order for construction materials. I'm going there now to help him."  
  
"Give him my best. You both have a nice day."  
  
No one else came out of the church and the minister looked around. Catching sight of Harry and Ginny he said, "Hello. Are you visitors?"  
  
Harry and Ginny glanced at each other and then walk toward him. "Yes we are," said Ginny.  
  
The minister paused for a moment looking intently at Harry. Then he extended his hand to each of them. "Welcome. I'm Father John O'Reilly. I've been pastor here at Saint Michael's church for thirty-five years. What brings you to Godric's Hollow?"  
  
Harry shook the minister's hand. "We've come to see the war memorial."  
  
"Yes, many come here to see it." He gestured toward the center of the square. "It's just over there. I hope you enjoy it."  
  
"Thanks. We wanted to make a stop in the cemetery first."  
  
"By all means, just around the corner of the church and through the gates." With a courteous nod he said, "A good day to each of you." Then the minister turned, walked back up the steps, and disappeared into the church.  
  
They walked around the front of the church and the gates of the cemetery came into view. Beyond were the many headstones and grave markers that Harry remembered from his last visit here on Christmas Eve. He slowly led Ginny to his parents' graves. They both dropped down onto one knee on each side of the headstone and began tidying the graves while covertly glancing around. She gave him a small nod. He reached inside his coat and took hold of his wand. An instant later, a large bouquet of wildflowers of every color appeared at the base of the headstone. Then she moved beside Harry and put her arm around him. They stood in silence looking down at the graves for a short while.  
  
At the sound of footsteps, they looked up and saw Father O'Reilly, now dressed in black with a white collar, approach them from the other side of the graves. He held what looked like a scroll of silvery parchment in his hand.  
  
"Please forgive my intrusion on your privacy but I couldn't help notice from the sacristy window where you are standing. I knew James and Lily Potter. On one occasion, I helped Albus Dumbledore hide them and their small son Harry in the church."  
  
"You knew Albus Dumbledore?" said Harry.  
  
"Yes, we spoke on a number of occasions. He is the headmaster of a school. He once told me that he and his family used to live here in Godric's Hollow. I trust he is well."  
  
"No, I'm sorry to tell you that Albus Dumbledore is no longer alive."  
  
"I'm very sorry to hear that. He seemed like a good and noble man."  
  
"Yes he was," said Harry.  
  
Father O'Reilly said, "My memory is not what it used to be, but, you have certain resemblances to James and Lily. If I may be so bold to ask, are you their son Harry?"  
  
"Yes, I am," he said quietly. "I'd appreciate you not telling anyone."  
  
"Not a word, Mister Potter, not a word," said Father O'Reilly in a quiet voice. Then with a smile he said, "In my vocation, I am required to keep many secrets."  
  
Harry and Ginny smiled. Then Ginny said, "I'm Ginny Weasley."  
  
"I am pleased to meet you." He looked at Harry. "The reason for my question, I have some possessions of James and Lily Potter that were entrusted to my care. I would like to relinquish them to you."  
  
A delighted expression dawned on Ginny's face.  
  
"Yes," said Harry brightly. "I'd like that very much."  
  
Father O'Reilly said, "Before we go, may I join you in a prayer?"  
  
Their expressions once again became somber as Harry and Ginny slowly nodded and then looked down at the graves. Father O'Reilly extended his hand and gently shook the silvery aspergillum a few times. Drops of holy water fell from it onto the graves. Then he said, "Eternal rest grant unto them O Lord and let the light of your love shine upon them. May their souls, and the souls of all our faithful departed, through the mercy of God, rest in peace."  
  
"Amen," said Harry and Ginny quietly without thinking. They each experienced feelings of loss, finality, and completeness at these words.  
  
After a brief moment, Father O'Reilly said, "If you would please accompany me to my office."  
  
After exiting the graveyard, they walked along a brick walkway that led behind the church to a small dwelling. The room they entered had a simple desk in the center and an old worn chair behind it. A darkened hallway at the back of the room led off to other parts of the dwelling. There were many bookshelves lining the walls and religious items were present on the walls and among the books. A bare light bulb on the ceiling illuminated as Father O'Reilly touched a switch on the wall. He gestured to the chairs in front of the desk. "Please, remove your coats and make yourselves comfortable."  
  
Father O'Reilly went to a large safe in the corner of the room and unlocked it. After shifting some of the items within the safe, he withdrew a small cardboard storage box and then relocked the safe. With a solemn expression, he handed the box to Harry. Writing on the top of the box read, _Godric's Hollow Coroner, Personal items of James and Lily Potter._  
  
Father O'Reilly said, "If you will excuse me for a few minutes, I must go over to the church." Father O'Reilly then walked to the door and went out.  
  
Harry unsealed the box and lifted off the lid. He took out two pieces of official looking paper, each containing the words Certificate of Death, and placed them on the desk. Then he withdrew an envelope from the box labeled James Potter. He opened it and after looking inside, withdrew a pair of glasses with round lenses and thin golden frames. Ginny moved close and put her arm around him as he silently looked at them for a moment. Then placing the glasses in his lap, he again reached into the envelope and withdrew a gold colored wristwatch. Under the glass crystal of the watch, the face was a dark green stone with flecks of red. The hands of the watch showed eleven forty-one.  
  
"That must be the watch your father received when he turned of age," said Ginny softly. "It looks very handsome."  
  
Harry slipped the watch onto his wrist. As they admired the watch, the face briefly glowed and then the hands moved to nine seventeen. The second hand then began to move with a ticking motion.  
  
"Still has some magic in it too." Taking the envelope, he tipped it into his open hand and a golden wedding band dropped out.  
  
Ginny took a quick breath. A brief moment later she said, "May I see it?" He looked at her and moved his hand toward her. She picked up the ring and examined it. "There's an inscription." She slowly turned the ring. "Joined in love that will not part."  
  
They looked thoughtfully at each other for a moment. Then he reached into the box and withdrew a second envelope labeled _Lily Potter_. After opening it and looking inside, he tipped the envelope's contents into the cupped palm of his hand. A necklace and two gold colored rings fell out. One of the rings contained a small diamond. The other was a wedding band. He moved his hand toward her and she picked up the wedding band.  
  
"Hand in hand and heart to heart." Smiling, she looked at Harry. "That's so romantic."  
  
He nodded with a sorrowful expression. "Mum and Dad didn't get much time to enjoy those inscriptions."  
  
His gaze fell on the necklace in his hand. The pendant was a golden griffin and its eye was set with a garnet. He looked up at Ginny and their eyes connected. He said softly, "Would you wear the necklace for me?"  
  
Her eyes softened and glistened in the light. "Oh Harry. Yes, it's beautiful. I've never seen anything like it. Please, put it on me."  
  
She turned away and lifted her hair up off her neck. He placed the necklace around her and carefully hooked the clasp of the chain. After adjusting the position of the pendant, she turned back to him and smiled. The pendant rested just below her neck and seemed to have a soft glow of its own. His gaze fixed on it for a moment and then he looked up into her eyes.  
  
"It looks more beautiful than ever." He leaned forward and gave her a small kiss.  
  
There were other papers in the box but he decided to look at them later. He put the loose items back into the box. As he was closing the lid, the door opened and Father O'Reilly stepped inside. He moved to the chair behind his desk and sat down.  
  
Glancing at each of them he said, "I apologize for the delay. I hope I haven't inconvenienced you."  
  
"Not at all," said Harry. "May I ask you a few questions?"  
  
"Certainly," said Father O'Reilly.  
  
"Can you tell me what happened the night my parents were killed?"  
  
With a solemn expression he said, "Patrons at the pub that night said they felt the ground shake. Hearing no noise, they thought nothing of it. Just before closing, one of the volunteer firefighters ran in and said the Potter cottage at the end of the lane had been partially destroyed. Bob the barkeep called the constable while the few men who were still in the pub ran to help. I was called a short time later when the bodies of your parents were found. While on my way to the cottage, I came upon Albus who took me aside. He told me you were safe and being taken to your next of kin. Then he insisted, most emphatically, that I tell no one about you.  
  
Shortly before dawn, I was awakened by Albus. A group of officials from your Ministry accompanied him. He took me aside and said it was essential that those who helped recover the bodies of your parents did not remember what had really happened. I reminded him about the good people of this village, how they are like family and look out for each other. He said he understood but it was a matter of law. Sensing my concern, he said that my memory of the events would remain intact. I have never spoken to anyone of these events until now. I think Albus would have wanted you to know.  
  
The secrecy necessitated a very simple and brief funeral for your parents. Very few attended and they quickly moved away at the conclusion. Not long after, a petition was submitted to the Godric's Hollow council. It sought the construction of a war memorial in the village square. With little disagreement or discussion, the petition was approved and the monument quickly completed. The simple design commemorates those who have given their lives in war. When I look at it, I am sorrowed by the thought of the crazy mixed up world you inherit. Please forgive us, your forbearers, and learn from our mistakes. I pray always for young people like you, that you will have strength and courage to make the world a better place."  
  
"Thank you Father," said Ginny.  
  
"Father O'Reilly, can you tell me about my parent's cottage?"  
  
"Your Ministry hid the cottage that same morning. No one has ever wanted to build in that cold and empty looking place. You are of course, the legal owner of the property, by the laws of Godric's Hollow. Being a member of the governing council, I know it is close to an area being considered for village expansion. Perhaps we could work out some sort of a land swap. The hills surrounding this valley are really quite beautiful."  
  
"They certainly are," said Ginny.  
  
"That would be acceptable with me," said Harry. "Has anyone gone inside the cottage?"  
  
"I don't know. I see only an empty lot where it once stood. I've seen many people stop and stare across the lot so I am certain it is still there."  
  
"Okay. I'll check into it and send you an ow ... umm..." He glanced across the desk and then saw it. "... I'll call you on the telephone."  
  
Ginny giggled, "My father calls them pheletones."  
  
Father O'Reilly laughed. Taking pen and paper, he wrote down the phone number and handed it to Harry.  
  
"Thank you so very much Father O'Reilly," said Harry. "I really appreciate everything you've done. If there's anything I can do for you, please don't hesitate to ask."  
  
"Thank you," said Father O'Reilly as they all stood.  
  
After donning their coats, Harry picked up the box, and they both said goodbye.  
  
"A pleasant good day to each of you," said Father O'Reilly as Harry and Ginny stepped back outside.  
  
They walked back along the path toward the cemetery. Glancing quickly around, he stopped by the back wall of the church and quickly slid the box into his mokeskin pouch. Then taking her hand, they continued walking slowly past the cemetery gates toward the obelisk in the center of the village square. As they approached, he felt the squeeze of her hand as the monument transformed before their eyes. She smiled as they looked at the stone figures of James, Lily, and baby Harry for a moment.  
  
"You look so cute," said Ginny with a soft giggle.  
  
He shook his head. "This really wasn't necessary."  
  
"Maybe not to you, but I like it. It helps wizard society remember the dreadful things that happened."  
  
"You take heed of her words," said an old man seated on a bench a short distance away.  
  
They turned and Ginny put her hand over her mouth, realizing they had been overheard.  
  
The man was dressed in blue jeans and wore a ragged dark green cloak. On his head was a short pointed grey hat with a turned down brim. He was looking straight ahead at the monument through dark glasses and his hand held a white cane with a red tip.  
  
"It's okay," whispered Harry reassuringly to Ginny. They stepped closer to the seated man. Harry said, "But war isn't like this. It's cruel and ugly. Families can be completely torn apart. I ... I know."  
  
"Aye, indeed you do. Nasty affair war is, shows us the darkest side of our humanity. Those who experience it firsthand are forever changed. They see things differently, scares some of 'em. Their ordered life, even of fighting the war, is changed. They have to choose how to move on and find their place in an uncertain and insecure new order."  
  
"Did you fight in a war?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Aye, I'm Chas Gish. I lost my eyesight some eighteen years ago and everything changed. But I learned to listen more carefully and in some ways, I see better now. You know, I can tell by the tone of a voice what's inside someone's heart. I hear some folks fretting over the silliest things and choosing to be unhappy and miserable. They just need to say some kind words once in a while, that's all it takes. Do they still teach the golden rule in school?"  
  
"They do," said Harry. "But for some, it's a hard lesson to learn."  
  
"No truer words spoken. But think if everyone did learn it, maybe we wouldn't need any more war memorials."  
  
Harry smiled and took hold of Chas's hand. With a firm handshake he said, "You are a wise man Chas. It's been a pleasure meeting and talking with you."  
  
Chas smiled. "Hufflepuff, class of nineteen and forty. You've made my day. Hope we can talk again sometime."  
  
With warm smiles, Harry and Ginny turned and walked further up the lane. The shops and cottages became more widely spaced as they walked and there were some open lots on each side of the lane. Then they saw it, a cottage by an open field with part of the top floor missing. In the daylight and not covered with snow, the cottage looked much worse for wear. The walls were grey and weathered with chipped and peeling paint. The fence along the front was broken in many places. The yard was overgrown with ragged looking shrubs and brambles. One of the first floor windows appeared badly damaged and boarded up. He reached into his coat and checked the area around them.  
  
"Is that where it happened?" said Ginny pointing. "Up there?" She gazed awestruck at the remains of the room.  
  
"Yeah, I think when his curse rebounded, it blew out the room."  
  
"That's incredible Harry. Enough magical power to destroy part of your home and yet here you stand beside me."  
  
"Because of my mum. Her love was more powerful than his magic. She gave it to me when she wouldn't step aside and he killed her. And I think my dad too, trying to protect us from him."  
  
"Then all those years, all the times he tried to kill you ... I think you were stronger than him."  
  
"It didn't seem like it at the time and I had a lot of help from Ron and Hermione. But ... yeah, I think you're right. A mum's love for her child is the strongest power there is. Remember what your mum did when Bellatrix attacked you?"  
  
"Yes, it was a bit frightening to see that expression on Mum's face and the look in her eyes. I'd never seen her like that before. There were times when we were growing up that Mum was cross with us, particularly with Fred and George. But even while she was scolding, you could always see the love in her eyes. She's the best mum in the world."  
  
He led her up to the scraggly overgrown hedge surrounding the yard. "Put your hand on the gate."  
  
As she touched the gate, the sign Harry had seen before rose up. A smiled came to her face as she read the graffiti and well wishes. She looked at the front of the cottage and a thoughtful expression came to her face. "There must be a locking charm on the cottage."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"There's a walkway leading up to the cottage but no door."  
  
He stared blankly at the front of the cottage. "I didn't realize that ... really thick Potter."  
  
"When the Weasley family went on holiday to Egypt, Dad used a locking charm for the Burrow. It's very secure."  
  
"I'm guessing that _Alohomora_ won't unlock that charm."  
  
"No, you have to use a key. One or more objects are enchanted when the charm is cast."  
  
"What kind of objects?"  
  
"They can be almost anything. Usually it's something that you can easily carry with you. On our Egypt holiday, Dad used his pocket watch and Mum used the hair brush she always keeps in her handbag."  
  
"Okay, reckon I'll have to ask someone at the Ministry about it. But while we're here, let's have a look 'round the back."  
  
Holding his wand inside his coat pocket, they made their way along the outside of the hedge. It made a sharp angle and then continued toward some large trees with branches growing close to the ground. As they passed within the trees, he circled his wand around them and cast a disillusionment charm. A short distance further, there was a stone corner and a low wooden fence continued along a narrow walkway behind the cottage. On the far side of the walkway, an open space of tall grass stretched toward the nearby woods. Within the fenced backyard, all manner of weeds and wild brambles grew.  
  
They stopped at a gate in the fence and gazed at the back of the cottage. They saw windows but no door. After a moment, he looked at Ginny. "Let's have a closer look, maybe we can see in through the windows."  
  
"Okay, but look sharp where you step. There's probably all manner of creatures living in those brambles."  
  
Long weeds, growing thick on each side, choked the fence and gate. He lifted the gate latch and with some difficulty, pushed the gate open far enough for them to squeeze through. They followed a path of mostly hidden step-stones leading toward the back of the cottage. He was almost close enough to touch the cottage when he abruptly stopped and looked at his wrist.  
  
"My dad's watch, it's buzzing."  
  
She stepped up beside him to look. Then her hand moved to the pendant of Lily's necklace. "The pendant of the necklace is vibrating too. Harry, do you think it might be a warning?"  
  
"Dunno. Take a step back."  
  
They both stepped back. "The necklace is quiet again."  
  
"So's the watch." He looked along the side of the cottage thinking. Then he looked at Ginny. "I have a hunch. Maybe it's not a warning. Maybe it just means we're close to the door. I'm going to check over there."  
  
He carefully took a few steps off the path and then he stepped forward again. After his second step, he placed his hand on the cottage.  
  
"The watch isn't buzzing." He quickly rejoined her.  
  
"Ginny, how do you use the key to remove the locking charm?"  
  
"You touch it to the door. Do you think you have a key?"  
  
"I think we both do, Dad's watch and Mum's necklace."  
  
"That's brilliant Harry. Do you think it was your mum and dad who cast the charm?"  
  
"Yeah, these are their possessions and they were wearing them that night. Maybe they set up the charm for extra protection."  
  
She frowned. "The charm would have broke when they both died."  
  
His eyebrows narrowed in thought, "A very good point."  
  
Then, realization dawned on each of their faces at almost the same instant and she said, "Unless you were included when the charm was cast."  
  
"If the key works, we can go inside," he said excitedly.  
  
She smiled at the enthusiastic expression on his face. "Okay, let's test your theory."  
  
As they stepped forward, the watch and necklace started vibrating again. He touched the watch to the wall of the cottage. There was a momentary blurring of the wall and then a door appeared. He briefly glanced at her and they each took their wands in hand. Then taking hold of the doorknob, he gave it a twist. The doorknob reluctantly turned and he pushed on the door. It made a snapping sound from the many years of closure and the hinges squeaked as the door swung open. They cautiously stepped inside and then closed the door.  
  
They stood in a small kitchen and looked around as their eyes adjusted to the weak daylight coming in through the hazy window above the sink. A thin airy curtain flanked the window. The room was completely silent and cold. Taking in every detail as he scanned the room, his eyes searched for something familiar from a time that he did not remember. The counters, cupboards, and floor were covered in a thick layer of dust. A few plates and silverware, also covered in dust, were in the kitchen sink. Containers of many different sizes and a few cookbooks lined the counters along the walls. A calendar hanging on a cupboard showed the picture of a smiling toothless pumpkin and below, the month October 1981. He removed the disillusionment charm and slowly moved forward with Ginny very close behind.  
  
They approached a small table set in the far corner of the room by another window. Thin shafts of daylight streamed in through the closed and tattered curtains. Two large chairs were on each side of the dust-covered table and a toddler's high chair was set between them. A dusty crystal container with two matching candleholders was in the center of the table. The candles were partially burnt and one was lying on its side on the table. There were pieces of broken ceramics on the table and floor. A shelf above the window held one remaining plate that had rolled precariously close to the edge. It showed an upside-down picture of a sunlit meadow surrounded by trees. Taking hold of his hand, she squeezed it gently and sighed heavily. He looked at her with a thankful expression and gave her hand a squeeze back. Then he reached up, took hold of the plate, and carefully placed it on the table.  
  
With his wand pointing the way ahead, they turned and moved toward the living room. On one side, they past a large front door that bore the marks of a forced entry. On the other side, a staircase led up. As they continued into the lower room, it grew quite dim and they each lit their wands. As they approached the boarded up window, they heard the crackling of glass fragments under their footsteps. A small table lay broken in pieces on the floor and a chair in the corner was covered with glass shards and wall plaster. A fireplace and mantle were centered along the end wall. Many broken pieces of pottery and figurines littered the floor in front of the fireplace.  
  
A large picture frame lay on the floor. He reached down and picked it up. An image of James and Lily on their wedding day was behind the cracked glass. Lily wore a white wedding gown and in her hands was a large bouquet of flowers. James wore a twilight grey tuxedo with a red rose boutonniere. Their eyes were bright, confident, and filled with happiness. He touched the cracked glass with his wand and quietly said, " _Reparo!_ " The glass mended and the picture began to move. Every few moments, James and Lily would look at each other and kiss.  
  
Smiling warmly, she picked up a smaller picture frame. It contained an image of Harry getting a bath. He was grinning happily and clapping his hands in a stream of water that was filling the kitchen sink where he sat.  
  
He carefully placed the wedding picture into his mokeskin pouch and she added the picture of Harry. Then they continued looking around the room. The large sofa set in front of the fireplace was covered in fallen plaster debris from the ceiling. Near the window, against the back wall of the room, was a bookcase. Many of the dust-covered books, and those that lay splayed on the floor, had titles they recognized from their Hogwarts classes. There were also Quidditch magazines and loose pages of the Daily Prophet scattered about.  
  
They circled back to the staircase. Harry took her hand and they began ascending the creaking stairs. Daylight illuminated the hall at the top of the stairs causing them to squint their eyes for a moment. The light was entering through a badly damaged door hanging by one hinge. They cautiously stepped into the room and saw all manner of broken furniture and parts of the walls and ceiling covering the floor.  
  
"My word!" said Ginny in utter astonishment. "This is unbelievable."  
  
He nodded grimly and slowly turned on the spot. The destruction in the room was extensive and the only large pieces of furniture were a baby crib and a large toy box beside it. The dust-covered crib was broken down the middle with the mattress and bedding lying on the floor beneath it. As he gazed at the crib, she put her arm around his waist.  
  
He quietly said, "I love you Mum." A brief moment later, there was a puff of air from a large hole in the wall and the scent of rose wafted into the room. They looked at each other and smiled softly.  
  
"Any favorites in the toy box?" said Ginny pointing to the brightly colored box by the crib. Fallen boards partially covered the toy box. Though still in one piece, they could see burn marks on it.  
  
"I don't remember a toy box. Let's have a look."  
  
He moved the loose boards aside and then squat down in front of the box with Ginny looking over his shoulder. Upon opening the box, they saw it contained many brightly colored baby toys. There were colored blocks and many small stuffed animals with smiling faces. A separate tray toward the back of the box held a small broom.  
  
Smiling, he took hold of the broom and lifted it out. "This is a birthday present from Sirius."  
  
"Oh, that's so sweet. Do you remember flying on it?"  
  
"No, but I found a picture in Grimmauld Place that my mum sent to Sirius. I was riding the broom and I think my dad was chasing close behind making sure I didn't get hurt."  
  
He closed the toy box lid and stood. He carefully added the toy broom to the contents of his mokeskin pouch. After one last look around the room, they made their way past the stairs toward the bedroom at the other end of the upstairs hall.  
  
The contents of the bedroom were mostly intact though many small fragments of wall plaster were scattered on the furniture and floor. The turned down bed, and nightstands on each side, were covered with dust. An open book lay on the nightstand on the left side. The heading on the top of the dusty page read, _Mulch is your Friend_. He closed the book. The title read, _The Magic of Mums and Marigolds, by Duweet Ena Yardley_.  
  
There were many other books and magazines stacked in the lower opening of the nightstand. He gently waved his hand from back to front and the nightstand drawer smoothly slid open. He saw an eyeglass case resting upon a hand mirror that looked similar to the one Sirius had given him. There was a camera, a small brown paper folder stuffed with photos, and a booklet entitled, _Picture Perfect, by Shirley A. Shutterbug_.  
  
"May I see the photos?"  
  
He nodded. She reached into the drawer and picked up the folder.  
  
With their heads side by side, she leafed through the haphazardly stacked photos as smiles and giggles came to each of them. They were mostly of Harry as an infant. In one photo, Sirius held Harry bundled in white with Lily and Father O'Reilly smiling broadly. In another, Harry was in his highchair being fed by Lily. An old woman, with teacup in hand, watched with an amused smile on her face.  
  
"That's Bathilda Bagshot," said Harry.  
  
"These are all wonderful. May I take the photos and put them in an album for you?"  
  
"Yes, that would be very nice. Thank you."  
  
She tucked the photos into her coat pocket. He closed the drawer and they moved to the nightstand on the other side of the bed. A closed dusty book on the nightstand was titled, _Herbs for Health, by Botany Ann Flowers._ He waved his hand and the drawer slid open. They saw quills and letter parchment, ring and necklace boxes, and a small book with a latch holding it closed. The words _Diary of Lily Evan_ s were inlay on the spine.  
  
"Definitely something to read later." He picked up the diary and added it to his mokeskin pouch.  
  
Ginny lifted out a pastel blue book that had been under the diary. The title in large flowery letters proclaimed, _Babies First Year_. Below the title, _Harry, July 31st 1980_ had been carefully written. She looked at him with a hopeful expression and he nodded. Smiling delightedly, she opened the book. Attached to the inside front cover, a sealed transparent pocket held a large lock of black hair.  
  
"Oh Harry, it's your first year hair." She beamed at him. "This is wonderful!"  
  
With a questioning expression he said, "Looks like my normal hair to me."  
  
"It is," she said kindly. "But it comes from a time when you were young and growing. Combined with an infusion of amborella, it can make a potion that is magically regenerative if you're ever seriously ill."  
  
"I didn't know that. Did your mum and dad save some of your hair?"  
  
"Yes and each of my brothers too. It's all kept safe in the cellar of the Burrow."  
  
"May I keep mine there too?"  
  
"Most definitely."  
  
He put the book into his mokeskin pouch. Then he closed the drawer and they moved to an antique looking chest of drawers placed against the wall by the closet door. Attached to the top of the chest, a large mirror reflected a dim dusty image back to them. There were a few photos pressed between the mirror and its wooden frame. On the top of the chest, in front of the mirror, there were small dust-covered curios and toppled over perfume bottles.  
  
He looked at the people in the photos for a moment. In one photo, Aunt Petunia was holding an infant with Uncle Vernon looking on with a smile. Other photos showed faded images of people he did not recognize.  
  
He looked at her reflection in the mirror. "Do you think the mirror is magically enchanted?"  
  
"Dunno. Ask it something about your appearance."  
  
"Umm ... you think this one's ... nice? The other day, the mirror at the Burrow told me to try axle grease on my hair."  
  
"It looks like a nice mirror, but you never know." She snickered. "One time, Fred and George enchanted the mirror in their room to reflect random parts of your face upside down if it was too early in the morning."  
  
With an apprehensive expression and some uncertainty in his voice, he looked at his reflection the mirror. "H ... How do I look?"  
  
"Duh ...stee ...ah-CHOO!" A cloud of dust burst forth from the mirror and filled the air in front of them.  
  
"Bless you," said Ginny with a grin fanning the air with her hand.  
  
Coughing, and sounding stuffed up, the mirror said, "And don't expect any ding reliable on perfume eeder. Everyding smells like dust."  
  
They both laughed. He pointed his wand at the mirror. " _Tergeo!_ " The dust and haze on the glass surface vanished.  
  
There was a loud sniff and another cough. "Thanks."  
  
They looked through the chest of drawers and found only neatly folded clothing. Dusty dresses, cloaks, and a few moth eaten coats hung in the closet. Then they carefully made their way back down the stairs.  
  
After a long and melancholy look around the room, he turned to her. "Thanks for coming with me today. You've helped me find some lost memories."  
  
She put her arms around him. "You're very welcome. Thanks for sharing them with me. I hope we find more in the future." They lightly kissed.  
  
A short while later they made their way back to the lane. Standing in front of the cottage he said, "Would you like to go back into the village and get some lunch?"  
  
"Yes, that sounds good. Let's try that pub in the village square." She smiled teasingly at him. "The one by your monument of glory."  
  
"Cute Weasley, really cute," he said dryly. He tried to poke her gently in the side but she saw it coming and took hold of his hand. After a brief playful tussle, they both grinned at each other. Then hand in hand, they began walking toward the village square.  
  
**...**  
  
They sat in a secluded corner of the small pub and ate a quiet lunch. Most of the time was spent watching and listening to the people come and go. The barkeep greeted many who came in by their first name. The laughter and lighthearted conversations, all going on at the same time, gave the room a feeling of friendliness.  
  
Later, they leisurely walked along the lane and sometimes stepped into a shop for a closer look. As far as they could tell, it seemed like a quiet muggle tourist village.  
  
In the late afternoon, as they were slowly making their way out of the village, they came upon a small shop. The sign above the door read, _Godric's Hollow Real Estate_. A number of photos behind the front window advertised homes for sale. Through the window, they could see many other photos posted on the walls. A couple was seated in front of a desk with their heads bent over a long piece of paper. A middle-aged woman sat behind the desk talking to them as she pointed to different places on the paper. A small bell on the door sounded as Harry and Ginny entered the office.  
  
"Good afternoon. I'm Jill," said the woman behind the desk. "It will be some time before I can speak with you."  
  
"That's okay," said Harry. "We just wanted to look at the photos."  
  
Jill smiled and gestured toward the wall of photos. Then she continued talking to the couple at her desk.  
  
Harry and Ginny looked at the photos and pointed to a few of them as they quietly talked. After a short while, they made their way back to the door.  
  
"Hope to see you again soon," said Jill. Harry and Ginny waved and stepped out of the office.  
  
They continued walking up the lane talking about the photos in the office. The cottages became more widely spaced and there were open fields with tall grasses rippling in the breeze. They came to the entrance of a small park. A bench under a tree faced an open field and hills beyond. Sitting down to rest, he put his arm around her shoulder.  
  
After a short while, he reached inside his coat and took hold of his wand. There were no other humans in the area but he became concerned when he detected something magical behind the tall bushes. Tapping his finger over his lips, they quietly stood, and cautiously walked toward an opening in the far side of the bushes. A small badly weathered gazebo with cracked and faded white paint came into view.  
  
"That must be an apparition point," said Ginny very quietly.  
  
They both relaxed and after a moment, walked a short distance past the gazebo. The trees parted and revealed a deserted ball field with goals at each end.  
  
He turned to her. "Ready to go back to the Burrow?"  
  
She put her hands behind his neck. "Almost." He put his hands on her waist and drew her close.  
  
Some time later, he took her hand and they stepped into the gazebo. They disapperated an instant later with a gentle whoosh and pop.  



	12. On the Mend

"Good morning," said Harry as he entered the kitchen of the Burrow. Arthur and Molly sat at the table finishing breakfast.  
  
"Good morning," said Molly. "Sleep well?"  
  
"Better," said Harry as he sat down at the table. He was neatly dressed and his normally unruly hair was combed and mostly in place.  
  
"You look dapper today," said Molly.  
  
"Thanks, I'm meeting with Kingsley at the Ministry."  
  
Arthur smiled. "Hopefully the magically enchanted windows at the Ministry won't disturb your meeting. I reckon someone was in training yesterday. There was a blizzard, lightning, thunder, and after lunch, a thick fog. The fog spilled in through the windows and covered the floor. It was so thick that you couldn't see your shoes."  
  
Harry grinned. "What did they do about it?"  
  
"Janitors were dispatched to mop it up. We all had a good laugh. I heard people humming _The Foggy Dew_ for most of the afternoon."  
  
"While I'm at the Ministry, I want to inquire about my parents' cottage in Godric's Hollow. Do you know who I should see to talk about it?"  
  
"I think Landis Homestead would be the right person. He works in the Department of Magical Dwellings on level two. He should also be able to tell you who to contact at Godric's Hollow."  
  
"Thanks. Umm ... I don't mean to cause you any grief but ... at the funeral, I saw the clergyman present Fred's wand to you. And at the funeral for Remus and Tonks, Andromeda received their wands. I was wondering, what happens to a wand when a family member isn't present at the funeral?"  
  
Arthur and Molly glanced briefly at each other. Then with a somber expression Arthur said, "The Aurors store it away. It can be claimed by a family member or next of kin." With a grim expression he said, "If the wand isn't claimed ... it's destroyed."  
  
"Oh," said Harry in a disappointed voice. "How long do they keep the wand?"  
  
"I don't know. Probably best to ask in the Auror department."  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
After a moment, Arthur turned to Molly. "Are we still meeting for that IWROC luncheon today?"  
  
"Yes, we have so much to plan and organize this time. I'll meet you at your office. Andra is bringing Amos with her. We can all go together."  
  
"What's the I rock?" said Harry.  
  
"It stands for the International Witches Relief Organization and Care," said Molly. "It was founded over a hundred years ago to help those who are victims of war or disaster. So many volunteers helped after the First Wizarding War. I hope there is a good turn out this time too."  
  
"Good morning," said Ginny as she stepped into the kitchen. She was wearing jeans and a work shirt. A baseball cap was on her head with her hair sticking through the hatband in a ponytail.  
  
They all greeted Ginny as she sat down at the table across from Harry.  
  
Arthur stood. "I must be off to work. You all have a good day." He kissed Molly on the cheek. "I'll see you later at my office."  
  
After they all wished Arthur a good day, he stepped out into the yard and disapparated. Harry and Ginny began to eat breakfast.  
  
"When is your meeting with the construction foreman?" said Harry.  
  
"Nine o'clock. McGonagall's owl said to meet in the entrance hall. Will you be able to come to Hogwarts today?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I'll send you a message when I know."  
  
Later, after finishing breakfast and saying goodbye, Ginny stepped into the fireplace for Hogwarts. A moment later, Harry stepped into the fireplace for the Ministry.  


* * *

Harry entered a waiting area outside of Kingsley's office and stepped toward a desk. A receptionist in her mid-twenties was seated behind the desk and looking down in concentration at a number of official parchments. She was dressed in neatly fitting business attire. Her shoulder length chestnut brown hair was attractively styled and tucked behind her ears. He waited a moment. When she didn't look up, he cleared his throat and said, "I'm here to see Kingsley."  
  
The receptionist looked up and froze for a moment as her eyes quickly darted upward to his forehead. Then she looked at him with a flirtations smile. "I'm so very pleased to meet you Mister Potter. My name is Lethia Edwards. I'm Minister Shacklebolt's personal assistant."  
  
"Ah, pleasure to meet you," said Harry a little unsure.  
  
She gazed at him intently. "I've wanted to tell you how very thankful I am for all you've done for our magical world." She winked at him. "If there's anything I can do for you, anything at all, don't hesitate to ask."  
  
"Umm ... may I go in?"  
  
She stood, revealing a short skirt and attractive figure. She slowly moved to the door of Kingsley's office. Opening the door she said, "Right this way, he's expecting you." The scent of perfume touched his senses as he walked past her and into the office.  
  
Kingsley looked up from his desk and stared sternly at Lethia. The door of the office quickly closed. As Harry approached the desk, Kingsley motioned for him to sit down. Then with his index finger raised, he silently mouthed, "Just one minute."  
  
Harry nodded and sat in one of the chairs in front of the desk.  
  
"Okay, those terms will be acceptable," said Kingsley speaking to a booklet on his desk. "But you must ensure that the materials are on the Hogwarts grounds in less than two weeks. There can be no delay as there are many workers and volunteers who are ready to begin."  
  
A tinny voice said, " _It will be there in a week and a half and we stand ready to assist further if needed._ "  
  
"Thank you," said Kingsley, "Esemé Elliot will contact you if any other needs arise."  
  
Kingsley closed the small booklet he had been speaking to and tucked it into his pocket. Then he stood and moved toward the chair next to Harry.  
  
"Harry, it's good to see you again," said Kingsley as Harry stood and they shook hands. After seating themselves in the chairs Kingsley said, "My apologies. The Ministry is helping with materials and contractor negotiations for the Hogwarts rebuilding effort."  
  
"No problem. Is the rebuilding effort going well?"  
  
"Yes, the voluntary outpouring of business, witches, and wizards is most gratifying. There is a deep pride and desire to see Hogwarts made right. The Ministry is coordinating its efforts with direction from Headmistress McGonagall and her staff of overseers."  
  
"That's very good to hear. We ... I ... ah ... caused a bit of a mess."  
  
"Don't trouble yourself with that Harry; those with malignant intent caused the damage. Aurors have significantly neutralized the remaining dark forces. And thanks to your ongoing vigilance, a terrorist plot against the Ministry was thwarted. Have you seen or heard of any other suspicious activities?"  
  
"About a week ago, Ron and Hermione detected someone in the hills around the Burrow. Whoever it was moved quickly away and disapparated. They didn't see who it was or find anything that might help identify the person. We think that witch or wizard was very skilled at covering their tracks. Do you know who that person might be?"  
  
In a serious tone Kingsley said, "Yes Harry, I know who it was. The Aurors have debriefed the incident and taken steps to ensure that it does not happen again. My apologies. I'm raising your deputy security level by what I'm about to tell you. Do not speak of it to anyone else. Lives are at stake."  
  
Harry nodded solemnly.  
  
"The Auror department has been watching the Burrow for a while now. I'm sure you'll agree, it's still a prime target for enemy forces, especially with you there. If a move is made against you or any of the Weasley family, the Aurors will be in a position to take counter measures."  
  
"So I'm endangering the Weasley family by being there?" said Harry in alarm.  
  
"No Harry. Dark forces marked the Weasleys as blood traitors during the first war. The Weasleys have lived and dealt with a lot of ill treatment and risk because of it. They've indirectly helped the Aurors apprehend many over those years."  
  
Harry looked sternly at Kingsley. "So I'm added bait for the trap?"  
  
"I wouldn't say it like that Harry," said Kingsley kindly. "Rather, I would say that the Ministry is deeply grateful for the courage of you and the Weasley family. It will be needed for a while longer."  
  
After a moment, Harry's expression softened and he reluctantly nodded in understanding.  
  
"Your owl said that you have some questions for me. What's on your mind Harry?"  
  
"I wanted to ask you about joining the Auror department. I know I haven't got all the required NEWTs yet but I'd still like to help in any way that I can."  
  
"That's very good to hear from you Harry. Have you thought about the type of work that interests you?"  
  
"A detective." With a small smile he said, "Certain members of the Weasley family would like to see me a bit more out of harm's way."  
  
"I understand their concern and concur whole heartedly," said Kingsley. "You already possess much of the skill and thinking under extreme circumstances that the Auror department looks for in an applicant. Do you plan to complete your NEWT studies this year at Hogwarts?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Very good. I will send an owl to Headmistress McGonagall and detail some specific Auror curriculum to include in your studies."  
  
"What's the next step?"  
  
"After you complete an application, the Auror department will arrange for your apprenticeship. When all is in order, you will be sworn in and your training and involvement in Auror department affairs will begin."  
  
"Excellent," said Harry.  
  
"You can get the application from the Auror department when you are ready."  
  
"Now I have a question about wands. Arthur Weasley told me the Auror department stores unclaimed wands from deceased family members. How can I find out if my parent's wands are in custody?"  
  
"Talulla O'Keefe can help you with that. She is the head custodian for confiscated magical items."  
  
"And one last question. How do I make the deposition I spoke of at the funeral? I'd like to do it today if I can."  
  
"I'll take you down to the Auror of the Day who can document your statements for the official record. We can go there now if you have no other questions."  
  
After a short walk down some stairs to level two, Kingsley led Harry through a door marked _Auror Office_. It was a large undecorated room with cubicles and desks filling the floor space. Some of the cubicles contained a witch or wizard with head looking down at their work. They approached a desk where a large stocky wizard was seated.  
  
Kingsley stopped. "Gus, will you bring your official records book and join us in the private meeting room."  
  
Kingsley and Harry continued walking. Gus rummaged in his desk for a moment and then stood and followed.  
  
After they had all stepped into the meeting room Kingsley said, "Harry, this is Auror Marshall. Gus, this is Mister Potter."  
  
Harry began to extend his hand but Gus stood motionless looking at him with a hostile expression.  
  
Kingsley turned to Gus. "Please take Mister Potter's deposition. When you're done, show him the way to _Confiscated Magical Items_." Kingsley then turned and walked out of the room pulling the door closed behind him.  
  
Motioning for Harry to be seated, Gus moved to the chair behind the desk and sat down. After silently looking at Harry for a long moment, Gus said in a gruff voice, "Rufus Scrimgeour and me were good friends, we both joined up on the same day. I think if you had cooperated more with him, he might still be alive."  
  
"Sorry about your mate. But what I did was absolutely necessary." Then he looked sternly at Gus. "You'll have to trust me on that because I'm not going to say anything more about it."  
  
"You'll have to earn my trust Mister Potter," said Gus in an irritated tone. "Let's get on with your deposition. Who's it for?"  
  
"The first one is for Draco Malfoy."  
  
Gus opened the record book. A quill floated up and stood poised to write.  
  
Harry said, "What role are you playing in the Malfoy case?"  
  
Gus looked at him blankly. "I will collect all factual evidence and statements that have anything to do with the case. I don't keep score. The statements you enter into the official case record will be available to the prosecution and the defense. The rest is up to the Wizengamot."  
  
After a pause Gus said, "Know also that your statements may result in a summons to appear at the trial and be cross examined under oath. Do you still want to proceed?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay, start with your statement. I'll ask questions as needed to tease out relevant facts and details. If you don't want to answer a question, just say so and we'll move on."  
  
For the next hour, they talked.  


* * *

Harry walked through a dingy corridor and into a large circular room. Many old and dusty file cabinets lined the walls. There was a small cubicle midway along each side of the room. Each cubicle had high walls and a small door. On the far side, a concave shaped wall was set partway into the room with a passageway on each end. The wall held a sign that proclaimed _Department of Confiscated Magical Items_.  
  
A witch with graying hair sat behind a desk just in front of the curved wall. She was intently studying the contents of an open folder. High stacks of parchments covered the desk, some stacks reaching halfway to the ceiling. In the middle of the desk at the front was a potted plant with many long green vines. The vines grew along the edge of the desk creeping over objects and encircling many of the stacks of parchments. The ends of the vines reached out into the room and twisted gently. One of the vines brushed the witch's ear and she looked up from her work.  
  
"Oh Merlin." She quickly stood and moved from behind the desk toward Harry. She wore a long gray cloak that was spotted and streaked with dust.  
  
"I'm so pleased and excited to meet you," said the witch with a delighted expression on her face. "I'm Talulla O'Keefe Mister Potter." She reached out and taking his hand with both of hers, shook it vigorously. "It's such a pleasure and an honor to meet you in person."  
  
"A pleasure to meet you too," said Harry.  
  
Realizing that she was still shaking his hand, she giggled and released it, her face reddened in embarrassment. "Please forgive me Mister Potter, I'm behaving like a third year."  
  
"That's okay. Do you work here alone? It looks like you could use some help."  
  
"It's just me and Charlie there on the desk. There were others last year but they fled during the inquisitions. I'm sure they're still afraid of what might happen to them if they return." With an unsure expression she said, "One of them comes from a non-magical family."  
  
"I understand. One of my best friends comes from a non-magical family. Minister Shacklebolt will make things right again."  
  
"I most certainly hope so Mister Potter," said Talulla in a tired voice. "This last year, snatchers would barge in here looking for information on people and their families. Albert Runcorn told me, in no uncertain terms, to stay clear of them. They made such a mess of the backroom and took many things."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that," said Harry a little downcast. "I'm hopeful some belongings of my parents might still be here."  
  
Talulla smiled and with a wink said, "I have many special hiding places that no one knows about. The year was nineteen-eighty-one?"  
  
"Yes, James and Lily Potter."  
  
Talulla moved to a file cabinet against the wall and pulled open a drawer. Lifting out a large green ledger, she laid it on the drawer and opened it. He watched in anticipation as she began searching through its pages.  
  
"Here it is," said Talulla a moment later. "Let me see now." She took out her wand and touched it to the page of the ledger.  
  
"Mister Potter, please touch your wand to this line."  
  
Harry took out his wand and touched the line where Talulla was pointing in the ledger. Writing appeared in a blank part of the line.  
  
"Geburah Chesed Kether Netzach," muttered Talulla. Then she replaced the ledger and closed the file cabinet drawer.  
  
"Just one moment while I check the storage vault at that location." Then with wand in hand, she walked around the end of the curved wall and disappeared from sight.  
  
For some long moments, Harry slowly meandered around the room looking at the file cabinets. Most of the drawers had dates from the nineteen hundreds but there were a few with much older dates. Thoughts of all he had seen in the _Room of Hidden Things_ at Hogwarts came to mind. Its contents were gone now, destroyed by the fiendfire. So too were the stories those objects could have told about the people who had placed them there. Hearing footsteps, Harry turned and saw Talulla emerge from behind the curved wall carrying a narrow dusty box.  
  
"I'm sorry for the delay Mister Potter. The location used an unusual locking charm and it took a few tries to get it open." She handed him the box saying, "There was no evidence of tampering at the storage location so I am quite certain this is the only item that was placed there."  
  
With an expression of wonder, he took the box from her hand. An unbroken wax seal held the lid of the box in place.  
  
"If you wish to examine its contents before leaving, you may use the private cubicle just over there."  
  
"No, I'll look at it later. This is fantastic. Thank you so very much."  
  
"It has been a pleasure meeting you today Mister Potter. I hope to see you again sometime."  
  
Harry took a few steps toward the exit and then stopped. Turning back he said, "Umm ... which way do I go to get to the Department of Magical Dwellings?"  
  
"Go left outside the door and then walk to the end of the corridor."  
  
"Thanks." As he walked out of the room, he tucked the box into his mokeskin pouch.  


* * *

Ginny stepped from the fireplace into the familiar empty meeting room at Hogwarts. Without hesitation, she exited and made her way toward the entrance hall. Upon arrival, she saw twenty or so others already present. Catching sight of Neville talking with Hannah, she made her way over to them.  
  
"Hi Neville, Hi Hannah."  
  
"Hi Ginny," said Hannah. "I was hoping to see Hermione with you. I wanted to ask if she'd help in the library."  
  
"She's away with her parents but should be returning soon. I'll mention it when I see her."  
  
"Thanks," said Hannah.  
  
Ginny looked at Neville, "I didn't expect to see so many people."  
  
"McGonagall has things really well organized. I've already met with Archie Rutherford. He'll be rebuilding the greenhouses."  
  
"Your attention please," came the voice of McGonagall from the front of the room. She was holding a long piece of parchment.  
  
"First, I want to say it is most gratifying to see all of you here today. I wish to extend my sincerest thanks to each of you for your time and generosity. I will now introduce the Hogwarts overseers and contractors. The overseers have already reported on the condition and needs of their assigned area. Please accompany the contractor and answer any questions they may have. If questions arise that you are unable to answer, please send word to me. Briefly raise your hand when I call your name.  
  
Ernest Macmillan will oversee the Hufflepuff common room and dormitories. Please meet with Lennie Curtis.  
  
Katie Bell will oversee the Gryffindor common room and dormitories. You will meet with Walter Hopkins.  
  
Terry Boot will oversee the Ravenclaw common room and dormitories. Meet with Maven MacBay.  
  
Theodore Nott will oversee the Slytherin common room and dormitories. Please meet with Clay Newell."  
  
**...**  
  
McGonagall looked up from the long parchment she was holding. "I believe that's everyone. Did I miss anyone?" After a brief moment of silence McGonagall said, "Very well, you may all begin."  
  
The sound of murmured conversations filled the entrance hall as overseers and contractors met up and began moving off in different directions. Ginny moved toward Ken Ackerman. He was tall, stocky, and looked to be the age of her father. He was studying a notepad in his hand.  
  
As Ginny approached, he looked up and extended his hand. "A pleasure to meet you Ginevra."  
  
She shook his hand saying, "A pleasure meeting you too Ken. I hope my notes are clear."  
  
"Yes, they are. Do you play Quidditch?"  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"I thought so. Some of your suggested improvements are in line with other work I have done."  
  
"Really? Will you be able to do them here too?"  
  
"I think so. Your suggestions will help make Quidditch safer and more rewarding for the players here at Hogwarts. I have a few other suggestions that you may want to consider. Let's take a walk to the pitch and I'll review them with you."  
  
**...  
**  
A few hours later, Ken and Ginny returned to the entrance hall. Ken withdrew a small parchment from the inside cover of his notebook and handed it to Ginny. "This is a list of Quidditch equipment suppliers. You might be able to talk some of them into donating more up to date equipment to the school."  
  
"Oh thank you so much," said Ginny excitedly.  
  
"I will bring a demolition crew next Monday and we'll get started cleaning up the damaged parts of the pitch."  
  
After shaking Ginny's hand, he walked out the oak front doors and started down the lane toward the front gates. She pumped the air saying, "Yes!" Then she hurried off.  


* * *

Sometime later, seated outdoors at a stone table, Ginny finished writing on a piece of parchment. She looked up at the owlery in the distance and waved her hand high over her head. An owl emerged from a high opening and after silently gliding down, landed on the table in front of her.  
  
She carefully attached the rolled parchment to the owl's leg. "It goes to Ben Ollerton at the Cleansweep Broom Company. Have a nice flight."  
  
The owl hooted and in a flapping of wings, took to the air. She watched the owl for a moment as it flew skyward and then made a check mark on the equipment supplier list. As she reached for another piece of parchment, her attention was drawn to a silvery vaporous ball floating quickly toward her. It stopped a short distance away and formed into the transparent shape of a stag.  
  
A familiar voice said, "Almost done. See you soon."  
  
She watched the patronus dissolve. Collecting up her parchments and quill, she made her way to the meeting room. A few minutes later, Harry stepped from the fireplace in a flash of green light.  
  
"Hi," said Harry as they embraced warmly. "How was your meeting with the contractor?"  
  
"Excellent. He liked my suggestions and had a few of his own. The Quidditch pitch is going to be better than ever."  
  
"That's brilliant Ginny."  
  
"And you know what else? He gave me a list of Quidditch equipment suppliers. I've been writing to them and asking for donations. Can you help me write more after lunch?"  
  
"Sure, who have you written to?"  
  
"Al's Quaffle Hut, Agatha's Robes and Jerseys, Quality Quidditch Supplies, and Cleansweep Brooms."  
  
"Wow, you've been busy."  
  
"I want to ask everyone on the list as soon as possible."  
  
"Okay, let's have some lunch and then we can get started."  
  
As they made their way out the door Ginny said, "How was your morning at the Ministry?"  
  
"It went really well. Do you remember that real estate office we stepped into at Godric's Hollow? It's registered with the Department of Magical Dwellings at the Ministry and ..."  


* * *

Later at the Burrow, Harry and Ginny sat at the kitchen table with Arthur and Molly eating supper.  
  
"Harry," said Arthur, "did you meet up with Landis today?"  
  
"Yes. We contacted the Godric's Hollow real estate office and made some initial arrangements. Once the details are sorted out, Landis will help me with the Ministry paper work. His department will also tend to the muggle memory modifications."  
  
"Landis is a good man and I'm happy to hear he was able to help you."  
  
"The only part I'm not sure about is Grimmauld Place."  
  
"Yes," said Arthur thoughtfully. "The Fidelius charm is likely very weak now, mostly just hiding the place from muggles."  
  
Molly frowned. "That's such a dark and dreary place. Goodness knows you should live in a nicer place."  
  
Harry said, "Landis wasn't sure about it either. I want to be rid of it but he didn't think there would be many wanting to buy it."  
  
Arthur smiled. "And that portrait of Walburga in the entrance hall won't be a strong selling point either."  
  
"Maybe a Black family relative would want it," said Ginny. "You could ask Andromeda. There were a lot of people at the funeral for Remus and Tonks."  
  
"That's a great suggestion," said Harry. "I want to ask Kreacher about it too. He took care of the Black family home for many years and he might have some feelings about the place."  
  
There was a moment of silence in the room. Then Arthur said, "That is very thoughtful and compassionate of you Harry. There aren't many who would take into consideration the feelings of their house elf."  
  
"Quite right," said Molly. "You make your parents proud."  
  
"Thanks. It's just ... Dobby gave his life to help me. I think elves can be good and noble like anyone else. They just need to be given a chance."  
  
In a flash of green, George stepped into the kitchen. There was a brief smile on his face as he brushed ashes from his hair and shoulders. He sat down at the table and began filling his plate. "Sorry I'm late."  
  
"Long day at the shop?" asked Arthur.  
  
"Yeah, we've only been open a few days and the shop is getting a steady stream of customers again. I've been talking with suppliers trying to get new stock lined up. Don't know how I'd have managed today without Angelina's help. Lee was busy too keeping the shelves stocked with merchandise."  
  
"That is so good to hear," said Molly. "Your father and I were please at the turn out for the IWROC meeting today too. It's heartwarming to hear that things getting back to normal again."  
  
Arthur said, "How are the other shops at Diagon Alley getting on?"  
  
"Slow. But they're seeing a steady increase of customers too."  
  
"How is Quality Quidditch Supplies doing?" asked Ginny.  
  
"From what I hear, their business is picking up. Why the interest? Looking to get a new broom?"  
  
"Maybe. I'm trying to collect Quidditch equipment for Hogwarts. I sent them an owl asking if they have anything to donate."  
  
"If their margins are good, Hogwarts has a good chance of it sis."  
  
She smiled. "That's good to hear. I hope everyone buys a new broom this season."  
  
George grinned. "You think McGonagall needs any donations from the joke shop?"  
  
In an authoritative voice Molly said, "I'm sure she'll have more than enough of that without your generous help." Everyone laughed.  
  
Later that evening, they were all sitting in the parlor. Arthur was reading the Daily Prophet while Molly sat beside him in her chair knitting. George had gone to his room saying he had an early start the next morning. Harry sat next to Ginny on the sofa. They were sipping apple cider and going over the list of Quidditch suppliers.  
  
"I think we've owl'd them all," said Ginny thoughtfully.  
  
"How long do you think it will take to get replies?" asked Harry.  
  
"I'll give them a week." Smiling she said, "Otherwise, they might get a louder correspondence from me."  
  
Harry grinned as the memory of Ron's howler at start of second year came to mind.  
  
"She definitely takes after Molly on that account," said a voice from behind the newspaper.  
  
Molly smiled as she concentrated on a pair of floating knitting needles that danced along a row of stitches in front of her.  
  
After a moment, Arthur folded the newspaper and laid it on his lap. "Harry, did you find out anything about your parents wands?"  
  
Harry had been so busy telling Ginny about the cottage at Godric's Hollow, and helping her write owls, that he had not thought about his meeting with Talulla.  
  
"Yes, I met with Talulla O'Keefe," he said excitedly. He reached into his mokeskin pouch and withdrew the narrow sealed box. "She brought this to me from the storage vaults."  
  
They all watched as Harry broke the seal and carefully opened the lid of the box. There were two rolled pieces of parchment inside. He lifted one out and carefully unrolled it. A wand rested in the lower curl of a parchment with official looking writing on it.  
  
He read aloud, "In possession at time of death, October thirty-first, nineteen eighty-one, wand of Lily Evans Potter. Willow and Unicorn hair, ten and one-quarter inches, swishy. Authenticated by Garrick Ollivander, witnessed by Albus Dumbledore."  
  
Harry took hold of the wand and twisted it slowing in his fingers. _"Mum's wand,"_ he thought. _"It once was joined with her magical life force."_ After a moment, he handed the wand to Ginny and laid the parchment on the tea table. Lifting the second parchment from the box, he carefully unrolled it.  
  
"In possession at time of death, October thirty-first, nineteen eighty-one, wand of James Potter. Mahogany and Dragon heartstring, eleven inches, pliable. Authenticated by Garrick Ollivander, witnessed by Albus Dumbledore."  
  
Ginny watched him twist and examine his father's wand. After a quiet moment she said, "This is wonderful Harry and such special keepsakes. The wands that chose your mum and dad."  
  
Molly set down her knitting and looked at Arthur. After a moment, he nodded back to her. She said, "Harry, you might be able to learn something of your parents or family from the wands if you wish."  
  
"You mean with Prior Incantato?"  
  
"No, this is more like a feeling or inclination. Ollivander said it is part of the very personal connection between a wand and its chosen witch or wizard. Wands may choose to reveal something of their deceased owner to a family member. It all depends on how the wand perceives the motives behind the request."  
  
"What do I do?"  
  
"Since there are two wands, place them side by side on the table pointing toward you. Now turn them slightly and overlap the tips just a bit ... yes, that's right. Bring to mind a memory of your parents. Then, lightly touch your wand where the others are crossed and say, Reveleo Essentia."  
  
Harry closed his eyes and thought for a moment. An image of the Mirror of Erised came to mind. In his mind's eye, the mirror contained the ghostly reflection of his parents. He felt again the empty longing to be with them. Opening his eyes, he touched his wand to the others and said, " _Reveleo Essentia_."  
  
A white ghost like glow formed where the three wands touched and expanded like a small cloud. The Weasleys watched as the cloud floated up, encircled Harry's head, and then dissolved into him. His eyes closed and he sat motionless as if in a trance.  
  
Ginny whispered, "How long will he be like this?"  
  
"It's hard to say," said Molly in a whispered voice. "It could be a while depending on what the wands are revealing. Best you keep watch over him. Come Arthur, let's go to bed."  
  
Arthur and Molly quietly left the room. Ginny drew her feet up close and settled herself comfortably in the corner of the sofa watching Harry. There was a tranquil expression on his face and a slight upward curl to corners of his mouth. Her thoughts began to wander in amusement. _"I wonder how he'd look in a beard?"_ She tapped her finger on her chin. _"Hmm ... what kind should it be? ... Something a bit aristocratic. ... Or maybe just a mustache, that wouldn't tickle as much. ..."_  


* * *

It was quiet darkness and a gentle rocking motion. He was looking down at an infant that was lying close to a breast. The infant looked back with unfocused eyes and a peaceful contented expression. He felt a smile on his face and an inner feeling of completeness. His finger lightly brushed the infant's soft cheek and then gently traced the curve of the chin. The thought of a good and loving father came to mind and tears welled up. Leaning forward and placing a tender kiss on the infant's forehead, an overwhelming feeling of joy filled his heart.  
  
There was a muffled sound like that of a voice but the words were indistinct. A pair of hands lifted the infant and another pair of arms carefully cradled it. As he looked down at the child, a deep feeling of thankfulness washed over him. He wiggled his finger above the child's face and the green eyes watched its every move. Then thoughts flowed into his mind.  


_"My son, the future English National Quidditch seeker. I'll teach you to fly on a broom, show you the moves, and help you hone your skills. Fans and admirers will cheer when they announce your name. ... Or maybe, you'll quietly work for justice like your mum. You'll take charge in difficult situations and put the well-being of others before yourself. Whatever your choice, we'll have great times filled with magic and fun._  
  
_You didn't come with an owner's manual so I'll ask you now to forgive me the mistakes I might make along the way. Being a father is a new experience and I might sometimes miss seeing things from your point of view. In the end, we'll both learn beyond anything we could have dreamed possible.  
  
Choose your friends and life companions with care my son. They will influence the person you become more than you can imagine. Be thankful for their opinions and viewpoints. In many ways, they will know you better than you know yourself. And should you fall in love with a special someone, marry her. She will be your greatest treasure and you will teach each other the most important truths of life.  
  
Be thankful for what you receive in life and do what you can to help others in need. We're all on this journey together. Though it might be hard at times, try to laugh and have some fun."_

The image faded and the voice in his mind became quiet.  


* * *

His eyes slowly opened and the softly illuminated objects in the parlor came into focus.  
  
"How do you feel Harry," said Ginny in a gentle voice.  
  
"Excellent," said Harry in a quiet voice.  
  
She moved close and laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
"It was wonderful Ginny, like seeing through their eyes ..."  
  



	13. Magic and Choice

The sound of a steady wind droned quietly in the background as Hermione read a book. Ron sat next to her with his head looking down and an expression of deep concentration on his face. His hands busily twisted and re-twisted the faces of the cube. Dan and Emma sat in the row ahead of them, each reading a book.  
  
"Would you like something to drink?" said a flight attendant looking down at them.  
  
"I'd like some ginger ale please," said Hermione.  
  
He looked up and said, "I'll have the same."  
  
Then looking down again, he continued to twist the cube for a moment longer. He turned to Hermione. "I think you need to be a Ravenclaw to figure this out."  
  
She looked at him. "How much have you got done?"  
  
"One side."  
  
"Maybe if you leave it for a while and go back to it later, you'll have some fresh perspective."  
  
Nodding, he set the cube on the small tray in front of him.  
  
"Are you enjoying the flight?"  
  
"Yeah. Take off and climb out was great but not as good as being on a broom."  
  
They were quiet for a moment. Then a voice from the aisle said, "I can show you how to do that." They both turned and saw a young boy, about nine years old, looking at them.  
  
"You know how to do this?" said Ron as he picked up the cube and handed it to him.  
  
"Sure." His hands quickly twisted it a few times. "Get the first edge row like this, you can use any color. Then, you turn it like this ..."  
  
A few minutes later, the boy handed the cube back to Ron with each side all the same color.  
  
"Brilliant," said Ron as he turned and examined the cube. "You're really good. What's your name?"  
  
"Jason."  
  
"Thank you very much Jason. I'll practice what you showed me. Would you like to see a magic trick?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Hermione smiled and laid the book on her lap to watch. Ron reached into his pocket and withdrew a coin. He handed it to Jason. "Have a look at this coin. See, nothing special about it. Remember what it looks like."  
  
Jason examined it for a moment and then looked up at Ron.  
  
"Put the coin here on this tray table. Okay, now," Ron reached into his shirt pocket, "we're going to cover ..." He frowned slightly and reached into another pocket. Still frowning he said, "Hmm... I know it's here somewhere ..." He patted his other pockets and thought for a moment. Then with a look of realization on his face said, "Oh, now I remember, it's over here." He reached behind Hermione's ear and pulled out a bright red silk handkerchief with a flourish. Hermione giggled. Jason had a delighted look on his face.  
  
"Okay ... I'll cover the coin with the magic red hankie like this. ... Now Jason, I want you to use your finger to feel that the coin is still under the hankie."  
  
As Jason touched it several times Ron said, "Is it still there?"  
  
Jason nodded and continued to look at the place where he touched. Then, after a brief pause for effect, Ron took hold of the corner of the handkerchief. " _Abracadabra_ _!_ " He pulled the handkerchief away with a flourish and the coin was gone.  
  
Jason's face had a look of surprise and wonder as he stared at the place where he had last touched the coin under the handkerchief. Then he looked at Ron. "It's stuck to the handkerchief."  
  
"Here, check for yourself." He handed Jason the red hankie.  
  
After examining it for a moment and not finding the coin, he looked at Ron. "Where did it go?"  
  
"Well," said Ron rubbing his chin, "when you make something vanish, it can go almost anywhere. Let's see, where might it have gone?" He searched in different directions around the area. Then he looked at Jason.  
  
"Ah! There it is." He reached behind Jason's ear. As he drew back his hand, the coin was pressed between his thumb and finger.  
  
Jason clapped and Hermione smiled broadly. "How'd you do that?"  
  
"Magic," said Ron with a grin. "Okay, now we need to put this stuff away." Ron wrapped his left hand around the thumb of his right hand. Then he pulled his thumb out and dropped the coin into the opening in his left fist. He moved his fist toward Jason. "Put the red hankie in there too."  
  
Jason stuffed the hankie into the opening. Then Ron put the thumb of his right hand into the opening. "Got to pack it down tight." He withdrew his thumb and then wiped the palms of his hands against each other as if brushing them off. Jason's eyes opened wide and then he grinned.  
  
"That was great!" said Jason excitedly. "Thanks for showing me."  
  
"You're welcome," said Ron as he watched Jason hurry away. Then he turned and looked at Hermione.  
  
"That was excellent. Where did you learn to do that?"  
  
He leaned close to her and spoke in a low voice. "One day, Dad brought home a muggle book about magic tricks. He picked it up during a misuse of magic investigation. He thought we'd all get a good laugh out of it. Well, Fred and George read it and made up some simple non-verbal spells for the tricks. They put on a good show for the family and you couldn't tell they were using real magic. Ginny and I asked them to teach us the spells too and the family had evening magic shows for the rest of the week."  
  
"That's wonderful. Jason was very surprised when it all disappeared from your hand."  
  
He moved close to her ear and whispered, "Not half as much as when he finds the coin in his pocket."  
  
She smiled warmly and was about to give him a kiss when they heard a voice.  
  
"Mister magician, can you show my little sister the magic trick?"  
  
Ron turned to see Jason and a shy girl looking at them.  
  
"Hello," said Ron to the girl. "What's your name?"  
  
"Taylor."  
  
"Pleased to meet you Taylor. You want to see some magic?"  
  
Her eyes brightened and she nodded enthusiastically.  
  
"Okay then. Now let me think. Ah, I know ..."

* * *

"Ginny," said Harry, "can I use Pigwidgeon to send an owl?" They had just finished breakfast and were sitting at the kitchen table.  
  
"Of course," said Ginny. "Who are you writing to?"  
  
"I want to send an owl to Andromeda and arrange a time to visit Teddy. Would you like to accompany me?"  
  
"Yes, I would."  
  
" _Accio!_ " said Harry. A drawer slid open and a piece of parchment and quill floated out. They settled on the table in front of him. He wrote a note and then walked to the kitchen window. He called out and a moment later, Pigwidgeon landed excitedly on the windowsill. After folding and attaching the letter he said, "It goes to Andromeda Tonks."  
  
The owl hooted and flew off.  
  
As Harry turned from the window, Molly stepped into the kitchen carrying her handbag. Arthur followed close behind with a book bag slung over his shoulder.  
  
"We're off to the IWROC meeting," said Molly. "We'll likely be there for most of the day. We're expecting witches and wizards from all parts of England and there is much organizing to be done. You are both welcome to attend."  
  
"Harry," said Ginny, "do you have any plans for today?"  
  
"Just a quick trip to Hogwarts for a word with Kreacher. It shouldn't take long. How about we go to the meeting after?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Arthur said, "The meeting is being held in the auditorium at St. Mungo's. It's on the fifth floor just beyond the visitor's tearoom. We'll see you two later."  
  
Molly and Arthur stepped toward the fireplace and a moment later, disappeared in a flash of green flames.  
  
"Harry, couldn't you just call for Kreacher to come here to you?"  
  
"Yeah, but I also want to see the other elves and thank them for what they did during the battle."

* * *

They made their way along the corridors at Hogwarts. Reaching the painting of a bowl of fruit, Ginny tickled the pear. After it squirmed and laughed, the doorway appeared and they stepped inside. The room was deserted so he called out, "Hello, anybody here?"  
  
"Master Potter," came a familiar voice from an adjoining room.  
  
An instant later, there was a pop as Kreacher appeared in front of Harry and bowed very low.  
  
"Greetings Master Potter," said Kreacher in a dignified voice.  
  
"Hi Kreacher," said Harry feeling a little awkward at the elf's low bow. "I wanted to talk to ..." His voice trailed off as he saw house elves coming out of the adjoining rooms toward them. Some were hurrying along and others limped or used canes to walk. Harry and Ginny exchanged an unsure glance with each other as the elves encircled them where they stood. Many bowed and then looked up at him with expressions of wonder and awe.  
  
"Master, with your pivotal defeat of the Dark Lord, all will be well again at Hogwarts. We are most grateful to you and your noble gallantry."  
  
The elves gathered around all nodded solemnly.  
  
"How may we be of service to you?" said Kreacher.  
  
Harry surveyed the gathering for a moment. Some of the elves were helping those with injuries to stand. He caught a brief glimpse of Winky behind some other elves. Besides Kreacher, she was the only other elf that Harry recognized.  
  
"Actually, I came here to see all of you. Were any of your members lost in the battle?"  
  
"Yes Master," said Kreacher in a sorrowful voice. "Two were lost, Thannor and Huron." The expressions on the elves faces became gloomy.  
  
"I am very sorry to hear that. If you don't already know, Dobby was also lost."  
  
"We have heard of Dobby sir," said Kreacher. "The account brought us great sorrow and distress. It is said that he died defending you."  
  
"That is true and I will always honor his great sacrifice."  
  
The elves all solemnly bowed their heads.  
  
Harry looked around at them. "I want to honor your sacrifices too. You fought bravely and helped defend us. I want you to know how thankful I am to each of you. You are all a very important part of Hogwarts and if I can be of service to you, just ask."  
  
Many of the elves fidgeted in embarrassment.  
  
Ginny said, "I want to say thank you too. The D.A. could not have accomplished the rescue efforts this last school year without your help. Some of you took great risks and we will always be grateful to you."  
  
"Master and Miss Weasley," said Kreacher, "your words are most kind and appreciated. It is our simple desire to serve." The elves all nodded.  
  
"In that case," said Harry, "could we have something to drink for everyone who is here? I'd like you to join me in a toast."  
  
Their mouths dropped open and many elves appeared dumbstruck. Never had such a request been made of them. After a brief moment, some of the elves snapped their fingers. Glasses appeared on the table beside them filled with different kinds of fruit juice. Once everyone held a glass in hand, Harry raised his voice and said, "To the elves who were lost and to those who faithfully serve. May Hogwarts be once again the place we all cherish."  
  
There were many cheers and everyone took a sip of their drink. A general buzz of conversation ensued and many of the elves talked to Harry and Ginny about the battle.  
  
A while later, Harry spoke to Kreacher in a low voice. "Kreacher, might I have a word with you in private?"  
  
"Yes Master." He pointed across the room. "There is a place beyond that door."  
  
Excusing themselves, Harry and Ginny followed Kreacher. They stepped into a room containing mostly elf size chairs and furnishings. Along one wall were some full size chairs and a tea table. Kreacher closed the door.  
  
"Kreacher, please sit with us and be comfortable," said Harry.  
  
Kreacher looked warily at Harry for a long moment before saying, "Yes Master." Moving toward the chair, he mumbled to himself, "You have failed to live up to your Master's expectations. This will not go well for you, no indeed." He gingerly seated himself and sat stiff with his ears drooping. His face held an apprehensive expression.  
  
"Relax Kreacher," said Harry. "There's nothing to worry about. I just want to ask you some questions. What has happened at Grimmauld Place since I was last there with Ron and Hermione?"  
  
"It is the same as when you left. Kreacher heard your return on the doorstep that day. The sound of a scream and of shouting voices. Then a loud bang and angry voice of my former mistress. Thieves, murderers, and blood traitors! Toujours pur! Defile not the Noble House of Black! Kreacher hurried from the kitchen looking for you. Through the window, Kreacher saw the intruder lying on the ground outside. Master and his friends were nowhere to be seen. Kreacher has kept watch for you since that day."  
  
"We couldn't come back because we thought the Fidelius Charm had been compromised. So Yaxley didn't get inside the house?"  
  
"No Master, he was repelled by an intruder hex. Only Kreacher has entered the house. Kreacher has traveled many times looking for his Master and friends. Master never called for Kreacher to come to him."  
  
Harry thought. _The three of them had discussed it a few times; particularly when food was in short supply and they were hungry. But each time, they had come to the same conclusion._  
  
"I couldn't risk it. We were on the run and in hiding. We thought Yaxley might have put a trace on you."  
  
"Yes Master."  
  
Harry hesitated for a moment. "Kreacher, you have served the Black family for many years and you know their customs better than anyone. I am thinking about selling Grimmauld Place. I want you to tell me honestly what you think and how you feel about it."  
  
The old elf grimaced and shifted uneasily on his chair. "Kreacher has considered such a possibility. Kreacher knows that Master Potter is not, and will never be, someone who will embrace the traditions of the Black family ancestry."  
  
Harry and Ginny smiled and nodded.  
  
"The Noble House of Black has achieved greatness and distinction by many centuries of shrewd business dealings. We who have served through ten generations have built and defended their homes, cared for their sick, and tended to their daily necessities. The Noble House of Black must not be dishonored."  
  
"I don't want to dishonor the Black family. Is there a way to dispose of the house and preserve the family honor?"  
  
Kreacher relaxed somewhat. "Yes, the right buyer, with the right agreements, would preserve the Black family honor."  
  
"Do you know of anyone who might be the right person?"  
  
"Kreacher knows of some who might be appropriate."  
  
"Okay. I need to talk to Andromeda about this too. I'll call for you when I know her thoughts."  
  
"Yes Master."  
  
Harry looked at Kreacher for a long moment. "Kreacher, what you did during the battle, how you led others in my cause, was courageous and noble. Such action is deserving of freedom, not servitude."  
  
Kreacher looked at him warily. "Kreacher is honored to be a good and trusted servant. Will Master dismiss Kreacher for another who is more suitable?"  
  
"No, it's nothing like that. I just ... want to be sure that you feel like you're being treated fairly. There's a big difference between being bonded to serve and freely choosing to serve."  
  
"Kreacher chooses to be Master Potter's servant."  
  
"Umm ... that's not exactly what I meant."  
  
"Is Master going to give Kreacher clothes?"  
  
Taken aback Harry said, "I've been thinking about it. You should be free to choose."  
  
"Kreacher would choose not to accept the clothes."  
  
Quizzically Harry said, "But I thought elves have no choice when presented with clothes."  
  
"Kreacher has no choice by wizard rule. But Master will not force Kreacher to take clothes. Master wishes Kreacher to choose freely."  
  
Harry thought for a moment. Then he looked at Ginny. "That would be a tough one even for Hermione."  
  
Ginny nodded, "He knows you quite well."  
  
"Kreacher would be most honored to serve the House of Potter."  
  
Looking back at the elf, Harry saw loyalty, sincerity, and pleading in the elf's old eyes. There was no doubt that he had freely chosen his path forward. Harry understood what needed to be done to honor that choice.  
  
"We'll leave things as they are. But if you ever feel differently about it, you let me know. Okay?"  
  
Kreacher smiled, "Yes Master."  
  
Harry frowned. "I don't like being called master. We're going to have to come up with something else."  
  
"Yes, Mister Potter."  
  
"Okay, that'll do."  
  
Harry looked at Ginny. With a grin Ginny said, "Well Mister Potter, we'd best be on our way."  
  
"Okay Miss Weasley," said Harry grinning back at her. He looked back at the elf. "See you later Kreacher."  
  
Kreacher bowed with a satisfied smile.

* * *

After stepping through the window of Purge and Dowse, Harry and Ginny quickly made their way through the waiting area of St Mungo's toward the lifts. There were many witches and wizards widely seated around the room. The head of one old wizard was mostly bald. The scattered patches of his remaining hair smoked and crackled with red colored sparks.  
  
They caught sight of a middle-aged witch with an unpleasant scowling expression on her face. She was seated in a chair and leaning back uncomfortably. Under her tightly fitting cloak, her chest protruded about a foot straight out in front of her and her hips were disproportionately narrow. Seated next to her was a middle-aged wizard, his face tinged red in embarrassment, looking down at his feet. As Harry and Ginny passed, they overheard the witch mutter, "Barbie, rubbish."  
  
They rode the lift to the fifth floor and made their way toward the auditorium. As they made their way past the visitor's tearoom, heads turned and faces brightened in recognition of him. Quietly slipping in through the auditorium door, they seated themselves in the back of the room. Most of the seats in the auditorium were filled with witches and wizards. They were all watching and listening to a middle-aged witch standing at the podium.  
  
"... and as you are all aware, there is a great need at this time. Please welcome one of our long standing members, Molly Weasley, who will tell you more about the initial planning."  
  
There was gentle applause as Molly made her way to the podium. Then she said, "Thank you Kelleeka."  
  
Molly flicked her wand. A screen floated up and unrolled itself. Then she flicked her wand at the screen and a map appeared. Many parts of the map glowed in different colors that gently oscillated in brightness.  
  
"As you can see, the steering groups for each region have been collecting names of those who are in desperate need. Support is needed in the following areas ..."

* * *

A few days later, following another IWROC meeting, they sat around the Weasley kitchen table eating supper. The conversation was cheerful and spirited as they discussed the meeting they had attended that afternoon.  
  
Molly said, "The outpouring of pledges the IWROC has received is beyond my wildest imagining. It is so very heartwarming to see so many witches and wizards getting involved. Thank you Harry, and you too Ginny, for your help at the meetings."  
  
Harry said, "It didn't seem like I helped very much. I spent most of the time just talking with people."  
  
"I met Devorah Gilman today," said Ginny delightedly. "She's a big Quidditch fan and on the governing board of the Holyhead Harpies."  
  
Arthur said, "You both handled yourselves quite well and met some important witches and wizards today. Most seem quite delighted to meet and talk with you Harry."  
  
"It's a bit uncomfortable, people keep thanking me. I have to keep telling them that it wasn't just me. Everyone talks about being happy the war was over. Some just want to hear me say that you-know-who is really gone for good. Others ask what they can do to help. I tell them we need to help each other mend and heal from the dreadful things that happened. I tell them that getting involved in relief efforts like the IWROC is a great way to do it."  
  
Arthur looked at Molly. "Likely your future meetings will be well attended."  
  
Molly smiled. "I think you may be right about that."  
  
Through the open kitchen window, they heard the muffled sound of a whoosh and a pop from outside. A moment later, the kitchen door opened and Ron and Hermione stepped into the room.  
  
"Oh my goodness," exclaimed Molly, "your home. Come here you two."  
  
Everyone stood. Molly gave Ron and then Hermione a bone crushing hug. "I'm so happy you're both back safe and sound."  
  
Ron and Hermione moved around the kitchen greeting everyone.  
  
Ginny hugged Ron. "How was the muggle air transport?"  
  
"It was okay. I like traveling by magic better. It doesn't take so long to get where you want to go."  
  
Hermione said, "You were a big hit with the kids on that flight." She gave George a hug. "He entertained them with some magic tricks he learned from you."  
  
"Really? Was it the stuff from that old muggle book of magic tricks?"  
  
"Yeah, go figure," said Ron. "The kids kept coming back for more and we had to start making up new tricks. Hermione came up with some good ones using books."  
  
Hermione gave Harry a strong hug. "We missed you Harry."  
  
"I missed you and Ron too. How are your mum and dad?"  
  
She released him. "They're doing well. We've been helping them get settled into a rental flat. We had supper with them earlier and then came here."  
  
"You all go into the parlor and get comfortable," said Molly. "I'll bring some tea and you can tell us all about your trip."  
  
The conversation was lively as Hermione and Ron talked about the trip. Hermione told them how happy she was to have her parents back and her plans to live with them.  
  
Ron said excitedly, "Let me show you what I came up with for Hermione and me to stay in touch."  
  
Hermione grinned. Taking her beaded bag, she pulled out three large plastic bags each bulging with items.  
  
Ron reached into one of the bags and pulled out a wooden object that looked like an old dial telephone. But this phone had a hand crank on the side in addition to the dial on the front.  
  
"Is that a muggle pheletone?" said Arthur leaning forward and looking at it with great interest.  
  
"Yeah, I made it magical," said Ron proudly. "To call someone, you spell their name with the dial and then turn the crank a few times. Then you pick up the talkie listenie thing and hold it like this." Ron held the receiver to his ear.  
  
Arthur's brow furrowed. "Isn't there supposed to be a twisted wire connecting that part in your hand?"  
  
"I worked out some magic so the curly wire isn't needed. I call it a wireless telephone."  
  
"Very impressive," said George. "Can we give it a go?"  
  
Ron turned to Hermione. "Do you think your mum and dad would mind if I called them?"  
  
"They would enjoy it very much. Tell them I'll be home late. C'mon Ginny, let's go to your room and talk."  
  
Ginny's eyes brightened. They both got up and left for her room.  
  
As Ron began dialing he said, "G ... r ... a ... n ... g ... e ... r". He then turned the crank and a ringing bell sounded. He put the receiver to his ear and waited.  
  
"Hello ... Mister Granger? ... This is Ron. ... Sorry, Dan. ... Hermione says to tell you she'll be home late. I'm showing my family the telephone. Can they each talk to you and Emma for a bit? ... Great, here's my brother George."  
  
Ron handed the receiver to George. He cautiously held the receiver to his ear. "Hello?" A grin dawned on George's face.  
  
As George talked to Dan, Ron sat back and looked at Harry with a satisfied expression. He nodded and gave Ron an approving thumbs up.  
  
The receiver passed to Arthur and then to Molly who spoke with Emma. Then Arthur spoke with Dan again and Molly with Emma again. The receiver was happily being past back and forth between Arthur and Molly.  
  
George looked at Ron. "Well done bro."  
  
"Thanks. I've got some other stuff I want to show you. C'mon, let's go up to your room. You too Harry."  
  
Ron gathered up the remaining packages and they made their way toward George's room. The telephone receiver continued passing back and forth between Arthur and Molly.

* * *

"... and after lunch," said Hermione, "we went to the Melbourne botanical gardens. It's such a beautiful place. It was so nice just to spend some quiet peaceful time with him. Sometimes, we still jump when we hear an unfamiliar noise. But he makes a joke about it and we laugh. Okay, enough about Ron and me. How are you and Harry getting on?"  
  
Ginny smiled warmly. "Really well. We went to Godric's Hollow and had a wonderful time. We stopped by the church and the priest gave Harry some of his parent's possessions. Harry asked me to wear his mum's necklace."  
  
Hermione moved closer and gazed at the pendant. "It's beautiful."  
  
"I like it very much and haven't taken it off since that day. Then we went ..."

* * *

"I like your ideas for this spring thing," said George. "And I think a line of little stuffed animals that can magically talk would be a hit with the younger ones. What about this colored cube?"  
  
"No ideas for that," said Ron. "It's a muggle puzzle. You mix it up and then figure out how to put it back right again. It's not easy to do."  
  
"Dudley had one of those once," grinned Harry. "He got mad trying to get it right and smashed it."  
  
They all laughed.  
  
George picked up the cube and turned it in his hand. "The colors are a bit drab. It might do better with some sparkles. Or maybe it could sprout hands and twist itself."  
  
"With letters and numbers on it," said Harry, "maybe you could use it to decode messages."  
  
"Yeah," said Ron. "Or maybe when you line up the letters right, it magically opens to show something that's been hidden inside."  
  
"Hmm ..." said George with a thoughtful expression. After a moment he said, "Well, it's getting late and I have an early meeting with a vendor." He set the cube down and said to Ron, "Why don't you come by the joke shop and we'll work on your ideas some more."

* * *

Harry and Ron made their way back to the parlor. The room was deserted and they flopped down into the chairs by the fireplace.  
  
"You have some really good ideas and that telephone you came up with is brilliant."  
  
"Thanks. Hermione was the one who first mentioned it. She went to the library one day while I helped her mum and dad at their dentist office. Her parents are really cool. When I went to go fetch her from the library, I saw some magically connected muggle computers. The librarian gave me some written instructions about them. I changed the instructions a bit for the telephone and after a few tries, got it working. I'll be able to talk to her on days when we're not able to see each other."  
  
"That's great. So how did you and Hermione get on after we left?"  
  
"We packed her mum and dad's belongings at the house. Hermione showed me photos and things she did in muggle school before we met her. We went sightseeing to different places and saw the gallery and botanical gardens. We had a great time and we're doing really good together." He grinned. "Hardly any arguments, if you can believe that. I reckon it must be something in that potion Madam Pomfrey gave us."  
  
"May..be," mused Harry. But he knew that everything had changed between his two best friends after their first snog.  
  
"What did you and Ginny do when you got back?"  
  
"We went to Hogwarts and McGonagall put Ginny in charge of mending the Quidditch pitch. We assessed the damages and she suggested some other improvements. She's met with the contractor and the pitch is going to be better than ever. I went to the Ministry and gave depositions for Draco and his mum. I also had a talk with Kingsley about becoming an Auror. Are you still thinking about that career?"  
  
"Yeah. I want to finish the Auror lessons at Hogwarts this year. I've taken a fancy to making things but I also want to be prepared for a career if that doesn't work out. I'm not too sure about those NEWTs though."  
  
"Yeah, maybe we can study together. Kingsley's going to talk to McGonagall about including some Auror program studies along with our Hogwarts classes. We'll have a leg up on the Auror academic training. Kingsley's keen on getting the Auror department up to scratch as quickly as possible."  
  
They heard footsteps on the stairs and a moment later, Hermione and Ginny entered. Hermione sat down with Ron and Ginny sat close to Harry.  
  
"When Ginny and I were at Hogwarts, we met up with Hagrid. He's worried about the centaurs. They had a separate battle in the forest. Hagrid says there's division among them now about working with the Ministry."  
  
"I don't blame them for that," said Hermione. "In the Melbourne library, I read about some awful things the Ministry did to them thirty years ago. But I think I know a way for them to improve their rights. It will take some time and a lot of research. I should go to Hogwarts and talk to the centaurs about it."  
  
Ginny said, "When you're there, Hannah wants to ask you about putting the Hogwarts library back in order. I'm going to Hogwarts early tomorrow morning. A work crew will begin clean up of the damaged parts of the pitch."  
  
"The security wards must be back in place by now," said Hermione. "How do we get in?"  
  
"The fireplace here at the Burrow is still connected to that meeting room," said Ginny. "And anyone who drank that Elixir of Novum Vitae can pass through the entrance gate after touching the bars with their hand."  
  
"I've never heard of that elixir," said Hermione. "What is it?"  
  
Harry said, "It's the red potion that Madam Pomfrey gave us. McGonagall said it's credited to the Hogwarts founders and is a closely guarded secret."  
  
"That's very interesting," said Hermione thoughtfully. "I'm going to ask professor McGonagall more about it." She looked at Ron. "What are you doing tomorrow?"  
  
"I'm going to the joke shop to lend George a hand. I'll meet up with you at Hogwarts."  
  
Ginny said, "Harry, when are we going to visit Teddy?"  
  
"Tomorrow afternoon. Andromeda said Teddy usually takes his kip about three."  
  
Hermione smiled. "That's so nice of you Harry."  
  
"Thanks. I also want to talk to Andromeda about Grimmauld Place. I want to sell it. Oh ... I talked to Kreacher. He said Yaxley didn't get in. Apparently, Walburga has a hex on the place that repelled him. No one except Kreacher has been inside since we left."  
  
With an exasperated expression Hermione exclaimed, "You mean we could have stayed there that day?"  
  
Harry nodded in resignation. "Yeah."  
  
Ron said, "Any thoughts on who'd want to buy it from you?"  
  
"No, but that's one of the things I want to ask Andromeda about. Kreacher doesn't want the House of Black dishonored and neither do I. So I need to find the right buyer."  
  
After a moment Hermione tentatively said, "Harry, what are you going to do about Kreacher? Are you going to set him free?"  
  
"I talked to him about that. He wants to serve the House of Potter. Kreacher would feel shame and dishonor at being freed."  
  
"I think so too," said Ginny. "Kreacher told Harry that he wouldn't accept clothes from him."  
  
"My word," said Hermione. "So he's choosing to remain enslaved?"  
  
"He doesn't see it that way," said Harry. "To him, it's more like being a contracted servant. You know, like a butler. It's like I have a magical contract with him. He just wants to do what he knows best. For him, that's being a servant. I told him that if he ever wants out of it, to let me know."  
  
"That's an interesting perspective Harry. I'll have to give it some thought."  
  
"Does that mean," said Ron, "that Winky could have refused clothes from Mister Crouch?"  
  
"No, I don't think so," said Harry. "Kreacher said that to me because he knows I'd never force him to accept clothes from me."  
  
"I wonder what became of Winky?" said Hermione quietly.  
  
"We saw her in the Hogwarts kitchen," said Ginny. "She kept her distance and didn't talk. It seemed like she was embarrassed to see us. When Harry asked all the elves to join him in a toast, I saw her quietly slip out of the room."  
  
They sat quietly for a short while. Hermione yawned. "I'd better go and get some sleep." She stood. "Goodnight everyone."  
  
"Goodnight," said Harry and Ginny together.  
  
"I'll apparate you to your mum and dad's flat," said Ron as he stood and followed her toward the door.  
  
Harry and Ginny glanced at each other with warm knowing smiles. Then they snuggled close.  



	14. Centaur Sentiments

The silence of the cool morning air was broken by a whoosh and a pop as Hermione apparated onto a familiar narrow lane. She stood before an imposing and securely locked gate made of vertical wrought iron bars that were needle sharp at the top. Flanking the gate were massive stone pillars and an imposing stone wall leading off into the distance. The gate, pillars, and walls still bore the marks of battle damage. Atop each pillar, and seeming little worse for wear, the winged boars still stood in sentinel. Beyond the gate, the lane continued up a small rise bordered on each side by thick trees and large bushes. Neither birdsong, nor rustle of tree leaf, disturbed the eerie unnatural silence.  
  
Hermione walked up to the gate and took hold of an iron bar with her hand. As her fingers curled around the bar, it began to vibrate with a low rumbling tone. An instant later, the bar in her hand, and some on either side of it, dissolved. She stepped forward through the opening and then turned to look back at the gate. The bars quickly reformed and the gate once again a solid and impenetrable barrier.  
  
She began walking up the lane that wound its way through the trees toward the castle. After walking only a short distance, the sound of something rustling in the bushes ahead broke the silence. Taking hold of her wand, she quickly moved behind a tall tree by the edge of the lane. Reaching around the trunk of the tree, she pointed her wand toward the sound and quietly said, " _Homenum Revelio._ " The misty figure of a very large bearded man formed at the tip of her wand.  
  
After breathing a sigh of relief, she called out, "Hagrid, is that you?"  
  
There was more rustling from the bushes and then the man stepped out onto the lane. Glancing around intently, he said in a deep voice, "Hermione?"  
"Yes Hagrid." She stepped back onto the lane, pocketed her wand, and walked toward him.  
  
Hagrid smiled warmly as she approached. "Hermione, good ter see yea!"  
  
"It's good to see you too Hagrid," said Hermione with a smile. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm doin' good, just been checkin' up on a family of raccoons. Harry said you and Ron were away helpin' yer mum and dad. Hope everything's okay."  
  
"Yes, we're all fine and happy to be back in England. I'm going to be living with them while I complete my final term at Hogwarts this year."  
  
"That's right nice. I'm sure yer mum and dad are happy 'bout that."  
  
"Yes, they are. Hagrid, Harry and Ginny mentioned there's some trouble with the centaurs."  
  
"Yea, there was a battle 'tween some death eaters and the centaurs. The centaurs eventually defeated 'em. Lots o' centaurs were injured. Some casualties too, includin' foals."  
  
"Oh Hagrid, that's awful!"  
  
"Yea, monstrous and wicked. The injured centaurs are well on the mend what with their knowledge of healin' and that sort of thing. But the tribes got themselves sorely ruffled and I'm worried it'll tear 'em apart. There's division 'tween the centaurs who want to be on good terms with the Ministry and those that don't. Each side keeps quotin' what they've seen in the stars, barmy if yea ask me."  
  
"I think I might be able to help. Can you arrange a meeting so I can talk to them?"  
  
"You couldn't 'ave picked a better day. The elders are havin' council all week to talk 'bout what they'll do. Just soes yea know, they're very caught up in their own opinions and might not listen to yea."  
  
"They have to listen Hagrid. I know something that can work if it's what they really want. Ron is coming up to the castle later today and wants to help too."  
  
"Okay, I'll take yea both to the centaur settlement."  
  
"Thanks. Well, I best be on my way. I'm going to help Hannah Abbot in the library."  
  
"I'll see yea at my hut after lunch."  
  
"Bye Hagrid." She turned and continued walking up the lane toward the castle.  


* * *

After entering the castle, Hermione made her way to the familiar stone archway that led into the Hogwarts library. She stopped and surveyed the surroundings. The damage and debris she and Ron had seen the day after the battle was gone. Now books were stacked in many tall piles on every available table and chair. Many of the books appeared to have torn pages sticking out at odd angles. The rope securing entrance into the restricted section lie curlicue on the floor. Looking in through the entrance, she caught sight of a stack of books floating toward a table. The stack settled onto the table with a small thud. An instant later, Hannah Abbot, with wand in hand and her hair wrapped in a scarf, came into view. Her clothes were powdered with dust.  
  
"Hermione!" exclaimed Hannah. "I'm so glad you came."  
  
"Hi Hannah," said Hermione as she walked toward her. "How are you doing?"  
  
"I'm doing really well."  
  
Seeing a certain sparkle in Hannah's eyes, Hermione said, "That's good to hear ... umm ... anyone I know?"  
  
"Probably," smiled Hannah. "But we should talk about that another time."  
  
With a mock pouting expression, Hermione said in a disappointed tone, "O..kay."  
  
Hannah grinned. Then in a sobering tone said, "The battle took quite a toll on the library. There were so many books lying on the floor covered with dirt and debris. I found the books Last Resort Defensive Strategies and Spells for the Timid hiding in the broom cupboard. It took a bit of coaxing before they'd come out. Madam Pince almost cried when she saw all the loose and torn pages. She wants the books removed from bookcases, their pages mended, and everything cleaned."  
  
She looked at Hermione apprehensively. "But that's not the worst part. Umm ... take a deep breath, try to stay calm, and follow me."  
  
With a quizzical expression, she followed Hannah. After rounding a corner, Hermione gasped loudly, "OH NO!" and put her hands over her mouth in shocked disbelief.  
  
Thousands of small cards were scattered across the floor. The book catalogue cabinets lie toppled on the floor. The empty drawers were lying haphazard a short distance away.  
  
"Madam Pince had much the same reaction," said Hannah with a grin.  
  
"But she's the librarian," exclaimed Hermione in distress. "She must know some magic that will make the catalogue right again."  
  
"She's tried a few times. But each time, after a moment, there's a burping sound as the drawers slide open. Then, the cards forcefully fly out as if they're being vomited. It's a bit disgusting."  
  
"Someone must have jinxed them," said Hermione with a thoughtful expression. "But how?"  
  
"Madam Pince thought the same. We've run out of things to try and hoped maybe you might have some ideas."  
  
"Someone might have tried to set up a protection before the battle ... someone in the D.A?"  
  
"I've asked. Most think it's brilliant, but no one knows anything about it."  
  
Hannah watched as Hermione's eyes narrowed in thought for a long moment. Then, Hermione's eyes brightened and she smiled. "Puking Pastilles. It's like the cabinet ate some Puking Pastilles."  
  
"Are you thinking it was Fred or George Weasley who did this?"  
  
"No, they came to Hogwarts with the Order members just before the battle started. And they defended the upper floors of the castle. Whoever it was must have used a variation of that spell. Ron's meeting me here for lunch today. I'll send him a patronus and ask him bring George along too."  
  
"That's wonderful Hermione. Madam Pince will be very happy if they can mend it."  
  
"So will I," said Hermione as she glanced at the floor with a forlorn expression.  
  
After a moment, Hannah looked at her and nonchalantly said, "So how are you and Ron getting on?"  
  
Hermione looked at her with a coy expression. "We're okay ... yeah. ... We'll have to talk about that some time."  
  
Hannah scowled. "Oh alright ... but you have to keep it secret. We're not ready for everyone to know."  
  
While tracing an X over her chest she said, "Cross my heart."  
  
"Neville."  
  
"Oh, that's so wonderful! Tell me how it happened."  
  
Hannah grinned. "Bring that stack of books." Hannah also picked up a stack of books. As they started to walk she said, "We've both been spending a lot of time here at the castle helping the professors mend things. We'd take evening meal together, you know, just friends. And then we'd sit and talk for hours. Oh Hermione, he's kind, considerate, and we talk about everything. ..."  


* * *

"You think that's his best offer?" said Ron as he and George walked up the lane toward the castle.  
  
"No, I think we can get him to come down a bit more. He wants to be rid of it."  
  
"Seems perfect to me. Close to Hogwarts and only magical people live in the village."  
  
"Yeah, but it's pretty run down and has some battle damage. It'll be a lot of work to get it fixed up."  
  
They rounded the final bend in the lane and the steps leading up to the great doors of the castle came into view.  
  
"She'll be in the library. We're a bit early so let's go there."  
  
"Now not a word of this to anyone," said George sternly. "We don't want him getting word of what we're planning to do."  
  
Ron glanced at George and nodded.  
  
A few minutes later, Ron and George stepped into the library. Ron called out, "Hermione, we're here."  
  
"We'll be right there Ron," came her muffled reply from somewhere deep within the rows of bookcases.  
  
A moment later, Hermione and Hannah emerged from a far corner and made their way toward them. Hermione's clothes were now powdered with dust like Hannah's.  
  
"Hi Ron, Hi George," said Hermione. Everyone exchanged hellos and then Hermione said, "George, we need your help."  
  
"Sure," said George with a cautious look on his face. "What is it?"  
  
"It's over here," said Hannah. She led them to where the cards lay scattered on the floor.  
  
Ron said, "Looks like this area needs a bit more tidying up."  
  
"That's the problem," said Hannah. "Every time we try, the cards get vomited back out of the drawers."  
  
Hermione watched George as his eyes opened wider. With a smirk she said, "It reminded me of Puking Pastilles. Know anyone who might be responsible?"  
  
As they watched, George carefully stepped over to the cabinet. He began examining inside the drawer openings as if looking for something. Ron stepped over next to George.  
  
"Ron, shine a bit of light into here."  
  
Ron took out his wand and lit it. Then he squatted down and poked his wand into one of the drawer openings.  
  
George tilted his head at different angles looking into the cabinet for another moment. "There." He reached in and with a small grimace, withdrew something.  
  
George and Ron stood and looked at the object in George's hand.  
  
"It's brilliant," said George with an amazed expression on his face. "Absolutely brilliant."  
  
"What is it?" said Hermione.  
  
"It's a small muggle electrical battery. It was stuck to the inside of the cabinet with a pastille covering each end."  
  
"Do you know who did it?" asked Hannah.  
  
"Yes, I think I do." A somber expression came to George's face as he handed the battery to Ron.  
  
"The battle had started and we were making our way toward the Room of Requirement. Colin came running up to us and said he needed the spell for Puking Pastilles. Fred told him that he wasn't of age yet and shouldn't be at the castle. He just kept insisting on the spell so Fred told him. As Colin was running off, I hollered after him to find a safe place and stay there. He shouted back that he already had and then disappeared around a corner."  
  
They were all quiet for a long moment. Then Hermione said in a quiet voice, "Under normal circumstances, the library is one of the safer places."  
  
"But he didn't stay here," said Hannah sorrowfully. "Neville and Oliver found Colin's body outside the castle."  
  
"There was fighting everywhere," said George. "Something must have happened to make him leave. Maybe someone was trying to fight their way into the library. That would explain Colin setting up a diversionary cover."  
  
"The window over there was completely blown out," said Hannah pointing. "It finished mending itself just last week."  
  
Ron said, "He must have gone out through the blown out window."  
  
"But this is the third floor," said Hermione. "Where could he have gone?"  
  
Ron said, "There's a narrow ledge just under the window on the outside. I remember seeing it on the map. The ledge circles down to the ground floor."  
  
They were silent. A moment later, Madam Pince entered the room. "Everyone please use caution to not step on any of the cards."  
  
"We think we have it sorted out Madam Pince," said Hannah.  
  
"Yes," said George. "I think the cards will stay where they belong now."  
  
Madam Pince took out her wand. "Stand back everyone and we'll see."  
  
After everyone stood clear, Madam Pince waved her wand in a sweeping motion over the floor. Like a great blizzard of snow, the cards flew from every corner of the room. They began rapidly collecting and shuffling themselves into the drawers. The cabinets righted themselves and the drawers, now full of cards, slid smoothly into place. They all watched and waited for a long moment. Nothing happened.  
  
Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. Madam Pince said, "Oh thank you so very much. Do you know who cast the jinx?"  
  
"It was Colin Creevey," said Hannah. "We think he was trying to defend the library during the battle."  
  
"I see," said Madam Pince in a soft voice. "He was brave indeed, a true Gryffindor. I will mention this to the headmistress."  


* * *

Hagrid, Ron, and Hermione walked along a path that weaved and led deep into the forbidden forest. They walked past many broken trees and branches lying on the ground, some of which were blocking the way forward. While Hagrid could easily step over the fallen trees, Ron and Hermione had to carefully skirt around them and rejoin Hagrid further up along the path. After a long and arduous walk, they came to an abrupt stop at the sight of a large chestnut colored centaur that stepped silently from the bushes onto the path ahead of them. The centaur held a bow with an arrow on the string. There were scars and battle injuries on his body and hindquarters.  
  
"Good to see yea Sarion," said Hagrid in a pleasant voice.  
  
"Hagrid, you are friend," said the centaur sternly. "Who do you bring among us?"  
  
"These 'ere are Ron and Hermione. They fought with us in the battle at Hogwarts."  
  
"What is their business?"  
  
"They want to speak ter the council elders."  
  
"They are outsiders. Only those of heritage within the tribe may speak during the time of deliberation."  
  
"What they got ter say is important," said Hagrid a bit impatiently. "Talk ter Firenze, he taught 'em lessons at Hogwarts. He'll vouch fer 'em."  
  
Sarion slowly lowered his bow. "Very well Hagrid, on your word as friend. Wait here."  
  
Hagrid nodded. Sarion returned the arrow to his quiver and shouldered the bow. Then he stepped away and returned a few moments later accompanied by Firenze.  
  
"Greetings to you all," said Firenze. "I apologize. These are troubling times and the stars tell of a great need for caution. I must hold your wands if you wish to come among the tribe."  
  
With a determined expression, Hermione took out her wand and then looked at Ron with her hand outstretched. With an uneasy expression, Ron took out his wand and placed it in her hand. She stepped forward to Firenze and handed the wands to him.  
  
After placing the wands in his satchel Firenze said, "Fear not. Walk at my side and do not speak until I tell you. Do not address the elders until you are spoken to."  
  
They walked a short distance further up the path and it opened into a large clearing. The perimeter of the clearing was dotted with dwellings. A large dwelling was on the north side with a wooden deck in front of it. Upon the deck, a group of elder centaurs with stoic expressions presided. A heated debate between two centaurs was in progress. Gathered in the clearing were many centaurs of all ages listening intently to the discourse. The elder centaurs took notice of the new comers and whispered to each other. Hagrid stayed back at the clearing's edge as Firenze moved forward with Ron and Hermione at his side.  
  
The black centaur who was speaking noticed them approaching. Wheeling about, he pointed at them. In a raised voice he said, "See the disregard for the traditions and customs of this tribe." The eyes of all the centaurs focused on the three of them as the black centaur menacingly stepped toward Firenze. "You who collude with the untrustworthy and arrogant. They trodden upon us and force us to live in unnatural ways. Have they come to inflict still more injury upon us?"  
  
Firenze stopped and they stood their ground. Firenze said, "I hold their wands, freely given to me, while they are among us. With all respect to this council, and you Bane, they defended us, and themselves, from a far greater evil, as Ronan has borne witness."  
  
"Defended us!" shouted Bane and his eyes flared in anger. He pointed at Ron and Hermione. "It was their kind who came to this very place and murdered Tyketis, Pyxeso, and foals Orozoro and Vokarus. By their own laws, those who committed these heinous acts are criminal! But those criminals need not be concerned. No jury of witches and wizards will find them guilty or convict them of anything."  
  
" _They stand among us bringing hope,_ " said Firenze in a solemn tone. "Bane, by your voice, the stars foretold this to us." Firenze looked down at Ron and Hermione. With an outstretched hand above them he said, "Your words are fulfilled for here they stand." Firenze looked back at Bane. "I only ask that you and the council hear the words they have to speak."  
  
"These cannot be of whom I spoke," said Bane in contempt. "They are little more than foals and no doubt ignorant of the callous deeds of their so-called Ministry."  
  
" _Persecuted and yet defiant they rise, watchful stars of the deliverer's quest,_ " said Firenze.  
  
With a scowl Bane said, "Then let us hear the words they have come to speak." Bane turned and walked toward the side of the clearing in disgust, his tail swishing forcefully.  
  
Looking toward the elder centaurs Firenze said, "Honored ones, these are Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. They wish to speak."  
  
"Let them come forward," said the auburn colored elder centaur.  
  
"As you say Cerineas." Firenze looked at Ron and Hermione and gave them a single nod of his head.  
  
Ron and Hermione glanced at each other with unsure expressions and then slowly advanced toward the front. Ronan, the centaur who had been debating with Bane, made a small bow of his head toward them and then backed away. The four elder centaurs, three with long and graying beards, looked at them intently for a long moment. Ron and Hermione looked back at them and saw weariness in their eyes and skepticism on their faces.  
  
The elder with long sandy colored hair said, "I am Erufea, daughter of Olipas and descendent of Chiron." She raised her hands toward the gathering of centaurs. "We endure lives of travail and poverty. Our natural freedoms have been taken away and we are little more than prisoners on this remote land where we are permitted to dwell. We have no voice in the laws that affect our lives and well-being. Your Ministers speak of liberty and justice but their words are empty lies." There was loud applause at these words.  
  
"You have every right to be distrustful of the Ministry," said Hermione. "For many years, the Ministry has been influenced by those who have little respect for the dignity and rights of others. They tried to do what the Dark Lord wanted, empower only those who are magical pureblood and subjugate all others. They call me mudblood because I am born of non-magical parents. By the words of their creed, I am an abomination to the magical world."  
  
Ron said, "This last year, many like Hermione were rounded up. They were subjected to fake trial, falsely convicted, and sentenced to imprisonment in Azkaban. Before that, those with wealth held great influence on how things got done at the Ministry. We tell you this not to belittle the injustice you have endured. Things have not been right at the Ministry for a very long time."  
  
Hermione said, "But there are many witches and wizards, like the Weasley family, who embrace the dignity of non-magical life in the world. They fight, some at the cost of their lives, for justice, equality, and the right of self-determination. Using the Ministry legal system, I will continue that fight. I want to make the laws more equitable for centaurs, elves, and any who are unjustly treated. It won't be easy but laws can be changed and unjust laws must be abolished."  
  
A dark gray elder said, "I am Kidor, son of Lylath. After so long a time, why will the Ministry be any different now?"  
  
Hermione said, "Kingsley Shacklebolt is acting Minister and his permanent appointment is little more than a formality. He fought for justice in the recent battle and for many years as an Auror. He's different from those who served as Minister before him. He treats those in both the magical and non-magical worlds with respect. He will purge the Ministry of those who do not honor this principle."  
  
Erufea said, "The Minister may change but the untruths spoken of us will not be dispelled. They call us half-breed and heathen. Law is easily changed when compared to the hardness of a heart."  
  
Hermione said, "Before coming to Hogwarts, I knew of centaurs only from muggle fairy tales. It's because of those like Firenze that I learned the truth about your skills, knowledge, and culture. I want to learn more. Many on both sides will fear and distrust so long as we live in separate worlds. But with time, we can change and mutually benefit each other."  
  
Kidor said, "What have centaurs that will benefit witches and wizards? Your magical abilities provide for your needs."  
  
Ron said, "You could give guidance using what you see in the stars ... maybe publish horoscopes in the Daily Prophet. That would be a start. And like Hermione said, both sides will come 'round once they get to know each other."  
  
"We are not charlatans," said Cerineas in an irritated tone. "Fortune tellers consider only the few stars that wander the sky and ignore the countless others with far greater stories to tell. The true diviner sees each star as an individual that is alive, immensely old, and wise beyond anything we can imagine. In the language of their glister is an offer of guidance toward the universal grandeur. Each has a lesson for those who seek and patiently listen with the heart. Many years of study, practice, and dedication are needed before the majesty and splendor of the heavens can be rightfully divined."  
  
"That's the point," said Hermione in an earnest tone. "It's your skills and abilities that make what you say valuable. Your knowledge of healing is also well known. I've heard Madam Pomfrey mention it on many occasions. We can learn to have mutual trust and respect for our differences. It can work ... that is ... if it's what you really want this time."  
  
The elders glanced warily at each other. Then the tawny colored centaur said, "I am Redotus. What knowledge have you of our past dealings with your Ministry?"  
  
"I know of two failed attempts to better unite our worlds. The second attempt by Solicitor MacLaren nearly succeeded. So much work completed to lay the foundation for improved relations. Why did you choose not to accept?"  
  
"We do not exchange one freedom for a lesser one," said Redotus in an indignant tone.  
  
"No, you shouldn't," said Hermione contritely. "With your help, we can try again. The world is a different place now. We influence and affect one another without even realizing it. We have to work together, as we did in the battle, to suppress evil in all its forms. We are stronger when we work together."  
  
"What help is needed?" said an old and feeble looking centaur. He slowly stepped from the shadows of a dwelling and limped forward. His long hair and beard were white and his body was a dull silver color.  
  
"Grand Elder Paxeas," said Cerineas, "you are ill and knackered."  
  
"I am strong enough to speak," said the elder gruffly with a grimace.  
  
An attendant centaur hurried to his side and helped Paxeas slowly shuffle forward.  
  
Firenze moved close behind Ron and Hermione. In a whisper he said, "Grand Elder Paxeas is the eldest of our tribe. His ability to divine our future in the stars is revered. He is wise and taught most here present when we were foals. On a number of occasions, headmaster Dumbledore took council with him."  
  
"I can stand on my own four legs," said Paxeas in an irritated gruff voice as he waved his hands shooing away the attendant. Ron and Hermione glanced at each other and smiled.  
  
Looking at the council members Paxeas said, "My time grows short and the stars of this world will soon pass from my sight." Paxeas gestured toward Ron and Hermione. "Take heed of the words they speak. As divined many years ago in the stars, _A great darkness shall be displaced and a new star will shine forth. It will gather a firmament unto itself and the long awaited spring morning shall dawn._ "  
  
He looked at Hermione. "What help do you require of us?"  
  
"With all due respect to you Grand Elder," said Bane as he walked up to Paxeas, "deliberations are not complete nor has this council made any decision."  
  
Paxeas looked at Bane with an irritated expression. "I wish only that the council know what may be needed."  
  
Paxeas looked back at Hermione.  
  
"The way to achieve a lasting future is by legal means. This is what the centaur tribes in Australia have done. Laws and treaties were enacted to recognize and protect their rights as self-directed beings. I want to help you do the same. I'll need information about your living conditions and the things that are important in preserving your way of life. Everyone with a differing viewpoint must have a say. We'll write a formal petition to the Ministry of Magic requesting tribal sovereign rights. It will clearly identify what the tribe needs to live, grow, and pursue your destiny. We can build on the work done in the previous treaty attempt."  
  
Paxeas looked up toward the other elders. "Do you have further need of questions for these?"  
  
The elders glanced at one another. They gathered into a close circle and whispered to each other for a long moment. Then looking at Ron and Hermione, Erufea said, "Thank you for the words you have spoken, they shall be considered. You may step aside so that others may speak."  
  
Paxeas looked back at Hermione and Ron. "If you please, will you join me for a cup of tea?"  
  
"Umm ... yes," said Hermione as she and Ron turned to follow Paxeas with bewildered expressions.  
  
Firenze followed and they very slowly made their way toward the edge of the clearing. Paxeas beckoned Hagrid to join them. A short distance further, in a shaded area set off to the side, there was a high table with some tall chairs. With a step up, Ron and Hermione seated themselves at the table as the others gathered around its circular shape. A moment later, a centaur set a tray holding tea and biscuits onto the table.  
  
Paxeas said, "Bykea, take word to Bane of my request that he join us here for tea."  
  
Bykea nodded and then trotted away.  
  
Hermione looked at Paxeas with a concerned expression on her face. "Our time speaking with the elders seemed to end rather abruptly. Did I say something inappropriate?"  
  
"Not at all," smiled Paxeas as he poured them all tea. "You were both quite clearly understood and no further words were necessary. Firenze, I think their wands may be returned."  
  
"Indeed," said Firenze. He removed the wands from his satchel and gave them back to Ron and Hermione.  
  
As they pocketed their wands, Ron and Hermione glanced at each other still unsure.  
  
"C'mon yea two" said Hagrid in a gruff voice, "don't keep Ron and Hermione guessin'. What's gonna 'appen next?"  
  
Paxeas took a sip of tea. "What has been foretold to us by the stars." He held a small plate out to them. "Do try the alfalfa biscuits. They are my favorite and really quite delightful."  
  
With a stern expression on his face, Bane walked slowly up to the table. His tail swished the air forcefully from side to side.  
  
"Thank you for joining us," said Paxeas to Bane as he handed him a cup of tea. "Our guests are curious about the message you divined from the stars. Would you kindly tell them about it?"  
  
"There are many others who can speak it to them," said Bane with a frown.  
  
"Ah, but the stars speak most eloquently with your voice, both then and now. Please honor us."  
  
"Very well, Grand Elder, if it pleases you."  


_When the sun is held by the warrior's hand,  
and Laelaps ascendant accord,  
they stand among us bringing hope,  
of Libra's lawful balance restored.  
  
Persecuted and yet defiant they rise,  
watchful stars of the deliverer's quest,  
faithful council and shield of integrity,  
in light of golden daybreak they are blest.  
  
Peaceful battle with the bull shall be waged,  
mistrust be trodden by the champion under hoof,  
then alliance shall sprout from the ashes,  
durable growth from a just shared reproof.  
_

After a moment, Ron looked questioningly at Hermione. "The sun held in the warrior's hand?"  
  
"The warrior is Orion. The sun is above the stars of his hand at the summer solstice. That's in just a few weeks."  
  
"And what about that peaceful battle with the bull part?"  
  
"Orion battles the bull, which is the constellation Taurus. The bull represents ..." A chill of realization washed over her. She quietly said, "The Ministry of Magic."  
  
"Quite correct," smiled Paxeas.  
  
"Wow! No pressure Ori ... umm ... Hermione," grinned Ron.  
  
She looked at Ron with a half-smile and raised eyebrows. "You're in there too you know."  
  
"Really? ... How so?"  
  
"Laelaps, Sirius."  
  
"The dog star?" said Ron with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
Hermione smiled. "What's your patronus?"  
  
"Oh," said Ron with quiet comprehension.  
  
Hermione said meekly, "A bit like how Harry must have felt." After a brief moment, she looked at Bane. "When did you first speak those words?"  
  
He spoke with a quiet voice. "When I was a young foal and student of Paxeas."  
  
"The stars choose the messenger," said Paxeas with a glint in his eye. "And you the champion Bane."  
  
"No Grand Elder, I think that unwise. If council decides to proceed, Firenze is more skilled in the wizard customs and ways."  
  
"Your passion for our cause burns deep, you will represent us well. Speak with Redotus, he is ... knowledgeable of past dealings with the Ministry of Magic. I leave it to you to choose a second."  
  
Bane looked at Hermione. "I mean no disrespect to you but ... your understanding of the stars is greater than I expected."  
  
"Thank you," smiled Hermione. "I take it as a complement." And in that briefest of moments, a sense of respect past between them.  
  
She turned to Paxeas. "When will the council make a decision?"  
  
"All pronouncements are made after sunset on the day of Litha. You are both most welcome to attend." Paxeas leaned slightly forward and said, "Please invite Mister Potter and friend to attend on my behalf. I would very much like to meet the deliverer."  
  



	15. A Summer Solstice

The weeks that followed were filled with activity for Ron, Hermione Harry, and Ginny. Time seemed to fly as they each brought effort to bear on their chosen undertakings. Though daylight hours were absorbed by their individual endeavors, most evenings were spent together sharing the day's news, accomplishments, and amusing moments.  
  
In addition to the Burrow, the Granger home became another place of familiarity and comfort. The unpacking chores were proceeding slowly and a fair amount still needed to be accomplished. Dan and Emma began to reconnect with their old friends and revive their dental practice. But most special to them was the magical warmth of their daughter being near. Her enthusiasm, and that of her close friends, enriched their lives engendering new and profound insights. Appreciation and a fuller understanding of the part their daughter had played, which had affected the course of events in the magical world, became a source of great pride.  
  
Hogwarts became a beehive of activity as overseers, foremen, work crews, and volunteers began working, both inside and out, to mend the castle and the surrounding grounds. On workdays, Ginny was usually first to leave the Burrow in the mornings. Traveling by floo to Hogwarts, she would meet up with Ken and his construction crew at the Quidditch pitch. The many details and decisions requiring her attention was astounding. There were a few occasions where Ginny sought out McGonagall for approval on something. But for the most part, Ginny made decisions based on her visions and ideas to make Quidditch at Hogwarts better than ever. Slowly, a group of volunteers wishing to help with the pitch rebuilding effort formed. Many were Quidditch players who like Ginny, were looking forward to the resumption of inter-house competitions. With guidance from Ken, she set them to work using scouring and painting spells on the undamaged parts of the pitch.  
  
Ginny also followed up on the many owls she had sent to Quidditch suppliers. Some needed additional owls to persuade them to donate. But most of the suppliers on her list had gladly donated. She kept the new equipment securely stored away under locking charm and anti-theft jinx. There were house colored uniforms that magically resized to the wearer. There were protective safety pads, planning boards, and trunks containing matching sets of Quidditch balls and beater bats. Floating scoreboards for the pitch, grandstand banners that could change to each house color, and omnioculars for use during practice. Slow to come in however, were flying brooms and many were still needed. She had known from the outset that these would be the hardest to obtain. The owls she sent to the many different retailers asked, and sometimes begged, for Nimbus 2005 or Cleansweep 11 brooms. The few brooms she did received were the older Nimbus 2000 and Cleansweep 7.  
  
Hermione spent some of her time at Hogwarts helping Hannah mend books and put the library back in order. Ginny usually joined them for lunch and a fair amount of girl talk ensued. But more and more, Hermione spent her time reading about the rights of centaurs and elves in the magical world. The Hogwarts library had a decent amount of general information on the subject and she worked her way through it in fairly short order. But it wasn't long before her afternoons were spent at the Ministry. With help from Kingsley, she obtained barrister level access to the Ministry of Magic law library. There she found a bewildering number of books, papers, and case briefs going back a hundred years and more. Much of it was stored haphazardly and poorly organized. The librarian, Alban Redbifore, told her the disorganization had occurred during the last few years. Staff workers, spread thin doing tasks in several departments, were slowly putting things back in order. Hermione helped reorganized misplaced books and papers as she came across them.  
  
Ron spent time at the joke shop helping George, Lee, and Angelina. With help from George, he also worked on his product ideas. Some were completed and being sold to customers. Ron was well on his way to repaying his loan despite Dan's insistence that there was no rush. The atmosphere in the joke shop was light hearted and therapeutic for many of the customers. Product demonstrations performed by George and, depending on the product, his not always enthusiastic assistant Angelina, brought laughter to those who were present. Sometimes there were customers waiting for the joke shop to open in the mornings and others were reluctant to leave at closing.  
  
At other times, Ron was at Hogwarts helping with the rebuilding efforts and listening to the war stories that people needed to tell him, and each other. There were shared condolences for those who had lost loved ones and support for those who were recovering from injuries. As the work of mending Hogwarts progressed, the gloom in the lives of the volunteer witches and wizards slowly brightened. Friendship and trust began to displace their loneliness, fear, and doubt.  
  
Since the day Harry and Ginny had visited Teddy and Andromeda, Harry had spent a lot of time at the Ministry and Grimmauld Place. Andromeda had told Harry that she had absolutely no interest in that "positively dreadful place." After a brief conversation between Harry, Andromeda, and Kreacher about potential buyers, Kreacher had set to work on his task. Three days later, Kreacher had returned to Harry with the name of an interested buyer, Marcellus Burke. Married to Patrice Hitchens, a descendent from a part of the family disowned by Walburga, they were both nonetheless of Black family lineage. Negotiations with Marcellus on the details of the sale had been onerous. Harry enlisted the help of Landis and in the end, was generally satisfied with the final deal. And much to Harry's discomfort, Kreacher was beside himself with praise, to anyone who would listen, about Harry's shrewd and honorable handling of the entire affair.  


* * *

About midafternoon, the four of them rounded the final turn on the path that had brought them through the forbidden forest toward the centaur settlement. They had talked about their experiences being in the forbidden forest and reminisced about their first detention with Hagrid. The dark gloom and long shadows of the forest now gave way to the large circular clearing surrounded by tall trees and centaur dwellings. They stopped to take in the scene of a festival that greeted their eyes and ears. There were centaurs of all ages and a few elves and Thestrals. Colorful banners hung from many of the tree branches. A pair of massive oak trees shaded a large table laden with food and drink. They heard laughter, merriment, and the music of flutes and drums. In one area of the clearing, performers strummed lutes and lyres while acting in a play. In other place, centaur foals cantered about playing games.  
  
"Welcome," said a centaur walking up to them. She wore flowers of deep red and bright yellow encircling her neck and arms. "We are pleased you have come to celebrate the great day of Litha with us."  
  
"Thank you Bykea," said Hermione looking up with a smile. "I'm sure you remember Ron. This is Harry and Ginny."  
  
"A pleasure to meet you," said Bykea with a smile and respectful nod of her head.  
  
Reaching into her satchel, Bykea withdrew a crown woven of blue and yellow flowers. She carefully lowered it into place on Hermione's head. Reaching in again, she withdrew a vine with blue and yellow flowers and carefully wrapped it around Ron's left arm above the elbow.  
  
Looking at Ron and Hermione, Bykea said, "Homam be your guide and councilor."  
  
Bykea then placed a crown of red and yellow flowers on Ginny's head and a vine with red and yellow flowers on Harry's arm.  
  
Looking at Harry and Ginny she said, "Enif be your guide and councilor."  
  
Then Bykea raised her arms toward the festival. "Please, feel welcome and partake of food, drink, and merriment."  
  
They all thanked her and began walking along the edge of the clearing. Ron was keen on checking out the food table a short distance away, much to the expectations of Hermione, Ginny, and Harry. The table, filled to capacity with food and drink, looked much like a Great Hall feast at start of term. There were all manner of breads, barley cakes, and alfalfa biscuits. There were fruits, greens, vegetables, herb sauces, and different colored juices and wine.  
  
At one end of the table, a very large glass container, set on a golden metal base, contained sparkling water. Bright champagne-like bubbles of blue and green gently swirled within the water. A centaur had just filled his cup with the sparkling water. Raising his cup toward them he said, "For your good health." Then, taking a second cup in hand, the centaur turned and moved toward the far side of the clearing.  
  
As Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were sampling the cuisine, two filly centaurs shyly walked up to them. They each wore flower anklets above their hooves and a large flower necklace.  
  
Timidly, one of the fillies said to Ron, "Are you the deliverer?"  
  
Ron swallowed a bite of alfalfa biscuit and pointed to Harry. "That's him over there."  
  
"I'm the what?" said Harry in an alarming tone. Hermione was unsuccessful in suppressing her giggles.  
  
"Yeah mate," said Ron between another bite of the biscuit. "Bane read it in the stars ages ago. Hermione knew what it meant straight away."  
  
Harry looked at Hermione with his mouth half-open.  
  
Hermione stammered, "Well ... I ... umm ..."  
  
"I think these two lovely fillies just want to meet you," said Ginny looking at Harry with a meaningful expression.  
  
"Oh." Feeling embarrassed, he turned toward the two fillies. "Sorry, pleased to meet you. I'm Harry. Umm, what are your names?"  
  
The two fillies put their hands over their mouths and turned toward each other. Regaining some composure, one of them meekly said, "My name is Eloria and this is my best friend Talia."  
  
A short while later, they began exploring the festival; escorted for a time by Eloria and Talia. They saw a group of young centaurs playing an energetic game of hoofball. It looked much like a muggle football game played in England. But in this game, two balls were in play and each moved quickly between the players. The red team kicked their ball toward the goal at one end of the field. At the same time, the blue team kicked their ball toward the goal on the other end. The players were calling out to each other, prancing in quick moves and weaving across the field. Sometimes, a player would simultaneously kick their ball forward with one leg and block the opposing team ball with a different leg. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione joined in the cheering of the spectators when the teams scored goals and seemingly impossible moves were made.  
  
As they continued to walk, they met other centaurs who warmly welcomed them. They heard war stories from those who had fought in the battle. Others told them about the festival and things that had happened in years past. Some expressed displeasure with the Ministry of Magic and offered suggestions for how it might become better. Overall, it seemed to Ron and Hermione that the centaurs had set aside their passionate differences for the day.  
  
They came to a break in the trees where a long narrow meadow extended off toward the east. Centaurs stood in small groups intently talking with each other. Most were holding bows and wearing quivers of arrows over their shoulders. At the far end of the meadow, three circular targets were set up. At what looked like the officiator's podium, a centaur was looking down and marking a long roll of parchment.  
  
Hermione leaned close to Harry and Ginny. "That's Cerineas. He's one of the four council elders."  
  
"Wow, a tournament," said Ron in a delighted tone of voice. He turned to Harry. "Centaur archery is the absolute best. We don't want to miss this one mate."  
  
Just then, Eloria and Talia came up to them. Eloria said, "Hermione, Ginny, will you accompany us? We'd like to show you something."  
  
Hermione looked at Ginny who nodded back to her with a relieved expression.  
  
"We'll see you guys a bit later," said Hermione to Ron and Harry. Then accompanied by Eloria and Talia, Hermione and Ginny walked toward the trees along the edge of the meadow a short distance away.  
  
As Harry and Ron were watching them walk away, their attention drew back to the tournament by the raised voice of Cerineas.  
  
"Will the following archers step up to the ready line for the final round of competition, Juxea, Magorian, and Sarion. The targets are now five paces further away. You each have three shots and splitting an arrow counts double. The archer with the highest score will be declared the winner."  
  
From the different groups, shouts of encouragement followed the three centaurs as they took their places on the line. An older centaur came up to Harry and Ron. "Care to make a wager? Juxea is the clear favorite."  
  
"No thanks," said Ron. "We don't know much about archery."  
  
"Not much to know," said the centaur. "Simpler than that game played at Hogwarts."  
  
Harry and Ron smiled and nodded in agreement. Then Harry said, "Maybe another time."  
  
"As you wish," said the centaur. Then with a slight bow of his head, he turned and walked off.  
  
"Those who are watching will be silent," said Cerineas in a raised voice to the gathering. Turning to the archers on the line he said, "You may each take your first shot."  
  
The archers set arrow on string and drew it back taking aim. One by one, the arrows flew through the air and all hit their respective targets. Two downfield centaurs checked each target and signaled back each score.  
  
Cerineas noted the scores on the parchment. "Juxea scores ten, Magorian scores eight, and Sarion scores eight." Cheers erupted from the centaurs who were watching and many of them rapidly stamped their four hooves on the ground.  
  
"Silence," said Cerineas. When all was quiet he said, "You may each take your second shot."  
  
Once again, arrows flew through the air.  
  
"Juxea scores nine, Magorian scores nine, and Sarion scores seven." Cheers once again erupted from the centaurs and more words of encouragement were shouted.  
  
Cerineas held up his hands and silence returned. "You may each take your third and final shot."  
  
The archers seemed more deliberate in their mannerisms this time. Bows slowly raised and then, the arrows flew.  
  
"Juxea scores ten and Magorian scores ten. Sarion has split his arrow scoring sixteen. Sarion is the winner."  
  
Cheers erupted from the centaurs accompanied by considerable hoof stamping. Grinning broadly, Harry and Ron also cheered and clapped for Sarion. Ron chanced to look toward the edge of the meadow and caught sight of Paxeas waving at them.  
  
"Come with me mate, there's someone you need to meet."  
  
"So good to see you," said Paxeas as Ron and Harry reached the place where he stood by the trees.  
  
"It's good to see you too," said Ron. "Harry, this is Paxeas. He is the eldest and wisest member of the tribe. Paxeas, this is Harry Potter."  
  
"A pleasure to meet you," said Harry as he stepped toward Paxeas and extended his hand.  
  
"I am most pleased to meet you at last," smiled Paxeas as he shook Harry's hand. "Albus and I talked many times over the years. He was greatly concerned for the safety of you and your friends. We made plans and arrangements that thankfully were not necessary."  
  
"I'm grateful to you and all the centaurs that came to our defense and fought the battle at Hogwarts. Their help made it possible for Hermione, Ron, and me to accomplish what needed to be done. We sincerely appreciate their courage, bravery, and sacrifices."  
  
"Those who chose to join the battle were honored to fight at your side. Their action, and example to us all, has caused division among us. I think it may be a long time before harmony on this matter is restored."  
  
"Umm ... with all respect to your customs, there is one thing that still bothers me."  
  
"Please, speak your mind freely with me."  
  
"It's how Firenze was treated. He was made outcast from your tribe for coming to my defense in the forest. I am grateful and indebted to him because he saved me from Voldemort that night. Without his action, I would not be standing here and things would have turned out much differently."  
  
"I, and most of the tribe, deeply regret what was done to him. At that time, many of us saw the stars through clouded skies. Our human weakness prejudiced rightful thinking and judgment. It was not until Albus came to secure the release of the pink professor, that some began to reason more clearly. There continues much debate as to the true message of the stars on this matter. I am confident that your deliverance of the golden daybreak will brighten our way forward."  
  
Harry's eyebrows narrowed. "Someone needs to explain that part to me. I sure hope there aren't any more dreadful things I'm supposed to do."  
  
"The stars speak most favorably of your future," said Paxeas with a wink. "It will be abundantly filled with friendship, satisfaction, and love. Now, regarding the message divined by Bane, these were his words. ..."  


* * *

Eloria and Talia led Hermione and Ginny into the thick aspen trees growing along the edge of the meadow. After only a few paces in, Eloria and Talia paused.  
  
"Just one moment," said Eloria to Hermione and Ginny.  
  
The two centaurs each picked up a bouquet of lavender flowers, tied with a golden band, and handed them to Hermione and Ginny.  
  
"Oh they're beautiful," said Ginny. "Does this mean what I think?"  
  
Talia smiled and motioned with her outstretched hand toward the trees. "Just a short distance further in. We will wait for you here."  
  
Hermione and Ginny beamed at each other in delight. They thanked the centaurs and excitedly moved deeper into the trees. After about twenty paces, a shimmering white glow became visible from between the tree trunks. As they stepped into a clearing, the breath caught in their throats. Two unicorns, one on each side of the clearing, stood before them. Each was whiter than snow with sparkling silver manes and tails. The spiraled horn on their foreheads glinted gold in the soft glow of purest white light that surrounded them.  
  
Beyond fairy tales, Hermione and Ginny knew about unicorns from their Care of Magical Creatures lessons with professor Grubbly-Plank. However, these unicorns were different and beyond their imaginings. These were older and projected an intense aura of celestial majesty. They seemed like wise and benevolent beings from a far off and peaceful world.  
  
Hermione felt drawn toward the unicorn with a bearded chin. With a serene expression on her face, and a feeling of humility, she stepped slowly forward. Stopping a short distance in front, she stood motionless and held out the bouquet of flowers in front of her as if making an offering.  
  
Ginny felt drawn toward the unicorn with a pinkish tint in its mane. With a peaceful expression and feeling of reverence, she moved and stood before the unicorn holding out her bouquet of flowers.  
  
They watched and waited with hearts beating fast in anticipation. The ears of each unicorn pricked forward and their piercing sky blue eyes became transfixed. Time seemed to slow for Hermione and Ginny and their senses became acutely focused. The forest and festival sounds faded from perception into an undisturbed silence.  
  
After a long moment, the gaze of each unicorn softened and their eyes showed gentleness and warmth. They each nickered, pawed the ground, and then stepped forward, one to Hermione and the other to Ginny. As the lavender flowers were accepted, Hermione and Ginny glanced over their shoulders at each other with a smile.  
  
Hermione carefully reached out, and at arm's length, touched the neck of the unicorn. It felt like fine silk as her hand caressed its surface. The silvery hairs of the mane felt delicate and lustrous. Then, unexpectedly, the head of the unicorn dropped behind her back and with a gentle nod, Hermione was drawn closer. Ginny too, was drawn closer and her arms encircled the neck of the unicorn.  
  
Feelings of warmth, acceptance, and admiration washed over her and the soft white glow of the unicorn enveloped her. Then, a question gently filled her mind. She looked up at the unicorn and smiled. Speaking in her mind she thought, _"Hermione. What's your name?"_  
  
_"Eridani. I am honored to meet you. Your virtue is as brilliant as the noonday sun. Burdened unto breaking, yet intact, and now stronger. Tell me of the things that tug at your heart."_  


* * *

Ginny thought delightedly, _"I never dreamed that I'd be hearing your voice in my head. Oh Cericia, this is wonderful."_  
  
_"Your virtue is like the fragrance of a dew covered rose in the cool morning dawn. Blest are those who are guided by your spirit and strength of character. What are the concerns of your heart?"_  


* * *

_"... beyond two self-reliant and opinionated individuals."_ thought Hermione.  
  
_"Take a lesson from the Wisteria. Alone, it grows only a short distance skyward. It bends under its own weight and must grow along the ground because it cannot support itself. But when two vines find each other, they twist around one another and grow upward side by side. Each retains its identity while protecting and nourishing the other. Together they have strength to grow high into the tree where they meander among the top branches. Up there, the air is clear and the light of the sun is abundant."_  


* * *

_"... and he endured so many hardships. What is Quidditch compared to that? It's just a game after all."_  
  
_"Take care not to forsake a true desire of your heart. There is a time and season for each purpose in your life. Yet some are attainable only in youth, a time when the spirit is free and unburdened. Its pursuit will touch the soul of others. Strive to know his heart as well as you know your own. The right time will become clear to both of you."_  


* * *

_"... I help him see things more seriously."_ She grinned. _"He makes me laugh."_  
  
_"Friendship, freely chosen, is the firmest of foundations. A little more each day, you will know better each other's heart."_  


* * *

_"Will I ever see you again?"_ thought Ginny.  
  
_"One day we will meet again. Until then, you may find me in your dreams. Now, I have a gift for you. Hold out the golden band from the bouquet in the palm of your hand."_  
  
She took the band from her pocket and held it out. Cericia bowed her head and the tip of her horn touched the band. As Ginny watched, the band became engulfed a bright white light. An instant later, the light faded away. A small crystal vial, no larger than her pinkie finger, lie on her hand.  
  
_"This is water from a certain bubbling spring in the land where I dwell. A moistened finger, touched to injury or pain, will bring comfort and healing."_  
  
_"Oh thank you,"_ thought Ginny in astonishment. The crystal was delicately faceted with a golden stopper and long chain. Inside the vial, pinpoints of light flashed randomly in the water. After a moment, she put the chain around her neck and tucked the crystal safely away.  
  
Cericia turned and walked toward Eridani. Ginny saw Hermione tucking a chain around her neck safely away. Eridani began to walk toward Cericia.  
  
Hermione and Ginny moved next to each other facing the unicorns. With feelings of melancholy, they looked for a long moment at the radiant beauty of Eridani and Cericia. The unicorns bobbed their heads and whinnied gently.  
  
With teary eyes, Hermione and Ginny softly said, "Goodbye." The unicorns sparkled brightly, became transparent, and then faded from sight. A pang touched each of their hearts as they stared at the spot where the unicorns once stood. Then, Hermione and Ginny embraced each other firmly.  
  
"We'd best be getting back Ginny. Harry and Ron are probably wondering where we've been all this time."  


* * *

"... and on the day of Litha," said Paxeas to Ron and Harry, "Pegasus was given wings to carry the spirit of our forbearers into this world. He called upon the stars of the southern sky to unite that spirit with their noble kind. Thus was the genesis of our first ancestors."  
  
A centaur came up to them. "Pardon my interruption, Grand Elder Paxeas. The council elders are in need of you."  
  
"If you will excuse me," said Paxeas, "the celebration will begin soon and some preparations must be completed. It has been a pleasure talking with you."  
  
"Thank you," said Harry. "It's been a pleasure meeting and talking with you too."  
  
"Hope to see you again soon," said Ron. "Take care."  
  
Harry and Ron watched as Paxeas, helped by the attendant centaur, walk toward a dwelling a short distance away.  
  
Ron glanced around. "You reckon Hermione and Ginny are okay?"  
  
"Yeah," smiled Harry. "Pity the person on the wrong end of the wand with either of them."  
  
"You're right about that mate," grinned Ron. "Still, it's getting dark and they've been gone for a while. We don't really know where they are."  
  
"That's a good point." He looked toward the trees. "Where did they go in?"  
  
Ron pointed, "Just up there by that ... Oh, that looks like Talia."  
  
Talia stepped from the forest into the meadow followed by Ginny, Hermione, and Eloria. Harry and Ron crossed the meadow and met up with them. The expression on the face of Hermione and Ginny was radiant.  
  
"Eloria, Talia, thank you so very much," said Hermione.  
  
"You are most welcome. Talia, it is almost time, we need to go."  
  
Ginny thanked them and Eloria and Talia cantered off.  
  
Hermione put her arms around Ron. "It was wonderful. Unicorns! There were two, mine was called Eridani."  
  
Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry. "Mine was called Cericia. She was so beautiful and we had such a lovely time."  
  
"What was it like?" said Ron.  
  
As Harry and Ginny watched, Hermione said, "Like this." Then she squeezed him tightly and kissed him with gusto.  
  
Harry felt a finger push on his chin directing his face back to Ginny. An instant later, she snogged him zestfully.  
  
A peaceful tranquil feeling quickly filled Ron and Harry. After a long moment, both couples slowly broke apart.  
  
"Gobsmacked," smiled Ron taking a deep breath and holding her close.  
  
She smiled and took Ron's hand. They began walking toward a fire that was ablaze a short distance away. Other centaurs carrying lanterns were also moving toward the fire. In a low voice she said, "He's over five hundred years old and his coat felt like liquid silk. ..."  
  
"That was wonderful Ginny. You must have had a really excellent time with Cericia."  
  
Joining hands, they followed Ron and Hermione speaking quietly. "It seemed like a dream," said Ginny. "We talked telepathically. She is so wise. She gave me a crystal vial filled with healing water from a spring where she lives. ..."  
  
The sky was quite dark now with only a feeble twilight visible in the west. They stopped by the edge of a large grassy area. A small rise, looking a bit like a stage, was on the north side. Two fires, with a small distance between them, blazed at its base. In a semicircle around the fires, looking something like an amphitheater, centaurs were resting comfortably on the grass in small groups. A narrow aisle lined by lanterns on each side, bisected the resting centaurs and led between the fires to the rise.  
  
"I will take you to your places," said Ronan who had quietly moved up beside them.  
  
They exchanged greetings with Ronan and then followed him toward an open area in front on the right. There were thick tufts of grass and they sat down comfortably. The fires cracked and popped and the gentle murmur of centaur voices accompanied the sounds of the night.  
  
Presently, the four elder centaurs appeared and slowly walked up the aisle toward the fires. They each wore a dark red colored robe with wide cape that extended to their flanks. There were patterns of golden stars on the capes that glinted in the firelight. A sash with markings of achievement and rank hung from each of their necks. Cerineas was last to enter. He carried a staff in his hand and used it like a walking stick. The top of the staff bore the carved image of a winged horse. The four elders passed between the fires and stood on the rise facing the gathering. The flames of the fires cast dancing shadows on their faces.  
  
After a brief moment, Cerineas took a step forward. The murmuring voices faded leaving only the sounds of chirping crickets and snaps from the fires.  
  
Looking at Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny, Cerineas extended his hand toward them. "Welcome honored guests. We are pleased to have you among us on this special night." Then turning to the gathering he said in a raised voice, "Good evening and best wishes to each of you. We are gathered together on this the great feast of Litha. May the stars of Pegasus look down with favor, not only on us, but on all life inhabiting this world." The sound of soft applause arose from the gathering.  
  
"Soon, we will begin the Celestial Celebration, that which binds us as family. But first, some items to attend. Elder Kidor, will you make the pronouncements."  
  
Cerineas stepped back and Kidor took a step forward. He took out a scroll and unrolled it. Holding the scroll at arm's length, he read it aloud in a raised and authoritative voice.  
  
"The council agrees to continue night patrols to ensure the safety of the tribe. Those of age will take watch in turn as directed by Magorian. ... It is further agreed that foals will remain within the settlement boundary between sundown and sunup. Foals are forbidden to travel unaccompanied into the forest. ... All tribal members shall remain vigilant and report any suspicious activity to Magorian. ... All other pronouncements remain unchanged."  
  
Kidor rolled up the scroll and stepped back.  
  
Cerineas stepped forward holding the staff in his hand. "After careful deliberation of all testimony, it is clear that the deliverer has defeated a great evil. As was foretold to us by the stars, a new day begins for us all. It is the decision of this council to begin efforts toward improved relations with the Ministry of Magic. Bane will champion our cause. He has selected Firenze as his second."  
  
Most of the centaurs applauded at these words but some frowned in displeasure.  
  
A chill washed over Hermione. She looked at Ron with an unsettled expression as butterflies danced in her stomach. She was delighted at the decision of the council. But she also knew a lot of challenging work lay ahead.  
  
Ron took her hand. "Just say the word when you need help."  
  
"That goes for me too," said Harry.  
  
"And me," said Ginny.  
  
"Oh thank you," said Hermione in a sincerely thankful tone. "You're the best friends ever."  
  
Cerineas looked up the center aisle and with a raised voice said, "Grand Elder Paxeas, would you please come forward."  
  
With an attendant centaur for support, Paxeas stepped from the shadows and slowly moved up the aisle. A long emerald colored stole hung from his neck and reached down to his knees. An emerald colored cape, baring the golden image of a flaming sun, lay over his back. It hung loosely along his sides and flanks and the golden tussled edges almost touched the ground. When he reached the fires, he turned to face the gathering and the attendant moved a short distance away.  
  
In a raised voice Paxeas said, "Firenze, come forward."  
  
The four of them glanced at each other with questioning expressions as Firenze walked up the aisle and stood before Paxeas. Vines of red, yellow, and white flowers encircled each of his forearms.  
  
"Let those who vouch for the integrity of Firenze stand in support of him."  
  
Bane and Ronan stepped from the shadows and stood on one side of the aisle where it entered the circle. Eloria and Talia stood opposite them on the other side. In the gathering, Sarion stood along with many others.  
  
Harry, with an expression of firm resolve, stood. An instant later, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny also stood. Firenze looked at the four them and nodded.  
  
For a long moment, Paxeas surveyed those who were standing. Then he said, "You may recline."  
  
After everyone was again seated, Paxeas looked at Firenze. "You are confirmed a member in good standing with this tribe. Approval to be joined with your beloved is granted. Call her forth to stand by you."  
  
Hermione and Ginny briefly looked at each other with delighted expressions on their faces.  
  
Firenze turned, and looking up the aisle, called out. "Bykea, if it be your choice, stand by my side."  
  
Bykea stepped from the shadows and passed between Bane, Ronan, Eloria, and Talia. The eyes of the gathering were upon her as she slowly moved up the aisle. A crown woven of white flowers was on her head and many white flowering vines from the crown draped gracefully over her shoulders. Red and yellow flowers encircled each of her forearms. She stopped and stood beside Firenze linking her arm with his.  
  
Paxeas said, "Firenze, do you take Bykea as your wife until the day you ascend to the stars?"  
  
Firenze looked at Bykea. "I do."  
  
"And do you Bykea, take Firenze as your husband until the day you ascend to the stars?"  
  
Bykea smiled at Firenze. "I do."  
  
Paxeas took a step back and turned to the attendant who stepped forward to Firenze and Bykea. A gold colored cord was draped over the attendant's outstretched hands. The tasseled ends of the cord nearly touched the ground. Firenze and Bykea each took hold of the cord and placed it around their shoulders. Then Paxeas stepped forward and wrapped the ends of the cord around their joined hands.  
  
Holding their cord wrapped hands in his, Paxeas solemnly said, "The spirits of Skern and Berryn be upon this union of life. May it be fruitful and be always endowed with balance and harmony. From this moment onward, I declare that you are life partners, each unto the other, as the stars and this gathering are witness."  
  
Many of the centaurs stood. There were cheers, clapping of hands and stamping of hooves as Firenze and Bykea embraced and then walked side by side up the aisle. Bane, Ronan, Eloria, and Talia met them and stamped their hooves in celebration. The attendant helped Paxeas join the other elders.  
  
The celebration abated and Cerineas said, "Best wishes to you Firenze and Bykea. Now, if everyone will dim the lanterns, we shall begin. Attendants, please subdue the fires."  
  
As the firelight faded, groups of centaurs settle comfortably together gazing up at the sky. Some were pointing out patterns of stars and talking quietly to younger foals. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione lie down on their backs looking up at the sky. The stars of the great winged horse twinkled like diamonds above them. Hovering in front of a great curtain of dimmer stars, the brightest stars in the sky appeared to draw closer. It seemed they could be plucked from the sky, as if picking an apple from a tree. Slowly, the sound of a chant grew in volume as more and more voices called out gently to the stars. A cool breeze gently swirled around them and freshness filled the air. Several shooting stars streaked across the sky and the northern star shimmered. The stars of the winged horse glittered with a new and different brilliance.  
  
Erufea stepped forward and in a gentle voice said, "Gaze up into the heavens at the stars. Look with reverence at their infinite majesty and splendor. They were born when Harvastum burst forth into the great darkness. We are their descendants. Made from their light, we are seekers of their truth, each of us a vessel for part of their great wisdom. One day, we shall each leave this world to dwell among them. For we and the stars are like kind, our life borne from their ceaseless toil. Ever steady and faithful, they confer knowledge to any who seek their council and guidance. Those who listen with an open heart find a true and trustworthy path to their destiny."  
  
Sitting up, Hermione leaned close and whispered to Ron, Ginny, and Harry. They sat up to look. In the dim light, they saw some of the centaurs sitting motionless with their heads tilted back and holding their arms outstretched. They each gazed up at a different star and seemed to be in a trance. Each seemed to be speaking in a whisper to the others gathered closely around them.  
  
Erufea moved forward and stood between the low burning fires. They caught sight of Firenze and Bykea moving up the aisle toward her. Firenze and Bykea were each carrying something in their hands. They stopped in front of Erufea and the fire light glinted off a large irregularly shaped crystal that each was carrying. With a trance like expression on her face, Erufea held out each of her hands in front of her. Firenze and Bykea carefully placed a crystal into each of her hands and then took a few steps back.  
  
The Elders raised their hands over the gathering and began to chant. It was in a language that the four of them had never heard. Slowly, Erufea raised her hands above her head and brought the crystals into contact with each other. A dim star in the sky flashed into prominence and the crystal began to glow. Then, blue-white light beams emanated from the joined crystals and a beam touched each centaur and person who was present.  
  
Their eyelids became heavy and Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione closed their eyes. In simple clarity of thought, the mind's eye looked down on a blue marbled globe floating in a blackness studded with stars. It was utterly alone and basking in the golden light of a star. The star gazed unceasingly at the globe, its light nurturing and sustaining that world. The star saw no borders dividing one land from another. There was no sign of covetous war or endless struggle to hold power over others. In some ways, the tiny world seemed little more than a trifling dust mote, an amusing curiosity in the grand cosmic concerns of the universe. Yet the star cherished this sapphire of the cosmos. For on the surface, the most precious of all existed, life in search of meaning and purpose.  
  
Much later, only a few centaurs were still in the circle gazing up at the stars. Lanterns could be seen bobbing and slowly moving toward the centaur dwellings. The fires were only glowing embers now and the night took on a chill. Harry and Ron were lying on their backs with heads resting in their hands. Ginny lay on her back resting her head on Harry. Hermione rested her head on Ron. They were all looking up at the star filled sky.  
  
"There's another one," said Ginny pointing up at a streak of light in the sky.  
  
"That was a bright one," said Harry.  
  
"Can I offer everyone a warming charm," said Hermione. "It's getting a bit cold."  
  
"Yes please," said Ginny.  
  
A brief moment later, warmth surrounded them.  
  
"Thanks Hermione," said Harry.  
  
Looking up at the sky Ron said, "What do you reckon about the divinations that centaurs get from the stars? Some of it seems a bit fanciful to me."  
  
Hermione said, "I've always been skeptical about vague predictions that can fit almost any circumstance."  
  
Ron grinned, "You mean like Professor Trelawney?"  
  
"Yes, that's exactly what I mean."  
  
"Yeah, lots of doom and gloom," smiled Harry. "But she was right a couple of times."  
  
"And that's reason enough not to completely discount divination," said Hermione. "But I think real prophecies don't happen very often."  
  
Ginny said, "What about the thousands of glass orbs we saw in the Hall of Prophecy?"  
  
"We don't know how long those prophecies have been there," said Hermione. "They probably go back centuries."  
  
"Or maybe those prophecies are about people who aren't alive," said Harry. "They can't choose to act on them."  
  
"Well," said Hermione, "after hearing Bane's message and seeing what we saw tonight, centaur divination seems a bit more credible to me. But it's still hard to accept by logic or reasoning."  
  
"I think it's like unicorns," said Ginny. "You have to believe before you can understand what they truly are."  
  
They heard hoof steps and looked to see a lantern between Firenze and Bykea approaching.  
  
"May we join you?" said Firenze.  
  
"Of course," said Harry as they all sat up.  
  
Firenze and Bykea rested comfortably on the ground.  
  
"Congratulations to both of you," beamed Hermione.  
  
"Yes, that was a delightful surprise," said Ginny.  
  
"Thank you," said Firenze. "We are happy you were here with us today. I am most honored by your support of me."  
  
"The sorting hat would have surely put you in Gryffindor," said Harry. "You are brave and courageous."  
  
"You are most kind," said Firenze. "Bykea convinced the others to take me back into the tribe." Firenze looked at Bykea and smiled. "I think she wore them down a little bit each day."  
  
Bykea looked and Firenze and smiled. "How else was I to become your life partner?"  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
Bykea said, "Did you enjoy the celebration?"  
  
"Yes we did," said Hermione. "We were just talking about it."  
  
Ron said, "I've never imagined the world from the viewpoint of a star. Is it like that each time?"  
  
"Something different is revealed each year," said Bykea. "A truth that helps us better know the earth and live in harmony with it."  
  
"What was revealed last year?" said Ginny.  
  
"Gaze up into the heavens. Of all the countless stars, and life on their unseen worlds, there is no other like you in the universe."  
  
At the sound of hoof steps, they looked to see Ronan, Eloria, Talia, and two other foals.  
  
"May we join you for a while," said Ronan.  
  
"Please do," said Ron.  
  
Snuggling closer to Firenze, Bykea said, "It's getting cold."  
  
Hermione said, "If it's okay, we could put a warming charm around you."  
  
At these words, the foals turned and whispered excitedly to each other.  
  
Ronan glanced briefly at the foals. "Yes, you are trusted friends. But I must say, it is part of the reason we are here."  
  
Ronan looked again at the foals who fidgeted nervously. "You must ask them, not I."  
  
Hermione looked at the foals and smiled. "What is it?"  
  
Eloria looked at her timidly. "Can you show us some of your magic?"  
  
Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione smiled warmly.  
  
"We most certainly can," said Hermione. She took out her wand and three of the foals grinned happily. The youngest foal cried out and cowered behind the others.  
  
"What's the matter?" said Hermione in a concerned voice.  
  
"He's scared of magic," said Eloria.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry," said Hermione to a set of wide eyes peeking out from behind the others. Setting her wand down, she said, "It's okay. Did you see some bad magic?"  
  
A head slowly nodded.  
  
"My name is Hermione. This is Ron, his sister Ginny, and this is Harry. What's your name?"  
  
A quiet voice said, "Jisal."  
  
"Well Jisal, we're afraid of bad magic too. Dreadful things happen when bad magic is used. But there is also good magic. I promise, we are only going to use good magic. Can I show you by making us all warm?"  
  
After a brief hesitation, Jisal nodded.  
  
Hermione glanced at Ron who gave her a small nod. Then picking up her wand and keeping it low to the ground she said, _"Tepidus Amicus!_ "  
  
A brief moment later, there were delighted ooo's and aah's from the centaurs.  
  
Hermione looked at Ron. "Ron, show Jisal the magic coin."  
  
Ron smiled. He moved and sat close to the foals. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out four coins.  
  
A short while later, the sounds of laughter and amazement were heard. Foals were levitating a short distance above the ground and colored sparks were shooting silently into the night sky.  
  



	16. Aurors and Brooms

Harry and Ron sat across from each other at the Burrow kitchen table. The breakfast dishes were busily scrubbing themselves in the sink. Different sections of the Daily Prophet lay spread on the table. Ron gazed intently at the sports section.

  
**Player Prognostications!**   
Greetings sports fans. The next round of the Quidditch player draft begins on July 6th. My crystal ball, the one that correctly predicted the outcome of the Ireland vs. Bulgaria World Cup of '94, suggests some interesting possibilities. If the current rhetoric between teams is any indication, the second round selections promise to be a bombastically brutal, beater-batting, bludger brain-bashing battle like no other.  


In a distressed tone of voice, Ron said, "If the Cannons could just get Warren."  
  
"Didn't you say Mercer would be a better fit?"  
  
"Yeah, but the Wasps choose before the Cannons. They'd be mental not to pick him. Warren has pretty good stats and has an incredible low level inverted sprint."  
  
"But Mercer is really good with the bat. And Ginny said Warren has attitude problems; he's pompous and ego centric."  
  
"Yeah, she's right about that."  
  
"Pass me the front page, I haven't read it yet."  
  
Ron handed the first few pages of the Daily Prophet to Harry.

  
**Kingsley Shacklebolt Minister of Magic!**  
Amid ongoing uncertainty in the Wizarding World, and with little fanfare, Kingsley Shacklebolt was officially sworn in by the Wizengamot as the twenty-third Minister of Magic. In a brief statement, the new Minister vowed to continue ongoing efforts to apprehend all known followers of the Dark Lord still at large. Minister Shacklebolt stated: "Trusted members of the Auror department are reviewing all Ministry personnel. Where facts suggest criminal intent, the Wizengamot will determine if prosecution is warranted. I ask everyone to remain vigilant and report any suspicious activity to the Aurors immediately."  
  
Minister Shacklebolt further stated that pureblood laws enacted by the previous administration are suspended stating: "Blood status will never again be used to determine the moral character of a witch, wizard or sentient magical being. Those unjustly charged with a crime under those laws will be exonerated. I ask for your patience and encourage those who fled the country to return home and help rebuild our world."  
  
Minister Shacklebolt affirmed that the rebuilding effort for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is well underway. "The Ministry is working with Headmistress McGonagall to ready the school for classes in September. Students will be invited by owl to resume their academic studies. Makeup lessons for this past year will also be available. I encourage all students to complete formal education in their chosen career. Now more than ever, we need your ideas and perspectives to help make our world whole again."

The faint sound of a whoosh and a pop announced the arrival of someone in the Weasley backyard. Ron folded the sports section. As he stood, the kitchen door opened and Hermione stepped inside.  
  
"Good morning Ron," said Hermione giving him a quick hug. "Good morning Harry."  
  
"Hi Hermione," said Harry. He folded the Prophet as Hermione and Ron sat down at the table.  
  
"Isn't it wonderful what the Prophet is saying about Kingsley?" said Hermione.  
  
"He's not wasting any time," said Ron. "Dad said Kingsley's ordered the immediate release of sixty-three inmates who were unjustly sent to Azkaban."  
  
"That's wonderful," said Hermione. "He's going to be a great Minister of Magic."  
  
"I think so too," said Harry.  
  
"So are the two of you ready for your day?" said Hermione.  
  
"I sure am," said Harry. "I didn't expect it would take this long."  
  
"Yeah, me too," said Ron. "You'd think that with all we did, they'd know us fairly well by now. What are you and Ginny going to do while were testing? It could take a few hours."  
  
"We're going to the Department of Magical Transportation. Ginny wants to take an apparition lesson." In a sarcastic tone she said, "Apparently, the Ministry deemed that Hogwarts apparition training wasn't necessary last year."  
  
Harry said, "No surprise there. Ginny said lessons at Hogwarts were really bad last year."  
  
"Hi Hermione," said Ginny as she stepped into the kitchen.  
  
"Good morning Ginny, ready for your lesson?"  
  
"Yes, I think so." Her eyes narrowed in concentration. "Destination, determination, and deliberation." Then with an anxious expression said, "I hope I don't splinch myself."  
  
"I'm sure you'll do fine," said Molly as she stepped into the kitchen.  
  
Molly looked at Ron and Harry with a concerned expression. "Are you both quite sure about your decision?"  
  
"Yes Mum," said Ron. "We've talked about it and think it's the right thing to do."  
  
"Yeah and they're really shorthanded right now," said Harry. "There must be loads of muggle-borns still in hiding because they don't feel safe. Maybe we can help change that."  
  
"Well, I don't like it but Arthur and I support your decision. You both must do what you think is right. Just promise me you'll mind your lessons and be careful."  
  
"We will Mum," said Ron.  
  
In a menacing tone, Ginny said, "You'll both have a lot of explaining to do if you don't."  
  
"That goes for me too," said Hermione with a stern look in her eyes.  
  
Ron looked at Harry. "I reckon dark wizards will be easy compared to these three."  
  
"Definitely," smiled Harry. "Well, we best be off to the Ministry."

* * *

"Time's up gentleman," said a stocky wizard seated at a desk. The nameplate on the desk read 'Rupert Watkins'.  
  
Harry and Ron stood and brought forward the parchments they had been working on.  
  
"The combat skills assessment will be your final evaluation. Take a break and I'll meet you back here in fifteen minutes."  
  
Harry and Ron made their way through the common area and out into the hall. They continued walking toward the far end.  
  
"Blimey," said Ron. "That was like year-end exams at Hogwarts."  
  
"How do you think you did?" said Harry.  
  
"Dark arts defense was a no brainer. And I knew most of the potions and transfiguration questions. But I've never heard of some of those potions. How do you think you did?"  
  
"I think I did okay. The time I spent with Snape's Advanced Potions book sure helped. I reckon that some of those questions were from seventh year studies."  
  
"Which did you pick for the illegally charmed object?"  
  
"The muggle door knocker that bites your fingers and tells you to go away. What did you pick?"  
  
"The boot that kicks your bum if you stand too close. What did you pick for the cursed object?"  
  
"The ring."  
  
"Yeah, just being near it made me feel irritable."

* * *

"Okay gentleman," said Watkins. "This portkey will transport you to the Auror training grounds near Ravenscar. Make your way to the far end of Jugger Howe. Find the stone statue of Auror Moody and touch it to return here. Defend against all attackers. Your combined score will be based on the amount of force used in each challenge. The less force used, the better your score. Are there any questions?"  
  
Harry and Ron glanced at each other with firm resolve. Ron gave a single nod to Harry and took hold of his wand.  
  
"No questions," said Harry. Watkins took a few steps back.  
  
Taking hold of his wand, Harry said, "On three. One ... two ... three ..."  
  
The room whirled around in a blur as they were pulled away.

* * *

Landing in a small clearing surrounded by trees, they immediately crouched down. They were on a narrow path next to a large boulder. The path led up a rise and disappeared into the silence of the trees. Ron waved his wand in a circle around them and a disillusionment bubble formed. Then, they quickly moved forward to one of the large trees along the edge of the path.  
  
" _Homenum Revelio!_ " said Harry in a whisper and quickly swept the area around them. "There's someone behind and two others further up that path."  
  
Harry lay is wand on his open hand and whispered, " _Point Me!_ " The wand rotated and stopped. "The path leads northwest."  
  
Ron pointed and whispered, "That tree about fifty paces ahead at eleven o'clock looks good."  
  
"Okay, I'll make the first move," whispered Harry. They touched wands and Harry whispered, " _Memoamici!_ "  
  
Ron pointed his wand toward the far side of the boulder. A shadow moved across the boulder followed by a snapping sound. At the same instant, Harry disapparated. A stunning spell, shot from amid the trees, impacted on the boulder causing a shower of sparks.  
  
Harry apparated close to the tree and slipped behind it. He circled his wand around him whispering, " _Salvio Hexia!_ " Then he swept the area. The two humans ahead were still in place but the one behind had moved closer to Ron. He quickly looked ahead and saw a secure area, about fifty paces away, by a large tree on the right side of the path.  
  
Harry pointed his wand at a cone in a nearby tree and whispered, " _Avifor!_ " The cone transformed into a bird with red breast feathers. It circled once and then flew toward the tree. Landing on a high branch, it called out in a loud tweeting chirp three times. Harry turned back toward the boulder and pointed his wand at the bushes behind it. He whispered, " _Protego!_ " and then, " _Flecto!_ " The bushes wavered and crackled as if someone were passing through them. Another stunning spell shot from the trees toward the bushes but it deflected harmlessly away. Holding his wand in his open hand, Harry whispered, " _Point Ron!_ " His wand rotated and pointed toward the tree fifty paces ahead.  
  
Ron crouched low and swept the area. There were now two human presences behind and one in front. The trees were much thinner here. He could see a derelict guard shack, with many missing and broken boards, about forty paces ahead. There was another rise about a hundred paces beyond where the lone human presence was located. There was a volley of stunning spells from behind and Ron quickly whispered, " _Point Harry!_ " Harry had not moved from his place by the tree.  
  
Ron whispered, " _Expecto Patronum!_ " An instant later, his Terrier patronus appeared. "Harry, shack forty paces, eleven o'clock, three seconds." The Terrier sped away. Ron pointed his wand toward a large tree just beyond the boulder where they had started. Ron whispered, " _Arbus Asperet!_ " There was a loud crack and one of the large branches fell to the ground in a thundering crash.  
  
Ron saw Harry materialize close to the shack and then move quickly toward it for cover. As he did, the loud siren-like sound of a caterwauling charm went off. Ron pointed his wand at the shack and said, " _Silencio!_ " The caterwauling stopped but Harry and Ron knew it had compromised the secrecy of their position. Ron waved his wand in a circle and vanished from sight.  
  
Harry quickly swept the area. The two humans behind were quickly moving toward Ron's position. Ahead and on the left of the rise was a human presence. On the right side of the rise, there appeared to be a defensible position behind the remains of a low stone wall. Harry pointed his wand at the wall and said, " _Finite Incantatem!_ " Then he disapparated just before a stunning spell hit the shack.  
  
Harry apparated behind the wall and crouched low as a stunning spell flew over his head. Pointing his wand skyward, a green and red spark shot into the sky. An instant later, Ron apparated beside him and quickly crouched down. Harry circled his wand. " _Protego Totalum!_ " Two more stunning spells flew over their heads.  
  
Ron pointed his wand back toward the shack. " _Impedimenta!_ "  
  
"There's the statue," said Harry pointing over the wall.  
  
About fifteen paces away, in the middle of the rise, stood a life sized stone rendition of Mad-Eye Moody. With heavy cloak and wand in hand, the deeply scarred stone face looked out across the grounds toward the shack. The face was etched with the probing stare and untrusting expression they remembered.  
  
From the other side of the rise, a stunning spell shot past the statue and impacted on the wall in front of them. A dense cloud of dust billowed up in front of them. Then an instant later, a hooded decomposing corpse rose up. It wore a cloak of rippling black cloth that hooded over its head. Harry hesitated for a moment, looking at the slimy-grey and scabbed face that had only sockets for eyes. He felt no coldness or emptiness of despair.  
  
Harry smiled and pointed his wand at the figure. " _Riddikulus!_ " The dementor changed into a large round woman blown up like a fat balloon. The head was tinted red with squinting eyes and puffed out cheeks. The short hands and feet wiggled in futility as the figure bobbed and twisted. Then, the mouth opened in a shriek. A stream of hot air blasted out causing the figure to zigzag away past the statue. Reaching the other side of the rise, it changed into Mad-Eye Moody. A moment later, the figure of Mad-Eye turned into a giant soap bubble and then popped out of existence.  
  
Stunning spells fired from below hit the shield charm around Harry and Ron. The stuns deflected harmlessly away. The shield charm weakened but held firm.  
  
"They've got us pinned down," said Ron. "I don't see a defensible position that gets us any closer." A stunning spell from the other side of the rise hit the shield charm.  
  
"We need to make the statue come to us," said Harry. "But it looks too heavy to levitate."  
  
Two stunning spells hit the shield. Then, in a simultaneous flash of insight, Harry and Ron looked at each other with the expression of realization on their faces.  
  
"Do you think it'll work?" said Ron as another stunning spell hit the shield. "Might be just Hogwarts magic."  
  
"Let's find out." They pointed their wands at the statue. An instant later Harry said, "Now."  
  
" _Piertotum Locomotor!_ " they said together.  
  
There was a rumble and the statue turned to face them.  
  
"Come here!" shouted Ron.  
  
Amid a barrage of stunning spells, the statue of Mad-Eye walked toward them. Glaring down at them with a menacing expression, the statue broke through the wall and stepped between them.  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other. Harry said, "Now."  
  
They each reach out and touched the statue just as two stunning spells hit the shield and the charm collapsed. The surroundings whirled around in a blur as they were pulled away.

* * *

They found themselves once again in the room with Watkins. A meeting table and chairs were now present.  
  
"Well done gentleman, be seated and relax. We will review your test scores and performance shortly."  
  
Watkins pointed his wand at the table and two glasses filled from a pitcher of ice water. Then he hurried out of the room. Harry and Ron lightly bumped the fist of their right hands in congratulatory celebration and then sat down.  
  
"Reckon we did okay?" said Ron.  
  
"Yeah, we met the objective," said Harry. "Some of it was a bit dicey though."  
  
"Yeah, if only ..." Ron's voice trailed off as Watkins came back into the room carrying some parchment. He sat down at the table across from them.  
  
Watkins looked at Harry and Ron. "Do either of you wish to hear your test results privately?"  
  
They both shook their heads. Harry said, "No, we're mates."  
  
"Okay then, let's begin with the written tests. Mister Potter, your score is exceeds expectations. Your written evaluation indicates strength in deductive reasoning. You are exceedingly knowledgeable of muggle perspectives and behaviors. Identification of cursed and hexed objects is also excellent. You are weakest in transfiguration. Additional coursework in this area, including the study of animagi, is necessary.  
  
Mister Weasley, you scored exceeds expectations on your written evaluation. Hands-on creativity is an indicated strength. You are very knowledgeable in dark arts defense, improper use of magic and muggle behaviors. Identification of cursed and hexed objects is excellent. You are weakest in potions. Additional coursework in this area is necessary.  
  
Overall, you both scored above average for new recruits. With your consent, I will send your test scores to Hogwarts so that your seventh year studies can be more clearly focused."  
  
Harry and Ron nodded. Watkins slipped the parchments into an envelope and wrote _Outgoing owl, Headmistress McGonagall, Hogwarts_. As he was doing this, three paper planes zoomed into the room and landed on the table. Watkins touched the envelope with his wand. The envelope folded itself into a paper plane and then zoomed out of the room.  
  
Watkins touched each of the paper planes with his wand. They each unfolded and stacked themselves neatly in front of him. He picked up the top parchment and read aloud.  
  
"I rate them both excellent in teamwork. Each looked out for the safety of the other. They both kept their cool when pinned down. They are well skilled in defensive magic and used an acceptable level of force for each challenge. I rate them above average in the use of diversionary tactics and keeping themselves under cover. Their solution to the final challenge is admirable. I recommend they both be accepted into the Auror training program. Auror Sanders."  
  
Harry and Ron glanced at each other with a small smile as Watkins picked up the next parchment.  
  
"Each candidate demonstrated a good sense of what was needed for each challenge. Good coordination of effort and overall teamwork, though use of a communication message patronus under fire is generally unwise. There were multiple instances of apparition before checking destination security but neither candidate took a direct hit as a result. Their solution to the final challenge was innovative. As entry-level candidates, I rate them above average and recommend they be accepted into the Auror training program. Auror Marshall."  
  
Watkins picked up the last parchment.  
  
"Their situational assessments and actions during the evaluation were consistent with what I witnessed of them during the recent battle at Hogwarts. Without question, each candidate is loyal to the highest ideals of both the wizard and muggle worlds. External to this evaluation, I add a special note of commendation for their actions in helping to thwart an attempted attack on the Ministry by dark forces. I recommend they both be accepted into the Auror training program. Auror Shacklebolt."  
  
Watkins slid the evaluations into a folder. Then he said, "Mister Potter, Mister Weasley, do either of you wish to make a comment about your evaluations today?"  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other. Then Harry said, "Thanks for the chance to try out."  
  
"Thank you," said Watkins. "Based on these evaluations, you are each well qualified for admission to the Auror training program. Congratulations."  
  
Harry and Ron high-fived each other and then clasped hands around each other's thumb.  
  
Watkins said, "If it is still your desire to join the ranks, follow me and we'll tend to your swearing in."  
  
They followed Watkins out of the room and through a maze of passages. They reached an informal auditorium-like room with the flags of many different countries along both side walls. A large map of the world covered the entire front wall. The map contained different colored spots of light that were randomly blinking. Below the map was a stage-like area, about a step higher. A small podium, with the official Ministry seal mounted on the front, stood left of center. Many chairs, each with a small writing table attached, faced the front of the room. A number of Aurors sat randomly around the room, some busily writing in notebooks. Watkins motioned for Harry and Ron to sit in the front row and then hurried off.  
  
A moment later, Watkins returned followed by Kingsley, Auror Sanders and Auror Marshall. Harry and Ron glanced around as other Aurors and office workers began filing into the room and sitting in empty seats.  
  
Kingsley stepped behind the podium. Auror Sanders and Auror Marshall stood behind him. Watkins stood on the right side facing Kingsley.  
  
Kingsley said, "Will Mister Harry Potter and Mister Ronald Weasley please step forward."  
  
Watkins motioned for Harry and Ron to stand beside him.  
  
Kingsley said, "Are each of these candidates qualified to join the Auror ranks?"  
  
"They are," said Watkins.  
  
Kingsley turned to Auror Sanders. "Auror Sanders, do you accept Mister Potter as your apprentice and agree to act as guide and mentor during his training period?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Auror Marshall, do you accept Mister Weasley as your apprentice and agree to act as guide and mentor during his training period?"  
  
"I do."  
  
Kingsley looked toward Harry and Ron. "Mister Potter and Mister Weasley, please raise your right hand."  
  
"Do you solemnly swear to support and defend the laws of our wizarding world, bearing unto it your true faith and allegiance, and obey the lawful orders of your superiors and Minister of Magic?"  
  
Together, Harry and Ron said, "I do."  
  
Kingsley said, "You may lower your right hand. Will the sworn Aurors in the room please stand."  
  
The Aurors stood and took out their wands. They each held their wand vertically in front of their face. Aurors Sanders and Auror Marshall did the same.  
  
"Do you, sworn Aurors, pledge with your life, the defense of these candidates?"  
  
"We do," said the Aurors in unison.  
  
"Mister Potter and Mister Weasley," said Kingsley, "please take out your wand and hold it in salute of your brethren."  
  
Harry and Ron each held their wand vertically in front of their face. Kingsley took out his wand and did the same.  
  
Kingsley solemnly looked at Harry and Ron. "Do you each pledge with your life, the defense of your fellow Aurors?"  
  
"We do," said Harry and Ron.  
  
The tips of all the raised wands glowed and a thin red tendril of light joined each of them.  
  
Kingsley said, " _Fratres quoque copulabitur!_ " The tendrils glowed white and then dissolved.  
  
Cheering and applause erupted. Many in the room came forward to shake the hands of Harry and Ron and introduce themselves.

* * *

Later at the Burrow, the four of them sat around the kitchen table eating lunch.  
  
"Then they swore us in," said Ron between bites of his sandwich.  
  
Hermione said, "Well it's good to hear you both scored so well in your evaluations."  
  
"Thanks in part to all that defensive magic we came up with while on the run," said Harry.  
  
Ginny said, "I think Mum will feel a little better about you becoming Aurors once she hears how well you did. What happens next?"  
  
Ron pointed to a large black book on the table in front of him. "We go in for morning lessons each day."  
  
"And help with reports," said Harry. "Kingsley wants to expedite the processing for those who were released from Azkaban."  
  
"Just half days though," said Ron. "Kingsley said it's important that we stay evolved with the rebuilding effort and help keep an eye on things."  
  
"That's good to hear," said Ginny looking at Harry.  
  
Harry said, "So how did you get on with your apparition lesson?"  
  
"Okay," smiled Ginny. "Thankfully, I didn't splinch myself."  
  
"You did much better than just okay," smiled Hermione. "Professor Twycross would have certified you on the spot if you were of age."  
  
"Tell us about it," said Harry.  
  
"Well, he talked to me for a long time about the importance of the three D's." Ginny giggled, "You should have seen the look on Hermione's face when he started repeating the information for the third time."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly, I don't know how you put up with him. He was so patronizing and condescending with you."  
  
Ginny nodded. "He put the hoop on the floor in front of me and said to concentrate. I looked at the hoop and just knew I could do it. I pictured myself standing inside the hoop and then ... there I was. I didn't feel queasy at all."  
  
"She deliberated less than three seconds," said Hermione. "Professor Twycross was very impressed."  
  
"Then, he put out three hoops and told me to apparate into each of them, like playing hopscotch. My right foot landed outside of the second hoop but I did okay with the others. He had me practice with more hoops all around the room. I think I've got the hang of it."  
  
"That's fantastic Ginny," said Harry.  
  
"Yeah sis, well done."  
  
"Thanks. All that side along apparating we've done really helped me get used to the sensation. ... Well, I need to go to Hogwarts. The volunteer crew is meeting this afternoon to do work on the pitch. Harry, can you come with me?"  
  
"Yeah." Harry looked at Ron and Hermione. "What are you two doing this afternoon?"  
  
"I need to go to the Ministry law library for a while," said Hermione.  
  
"I'll meet you there later," said Ron. "I need to go by the joke shop."  
  
"Are you and George working on another product?" said Hermione. "You haven't said anything about what you're up to."  
  
"Umm ... yeah ... well it's still very hush-hush," said Ron, his ears turning a bit red. "We're ah ... sorting out some of the details."  
  
"Okay then," said Harry. "We'll see you later this evening."  
  
Harry and Ginny stood, made their way to the fireplace, and then vanished in a flash of green light. Ron touched his wand to the Auror training books and they floated out of the kitchen and up the stairs to his room. Then Ron and Hermione walked out into the backyard. After a quick peck, they each disapparated.

* * *

Harry and Ginny made their way along the corridor at Hogwarts. As they turned the corner and stepped into the main entrance hall, they saw Headmistress McGonagall coming in from the grounds.  
  
"Miss Weasley, Mister Potter," said McGonagall, "good day to each of you."  
  
"Good afternoon professor," they both said together.  
  
"Miss Weasley, the construction progress on the Quidditch pitch is most impressive. I am particularly pleased with the new entrance."  
  
"Thank you. It was a little tricky for Ken and his crew to place some of the stones. But they came up with some special magic and it all came together. I can't say enough about their attention to detail, craftsmanship, and skills."  
  
"I will pass along your complement to Minister Kingsley. He is following our restoration efforts with keen interest."  
  
McGonagall looked at Harry. "Mister Potter, I received an owl from the Ministry. When you have a free moment, I'd like a private word with you about the upcoming term."  
  
"Please excuse me then," said Ginny. "See you down at the pitch Harry." Then she hurried off toward the pitch.  
  
McGonagall said, "I would like to congratulate you on the beginning of your career as an Auror. Your courage, skill, and integrity will be most beneficial to the Ministry and our magical world. I will review the Auror Department's recommended study curriculum and send you course information and book list as soon as possible."  
  
"Thank you professor."  
  
"As you are aware, house Quidditch was suspended last term. That being the case, you are the last officially selected Gryffindor team captain. It is customary to ask a returning captain if they wish to continue in that role for the upcoming school year. Do you desire to be Gryffindor team captain?"  
  
He thought for a brief moment. "No professor. I want to focus on my studies and Auror apprenticeship."  
  
"I thought that might be your response. Do you have any thoughts or recommendations for the next Gryffindor team captain?"  
  
Harry smiled. "I can think of no one better qualified than Ginny."  
  
"Agreed. Miss Weasley demonstrates admirable leadership qualities. I will send notification once the captain selection is finalized for all houses. Please do not mention this conversation until that time."  
  
"I won't say a word about it. ... Professor, will other clubs and groups be able to meet again?"  
  
"Each will be decided based on merit and the number of students who are interested. Extracurricular activities will help rebuild the trust of parents and students alike. Is there something you have in mind?"  
  
"I'd like to help the D.A. become an official club at Hogwarts. I think it's important for students to know how to defend themselves. The club could also help students decide if an Auror career is right for them."  
  
"I wholeheartedly agree. I would ask that membership be limited to those students who demonstrate integrity and are at least fifth year. Would I be able to count on you, in your capacity as an Auror, to mentor such a club?"  
  
Harry smiled. "Yes professor. I'll see if Ron wants to help too."  
  
"Very well. Let's meet again after start of term with those who will be the initial club officers."  
  
"Thank you professor."  
  
"Is there anything else we need to discuss?"  
  
"No professor. I'd best be getting down to the pitch."

* * *

As Harry approached the entrance to the pitch, a massive stone archway came into view. The large boulders that had once littered the playing field were now stacked above and on both sides of the entrance. Deep carving in the stone arch proclaimed: **_Hogwarts Quidditch Pitch_**. Above the main pillars on each side, the figure of a Quidditch player lying low on a broom floated in the air. The two figures appeared to be on a collision course, each reaching out toward a snitch hovering at the peak of the arch.  
  
The stone wall on each side of the entrance extended away for a short distance. Engraving on the right side showed the Hogwarts crest and motto. Surrounding the crest were the names of previous Hogwarts players who had signed with professional teams. On the left side, a large rectangular marquee was cut into the stone. The message on the marquee changed every few moments.  
  
_More sweat in practice, less blood in battle._  
      ...  
_The magic to win comes from within._  
      ...  
_Excellence is found by those who fly higher._  
  
Harry moved forward beneath the arch and stopped just inside the entrance. Some of the volunteer workers caught sight of him, called out his name, and waved from the grandstands. Harry waved back. He saw Ginny standing a short distance away reading a parchment. A small owl rested lightly on her shoulder. He moved toward her.  
  
Seeing Harry approach, Ginny spoke to the owl. The owl took flight and flew away toward the owlery.  
  
"More donations," said Harry pointing at the parchment.  
  
"Yes, from Ben Ollerton. A shop in Bradford returned some C-nines. Nobody really wants them because they aren't much better than the C-sevens."  
  
"I remember reading that C-nines could be factory reformed with a new flight charm. Reckon Cleansweep never got that part to work."  
  
"That's what I read too. Anyway, Ben is donating them to Hogwarts. Someone just needs to go and get them."  
  
"At least it's a few more brooms. Can I go and fetch them for you?"  
  
"Would you please? I need to be here at Hogwarts for the rest of the day."  
  
"No problem. See you a bit later."  
  
"Thanks." She gave him a quick kiss.  
  
"Awwooo! Awwooo!" The wolf calls came from the grandstand above. Harry grinned as she rolled her eyes.  
  
She smiled dryly and shook her head. Then looking toward the grandstand, she called out, "Urquhart, Vaisey, mind on your work. I want a good job."

* * *

Harry apparated by the side of a large warehouse and made his way to the door. A small bell on the door sounded as he stepped inside. A wizard, who sat behind a desk covered with boxes and stacks of parchment, glanced up. The wizard stared at him for a moment, his eyes becoming wide and his mouth half opened.  
  
Harry stepped up to the desk. "Hi. I'm here to pick up some brooms for Hogwarts."  
  
"Harry Potter?" said the wizard in disbelief. He stood and extended his hand. "A pleasure to meet you, I'm Ben Ollerton."  
  
"Pleased to meet you too Ben," said Harry as they shook hands. "Ginevra is really busy with Hogwarts rebuilding. Hope you don't mind if I pick up your broom donation."  
  
"No, not at all, right this way." Ben opened an interior door and they stepped onto the factory floor.  
  
"This is really impressive," said Harry as they walked amid workers busily assembling brooms.  
  
"Thank you. Did you play Quidditch at Hogwarts?"  
  
"Yes, first through sixth years. I had a Firebolt the last few years. But unfortunately, it was destroyed."  
  
"Sorry about your broom. In my day, Hogwarts considered brooms of that caliber too dangerous. They weren't allowed for inter-house games."  
  
"My Godfather got it for me. Some of the players hope to be noticed by Quidditch scouts so they try to get the best broom. There's also a lot of broom intimidation that goes on between the house teams."  
  
Ben smiled. "We did a fair amount of broom intimidation too."  
  
They reached the back of the factory. "Just one moment," said Ben. He opened the door of a very large broom cupboard and stepped inside. Harry could see many bundles of brooms lining the walls and stacked on shelves. A moment later, Ben emerged carrying a bundle of brooms with both hands. Then he pushed the door closed with his foot.  
  
"Inspection needs to look at these before you take them."  
  
They walked toward a witch who sat in front of a long table. On the table, many brooms were neatly laid out side by side.  
  
"My goodness," said the witch brushing dust from her work clothes. "Ben, you could have at least given me some advanced word."  
  
Ben grinned. "Mister Potter, this is our chief broom inspector, Buffie Flawfeindur. She puts her official Cleansweep charm of approval on every broom that is sent out from this factory."  
  
"A pleasure to meet you," said Harry as he extended his hand.  
  
"An honor and pleasure to meet you," said Buffie as she shook his hand. "Thank you for all you have done."  
  
Ben handed Buffie the bundle of brooms. "Please apply flight charm eleven-point-three to these C-nines and check that they are in good working order."  
  
"Right away Ben." Buffie took the bundle of brooms and hurried off.  
  
"Do you plan on replacing your Firebolt," said Ben.  
  
"Not for a while; though I'd like to get a broom for Ginny. It's her seventh year and she wants to try out for the Gryffindor team."  
  
"How well does she handle a broom?"  
  
"Better than me, but don't tell her I said that."  
  
"Your secret is safe with me," smiled Ben. "Can I trust you to keep a secret of mine?"  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
"Come with me. I want to show you something we're working on."  
  
When they reached an imposing and secure looking door, Ben touched his wand to the doorknob. A number of lock clicks sounded and the door swung open. After they stepped inside, Ben closed and secured the door.  
  
Ben pointed his wand toward an empty table in the middle of the room. " _Developmentis Revelio!_ "  
  
"Oh Merlin!" said Harry in a jaw-dropping tone of voice.  
  
Above the table, now covered with all manner of instruments, floated a broom like nothing he had ever seen. The handle was dark polished mahogany and shaped in the graceful sweeping curve of a swan in flight. Golden scrollwork lettering on the handle read, _Imperial_. The bristles were ivory colored holly. A polished metal band of golden bronze, engraved with runes and delicate scrollwork, held the bristles to the handle. Two polished bronze footrests angled down and then curved forward. The head of an attacking dragon capped the end of each footrest and the red eyes glowed ominously.  
  
"This is the Cleansweep Imperial. It uses a somewhat unorthodox design to improve acceleration, braking, and overall flight control. In testing, it has outperformed the Firebolt in speed and handling."  
  
"It's magnificent. When will it be ready?"  
  
"About a month. We begin broom certification with the Department of Magical Games and Sports in the next week or so."  
  
"I'd like to get one. How much will it cost?"  
  
"Three hundred galleons; fair price for the best broom you can get."  
  
Harry swallowed. A greater appreciation for the immense sacrifice Sirius had made to give him a Firebolt came to mind. A grateful and humbling feeling welled up.  
  
After a moment he said, "For that price, can you throw in another bundle of brooms for Hogwarts?"  
  
He smiled and extended his hand. "Yes Mister Potter. I can do that."  
  
Shaking hands Harry said, "Deal. Thanks Ben. Not a word of this to anyone, especially Ginevra."  
  
"Not a word. I'll send you an owl when it's ready to be picked up. Let's go have another talk with Buffie."  
  
A while later, after stepping outside with a small magically extended carrying bag slung over his shoulder, Harry disapparated.

* * *

Harry stepped onto the Hogwarts pitch and stopped just inside the stone arch. Near the center of the pitch, Ginny and Ken were facing the east side. Ken held a large parchment in his hand and they were discussing something. Every so often, Ken or Ginny would point toward the east side. The collapsed team room was gone and the construction for the new one was well underway. The east side grandstands looked to be mended but craftsmen were still working on the support structure.  
  
Harry saw Ken and Ginny nod to each other. Ken rolled up the parchment and then pointed his wand at his throat. "That's all for today gentlemen," came the sound of Ken's amplified voice. "Same time tomorrow morning." A number of small pops sounded as Ken and the workers disapparated.  
  
Harry walked out to where Ginny stood.  
  
"What do you think?" said Ginny gesturing toward the east side.  
  
"It looks great. Is that the new kickoff platform in front of the team room?"  
  
"Yes. The west side will have one just like it."  
  
"Excellent. Have the volunteer workers gone home for the day?"  
  
"Yes, a while ago. Those two Slytherins, always joking. So how many brooms did you get from Ben?"  
  
"Fourteen."  
  
Ginny gasped, "Fourteen! That's fantastic, even if they're only C-nines. How did you get that many?"  
  
"Oh, just a bit of friendly conversation. But the brooms are more than C-nine. The ability to reform the flight charm really exists. Ben said very few bother to send in their broom. He originally thought it would help players make the most of a broom purchase. But with broom styles changing so often, he said most players just trade in their old broom for a new one."  
  
"So what are they?"  
  
"C-eleven point three. Just like a C-eleven but with improved upright to inverted roll control."  
  
"Brilliant, let's give 'em a go."  
  
"I was hoping you'd say that."  
  
Harry set the bag on the ground. He carefully withdrew a broom and handed it to Ginny. As she examined it, Harry withdrew a second broom.  
  
"From the looks of it, you'd think it's just a C-seven." She mounted the broom and kicked off.  
  
"Whoa!" exclaimed Ginny as she quickly rose up and hovered ten feet in the air.  
  
"Bit more than you expected?"  
  
"Yes, it's very responsive." She inched forward, then backward, then left and right getting the feel of the broom. She pivoted and rolled in each direction a few times.  
  
Harry kicked off and rose up beside her. "Yeah, it feels a lot like my old Firebolt."  
  
Ginny leaned forward and accelerated away. Harry followed a short distance behind. They zigzagged across the pitch, did loops and rolls, and sprinted the length of the pitch a few times. Then they returned to the carrying bag on the ground.  
  
"Harry, these are really good brooms. Ben was very generous to donate them to Hogwarts. I'd like to thank him with more than just an owl."  
  
"Maybe you could put some kind of mention about Cleansweep brooms on the marquee."  
  
"Yeah, that's a great idea. C'mon, let's get these brooms into safe storage and then have a word with McGonagall about the marquee."


	17. Labors of Love

Hermione purposefully made her way along a passageway deep within the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Large magical portraits of deceased witches and wizards hung on the walls at regular intervals. The witch or wizard in each portrait was dressed in formal robes and many had dignified aloof expressions on their faces. Others, seated at a desk with quill in hand, were busily writing on long and official looking parchments. A few gazed out with an expression of discernment and these occupants nodded to her as she passed.  
  
Beneath each portrait was a plaque containing a summary of the person's accomplishments and their received accolades. Hermione stopped in front of the portrait of Solicitor Richard MacLaren. From her research, she knew he had spent a considerable portion of his long career working for the betterment of magical creatures. His last effort was the failed agreement between the centaur tribe and the Ministry. The case synopsis, written by Barrister Hector Locklear, had stated that the failure was due to unreasonable requests by the pompous and uncooperative centaur representatives.  
  
During the preceding weeks, Hermione had traveled many times to meet with the centaur elders. At one of these meetings, Redotus had spoken about Richard and the many times they had met for negotiations. In pressing him for details, she found that Redotus had trusted Richard. Despite some areas of disagreement, Redotus had approved of the last draft of the agreement. However, when Hector presented the official document for approval and signature by the centaurs, Redotus rejected it as unacceptable. There were no further negotiations and the agreement failed ratification. This had caused Hermione to wonder.  
  
Hermione looked up at the face of Richard in the magical portrait. He gave her a respectful nod of his head but spoke no words. After straightening her business robes, she walked to the end of the passageway and stepped into a waiting room. The room had cushioned seating around its perimeter. She saw an elderly witch and wizard sitting side by side, each skimming the contents of a magazine. A middle-aged receptionist sat in a small cubicle by the far wall. There were many closed doors on each side of the cubicle.  
  
The receptionist looked up from her work as Hermione approached. "Hello. May I help you?"  
  
"I'm Hermione Granger and I have an appointment with Barrister Locklear."  
  
The receptionist scanned an appointment sheet. "Yes. Please have a seat for a moment. I'll tell him you are here."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Hermione seated herself and a moment later, a door on the far side of the cubicle opened. A balding wizard stepped partway through the door. "Mr. and Mrs. Humphries, would you please step into my office." The elderly couple stood and stepped past him through the door. Then the door closed with a click. A moment later, a paper plane zoomed out of an opening and landed on the receptionist's desk. She stood and moved to another door.  
  
"Ms Granger, Barrister Locklear will see you now." The receptionist opened the door. "Right this way."  
  
Hermione stepped through the doorway into a circular room and the door closed behind her. An elderly man wearing black robes and seated behind a large oak desk, was busily writing on a piece of parchment. Framed awards, commendations, and citations hung at regular intervals around the circular wall. A large framed diploma was prominently displayed on the wall behind him.  
  
Without looking up he said, "Please sit down Ms Granger, I haven't got all day."  
  
With a slight frown, she moved forward and sat down in front of the desk. Hector continued writing for another moment. Then he placed the quill in the inkpot and sat back. The parchment rolled itself up and a dark colored ribbon tied itself around the center. Then the parchment floated onto a nearby bookcase shelf containing many other rolled parchments.  
  
Hector looked at her and in a surly tone said, "Your owl stated you are doing an elective NEWT level case study. I took the liberty of reviewing your academic achievements. They are acceptable. What do you need from me?"  
  
"I need to know more about the case I have chosen to study. It was drafted by Solicitor MacLaren and finalize by you. It involves an agreement between the Ministry and the Chironian centaur tribe who dwell in the forest by Hogwarts."  
  
"Fickled star-gazing half-breeds," he said in contempt. "I warned MacLaren more than once that nothing good would come of it. A blemish on my reputation and a big waste of time. Why do you want to study that case? It was a failure."  
  
"I'm sure it was a very complex agreement to work out," she said in a tone of mild admiration. "You must have gone to extraordinary lengths to get Ministry consensus. How did you do it?"  
  
He snorted. "One arrogant ministry official after another," he said sarcastically. "I worked for nearly a year going 'round to everyone who needed to approve it. Each wanted something changed they thought important to their constituents. MacLaren didn't include many of the requests but few reread the revisions. We finally got it worked out to everyone's satisfaction."  
  
"That was obviously very difficult for you," said Hermione with great interest. "What happened next?"  
  
His expression softened and there was a hint of pride in his voice. "The day before formal treaty presentation, MacLaren was called away to Edinburgh for a consultation. I received an urgent owl that evening from the Hogwarts governors. The owl insisted on a treaty provision to ensure appropriate segregation from the school. The governors were concerned about the safety of students and the potential for undesirable contact with members of the tribe. They cited clause twenty-seven, section thirteen six of the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy which provides for a reasonable safe zone between magical and non-magical beings. In essence, it barred the centaurs from entering the forest. It all checked out and since the governors have legal jurisdiction over students at Hogwarts, the request was lawful. The provision was added."  
  
Thoughts of what Harry and Ron had told her about Dumbledore's sacking during their second year came to mind. Did someone coerce the governors to add this provision? It seemed very suspicious that McLaren would be called away at such a critical juncture. Locklear had not participated in any of the face-to-face negotiations with Redotus.  
  
"I presented the formal treaty the next day as scheduled. They flatly rejected it as unacceptable." With renewed and irritated contempt he said, "Fickled star-gazing half-breeds."  
  
"The logic and structure you used in the crafting of such a complex agreement must be awesome," smiled Hermione. "I'm sure it is fascinating and well worth my study time. But I haven't been able to find the document in the archives. Would you have a copy I can borrow for a while?"  
  
Hector looked at her for a long moment. "I don't see why not. That agreement is dead and serves no further use to this department."  
  
He turned and pointed his wand at the lowest shelf of the bookcase. The shelf was stacked with hundreds of dusty rolled parchments. One parchment slid out and floated over to Hermione guided by the wand in Hector's hand.  
  
She briefly unrolled and scanned the parchment. Then, after rolling it up said, "Thank you so very much."  
  
"When you are finished with your case study, see that the document is added to the archive." His expression relaxed and became cordial. "And ... your academic record is quite impressive. It is good to know that I have helped it along."  
  
"Well, I've taken enough of your time." She stood to leave.  
  
"Ms Granger," said Locklear with a hopeful expression. "Would you be interested in pursuing a part time internship in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement?"  
  
"Why yes Barrister Locklear, I would."  
  
"Very good. I'm of the opinion that one can't start too early in this profession. I'll arrange an offer letter for your approval."  
  
"Thank you Barrister Locklear."  
  
She walked out of his office and then down the long passageway. She stopped again in front of the portrait of Richard MacLaren.  
  
She held up the rolled parchment. "Your work lives on."  
  
With a satisfied expression Richard said, "Well done."  
  
"Thanks." She turned and confidently strode down the passageway.

* * *

Some days later, Ron sat across from Dan and Emma in the small lunchroom of their dental practice. They were talking while taking afternoon tea.  
  
"We take a short lunch together at the Ministry most days," said Ron. "Lately, she's been looking really knackered and a bit irritable. I reckon it's because she's working non-stop on those petitions."  
  
"More than one?" said Emma.  
  
"Yeah. She started with the centaur petition. We traveled a few times to the Chironian reservation to talk with Redotus. Now she's also working on something for elf rights. I've collected information for her from the Auror archives."  
  
"She leaves very early in the mornings," said Emma. "Most nights, she's not home from the Ministry library until close to midnight."  
  
"I told her she needs to slow down," said Ron. "We ah, got into a bit of a row over it. What she's doing is important and all, but I'm worried she'll make herself ill."  
  
Emma thought for a moment. "Dan, is there room for them to join us this weekend? They can have a bit of a holiday while we're at the dental conference."  
  
"Yes, that's an excellent suggestion." Both Emma and Dan looked at Ron.  
  
"I'll try, but it won't be easy. She's got her mind really set on getting the work done."  
  
"You need to be firm with her," said Dan. He glanced at Emma and smiled. "She ah, takes after her father in that respect."  
  
Ron smiled and nodded. "There's something else I want to talk to you about. I've been working on something that will help her with the research she's doing. ..."

* * *

The next day, Ron and Hermione were eating a quick lunch at the Ministry cafeteria.  
  
"... and here's a list of some other information I need. The Auror archive seems to have the most credible, trustworthy, and unbiased information."  
  
Ron reluctantly took the small piece of parchment from her.  
  
"Okay. Harry took interest in that last bit of information I got for you. He said it ties into another case he's working on for Auror Sanders. He wants to investigate it further."  
  
In an authoritative voice she said, "Just have him check with me before he takes any actions. Some of that information is sensitive to what I am working on."  
  
Ron nodded. "Harry said to ask how you're doing."  
  
In a wearisome tone she said, "You see me every day at lunch. I'm sure you can fill him in."  
  
"Yeah, reckon he just wants to hear you say it."  
  
"Tell him I'm alright."  
  
"Okay ... I'll tell him."  
  
Ron took a deep breath. "Hermione, you really need to slow down a bit."  
  
"Give it a rest Ron," said Hermione in an exasperated tone. "I told you the other day that I can handle it."  
  
"But you'll make yourself ill," said Ron in a pleading tone. "I'm worried about you."  
  
"Once Hogwarts term begins, I'll have to spend most of my time on studies. I want to research as much as I can before then."  
  
Ron's face flushed red. "Listen to me Hermione," he said in a firm voice. "I made that pheletone so we could stay in touch with each other. My calls aren't being answered. Is that what you wanted?"  
  
She felt a cold stabbing chill and his words echoed in her ears. "No ... it's not." She meekly took hold of both of his hands across the table and contritely said, "I'm sorry ... you're right. I've been so wrapped up in my research that I've neglected the people I care about most. Please forgive me."  
  
"I do. Your mum and dad are meeting friends at a conference this weekend. They've invited us to come along and have a bit of a holiday. I think we should go. No work, okay?"  
  
In a submissive tone she said, "Okay. Where are we going?"  
  
"Brighton. They've got a beach, a pier with an amusement park, and lots of things we can see and do."

* * *

Later that evening at the Burrow, Harry and Ron were studying their Auror training books in Ron's room.  
  
"Use of Force."  
  
Ron looked up and replied, "Aurors will use only reasonable force for each circumstance in the discharge of their duties."  
  
"Correct."  
  
Ron said, "Integrity."  
  
"Aurors will not engage in acts of corruption or bribery, nor will an Auror condone such acts."  
  
"Right."  
  
Harry said, "Performance of Duty."  
  
"Aurors shall perform their duties impartially, without favor of affliction or ill will. All law abiding citizens will be treated equally with courtesy, consideration, and dignity."  
  
"Correct."  
  
Ron said, "What does without favor of affliction mean?"  
  
"It means you don't deliberately hurt someone for what they've done. You know, punish them."  
  
"Got it." ... Riiinnnngggg!!!  
  
Ron jumped and looked with a shocked expression at the phone on his nightstand. Riiinnnngggg!!! He hastily reached over and picked up the receiver.  
  
"Hello? ... Hi Hermione." Ron's face beamed with a smile. "Yeah, we were just finishing up. ... Okay."  
  
Ron handed the receiver to Harry.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
" _Hi Harry,_ " said the voice of Hermione from the phone receiver. " _All right?_ "  
  
Harry smiled. "Yeah, it's good to hear your voice. How are you?"  
  
" _A bit knackered but I'm alive and well. Sorry for being distant._ "  
  
"That's okay. I know you've been busy. How's your centaur research getting on?"  
  
" _Making progress. I spoke with Barrister Locklear about the failed treaty and got the official document._ "  
  
"That's great Hermione."  
  
" _Thanks. How are you doing with your Auror lessons?_ "  
  
"Really well. I helped identify a sleeper cell in Bedford. A witch and wizard were taken into custody."  
  
" _That's wonderful Harry._ "  
  
"Thanks. Okay, I'll let you talk with Ron. Hope to see you soon."  
  
" _Bye Harry._ "  
  
Harry handed the receiver back to Ron. Then he stood and made his way down the stairs to the parlor. Ginny was in the loveseat reading a Quidditch magazine. Seeing him approach, she turned and put her feet on the floor so he could sit beside her. After Harry sat down, she turned and arched her legs across his lap.  
  
"Was that Ron's pheletone I heard?"  
  
"Yeah, Hermione called."  
  
"I haven't seen her at Hogwarts for quite some time. How is she?"  
  
"Knackered from all the research she's doing. You know Hermione, when she makes up her mind about doing something, she really focuses in on it. She's always been passionate about equal rights."  
  
"Still, she shouldn't make herself ill over it. Besides, I miss seeing and talking with her."  
  
"You're not the only one. Ron told her, in no uncertain terms, that they're going on holiday this weekend with her parents."  
  
"Good for him. She needs a bit of a rest."  
  
She thought for a moment. "Harry, what do you think about taking up Bill's invitation and spend the weekend at shell cottage?"  
  
"We can't do it this weekend. How about next weekend?"  
  
"That'll do. I'll send word to Bill and Fleur. What's happening this weekend?"  
  
"I have to close the property agreement at Godric's Hollow. I want you to accompany me and help decide."  
  
"Oh yes," she said enthusiastically. "That will be wonderful. Have you looked at anything yet?"  
  
"I met with Jill in the real estate office a few times and just looked at pictures. After crosschecking at the Department of Magical Dwellings, I've narrowed it down to three. I want to go to each place and have a look around."  
  
"That's so exciting!" said Ginny enthusiastically.  
  
He smiled warmly.

* * *

On Friday evening, Dan, Emma, Ron, and Hermione boarded an evening train to Brighton. They arrived in good order and checked into adjoining hotel rooms. The next morning, Emma stepped into the doorway between the two rooms. Hermione was still asleep and Ron sat in a chair reading the newspaper. She quietly cleared her throat and Ron looked up from the paper. Emma motioned for him to come closer. He quietly stood and moved into the adjoining room.  
  
"Is she still asleep?" said Emma in a low voice.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Dan and I are going to the conference now. We'll see you two late this afternoon. Dinner reservation is at six and the theater show begins at eight. Have fun exploring."  
  
"Thanks. Have a good time at the conference."  
  
Dan and Emma stepped out of their room. Ron quietly moved back to the chair and continued reading the paper.  
  
"Good morning Ron," said a soft sleepy voice a short while later.  
  
Ron lowered the paper. Hermione was lying on her side and looking at him.  
  
"Good morning, sleep well?"  
  
She nodded. "Did Mum and Dad leave for their conference?"  
  
"Yeah, a short while ago. What do you want to do today?"  
  
She stretched her arms. "Let's start with some breakfast and then go for a walk on the beach."  
  
"That sounds good to me."  
  
Later after breakfast, they returned to the room. She reached into her beaded bag and pulled out a pair of swim shorts. Smiling, she handed them to Ron. "I brought these for you to wear." Then, taking her beaded bag, she went into the bathroom and closed the door.  
  
Ron changed into the swim shorts. "Hermione, did you bring along a T-shirt for me?"  
  
"Yes, it's in my bag," said Hermione from behind the closed door. "I'll give it to you when I come out."  
  
Feeling a bit uneasy, she looked at her reflection in the mirror and adjusted the fit of a purple and blue swimsuit top. When she had tried it on in Australia, both Ginny and Emma had told her with absolute certainty, that Ron would like it. Though the mirror showed a figure that she might like to see a bit different, she was none-the-less satisfied with her appearance. Taking a quick breath, she opened the door and walked out into the room.  
  
Ron's mouth fell open. "Whoa!" and he stared at her.  
  
She smiled at his rapt expression and shifting gaze. "Do you like it?" She turned slowly once around.  
  
"Is Merlin a wizard? You look fantastic."  
  
"Thanks. You're quite fit yourself." He watched as she moved to the nightstand and picked up her wand. "You just need a bit of tan."  
  
He smiled and nodded.  
  
She pointed her wand at him. "Hold your arms out and turn around once, _colos aeratus!_ "  
  
After completing the turn, his skin was tinted bronze.  
  
"That's better," said Hermione in a satisfied tone.  
  
"I'll give you some color too."  
  
She looked at him cautiously. "Have you done it before? I don't want to be green."  
  
"Sure, it's just a simple coloring charm." He took hold of his wand and pointed it at her. "Turn 'round, _pelle aeratus!_ "  
  
Holding out her arms, she turned around. Her skin tinted into a warm bronze tone.  
  
She glanced at her arms. "Well done."  
  
"Thanks." Ron grinned. "Did I do the tan lines okay?"  
  
Her eyes widened as she drew in a short quick breath. Piercing eyes of scrutiny quickly followed. Then, her expression slowly melted into a warm appreciative smile.  
  
Carefully lifting a corner of her swimsuit top, she peeked beneath. "Why yes, you did." Tilting her head, she looked at him with raised eyebrows. "And how may I ask, did you learn this bit of magic?"  
  
He smiled. "Oh, I dunno." He glanced briefly at the ceiling. "Reckon I must've read about it somewhere at Hogwarts."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Another triumph for lessons taught by lavatory walls." They both laughed.  
  
Ron glanced at her swimsuit. "Now, I'm not complaining ... and I don't want you to change anything ... but, you don't seem to have much of a place to conceal your wand."  
  
She grinned. "Well, I could put an extension charm on the pocket of your swim trunks. We can keep our wands there."  
  
With an unsure expression he said, "Umm ... yeah ... reckon that'll work. You'll umm ... be extra careful?"  
  
She snickered. "Yes, most definitely."  
  
After a short walk to the shore, they pocketed sundress, t-shirt and sandals. They made their way out onto the beach and began strolling along the water line. Wavelets of water gently washed in and lapped over their feet. They took in the sights and quietly talked with each other. The beach was dotted with umbrellas and people of all ages were enjoying the warmth of the sun. A few colorful kites with long streaming tails floated overhead on the breeze. They skirted around small children who were collecting shells and playing with buckets along the water's edge.  
  
"... And they were both impressed at how quickly you paid back my dad's loan."  
  
"I give a lot of the credit to George. The joke shop is doing really well. It's going to be bonkers in there just before start of term. Angelina runs the shop most days while George works on getting new merchandise ordered. I help Lee organize things and keep the shelves stocked."  
  
"So how's George doing?"  
  
"Really good by my measure. Now don't tell this to anyone. I walked past the stockroom the other day. The door was mostly closed but I caught a glimpse of George and Angelina snogging."  
  
She squealed. "Ooo ... that's so good to hear. Did they notice you?"  
  
"No, I slipped away before they ... heads-up!" Ron rushed forward a few steps and intercepted a saucer shaped disk flying toward them. Then, with a sweeping arm motion and snap of his wrist, he sent it flying back.  
  
"Well done," said Hermione as she watched the disk sail back toward the apologetic thrower.  
  
"Like de-gnoming the garden," smiled Ron. "You just have to launch it right."  
  
With a half-smile, she shook her head. "That's another magical creature I have to help."  
  
With an apprehensive expression he said, "You're gonna finish the others first, right?"  
  
"Yes, it will likely take years to get Ministry consensus on the centaur petition. That's why I started working on elf rights. It was Harry's unspoken agreement with Kreacher that got me thinking. I just need to do a better job of organizing things so it doesn't take so much of my time."  
  
He nodded with a knowing smile.  
  
"I've gone to the Hogwarts kitchen a few times to talk with Nesbit. As you'd expect, he's not interested in becoming a hired servant. To him, being magically bound to a family is all about service, duty, and honor. He has no desire for anything more. I think change and choice frightens him. He knows how to be responsible for a household but not for his own affairs. Unlike Dobby, I think Nesbit wouldn't know what to do with new freedoms. He'd just keep on doing what he's always done. Both are fundamentally compatible. I just need to change the spirit of the house elf laws and broaden elf rights as dignified individuals. Then when more elves like Dobby come along, it will be easier for them to be compensated and treated fairly."  
  
"But Dobby didn't get hired by anyone when he asked for pay. Only Dumbledore would pay him."  
  
"Affluent wizarding families, given the choice of a hired servant or no servant at all, will choose to pay them."  
  
"That's brilliant Hermione. Did you talk with Winky too?"  
  
"I've tried. My last visit, she hid inside a small storage cupboard and wouldn't come out. She's very distraught and ashamed about all that happened with the Crouch family. It's impossible to talk to her about it. She blames herself even though she was powerless to stop any of the things that happened. It really twisted her mind and she flatly rejects any other viewpoint. I feel so saddened because she won't let anyone try to help her."  
  
"What with Harry's arrangement with Kreacher, would you ever consider having a house elf?"  
  
Her eyebrows narrowed in thought. "That's a tough question to answer. If I did, it would certainly not be a magical contract ... and the elf would have to accept fair and equitable payment ..."  
  
About midday, the weather turned cooler. After changing into warmer clothes, they went to the Brighton pier and casually strolled and snacked their way along its length. They tried some of the games of skill to win a prize. After a few attempts, Ron won a stuffed bear that he gave to a delighted Hermione. At another game, Hermione won a small stuffed unicorn that she gave to Ron. At the far end of the pier, they enjoyed the amusement rides and watched kids of all ages having a good time. The bumper cars and carousel were particular favorites. It was late afternoon before they returned to the hotel room.  
  
As they stepped through the doorway she said, "Hi Mum, hi Dad, we're back." Dan and Emma were sitting at a small table in their hotel room sorting stacks of papers and brochures. "How was your conference?"  
  
"Very informative," said Dan. "Dental implants have improved so much during the recent years."  
  
"We also met up with Mark and Eileen," said Emma. "Over lunch, we got caught up with them. So many things happened while we were away in Australia."  
  
"I hope you didn't have too much trouble explaining things," said Hermione.  
  
"Very little," said Dan. "We told them we went to Australia to learn some new dental procedures. And since we actually did, it's the complete truth. I'm still in awe about how you can affect just certain memories."  
  
"Not something I'll be doing again anytime soon."  
  
Emma said, "How was your day sightseeing?"  
  
"Very nice." Hermione winked at Emma. "Ron seemed to enjoy our walk on the beach."  
  
"It was the best," smiled Ron. "We also went out on the pier. It's got loads of games and rides."  
  
"I'm happy to hear you enjoyed the sights," smiled Emma. "You both seem to have acquired a nice suntan."  
  
"Ron's is a bit more than mine." She mussed his hair. "Probably because he's a ginger."  
  
"That must be it," smiled Emma.  
  
"You two best start getting ready," said Dan. "The dinner reservation is at six."

* * *

The next day after breakfast, they all decided to take a tour of the city. They joined a small group of other tourists at a small shop with many bicycles out in front. This was an unaccustomed experience for Ron having done almost all of his riding on a broom while growing up. He quickly found it much easier than riding a broom. He delighted in squeezing the small levers on the handle bar and marveled at how the 'gripper' took hold of the wheel to make the bike stop. Dan, Emma, and Hermione smiled with delight as he rode in circles while they waited for the tour guide.  
  
The tour guide took them at a leisurely pace to many points of interest. There was so much to see and learn about the city and its history. They saw Preston Manor, the fishing quarters, and the town hall. The brief stop at the Royal Pavilion was much too short for Hermione and they made plans to return that afternoon. After the tour, they went to a nearby cafe. Seated outdoors, they enjoyed a light lunch.  
  
"Would you like to accompany us to the pavilion?" said Hermione to her parents.  
  
Emma said, "No, we're getting together with Mark and Eileen this afternoon before going home. You two go and have fun on your own. We'll see you this evening at home."  
  
Dan said, "You might want to take a later train so you'll have more time to see things."  
  
"I was thinking that too," said Hermione.  
  
"We can stay a bit longer but not too late," said Ron. "Harry needs us at the Burrow this evening."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"He sent word to me during the play last night." Ron whispered, "Aurors can send messages to each other; makes your wand vibrate so no one will notice."  
  
Dan leaned in and quietly spoke. "It's a bit of a walk to the pavilion from here. Can you use magic to go there?"  
  
Ron smiled and whispered, "Yeah, I brought along a class-one Auror travel map. The pavilion has a few places where we can apparate in without being noticed."  
  
Hermione grinned. "I'm guessing the map has the train station too?"  
  
"Yeah, but we'll have to travel separately. All the apparition points are in the lavatories."  
  
"Ah, I see," said Hermione. "Is there an apparition point close to us here?"  
  
Ron pointed. "One block that way."  
  
"My word," said Emma, "you certainly know your way around Brighton."  
  
Ron whispered. "It's part of my Auror lessons. Aurors are supposed to have at least one A.P. in mind at all times. Gus said it stretches your circle of magical perception. Eventually, you just know where a close A.P. is located. Gus said he rarely needs to look at a map."  
  
"I thought you said this is a no work weekend," said Hermione giving him the eye.  
  
"It is. I'm just looking out for you. You know, constant vigilance."  
  
Emma looked at Dan. "Our daughter is in good hands."  
  
"She is indeed."  
  
Hermione smiled. "Okay then. C'mon Ron, let's go see the pavilion. Bye Mum, bye Dad."  
  
"Thanks for lunch," said Ron as they stood to leave. "We'll see you later tonight."  
  
"Have a good time," said Dan and Emma.

* * *

It was late afternoon at the Granger home when Ron and Hermione apparated into the familiar and secluded corner of the backyard. She turned to face him and put her hands behind his neck. Ron put his arms around her waist.  
  
"Thanks for insisting on a relaxing weekend. I really enjoyed it." She warmly kissed him. Holding him close with her head resting on his shoulder she said, "I'll try my best to not get so wrapped up in my work. Take me on holiday again if I do."  
  
He moved his hands along her back. "I will. ... Now I have a surprise for you."  
  
She looked at him and saw a big smile on his face. "A surprise?"  
  
"Yeah, let's go inside."  
  
He led her by the hand to the backdoor and they went in.  
  
"Hi Mum, hi Dad. We're home."  
  
"We just got back a short while ago too," said Emma. "How was your day?"  
  
"We had a nice time. The pavilion and museums were wonderful. And if that wasn't enough, Ron says he has a surprise for me."  
  
Ron looked at Dan who gave him a single approving nod.  
  
"C'mon, I told George to put it in your bedroom."  
  
"George is in on this too?" said Hermione a little unsure. "I know what kind of surprises he does."  
  
"This isn't a gag," said Ron reassuringly. "He just helped me a bit."  
  
With a gentle tug on her hand, he eagerly led her into the bedroom. Dan and Emma followed.  
  
Entering the bedroom, she noticed a small beat up looking wooden desk and chair in the corner that had not been there before.  
  
He pulled the chair out for her and motioned for her to sit down. Then he took out his wand. "This will help make your work easier." He pointed his wand at the empty desk. " _Teknus Initiatus!_ "  
  
With the sound of a gentle whir, a display and keyboard appeared on the desk.  
  
She caught her breath. "A computer?"  
  
"It's a teknikator." He pointed enthusiastically. "See, no wires. It's magically connected to libraries all over the world and really easy to use."  
  
"How does it work?" said Hermione looking at the screen.  
  
"Touch that small rolled parchment on the screen with your finger."  
  
As she touched the image, the parchment unrolled and the words it contained filled the screen.  
  
"This is the information I asked you to get for me."  
  
"Yeah. If you want to write or change something, just lightly lay your hands on the keyboard and think of what you want it to say. You can change the style of the letters too."  
  
She placed her hands lightly on the keyboard. An instant later, the words Thank you Ron appeared.  
  
"Oh my," exclaimed Hermione. "This is wonderful! How do I put what it says on a parchment?"  
  
"You put the roll of parchment into that holder on the back."  
  
"Wow, this is going to save me so much time." She looked at Dan and Emma seated on her bed watching. "Isn't this brilliant?"  
  
"It certainly is," said Dan. "I'm very impressed."  
  
"You're a very talented wizard Ron," said Emma.  
  
"Thanks. After all Hermione has done to help me, it feels really good to help her."  
  
After supper, sitting side-by-side at the desk, he helped her learn the teknikator. She located and cross-referenced citations, entered and printed some working information on parchment, and searched the archives of the Melbourne library. The books she had looked at while in the library that day were easily found and viewed.  
  
"It's as if I'm holding this book in my hands again. I'm amazed by how I can turn pages by waving my hand in front of the screen. And being able to look for words or phrases in the book is the absolute best." He smiled warmly and marveled at her. Now confidently operating the teknikator, she was using it in ways he had not considered.  
  
"Is the Ministry of Magic law library accessible?"  
  
"It wasn't when I tried the other day. But given all that happened at the Ministry this last year, it might be hush-hush."  
  
"I'll check with the Ministry librarian tomorrow while I'm there." With thoughtful expression, she gazed at the screen for a moment longer. Then she said, "We'd best be on our way to the Burrow. How do I turn it off?"  
  
"Point your wand at it and say Teknus Terminatus."  
  
She pointed her wand. " _Teknus Terminatus!_ " The gentle whirring sound stopped and the display and keyboard vanished from sight.  
  
They both stood and moved toward the door.  



	18. Homeward Bound

On Saturday morning, while Ron and Hermione were away in Brighton, Harry and Ginny apparated to Godric's Hollow. The sound of a gentle pop announced their arrival in the small park. Hand in hand, they stepped from the gazebo wearing jeans, shirts, baseball caps, hiking shoes and rucksacks. They cautiously glanced around at the sound of voices and caught brief glimpses of people running and kicking a ball in the field beyond the trees. Seeing no one nearby, they stepped out onto the lane and began walking toward the village. A light breeze ruffled the tall grass in the fields and the midmorning sun peeked in and out from behind puffy white clouds that dotted the sky. A while later, the sign identifying the Godric's Hollow real estate office came into view. The small bell on the door sounded as Harry opened the door for Ginny and they stepped inside.  
  
"Good morning Harry," said Jill as she stepped from behind her desk extending her hand. "How are you today?"  
  
"I'm good," said Harry shaking her hand. "This is Ginny."  
  
"A pleasure to meet you Ginny," said Jill as she extended her hand.  
  
Ginny shook Jill's hand. "A pleasure to meet you too."  
  
Jill asked Ginny, "Have you been to Godric's Hollow before?"  
  
"Yes, one other time. It seems like a very nice place to live."  
  
"Well, that's why we're here today," said Jill with a smile. She motioned to the two chairs in front of her desk. "Please be seated."  
  
As they removed their rucksacks and sat down, Jill seated herself behind the desk. She reached into a drawer and withdrew a dark orange colored envelope. A string wrapped around two buttons held the envelope closed.  
  
Looking at Harry she said, "I took the selections you made to the village counsel. The council approves and you may select any one of them in exchange for your current property. Are you sure about these selections? I've never been to any of them but according to my map, they are all in very remote locations."  
  
"Yeah, that's why I brought Ginny along to help me decide." He looked at Ginny. "She's got an eye for out of the way places."  
  
Ginny smiled.  
  
"Well, it's good you brought rucksacks, there will be a lot of hiking." Jill handed Harry the envelope. "Do you have any questions for me?"  
  
"No. I'll let you know once a decision is made."  
  
"Very well, have a nice day."  
  
They picked up their rucksacks, stepped outside and began walking back toward the park. Ginny eagerly withdrew the contents of the envelope and shuffled through the papers looking at the photos.  
  
"It's hard to compare them just by looking at these muggle pictures. How were you able to narrow it down to these three?"  
  
"Landis let me look at a magical map in his office and I was able to see them a little better. They're all just land and a dwelling will have to be built."  
  
"Well, they are all very large; this one is almost nine acres."  
  
Presently, they reached the park and entered. Carefully checking for others, they made their way to the gazebo and stepped inside. They heard the sounds of a fierce game from the direction of the field.  
  
"Where do we go first?" said Harry.  
  
"This one." She handed him the photo and took hold of his arm.  


* * *

They apparated into a clearing at the base of a hill. The clearing sloped gently down toward a large field covered in brush and tall grass. Further south, they could just make out the church steeple in Godric's Hollow. Oak trees lined the base of the hill to the north and they heard birds singing in the branches. The hill curved gently outward like a horseshoe on each side partially obscuring the horizon to the east and west. Bushes of wormwood and widely scattered oak and pine trees dotted the hillside. They slowly walked along a narrow animal track that led toward the trees at the base of the hill.  
  
Ginny said, "The hill will provide natural sheltering."  
  
"A bit too much for my liking. It makes me feel closed in."  
  
"Yes, me too. What if you built the dwelling further down the slope by that stream in the field?"  
  
"Yeah, that would be better."  
  
They stepped under a large oak tree admiring its massive branches. Noticing a rocky outcropping with an opening that looked like a cave entrance, they carefully moved toward it. As they reached the opening, they saw a pile of dirty clothes just inside and heard a low growling sound.  
  
Ginny whispered, "It would seem that someone already lives here."  
  
With wands in hand, they each moved to a side of the cave opening.  
  
Harry whispered, " _Lumos!_ " and they both peered into the cave. Two eyes further back in the darkness reflected the wand light and there was another growl.  
  
"Look," whispered Ginny, "there's trash and paper everywhere in there."  
  
"Maybe someone is in hiding," whispered Harry. "Stay low to defend us. Ready?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
He called out, "I'm Harry Potter. The war is over."  
  
It was quiet for a moment. Then the two eyes moved cautiously forward and stopped just inside the cave entrance. The wand light dimly illuminated the head of a lynx.  
  
"We won't hurt you," said Ginny in a gentle tone of voice. "Please come out, you don't have to hide anymore."  
  
The head of the lynx peered up at him. As Harry was so accustomed to seeing, the eyes searched his forehead for the scar. The lynx stared at them for a long moment and then burrowed into a nearby pile of clothes. A moment later, the clothes rose up and a human form took shape within them. A very thin witch with sunken eyes sat before them. She wavered and Ginny quickly knelt down in front of her and took hold of her hand. The witch began to sob.  
  
"It's okay," said Ginny softly. "We'll help you."  
  
"How long have you been hiding here?" said Harry in a gentle tone.  
  
"About t-two weeks," said the witch with a thick Irish accent. "They were h-holdin' us captive ... but we escaped."  
  
"How many are here with you?" said Ginny.  
  
"Two others, my children."  
  
Harry and Ginny looked at each other with grave expressions.  
  
"Where are your children now?" said Harry.  
  
She looked at him with concern on her face.  
  
"It's okay. I just want to be sure they're safe."  
  
"I'm Ginny, Ginny Weasley. I lost my brother Fred in the war. We won't hurt any of you, I promise."  
  
She looked at the sincere pleading expression on Ginny's face for a moment. Then she said, "Babbity, Rabbity, come here to me."  
  
They heard rustling from further inside the cave. Ginny moved back. A moment later, two lynx kittens emerged and moved beside the witch. Harry and Ginny smiled broadly as the two kittens looked at them.  
  
"What's your name?" said Ginny to the witch.  
  
"Meara ... Meara O'Hea. We were bein' smuggled out of the country when they captured us. My husband Kevan was a squib. He ... he was killed tryin' to protect us."  
  
"I'm so sorry for you," said Ginny.  
  
The two kittens mewed and pawed Meara on the leg.  
  
"Okay," she said. "Get into your clothes."  
  
The kittens burrowed into separate piles of clothes on each side of where she sat on the ground.  
  
Meara placed her hands on top of the clothes on her left and said, " _Ladifors!_ " Then she turned to the right and placed her hands on the clothes saying, " _Lassifors!_ "  
  
The two clothing piles rose up and a boy and girl took shape within them. The children looked to be five or six years old. They quickly moved to stand close to Meara and touch her. They stared at Harry and Ginny.  
  
"This is Aric and this is Deirdre," said Meara giving them each a hug in turn.  
  
"I'm very pleased to meet you," said Ginny with a smile. "You must be so hungry."  
  
Aric and Deirdre slowly nodded.  
  
She took off her rucksack and squatted down in front of them. She unzipped a compartment and pointed her wand inside. " _Gemino Cibus!_ " Then reaching in, she withdrew sandwiches, biscuits, trail mix, and water bottles.  
  
"You've all been very brave," said Harry. He looked at Meara. "Do you know where you were held captive?"  
  
"Aye, top o' the hill, in a shack. We passed through repellin' charms when we escaped."  
  
"Were any others being held there with you?"  
  
"I don't know. There were two men. One of 'em took my wand and locked us in a room. Said they'd track us down and kill us if we tried to escape. We only heard 'em speak when they argued."  
  
"I'll call for help. If they are still there, they can be apprehended."  
  
Harry stepped a short distance away and held his wand vertically in front of his face.  
  
Sanders and Buckley joined them a short while later. The Aurors were accompanied by healer McBride. While the healer and Ginny tended to the family, Harry and the Aurors apparated undercover to the shack. It appeared derelict and choked by scraggly vegetation all around. Revealing charms showed the shack to be deserted. After disarming a booby trap, they entered and made a thorough search. They found a wand in the woodpile by the fireplace. The facts told to Harry by Meara checked out. They found little magical evidence that linked to known fugitives. The captors had apparently fled when their prisoners escaped. After the Aurors set detection charms on the shack, they returned to the others at the bottom of the hill.  
  
"Meara," said Harry, "can you give me a description of your wand?"  
  
"Whitebeam and leprechaun beard, twelve inches long. The handle has a small curve with a nub on the end. Shamrocks are carved into the handle."  
  
Harry looked at Auror Sanders who nodded back to him. Auror Sanders took Meara's wand from inside his cloak and handed it to her.  
  
"Oh thank you," said Meara with a relieved expression on her face. "Thought sure I'd never see it again. It's special, blessed by the Stone's dew on the first morning of spring. It's been handed down through six generations of Kevan's family."  
  
Harry and Ginny were warmed by the pride in her voice and glow that now emanated from her eyes.  
  
"Healer McBride," said Auror Sanders, "are your patients well enough for apparition travel to St Mungo's?"  
  
"Yes, they are all in need of some extra care for a few days."  
  
"Then let us be on our way." Auror Sanders looked at Harry. "Well done. I need your full report on my desk by Monday morning."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Thank you Ginny, and Harry," said Meara. "Don't know what we'd have done without your help."  
  
"You are most welcome," said Ginny. "Be sure to contact the IWROC for anything you need. Bye Aric, bye Deirdre. Take care."  
  
The children waved happily. "Bye Ginny."  
  
A moment later, there was a loud pop and Harry and Ginny found themselves alone under the oak tree.  
  
"It makes me so happy to know we've helped them," said Ginny as Harry helped her put on her rucksack.  
  
"Me too. Well, let's have a look at the next property. Which one is it?"  
  
Ginny showed him a picture. "This one." She took hold of his arm and they disapparated.  


* * *

The second property was nestled along some rolling hills to the northwest of Godric's Hollow. Past a neighboring fence line on the eastern side, they saw a farm with a large red barn in the distance. Cattle idly grazed in a field. In another field, planted crops were growing. There were a few trees along the western edge of the property and the late morning sun was warm and unhindered. They walked across the land and enjoyed the rabbits, squirrels, and pheasants that quickly moved away through the underbrush as they approached. Then stepping between some tall mugwort bushes, they disapparated to the third location.  
  
They stood at the base of a small rise. A barely visible animal track wound its way past a large oak tree and then up toward the top of the rise. Low grasses covered the ground with widely scattered tufts of Chicory and Wild Clary. Beyond the rise on the north side, there stood a group of pine trees.  
  
They began following the track up the rise. The ground sloped down toward the east and the church steeple in Godric's Hollow was visible in the distance. To the west, the ground sloped a short distance down to widely spaced Alder and Elm trees. Reaching the top of the rise, they followed a ridge that passed through the pine trees. On the far side of the pines, they stopped and looked across a short clearing toward a wooded area beyond.  
  
"This place is wonderful Harry. How far does the property go into those woods?"  
  
Harry pointed. "Up to that second rise. C'mon let's go have a look." He took her hand and they leisurely walked side by side toward the woods.  
  
They moved into the woods and weaved their way through the underbrush. The ground was undisturbed as they made their way forward, the dried leaves crunching with each step. They came upon a creek lined on each side by Meadowsweet. They followed it a short distance further up to a rocky outcropping. There, they found water flowing from a spring into a shallow pool.  
  
"Let's have lunch here," suggested Harry.  
  
"I was just thinking the same," smiled Ginny.  
  
They sat on the ground and ate lunch gazing out between the tree trunks at the field below. The leaves of the trees rustled in the light breeze and birds sang from the branches.  
  
Ginny took in a deep breath. "The air smells so fresh and you can feel the life that's here. I think this property is the best."  
  
"Yeah, I like it too. It's quiet and gives me a warm peaceful feeling."  
  
"Where would you build the house?"  
  
"I think down there on that rise, by the pine trees."  
  
"Yes, that would be perfect; with a porch on each side where you can sit and enjoy the view."  
  
He laid back and put his hands behind his head gazing up through the tree branches at the sky. "And a deck on the roof so you can watch the stars at night."  
  
She pointed toward the oak tree they passed while walking up the rise. "And maybe a swing in that oak tree."  
  
He looked at her with a smile and nodded.  
  
Harry watched as she picked up a dried tree leaf from the ground and held it out in front of her. Cupping her other hand below it, she crushed the leaf with her fingers. She gazed intently at the leaf fragments dropping into her hand. "Red of rose,"  
  
She repeatedly picked up and crushed a leaf; each time reciting a verse.  
  
"Violet and blue," ...  
"Fire of the sunrise," ...  
"Promise renew." ...  
"Sprout of new hope," ...  
"Delight of my eye," ...  
"Blessing be yours," ...  
"From Spirit on high."  
  
She cupped her hand over the other and closed her eyes for a moment. Then taking a deep breath, she forcefully blew the leaf pieces from her hand. Harry watched with delight as the fragments flew into the air and began to scintillate like stars. Then, the star-like points changed to rainbow colors and Ginny caught her breath in surprise. The sparkling colored points swirled around them for a moment. Then a gentle breeze carried the scintillating points down toward the rise where they slowly faded from sight.  
  
"That was wonderful Ginny. What was it?"  
  
"It's a wish and a blessing. Mum taught it to me when I was a little girl. I wished for happiness and peace in your future home."  
  
"You looked surprised when the color changed."  
  
"It's the first time I've seen that happen. It means this place has been touched by the end of a rainbow."  
  
Harry smiled. "Will we find leprechaun gold here?"  
  
She smiled. "Probably not. But a place touched by the rainbow's end is special."  
  
Ginny reclined on her back, head resting on Harry, and looked up at the trees. They talked quietly in the warmth of the day and dozed peacefully.  


* * *

About midafternoon, Harry and Ginny returned to Godric's Hollow and entered the real estate office.  
  
Astonished, Jill looked up from the papers on her desk. "My word, I didn't expect to see you back so soon. Is everything okay?"  
  
"Yes, everything's fine," said Harry thinking quickly. "We ah ... had some help with the travel."  
  
She gestured to the chairs in front of her desk. "Please have a seat and make yourselves comfortable. Have you made a decision?"  
  
"Yes." He reached into his shirt pocket, withdrew the picture of the third property, and handed it to Jill.  
  
Jill looked at the back of the picture. "Property GH-1131. Would you like to complete the paperwork now? Since it's a land swap, it will only take about thirty minutes."  
  
"Yeah that would be great."  
  
"Single or joint ownership?"  
  
"Oh ..." he glanced sideways at Ginny for an instant. "Umm ... Can I change it in the future?"  
  
Jill smiled warmly. "You can change the property title whenever you wish."  
  
"Great, make it single ownership."  
  
Jill reached into her desk drawer and withdrew a long piece of paper that was thick with many sheets. Then, selecting a pen from the coffee cup stuffed with pens and pencils on her desk, she began asking him questions and writing on the paper.  
  
A while later, Harry and Ginny stood to leave. Harry said, "Thanks Jill for all your help."  
  
She stood and shook his hand. "Your papers will be filed with the town clerk on Monday. It's been a pleasure."  
  
Jill reached out and shook Ginny's hand. "Hope to see you again in the not too distant future." Ginny smiled broadly.  
  
They stepped out of the office and began walking toward the park.  
  
"It's been quite a day," said Ginny.  
  
"Yeah, thanks for helping."  
  
"What will you do about the enchantment on the cottage and all its belongings?"  
  
"I need to send word to Landis when we get back to the Burrow. We'll need to move the cottage so the lot will really be empty."  


* * *

The sun was low on the horizon when Ron and Hermione apparated to the Burrow on Sunday evening. After the usual greeting by Molly in the kitchen, they joined Harry and Ginny in the parlor. After warm hugs and greetings, they all sat down by the fire.  
  
"Got your message mate, what's up?"  
  
"I completed the land swap for my parent's cottage at Godric's Hollow. Landis and someone from the Department of Magical Monuments are meeting me there tonight to remove the muggle concealing enchantments. I'd like you and Hermione to come along and help make sure there are no plants or small animals inside the cottage."  
  
Hermione said, "Does that mean you're planning to use a shrinking charm?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I think we'll need some more help. It's a fair sized cottage from what I remember."  
  
"The other Weasley family members will meet us there later to help with that. Once it's small, I'll just pick it up and bring it here."  
  
"Where are you going to keep it?" said Ron.  
  
"Your mum and dad said I could store it in the garden. A repelling charm will keep out the gnomes."  
  
"Sounds like a good plan to me," said Hermione.  
  
"Thanks. Well, we'd best be on our way."  


* * *

A glow of twilight was on the horizon when they reached the Potter cottage in Godric's Hollow. They paused for a moment in front to look at it. Ron was amazed, like Ginny had been, at the destruction evident on the top floor. Hermione shook her head in sorrow saying it looked much worse than she remembered. Both couples used a disillusionment charm for cover and they made their way to the back door of the cottage. Harry felt the buzz of his father's watch as he approached the location of the door. Once inside, they removed the disillusionment charms and lit their wands. A number of mice scurried into hiding at the unexpected light.  
  
" _Accio mouse!_ " said Hermione.  
  
The mice that had scurried away were drawn to her wand. They hung by their tails like a large squirming water drop under the tip of her wand.  
  
"How did they get in here with repelling and concealment charms in place?" said Ron.  
  
"The charms were probably cast only for people," said Hermione.  
  
"I'll be the critter keeper," said Ginny. She opened one of the burlap bags she was carrying and Hermione carefully lowered the squirming mice inside.  
  
They slowly moved through the cottage peering into cupboards, drawers, and under furniture. Hermione swept each room with insect and rodent detection charms. In addition to mice, they found spiders, beetles, and rats. At the bookcase, Hermione guided the tip of her glowing wand slowly along the bookshelves. Her wand paused at a large dark green book with silver letters on its spine. Holding her wand under her arm, she removed the book and glanced at some of the pages.  
  
Hermione looked up. "Harry, may I borrow this book?"  
  
"Which one is it?"  
  
"Elfen History. It looks to have some really useful information for my research."  
  
"Keep it as long as you want," smiled Harry.  
  
Check of the bottom floor complete, they all went upstairs. Ron and Hermione were awestruck at the sight of Harry's former bedroom. They spent a long silent moment looking at the destruction, each trying to visualize the confrontation that had occurred between Lily and Voldemort. Then, after removing the critters that had taken up residence in the room, they moved to the other bedroom.  
  
Ron knelt down on the floor and looked under the bed. "Hey Harry, did you know there's a broom under the bed?"  
  
"No, I didn't. Bring it out and let's have a look."  
  
Ron stood with the broom and handed it to Harry.  
  
"This must be my dad's broom." He slowly turned the broom in his hands examining it.  
  
Ginny looked carefully at a very faded name on the familiar shaped handle. "It's hard to see in wand light, but I think it says Nimbus one thousand and one."  
  
"That would be about right for an early seventies Nimbus broom," said Ron.  
  
Harry handed the broom to Ron. "Bring it along so we can have a better look at it later."  
  
They finished critter checking the upstairs. After one final sweep by Hermione, they made their way back down to the first floor.  
  
Hermione said, "Thank you Harry for letting us see inside the cottage. I have a much deeper appreciation now for the tragedy that occurred to you and your parents."  
  
"Yeah, thanks mate," said Ron. "It really helps us better understand all that's happened."  
  
"You've both done so much for me," said Harry. "I wanted you to see firsthand where it all started."  
  
After one last look around, they cast disillusionment charms and stepped back outside. It was full dark now and a thick fog made it difficult to see more than a short distance. Once through the backyard gate, they moved a short distance into the field and emptied the critters from the bags. After removing their concealing charms, they made their way to the front of the cottage. Two men wearing cloaks casually stood in the dark misty surroundings.  
  
"Good evening Harry," said Landis. "I'd like you to meet Mason Memolonger from the Department of Magical Monuments."  
  
Mason extended his hand. "A pleasure to meet you Mister Potter."  
  
"Nice to meet you Mason," said Harry shaking hands. "These are my friends Ginny, Hermione, and Ron. They've come along to help."  
  
"I daresay we'll need more than just the four of you."  
  
"More should be arriving any minute now."  
  
"Here they come," said Ginny looking past Harry. From the direction of the park, six figures appeared out of the foggy darkness walking slowly up the lane.  
  
"So this is where it all happened," said George somberly looking up at the cottage. Arthur, Molly, Percy, Bill, and Fleur also gazed at the cottage. Molly's hand moved to hide her open mouth astonished expression. Fleur held tight to Bill's arm speaking quietly to him in French.  
  
"Good evening Landis, good evening Mason," said Arthur stepping forward and shaking their hands.  
  
After greeting Arthur, Mason turned to Harry. "We should not delay. Is the cottage clear of all living things so it can be shrunk?"  
  
"Yes, we just completed a sweep."  
  
"Very good." He put the tip of his wand to his throat and whispered. "May I have your attention?" His voice gently sounded in everyone's ears. "When I remove the magical concealment hiding the cottage from muggle view, you will be able to shrink it on my count of three. Please position yourselves evenly around the cottage and stand ready. Landis, please alert us if you detect muggles moving in this direction."  
  
They all nodded and moved to encircle the cottage. Each withdrew their wand and pointed it at the cottage.  
  
Mason pointed his wand at the cottage. " _Casam revelatum!_ " The sight of the cottage wavered slightly and a breeze from the cottage blew outward past each of them in the circle.  
  
Touching his wand to his throat Mason whispered, "On the count of three. ... One ... two ... three."  
  
" _Reducio!_ " they all said in unison. There was a low rumble and the cottage began to shrink before their steady gaze and determined expressions. The rumbling tone slowly increased in frequency as the cottage became smaller. Their wands moved slowly downward as the cottage, now the size of a garden shed, continued to shrink.  
  
"Enough," whispered Mason.  
  
The spell broke and everyone breathed deeply as if each had just finished a foot race. Mason and Landis quickly moved around the lot's perimeter casting disillusionment and repelling charms.  
  
With wand tip at his throat Mason whispered, "You may light your wands now if you wish."  
  
One by one, they each lit their wand and moved slowly toward the cottage catching their breath. The cottage was now dollhouse size and sitting in the center of a disproportionately large lot. It looked just the same as when it had been large. They could now easily peer in through the broken roof at Harry's former bedroom and see the broken things that still littered the floor.  
  
Returning to the group Mason said, "We must all look 'round the lot. If you find anything magical, like the enchanted sign, please bring it here. I must note it in my report and ensure it is removed."  
  
"I want to keep the sign that has the well wishes," said Harry.  
  
"We'll get it for you," said Hermione. She and Ron moved toward the front of the lot.  
  
The rest of them fanned out to search the lot. They searched a short while but found no other magical objects.  
  
Landis turned to Mason, "Is there anything more to be done?"  
  
"No, everything has been completed quite satisfactorily."  
  
"Then let's take the cottage to the Burrow," said Harry.  
  
"Harry," said Hermione, "let me put a sticking charm on the cottage so the contents don't jostle about when it's transported."  
  
"Excellent idea Hermione, thanks."  
  
After Hermione cast the spell, Harry bent down and carefully picked up the cottage. Ginny moved beside him and took hold of his arm. There were a number of quiet pops as they disapparated leaving Landis and Mason alone.  
  
"Well done Mason," said Landis. "Do you need anything further from me?"  
  
"A copy of the papers once the Godric's Hollow council signs off on the deal."  
  
"I'll get them to you next week. We'll dispatch a team to perform the memory modifications thereafter." Landis nodded to Mason. "Have a good evening."  
  
"And a good evening to you."  
  
Landis disapparated followed a moment later by Mason. The charms around the lot broke and the thick misty fog dissolved revealing a clear starry sky. The lot, now truly empty, was just as the muggles of Godric's Hollow had always seen it.  


* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Burrow, Harry carefully carried the cottage into the Weasley garden. George and Ron moved ahead of him launching a few gnomes over the low fence. Hermione scowled.  
  
Harry looked at Arthur. "Where should I put the cottage?"  
  
"Molly and I think it best if you place it by the frog pond." Arthur pointed, "I've cleared a spot just over there."  
  
Harry set the cottage down. Arthur looked warily at Molly. "Does it look okay to you?"  
  
Molly took a few sideways steps in each direction while looking at the cottage with a thoughtful expression. "Perhaps a bit more to the right."  
  
Arthur smiled. Behind Molly, Bill, Ron, and George turned away in silent snickers. Harry shifted the cottage.  
  
"That's better but perhaps a bit of a twist to the left." Harry twisted the cottage and shooed away a gnome sneaking up behind it.  
  
"Not too much dear," said Molly. "Yes, that's it. What do you think Arthur? Too close to the pond?"  
  
"It looks about right to me." Arthur gazed up at the starry sky and bounced on the balls of his feet. Ginny and Hermione looked at each other trying hard to suppress their giggles.  
  
"Move it a bit further back and let's have a look." Harry shifted the cottage back from the pond. He looked sternly at a pair of gnome eyes stealthily peeking out from beneath a nearby rhododendron. The eyes quickly disappeared behind a large leaf.  
  
"No, it was better before," said Molly. "Move it closer again ... yes, and a bit of a twist to the right ... yes, that looks good." Smiling, she turned to the family members. "What do you think?"  
  
"Looks good to me," smiled Hermione.  
  
"Me too," smiled Ginny.  
  
"Eet ees magnifique," smiled Fleur.  
  
Arthur looked at Molly and held his breath.  
  
After a long moment she said, "Very well, let's give it a go like that."  
  
Arthur quickly took out his wand. "Stand back a bit Harry while I apply sticking and gnome repelling charms. I think we should also add a weather shield to keep things dry."  
  
A short while later, Harry and Ginny were saying goodbye to Bill and Fleur in the Weasley backyard.  
  
"Thanks Bill, thanks Fleur," said Harry. "I really appreciate your help tonight."  
  
"Eet was no trouble. We look forward to you and Ginny staying with us at shell cottage."  
  
"Bye Fleur, bye Bill," said Ginny giving each of them a hug. "Have a pleasant journey home."  
  
Bill and Fleur linked arms and disapparated. Then at the sound of croaking frogs, Harry and Ginny looked across the yard toward the garden. By the moonlight, they saw the miniature Potter cottage sitting pretty-as-you-please beside the frog pond. The cottage was surrounded by a loose circle of garden gnomes. One gnome, with an outstretched hand and unsure expression on its face, inched forward, prodded by two other gnomes. With each timid and hesitant step toward the cottage, the gnome glanced back at the others. They would nod enthusiastically and make encouraging gestures to proceed. After another timid step, there was a small pop and spark of light. The advancing gnome flew backwards and landed with a splash in the frog pond. The gnomes in the circle shrieked and all ran for cover into the surrounding plants. The gnome in the pond splashed wildly. It quickly climbed out of the water and scurried into the plants.  
  
Harry and Ginny looked at each other and laughed. Then they walked to the kitchen door and joined the others inside.


	19. Shell Cottage Holiday

Ken and his work crew completed the heavy reconstruction work of the Quidditch pitch. The sight of the Hogwarts flags waving gently in the breeze above the pitch gave Ginny a warm feeling of pride and satisfaction. Walking together, Headmistress McGonagall, Madam Hooch, Ginny, and Ken made an inspection tour of the pitch and team rooms. McGonagall was very pleased with the workmanship and praised both Ginny and Ken for the exceptional job they had done. Ken said that it had been a pleasure working with Ginny. The Quidditch pitch, he said, would serve Hogwarts for many years to come due mostly to her dedicated efforts and vision. McGonagall mentioned that the Daily Prophet would be doing a story on the rebuilding of Hogwarts and felt certain they would want to interview Ginny about the pitch reconstruction.  
  
Ginny's crew of volunteers busily worked to complete the remaining details. Their efforts had already resulted in painted grandstands, a groomed pitch, shiny goal posts, and flags on each tower. Now part of the crew was installing floating scoreboards, loudspeakers, and grandstand banners. Others worked on the interior of the team rooms applying coloring charms to the walls, arranging tables and chairs, and mounting magical planning boards with sticking spells. Pictures of professional Quidditch players were also magically stuck to the walls. Each picture showed a player performing a noteworthy move in both real-time and slow motion. The picture of Josef Wronski demonstrating his classic Wronski Feint maneuver brought smiles and admiration from those who watched his flying. Trunks containing Quidditch balls and bats, gloves and safety gear, first aid supplies, and maintenance equipment were stored and made ready for use. To ensure completion of the work within the few short weeks remaining before start of term, Ginny kept the new brooms in secure storage.  
  
Amid his Auror training and helping Ginny, Harry traveled to Godric's Hollow to visit with Father O'Reilly and tell him about the resolution of his parent's property. Gladdened by the news, Father O'Reilly said he hoped Harry and Ginny would keep in touch. Harry visited his godson one afternoon and talked with Andromeda about his desire to set up a trust fund for Teddy. With all this activity, both Harry and Ginny were more than ready for a restful holiday weekend at shell cottage.  
  
On Saturday after breakfast, Molly and Arthur sat at the kitchen table looking over a number of owls that had just arrived.  
  
"Any owls for either of us?" said Ginny as she and Harry stepped into the kitchen.  
  
"No," said Arthur. "But I'm sure you'll both be happy to know that an owl arrived from Meara O'Hea requesting IWROC assistance."  
  
"That's good to hear," said Ginny.  
  
"Such a tragic circumstance," said Molly sorrowfully. "We're meeting with the aid group later this morning. We'll see that the family gets help very soon."  
  
Harry said, "They were discharged from St Mungo's yesterday and moved into a temporary family care facility. There are other families at the facility too."  
  
"Maybe Aric and Deirdre will make some new friends," said Ginny. "Well, we'd best be off to shell cottage. Bye Mum, bye Dad."  
  
"You both have a nice time," said Molly. "Be sure to give our best to Bill and Fleur."  
  
"We will Mum."  
  
Harry and Ginny went out into the backyard of the Burrow and after joining hands, disapparated.  


* * *

The scent of salt air greeted them as they apparated close to the front porch of shell cottage. Stepping up to the screen door, Ginny lightly knocked. "Fleur, we're here."  
  
"Ginny, 'arry," said Fleur from inside the cottage. "Bonjour, please come in."  
  
"Bonjour," said Ginny as she embraced Fleur and they lightly kissed on each cheek. "Thanks for inviting us to spend some time with you."  
  
"Bonjour," said Harry as he and Fleur lightly kissed on each cheek. "I hope it's no trouble."  
  
"Non, you are family and welcome any time. Please, be seated and feel at home."  
  
"Mum and Dad send their best. I hope everything is well with you and Bill."  
  
"Oui, all is well. We arrived home yesterday from a visit with Mama and Papa. Bill had Gringotts business to conduct in France. Eet was very nice time but we are both happy to be home."  
  
"Business travel for Gringotts?" said Harry. "Bill must be doing very well."  
  
"Oui, zay have finally realized the good job he can do for them. Bill is happy but remains quite cautious and careful. The goblins can be rude and change their opinion quickly. Bill is courteous and many important business people choose to do Gringotts banking only with him."  
  
They talked for a long while catching up with each other. Fleur talked about her parents and her sister Gabrielle.  
  
Later, the warm afternoon enticed Harry and Ginny to go for a walk along the beach. Ginny wore a light dress and a hat with a large brim to shade her face. Harry wore shorts and a loose fitting t-shirt. On their way toward the beach, they stopped in the garden at Dobby's grave. After a few silent moments, he guided her away with a somber expression on his face. They descended a sandy path that led through some sea lavender down to the beach. Pausing briefly to remove their shoes, they walked barefoot out onto the damp coolness of the water's edge and leisurely walked toward the distant Tinworth pier that jutted out into the water.  
  
After walking a short distance in silence Ginny said, "Can you tell me about Dobby and what happened?"  
  
He looked off into the distance ahead of them. "We were captured by snatchers and taken to Malfoy manor. Ron and I were locked in the Malfoy dungeon. Luna and Mister Ollivander were in the dungeon too and they said there was no way out. Then we heard Bellatrix use the cruciatus curse on Hermione trying to get information out of her. My blood ran cold each time I heard Hermione scream in pain. Ron was desperate to get out and rescue her. I had a broken piece of a mirror Sirius had given me. When I look into it, there was an eye looking back at me. I called out for help and a moment later, Dobby apparated right there in the dungeon."  
  
"So it was Dobby's eye you saw in the mirror?"  
  
Still looking ahead in the distance he said, "No, it was Aberforth's eye. Dobby must have been in the room and heard my call for help. I think Dobby knew he was the only one who could get into Malfoy manor in time. I saw fear and dread on his face when he apparated. Hermione screamed again and Dobby's face became set with firm resolved and determination. He disapparated with Luna and Mister Ollivander and brought them here to shell cottage. Then he quickly came back and helped us rescue Hermione. As Dobby was taking us away with him, Bellatrix threw a knife at us. ... We couldn't do anything for his injury. He ... peacefully said my name and then passed away."  
  
Ginny stopped and held him back. When he turned to look at her, she saw his eyes were glistening.  
  
She said softly, "He was a very brave, loyal, and courageous elf." She looked into his eyes. "He freely chose to stand with you."  
  
Harry nodded with a grim expression. She put her arms around him and they stood for a long moment holding each other. Then breathing a deep sigh, he took her hand and they continued walking toward the pier.  
  
**...**  
  
Much later on their way back, they playfully chased each other, darting in and out of the water and sometimes running in circles. There were shrieks of laughter as they splashed water on each other and made their way along the beach toward the cottage. Their faces beamed with smiles as they picked up their shoes and climbed the path to the top. They went inside to help Fleur prepare the meal.  
  
A while later, with their heads bent down, they stood at the kitchen counter with Fleur between them. Ginny was stirring and small pot of sauce. Harry was carefully slicing mushrooms with a knife. "Zat is good 'arry, thin and angular to bring out the full flavor. They are from France and will be magnifique when you taste them. The Béchamel is superb Ginny. We will all enjoy it with the Gnocchi."  
  
"Turning our house guests into French chefs?" said a deep voice from behind them.  
  
They all turned and smiled. Fleur moved to welcome Bill home from his day at work with a warm hug and kiss.  
  
"Oui, zay are both very good cooks."  
  
"Fleur is an excellent teacher," said Harry. "There's so much to learn about French cooking."  
  
"It's been a lot of fun," said Ginny. "I'm sure you enjoy coming home to supper in the evenings."  
  
Bill smiled. "It's one of the fringe benefits of falling in love with a beautiful French girl."  
  
"Oui, my secret charm on his heart." She grinned and patted him on the stomach. Everyone laughed.  
  
While Bill washed up, they placed all of the prepared dishes onto the table. After everyone was seated, Bill touched a bottle of wine on the table with his wand. The cork twisted itself out of the bottle with a hollow pop and dropped lightly into his hand. The wine glasses then partway filled with wine.  
  
Bill took hold of his glass and raised it saying, "To my lovely wife and our special guests."  
  
They all touched their wine glasses with each other.  
  
"Bon appétit," said Fleur with a smile.  
  
Later, Bill conjured up two comfortable loveseats so they could all sit outside and watch the sunset. The gentle breeze and distant sound of the waves was relaxing especially after the sumptuous meal they had shared. Bill talked about how things at Gringotts were getting back to normal. Despite the lucrative Gringotts deal he had completed in France, some of the goblins insisted that it could have been better if he had pressed harder. Fleur was beside herself with disgust for the goblins. Ginny talked about the Quidditch pitch and the rebuilding activities at Hogwarts. Harry talked about the contents of his parent's cottage and the property he selected in Godric's Hollow.  
  
"Harry," said Bill, "do you have any celebration plans for your upcoming birthday?"  
  
"No plans. I just want to spend time with friends and family. What about you and Fleur? It will be your first wedding anniversary."  
  
Bill smiled. "I'm taking my lovely wife out for a romantic dinner in London followed by an opera."  
  
"That sounds wonderful," said Ginny. She looked at Fleur, "Which opera are you going to see?"  
  
"Le Barbier de Séville," said Fleur. "Eet is one of my favorites."  
  
"You've got a birthday next month sis, the big one, coming of age."  
  
"Yes and it can't get here soon enough. No more trace and I'll be able to use magic whenever I want. I'll be going straight away to the Ministry to take the apparition test."  
  
Bill grinned. "Mum and Dad won't be getting any more of those Misuse of Magic owls from the Ministry."  
  
Ginny smiled. "As I recall, you were the subject of a fair number of them too."  
  
"Yeah, but not as many as Fred and George."  
  
"No, they're definitely the family record holders when it comes to misuse owls."  
  
Bill's expression softened. "You know, Mum and I were talking a short while before the wedding last year. She's kept every misuse owl they've ever gotten for each of us. Mum and Dad treasure them like merit badges."  
  
"So while we were being scolded, Mum and Dad were accumulating bragging rights?"  
  
"Something like that," smiled Bill. "Mum and Dad take great pride and satisfaction in each of us. They will never show it, but your birthday will likely be a bit melancholy for them. The last of their children will be all grown up."  


* * *

Late morning the next day, Harry and Ginny made their way down to the deserted beach below shell cottage. As on the previous day, they were dressed for the warm weather with Harry in shorts and t-shirt and Ginny in a light pull over dress. Finding a place between two small dunes, they spread a large blanket on the sand. Harry set a large umbrella and unfolded two beach chairs in its shade. They sat in the chairs and looked out toward the sea. They watched the waves roll in and listened to its gently tranquilizing roar. A few gulls silently glided on the breeze and a pelican flew past skimming low across the water just beyond the waves.  
  
After a short while, Ginny looked at Harry with a self-conscious smile. "Harry, I have an early birthday gift for you. I'd like to give it to you now."  
  
"You don't have to give me a gift."  
  
"But I want to," smiled Ginny. "I got it when we were in Australia and I think you'll like it. But before I give it to you, you have to close your eyes. And no peeking, it'll spoil the surprise I've planned. Best put your hand over your eyes just to be sure. Don't look until I tell you."  
  
"Okay," smiled Harry. He took off his glasses, looked down at his lap and closed his eyes. Then with his free hand, he covered his eyes.  
  
She waved her hand in front of his face. Seeing no reaction from him, she stood. After a brief moment she said, "Almost ready." Then she took a few steps away.  
  
"Okay, you can look now."  
  
He put his glasses back on and then opened his eyes. "Oh Merlin!" and his jaw dropped.  
  
She stood before him wearing a green two-piece swimsuit that had a tropical pattern of leaves and red flowers. She smiled mischievously as her long hair fluttered in the sea breeze.  
  
"Like it?" said Ginny as she did a quick turn.  
  
With a dreamy expression, his captivated gaze took in all the details of the wondrous sight before him. It was beyond his imaginings.  
  
"Cracking! It's incredible and so ... beautiful. Turn one more time?"  
  
Smiling delightedly, she slowly turned looking over her shoulder at him.  
  
"It's the best birthday gift ever. You'll have a tough go topping this one."  
  
With a coy smile she said, "We'll have to wait and see about that."  
  
She knelt on the blanket in front of him, sat back on her heels, and then reached into her handbag.  
  
Looking at him with a smile she said, "Your gift came with an unbirthday gift for me." She handed him a small bag-like package.  
  
He opened the top of the bag and peeked inside. He smiled when he saw swim shorts with a similar colored pattern as she was wearing.  
  
"Try them on for me?"  
  
He looked at her. "That seems only fair. Okay, look that way and no peeking. Cover your eyes."  
  
She grinned. Then turning to face the ocean, she covered her eyes.  
  
He stood and took a few steps back behind the chairs. Quickly changing and taking off his shirt, he moved a short distance in front of her. Striking a bodybuilder pose he said, "Okay, you can look."  
  
She opened her eyes and laughed as he flexed his muscles and did various bodybuilder poses. Then he put his hands on his waist and said, "So, do you like your unbirthday gift?"  
  
She held out her hand to him and he sat down next to her on the blanket. "Yes, I like it very much."  
  
After a moment, she reached into her handbag and withdrew a small bottle of lotion. Handing it to him she said, "Would you put some on my back? I don't want to get sunburned."  
  
"I'd be happy to do that for you." She lay face down on the blanket and made a small squeak as cold lotion from the bottle landed on her back. Then the warm pressure of his hand made her sigh and she closed her eyes. Seeing the pleasant expression on her face, he spent some extra time massaging her neck and shoulders.  
  
When he finished applying the lotion, she sat up and took the bottle of lotion from him. Moving behind where he sat, she put lotion onto his shoulders. He felt chills at her touch and she smiled. Then with both of her hands, she spread the lotion and rubbed his shoulders and neck.  
  
He sighed and tilted his head back, "That's wonderful."  
  
She smiled delightedly and kneaded his shoulders and back. After a moment she said, "Harry, I'd like to start practicing for Quidditch. Will you help me train?"  
  
"Sure." He looked over his shoulder at her with a smirk. "So long as it doesn't involve any wagers."  
  
She giggled and then put her arms around him. "No wagers will be necessary."  
  
"Right then, what did you have in mind?"  
  
"Some of the drills we did when you were captain of the Gryffindor team. They really helped me sharpen my flying."  
  
"Okay, when do you want to start?"  
  
"How about tonight?"  
  
"Umm, is it okay to fly around here? We're not that far from the Tinworth pier."  
  
"Maybe we can practice at dusk out over the water. If we're far enough out, we won't need any concealing charms. The moon's nearly full so we'll have flying light a bit longer."  
  
"Yeah, that sounds good. What about brooms?"  
  
"Bill should have a couple of brooms. I'm sure he'll let us use them."  
  
"Okay, you've got a date."  
  
She smiled. "The date part comes after the flying practice."  
  
He grinned.  


* * *

"That last run was good," said Harry with a satisfied expression. "Your turns were much better this time."  
  
"Thanks. Your roll was more on axis and you didn't lose as much speed."  
  
Hovering on brooms a short distance apart, they faced each other a few hundred feet above the water. They were a fair distance out to sea but the glowing light from the windows of shell cottage was still visible in the distance. They wore jeans and long sleeve shirts. Ginny's hair was pulled back and tied in a bun behind her head. The wind was light and the air was beginning to cool. The light of the moon mixed with a fading twilight in the western sky. Anyone looking out from shore would see only dark bird like specks.  
  
"I think there's enough light for one more go," said Ginny.  
  
"Okay. Let's do zigzag, a bit faster this time."  
  
They each pivoted on their brooms a small amount to the left. After an acknowledging nod, they moved forward and past each other about five feet apart. Then they both began calling out to the other.  


_Lean to the left, half circle to the right,  
Loop over back, pass twice each other tight.  
Fake to the right, three quarter to the left.  
Pass through the loop, you're flying skill is deft.  
  
Pivot round about, then forward lying low,  
Right three sixty roll, look out for bludgers blow.  
Corkscrew to the left, twice round and climbing high,  
Roll inverted half loop, now that's the way to fly.  
  
Arc steeply down, then pull up into the clear,  
Flip zigzag wiggle, keep an eye out on your rear.  
Three quarter right, and mindful of the plan,  
Outside half with roll and you're back where you began._  


Harry called out, "One more time and faster." Without stopping, they flew past each other and began the drill again.  
  
Completing the drill, they slowed and glided toward each other. Ginny called out. "Catch me and you win a prize."  
  
She pulled up sharply into a half loop and then rolled upright. Lying low on her broom, she darted away. He grinned and lying low on his broom, quickly accelerated after her. There was a great rush of wind in their ears as they sped along. He caught up with her and she began weaving left and right trying to stay ahead of him. But with each turn, he shifted to the inside of the turn and inched closer. She looked toward him and then briefly tilted her head back looking skyward. He gave her a single nod and an instant later, they pulled steeply upward into a vertical climb. They spiraled around each other as their speed slowed.  
  
She called out, "Three, two, one, now!" They looped away from each other in opposite directions. Completing the loop, they slowly flew toward each other and stopped side by side panting heavily.  
  
"Whew! That was some workout," said Ginny taking deep breaths. "I need to rest a minute."  
  
"Me too," said Harry breathing deeply. "I'm really out of shape."  
  
"Well, it's been over a year since we've flown drills. Nothing that a little practice can't fix. Let's fly double for a while."  
  
She circled around behind him and then carefully maneuvered her broom between his legs. He reached down and took hold of the handle of her broom. As he pulled her broom alongside of his, she straddled both brooms. Then she moved close behind and wrapped her arms around his waist. He gently pivoted and began slowly flying toward the western twilight.  


  
  


With the side of her face resting against his back, she took a deep breath and gently sighed. "Thanks for helping me practice. It was exhausting but I feel like it did a lot of good."  
  
"I liked it too. Doing the drills again was fun."  
  
"Are you going to try out for the Gryffindor team this year?"  
  
"No, I think that would be intimidating to whoever is chosen to be the new captain."  
  
"I don't think that would happen, especially with Gryffindor. You'd make the team by skill, not popularity."  
  
"You're right. But with the extra Auror lessons this year, I'm not sure how much time I'll have for Quidditch practice. Maybe I'll help with training."  
  
"Okay. Hope I get an evening of flying with you once in a while."  
  
He looked over his shoulder at her. "No doubt about that."  
  
They flew on toward the dim red tinted clouds on the horizon. After a short while she said, "Stop for a minute and give me back my broom."  
  
With some careful maneuvering, she got back onto her broom and moved a short distance ahead. He watched intently as she slowly pivoted on the spot and removed a band holding her hair. She gently shook her head and ran her fingers through her hair a few times fluffing it out behind her shoulders. Then she slowly flew back toward him. The broom handles slid very close past each other and she stopped about a foot in front of him.  
  
"Brilliant flying there Weasley," he said with a grin. "Does this mean practice is over?"  
  
She reached up and laced her fingers behind his neck. "Yes, it's time for that date you mentioned."  
  
He thought for a moment. Then he held out his left hand and placed his right hand on her waist. "Well then, may I have a dance with you?"  
  
"You may." She delightedly placed her hand into his. "I've never danced on brooms before."  
  
"Neither have I. Reckon we'll just make it up as we go."  
  
He tightened his thighs around the two broom handles. Looking into her eyes, he began to rock his shoulders and head gently from side to side. She smiled warmly and did the same, following his lead to a rhythm that was born of the wind and waves. The brooms began moving from side to side, like a pendulum, in ever-greater sized arcs. Then in a seamless motion, they began gently pivoting at the peak of each arc. Gliding in circles and figure eights, they turned, twirled, and weaved their way across the sky as if ice-skating. The stars twinkled brightly above and the light of the moon sparkled off the rippling water below.  
  
Their broom dance went on for quite some time, though the graceful motions across the sky gave way to hovering in very close proximity. It was midevening when they touched down at shell cottage and put away the brooms. They collected their belongings and thanked Bill and Fleur for the wonderful weekend. Then joining hands, they disapparated back to the Burrow.  


* * *

The next morning at the Burrow, Arthur, Molly, Ron, Ginny, and Harry sat around the kitchen table eating breakfast. They were all sharing their plans for the day.  
  
"I'll meet you at your office after lunch," said Molly to Arthur. "We're traveling to Worcester to help coordinate IWROC aide distribution. The need is great and I expect we won't be home until nightfall."  
  
Ron said, "After Auror lessons, Hermione and I are traveling to the centaur reservation to meet with Redotus."  
  
Harry said to Ginny, "What are your plans for the pitch today?"  
  
"We're going to finish the work on the team rooms. The volunteers need to start getting ready for start of term. I've arranged a thank you lunch celebration for the crew on Wednesday. Will you be able to join us?"  
  
"Yeah, count me in."  
  
Arthur said, "I heard that Kingsley is very pleased with the progress being made at Hogwarts. Volunteer help and donations have been much more than he or McGonagall expected."  
  
"The IWROC too," said Molly. "We've been able to help so many who are in need."  
  
From outside the window they heard the screech of an owl.  
  
"Sounds like Pigwidgeon is here with the post," said Molly.  
  
An instant later, Pigwidgeon sailed in through the window. After dropping a number of letters on the table, he circled and landed on Ginny's shoulder hooting happily.  
  
"There's my special post owl. Welcome home." Ginny stood, carried him to his perch, and gave him some owl treats.  
  
Arthur picked up the envelopes and sorted through them. "More IWROC letters, Oh, here's one for you Ginny." Arthur handed the envelope to Ginny as she sat back down at the table.  
  
"It's from Headmistress McGonagall," said Ginny as she looked at the envelope with a puzzled expression. "I just talked with her on Friday last week."  
  
Everyone watched as she opened the envelope and read the letter.  
  
"Whoo-hoo!" said Ginny in an exuberant loud voice as she punched the air. "Listen to this!  


Dear Miss Weasley,  
  
In recognition of your Quidditch skills and leadership abilities, I am pleased to inform, that you have been selected to be the Gryffindor Quidditch team captain for the upcoming school year. Please schedule your tryouts and use of the pitch with Madam Hooch.  
  
I extend to you my heartfelt congratulations, and sincerest thanks, for your exceptional efforts in making Quidditch at Hogwarts a reality this year. Good luck to you and the Gryffindor team.  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
Hogwarts Headmistress

I'm Gryffindor Quidditch team captain!" Ginny beamed and turned the letter so they could all see it. "Look!" She pointed to the badge that was pinned to the bottom of the letter.  
  
"That's fantastic Ginny!" said Harry enthusiastically. "Gryffindor is sure to win the Hogwarts Quidditch Cup with you in charge."  
  
"Really excellent sis," said Ron as he and Ginny high-fived across the table. "You'll be great!"  
  
"Oh how wonderful Ginny," said Molly. "I'm so happy for you."  
  
Arthur gave her a high-five across the table. "That makes two for the Weasley family. Well done!"  
  
"I'm so excited," said Ginny. "I need to get my Quidditch playbook from my room." She stood and bounded toward the stairs.  
  
Arthur said in a low voice to Molly, "I think we'll need a new broom for her birthday."  
  
"Yes," whispered Molly. "But goodness knows she deserves it after all the work she's done to mend the Hogwarts pitch. We'll manage."  
  
After a quick glance toward the doorway, Harry whispered to them, "Not a word to Ginny, I've already got that detail covered."  
  
Arthur and Molly smiled warmly at Harry and nodded with knowing expressions.  
  
"You knew?" said Ron in a whisper to Harry.  
  
"Not for sure. But can you think of anyone better qualified than Ginny to be the Gryffindor team captain?"  
  
"No, I can't," smiled Ron. "She's the best. What'd you get her?"  
  
"It's a surpri..." Harry's voice trailed off as he heard footsteps on the stairs. Ginny stepped back into the kitchen carrying a notebook and sat down next to Harry.  
  
"I haven't looked at this since end of fifth year," said Ginny leafing through a few pages. "I've got so much planning to do. I'll need to change things to account for those new brooms we'll be using."  
  
Ron smiled. "Bit of an edge on the other house teams?"  
  
"A bit," smiled Ginny. "But they'll find out about the brooms soon enough."  
  
"Let me know if I can help," said Harry. He looked at Ron. "Well mate, we'd best be off to Auror lessons."  
  
"I'll be off to work too," said Arthur. "Congratulations Ginny; well deserved."  
  
"Thanks Dad."  
  
Harry and Ron stood, each taking hold of their Auror training book. Arthur stood and the three of them wished everyone a good day. They stepped out the kitchen door and into the backyard. Three pops were heard as they each disapparated.  
  
Molly dabbed at her eyes with a hankie. "Your father and I are so very proud of you."  
  
"Thanks Mum. Listen, I know we can't afford a new broom. That's okay. Cleansweep donated some really good brooms to Hogwarts. I'll use one of those."  
  
Molly dabbed her eyes with the hankie. "Very well Ginny dear."  
  
Seeing an absent look on Molly's face she said, "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes Ginny, I'm fine," said Molly regaining composure. "You'd best be on your way to Hogwarts."  
  
Ginny stood, put the notebook under her arm and stepped toward the fireplace.  
  
She smiled back at her mother seated at the table and waved. "Bye Mum, see you this evening."  
  
"Have a nice day Ginny."  
  
Ginny disappeared in a flash of green flame. After watching her go, Molly took hold of an IWROC letter on the table and opened it.  



	20. Birthday Celebrations

At Harry's request, his birthday celebration was a low-key affair with friends and family. The plan included a day trip to Godric's Hollow with Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. Harry was keen on showing Ron and Hermione the property he had selected. If the weather was good, they would enjoy a picnic lunch together. Harry also asked Arthur and Molly to accompany them. But Arthur was needed at the office and Molly was meeting with committee members during the day. Molly already had a plan in works for a birthday and wedding anniversary celebration. Bill and Fleur would be joining them for supper. George invited Angelina to attend.  
  
Hermione apparated to the Burrow and upon arrival wished Harry a happy birthday. She seated herself at the kitchen table and sipped tea while the others finished breakfast. They heard the screech of an owl through the open kitchen window. A moment later, a large grey owl alighted on the windowsill carrying a number of envelopes. Pigwidgeon, who had arrived earlier and was kipping on his perch, awoke and hooted a sleepily greeting to the grey. Ron went over to the grey, gave it an owl treat, and then took the envelopes it was carrying.  
  
He shuffled through the envelopes. "There's one here for each of us."  
  
"It can't be booklists," said Hermione. "We got those ages ago."  
  
He passed an envelope to Harry, Ginny, and Hermione. "Mum, Dad, there's one for you too."  
  
Ron sat down, opened the envelope, and read the letter.  


Dear Mister Weasley,  
  
By special invitation, your presence is requested at the Hogwarts rededication ceremony to commence on the afternoon of Sunday, August thirtieth, at two o'clock in the Great Hall. Dress is casual wizarding attire or school robes. A reception and open house of the school will immediately follow.  
  
During the ceremony, commendations will be presented by the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, on behalf of the Wizengamot and Ministry of Magic.  
  
As a Novum Vitae recipient, your presence will be an important part of the proceedings. Please make every effort to attend and celebrate this unique and special event.  
  
RSVP  
Minerva McGonagall  
Hogwarts Headmistress  


"A rededication," said Ginny. "Harry, have you seen inside the Great Hall?"  
  
"No. Except for that first time when we were there, it's always been closed up." _  
_  
"It's been locked whenever I've gone to Hogwarts too," said Ginny.  
  
"There was a lot of destruction," said Ron with a frown. "And it was a field hospital for a while too."  
  
"Maybe it has something to do with the Novum Vitae elixir," said Hermione. "It's mentioned in my owl."  
  
"Mine too," said Harry.  
  
"Where does it mention that?" said Arthur. _  
_  
Ginny showed him her letter.  
  
"That's not in our letter," said Arthur. "But then, Molly and I didn't stay at the castle that night like the four of you."  
  
"We'll just have to wait and see," said Hermione. "I'm going to RSVP and send it back with that school owl."  
  
They all did the same and a short while later, the grey owl departed the Burrow for Hogwarts.  
  
About midmorning, after packing rucksacks with a picnic lunch, the four of them traveled to Godric's Hollow. They made their way along the lane toward the monument in the town square. They slowed as they passed by the lot where the Potter cottage had once stood. Seeing only weeds and trampled down brambles in the lot, they continued without stopping. After passing a few more cottages, Hermione came to an abrupt stop in front of a gate. She turned and took a step toward the gate. Beyond the gate, an unkempt walkway led to the boarded up door of a derelict cottage. With a blank stare, she gazed up at a damaged and boarded up window. The window frame was little more than splintered wood. Harry slowly moved and stood beside her also looking up at the window.  
  
"I can still smell her," said Hermione to Harry in a quiet voice.  
  
"Yeah, so can I."  
  
"Smell who?" said Ron moving next to Hermione on the other side.  
  
She took hold of his hand and shuddered. "The stench of Bathilda Bagehot's decomposing body. We were in there last Christmas Eve."  
  
Ron and Ginny's face contorted in disgust. Ginny moved next to Harry and linked her arm with his. "What happened?"  
  
"We though Bathilda might have the sword," said Hermione. "But Nagini had already killed her."  
  
"It was a trap," said Harry. "Nagini took her form and lured us in. Then Nagini summoned Voldemort."  
  
"We came within a heartbeat of losing our lives," said Hermione. "The evil in there was putrid and horrific."  
  
"The cottage should be burned to the ground," said Ron. "The fire will destroy any dark magic that's still in the building."  
  
"Yes," said Ginny. "We should talk to Father O'Reilly while we're here today. It will help the two of you move on from what happened in there."  
  
Harry and Hermione nodded still staring at the cottage. Then Harry let out a deep breath and said, "C'mon, let's get away from here."  
  
**...**  
  
Later, they leisurely made their way along the main street of Godric's Hollow and stepped into many of the shops. Inside a gift shop, Hermione and Ron pointed to the contents of a display case and whispered to each other. Harry and Ginny were looking at wind chimes that hung in a different corner of the shop by the window. Ron moved over to Harry and Ginny while Hermione quietly spoke with the shop clerk.  
  
"What are those over there?" said Ron pointing toward the wall by the window and blocking the view of Hermione.  
  
A number of circular hoops, each with dangling feathers attached, hung on the wall of the shop. Within the wooden hoop, threads were strung across like a spider web.  
  
"They're called dream catchers," said Harry. "You hang one over your bed and it catches your bad dreams during the night. Then, when the light of morning touches it, the bad dreams disappear."  
  
Ginny reached up and took down one of the dream catchers. Red feathers hung from its wooden frame with white and gold colored threads stretched inside the hoop. She looked at Harry. "I want to give this to you for your birthday."  
  
He smiled. "You already gave me a birthday present."  
  
She recalled the pleasant memory of Harry ogling her on the beach and smiled warmly. "Yes, but I think you need this too."  
  
Ron reached up and took down a dream catcher. Red and orange feathers hung below the frame that encircled gold and blue threads. "I'm gettin' this one for Hermione. Ginny, let me have yours and I'll take them to the clerk."  
  
Ginny handed the dream catcher to Ron and he moved away. She smiled and squeezed Harry's hand in delight. Harry smiled and they continued looking at things on the shelves. Hermione stepped up beside them a moment later.  
  
"Where's Ron?"  
  
"Talking to the clerk," said Ginny. "He'll be back in a minute."  
  
"Harry, when Ron returns, let's go to your new property and have lunch."  
  
"Did someone say lunch?" Ron stepped up beside them.  
  
Hermione grinned. They all went out of the shop and casually made their way toward the end of the lane. They stepped into a secluded spot amid some trees and tall bushes. Then they all joined hands and disapparated.  


* * *

They spread a blanket on the ground in the shade of the pine trees atop the rise. While eating lunch, they talked about Harry's property and its extent in each direction. Later, they walked the perimeter of the property, looking things over, and casting muggle repelling charms. When they returned to the blanket, Hermione touched each of their socks to remove the stickers they had each collected during the walk.  
  
Ron said, "Harry, this is a really great place. I fancy something like this someday too."  
  
"Yes, it's so peaceful and quiet here," said Hermione. She looked up into the pine trees above them. "You can hear the birds singing and the rush of the wind in the trees."  
  
"That's the part I like," smiled Ginny. She looked at Ron. "You know that fractus folium spell Mum taught us when we were kids? I got colors when I wished for Harry to have a happy home."  
  
"Really?" said Ron with rapt interest. "I've never seen colors, just silver. Can you do it again?"  
  
"Yes please," said Hermione. "I've never heard of that spell."  
  
Ginny repeatedly picked up and crushed a dry pine needle into her hand as she spoke each line of the verse. Then after making a wish, she uncovered her cupped hand and blew the fragments into the air. The fragments turned into silvery scintillating points of light. As the star-like points of light swirled around them, they changed into rainbow colors before drifting away on the breeze and fading from sight.  
  
"That was wonderful," smiled Hermione. "I want to try it. What can I wish for?"  
  
"Anything you want," said Ginny. "This time, I wished we'd always be a close family."  
  
The start-like points of light were only silver when Hermione blew the pine needle fragments from her hand. When Ron tried, he also got silver points. When Harry tried, his turned to rainbow colors.  
  
Hermione looked at Ginny. "What does the color mean?"  
  
"It means this place is special and was touched by the end of a rainbow."  
  
Hermione thought for a moment. Then she said, "When was the last time you and Harry each saw a rainbow?"  
  
Harry looked at Ginny. "It was that first day we came to Godric's Hollow. Remember, we stopped to look at the village."  
  
"Yes, it was early morning and the rain was just beginning to stop."  
  
"Then this is the place where the rainbow ended from that point of view. You and Harry saw it together. That's why it's special to both of you."  
  
Harry smiled. "Brilliant again Hermione."  
  
"Reckon this is definitely the right place for your home," said Ron.  
  
Hermione briefly glanced at Ron. Then she said, "Harry, where do you think you'll build the house?"  
  
Harry pointed a short distance away. "Just over there on the rise."  
  
"Any thoughts on what it might look like?"  
  
"Something a bit like my mum and dad's cottage. But I want a deck on top so you can watch the stars. And Ginny suggested a covered porch all the way 'round so you can sit and enjoy the view."  
  
Hermione poked the tip of her wand into the pocked of her coat. When she withdrew it, a glowing ball of light floated out after it. She pointed her wand into the air between where they all sitting. The glowing ball morphed into a transparent three-dimensional figure of the cottage Harry had described. It had a flat roof, bay windows, and a wraparound porch with low railing.  
  
"What are those rooms," said Ginny.  
  
Hermione pointed. "The kitchen is here and the dining room is in the middle. The family room is on the left, parlor on the right, and study on that side."  
  
"Make the family room and parlor a bit longer," said Harry. "And the family room should have a fireplace."  
  
"With a stone mantle," said Ginny.  
  
The figure at the tip of Hermione's wand stretched longer.  
  
"How about four circular bedrooms above each corner?" suggested Ron.  
  
"Yeah," said Harry, "out to the edge of the roof over the porch."  
  
Hermione smiled. Second floor rooms blossomed above the corners of the figure. Each bedroom had a wrapping bay window that faced outward from the corner of the house.  
  
Ron said, "What kind of roof over the bedrooms?"  
  
"Make them tall and pointed," said Harry. "Have them lean outward a bit and then curve back straight. Put a small bench and railing on the inside of the curve about halfway up, above the deck. Each bedroom closet can have a secret door so you can climb up and sit on the bench to have a look around."  
  
Tall cone shaped shingled roofs appeared over each bedroom. They all looked at the floating figure for a moment.  
  
Ginny said, "There should be a railing 'round the deck between the bedrooms so you can't fall."  
  
Railings appeared. Hermione said, "Harry, will Kreacher be living with you?"  
  
"Yeah, he can have one of the bedrooms."  
  
"I don't think he'll agree to that," said Hermione. "He'll probably insist on a cupboard like he had at Grimmauld Place."  
  
Defiantly he said, "Well, he isn't going to live like that in my house."  
  
Ginny pointed. "What if you made two rooms below the kitchen, one for Kreacher and the other for storage?"  
  
"A basement room?" Harry thought. "But he won't get any natural light or a view."  
  
Ron said, "How 'bout you put the house on one side of the rise? Then the basement would have walls for windows."  
  
"That's brilliant Ron," said Harry.  
  
For a long while, they looked at the transparent floating figure of the house adding and changing things. Interior curved stairs up to each bedroom, exterior doors, walkways, window boxes, flowerbeds, and a garage for a car. They added the oak tree to the floating figure with a swing hanging from one of its branches. The more they talked and tinkered with the figure, the more it began to look like a warm and inviting home.  
  
"It looks great," said Harry in a satisfied tone. He looked at Ginny. "What do you think?"  
  
"It's lovely. A wonderful house to make into a home."  
  
"Yeah," smiled Harry. "Thanks, all of you, for your ideas." He gazed raptly at the floating figure for a moment. "Hermione, can I keep it? I want to remember how the house looks."  
  
Hermione smiled warmly. "Of course Harry."  
  
She looked at Ron and he took out a small box from his pocket. Out of Harry's view, she removed something from her pocket and placed it in the box. Then Ron held the box out in front of him and took out his wand. Hermione looked intently at the floating figure and it collapsed into a glowing ball of light. It followed the tip of her wand and descended from view into the box held by Ron. There was a brief flash and then she removed the tip of her wand from the box. Ron touched the box with his wand. A lid, held in place with ribbons and a bow, appeared on the top of the box.  
  
"It's our birthday present for you," said Hermione with a smile. "Happy birthday Harry."  
  
"Happy birthday mate," said Ron as he handed him the box.  
  
Harry grinned and took the box from Ron. Ginny moved next to Harry and watched as he untied the bow and opened the box. After a glance inside, he carefully lifted out a glass dome with attached wooden base. Inside the clear dome was a miniature of the house that had floated between them. The house appeared solid and a warm glow was visible inside each of its windows. It was exquisitely detailed and lifelike. The flowerbeds, oak tree with swing, and pine trees on the north side were there too. Sounds of laughter were heard from within the house and the tree branches swayed gently in a quiet rush of wind. Birds flitted about between the house and trees.  
  
Eagerly Ron said, "Touch the top of the globe."  
  
When he touched the globe, snow began falling inside.  
  
"This is great! Thank you." Harry delightedly turned the globe in his hand looking at the house from different sides. Ginny took hold of Harry's arm and leaned in close.  
  
Hermione and Ron looked at each other and smiled.  
  
Harry spent the remainder of his birthday afternoon in the warm shade of the pine trees quietly talking with his best friends. That evening at the Burrow, they joined Bill, Fleur, George, and Angelina for a special supper with Molly and Arthur. The meal culminated with birthday and anniversary cakes, ice cream, and champagne. Later, the boisterous sounds of laughter and merriment filled the parlor when joke shop gifts, brought by George and Angelina, were opened by Bill, Fleur, and Harry.  


* * *

About a week later, an owl arrived at the Burrow for Harry. The message was from Ben Ollerton and asked if he would stop by for a visit at his earliest convenience. The next day after Auror lessons, Harry apparated to the Cleansweep factory and met with Ben.  
  
"Hello Harry," said Ben with a smile. "I'm pleased to say the broom is ready. Right this way." They began walking down a corridor.  
  
"How did you get on with broom certification?" said Harry.  
  
"Better than I expected, only one minor issue with the finish on the bristle band." Ben rolled his eyes. "They said the polished surface would unfairly reflect the sun toward other players. We had to matte the finish a bit. Fortunately, the change didn't affect the flight performance envelope."  
  
"Good that it didn't cause you too much trouble."  
  
"Full production is now underway. We'll have them available when Quidditch season starts. We're running the first advertisement in the upcoming issue of Quintessential Quidditch magazine."  
  
Harry and Ben turned a corner and stepped into a restricted area of the factory.  
  
A broom shaped package wrapped tightly in brown paper lie on the table before them.  
  
"Can I see it?" said Harry.  
  
"I can show it to you but Ginevra must be the first to actually touch it. We've applied a flesh memory jinx to the broom, something new we're trying with the Imperial. We hope it serves as an effective theft deterrent."  
  
"What will happen if someone else tries to use the broom?"  
  
"It won't do more than hover and the rider will experience, shall we say, an unpleasant sensation when they mount it."  
  
Harry smiled. But an instant later, he was disappointed. "So she'll be the only one who can ever use the broom?"  
  
Ben smiled. "She can hand the broom to someone and the dragon eye color will turn green. Both touching the broom handle at the same time is the key."  
  
Harry nodded with a satisfied expression. It would be a long time before anyone other than Ginny rode the broom. But he felt certain she'd let him give it a go one day.  
  
Ben tapped the wrappings with his wand and they fell away. Then guided by his wand, the broom rose up and floated in the air. It looked magnificent and he could see his reflection in the highly polished surface of the handle. A particular scent filled the air and it reminded Harry of something new and fresh. The ivory colored bristles were in perfect order. The eyes of the attacking dragons on each footrest glimmered with an ominous flame-like red.  
  
Ben pointed to the bristle band with his wand. Amid the engraved runes and delicate scrollwork, _**Ginevra Weasley**_ , monogrammed in bold script lettering, stood out prominently. Beneath her name were the words: _**Cleansweep Imperial, Number 1**_.  
  
"It's perfect," said Harry. "She's gonna to love it. Thank you so very much."  
  
"Can I interest you in production broom number two? I'll make you a special offer, a good customer discount, one hundred and fifty galleons."  
  
Harry looked long and hard at the broom floating before him.  
  
"I'd really like one ... but I want this broom to be special just for Ginny. I want her to have the enjoyment of being center of attention and have the best chance at becoming a Pro someday."  
  
Ben nodded and thought for a moment. "How would it be if I stored the second broom here at the factory? You could call for it at any time. If she does become a Pro team player, having a spare broom is an important consideration."  
  
He slowly smiled as a memory from third year came to mind. The Whomping Willow had smashed his Nimbus 2000 during the match with Hufflepuff. Ron had looked utterly distraught as he carried the many broken broom pieces to him. That was something he did not want to see on Ginny's face.  
  
"You make a good point Ben." He extended his hand, "It's a deal."  
  
Ben smiled warmly and shook Harry's hand. Then, Ben flicked his wand and the broom descended onto the table. He touched the wrappings and they once again completely encircled the broom. But now the wrappings were festive, colorful, and contained the words: Happy Birthday. A red bow that glinted and glittered in the light, held the wrappings closed.  
  
"Not our usual packaging," said Ben. "It was Buffie's idea."  
  
Harry reached out and took hold of the broom. "It's brilliant. Umm... can it be put inside a magically extended box so it doesn't look like a broom until she opens it?"  
  
"Yes, I think so. Let's go talk with Buffie about it."  


* * *

Some days later, the door of Ron's room quietly opened a small amount. The dim light of dawn filtering in through the window showed that Harry and Ron were still asleep. A large colorful feather floated into the room and hovered over Harry's face. The feather lightly brushed his cheek and then backed away. Harry's hand groggily brushed at his face and then he turned on his side. The feather brushed him again and his hand lightly smacked his cheek. There was a quiet giggle from behind the door. Slowly, a smile came to Harry's face and he reached for his glasses.  
  
She was dressed in pajamas and bathrobe. Looking at her smiling face and beaming eyes through the partially open door, he quietly said, "Happy birthday."  
  
Her index finger touched her lips. Harry watched as the feather transformed into a small bugle and floated toward Ron. The horn stopped a short distance above Ron and pointed at him. Then, the bugle began to play a military reveille and Ron's eyes snapped open. Ron's hand swung at the horn a few times which dodged out of reach and continued to play. Ron sneered at the door, rolled over onto his stomach, and pulled the pillow over his head. The reveille finished playing and the bugle dissolved into thin air. Harry and Ginny laughed.  
  
The pillow over Ron's head rose up a little. "Great, you can do magic now," said a groggy voice. "Now go away and let me sleep."  
  
Harry grinned. He got up, pulled on a robe over his pajamas and followed Ginny down to the kitchen.  
  
"Good morning," said Ginny in a bubbly voice. Then as he watched, she eagerly pointed her wand around the kitchen. Bowls, milk, breakfast cereal, cups, and tea floated out of cupboards toward the kitchen table. A drawer slid open and spoons floated out. The teakettle began to whistle and it floated to its place on the table.  
  
"Well done," smiled Harry. Ginny beamed in delight.  
  
They sat down at the table. With a flick of her wand, the box floated up and poured cereal into each bowl. Then with another flick, milk poured in. With a few more flicks of her wand, tea settled into each cup and hot water poured in from the kettle.  
  
"This is so much fun," said Ginny as she picked up her spoon.  
  
Harry grinned. "Spot of milk in my tea please?"  
  
She raised her eyebrows and smiled at him. Then, with a flick of her wand, a splash of milk poured from the container into his tea.  
  
A short while later, Arthur came into the kitchen. "Happy coming of age birthday Ginny," said Arthur as he leaned down and hugged her around the shoulders.  
  
"Thanks Dad," said Ginny with a smile.  
  
"Any plans for your big day?" said Arthur.  
  
"I want to start with the apparition test. When does the Department of Magical Transportation open up in the morning?"  
  
Arthur sat down at the table and smiled. "Nine o'clock. When I get to work, I'll send Percy an inter-department memo telling him to expect you."  
  
Ginny picked up her wand. "Dad, what do you fancy for breakfast?"  
  
"What you and Harry are having looks good to me."  
  
With a few flicks of her wand, a bowl, teacup, and spoon settled in front of Arthur on the table. The bowl filled with cereal and milk. Tea and hot water filled Arthur's teacup.  
  
"Happy birthday Ginny dear," said Molly as she stepped into the kitchen and hugged Ginny. "My baby witch has grown up so fast. We're so very proud of you."  
  
A moment later, George came into the kitchen dressed for work. "Happy birthday sis."  
  
"Thanks. What do you want for breakfast?"  
  
With a wink at Harry, George sat down at the table. "Hmm ... I'm in a hurry so ... I fancy two muffins, lightly toasted with jam and tea. Think you can handle that?"  
  
She stared menacingly at George and then pulled back the robe sleeve on each arm. "Let's see."  
  
She flicked her wand and two muffins sailed from the breadbox to a toaster. After another flick, a cup with tea landed in front of George and filled with hot water from the kettle. George took out his pocket watch and briefly glanced at it. With another flick of her wand, a jar of jam sailed from the cupboard and alighted on the table in front of George. Another flick and the muffins popped high out of the toaster and landed on the plate beside the jam. The lid on the jar unscrewed and a small knife spread jam on each muffin. Harry, Molly, and Arthur applauded.  
  
"Not bad," said George nonchalantly glancing at his watch and then tucking it away in his vest pocket. "I'm sure your promptness will get better with practice."  
  
Ginny twisted her wand and the knife dipped itself again into the jar. Then it flicked and a bit of jam hit George on the cheek. Everyone laughed.  
  
"You asked for it," said Ginny with a smile.  
  
George grinned, wiped the jam from his cheek and then licked his finger. "Excellent aim, I take some credit for that." He took a bite of muffin and after a few chews nodded, "Well done."  
  
Ginny smiled warmly. "Can I get you anything Mum?"  
  
"Just some tea."  
  
As the hot water poured into Molly's teacup, Ron stepped into the kitchen and then sat down at the table.  
  
"Waitress Ginny is serving breakfast this morning," said George to Ron. "Be ready to duck if you want jam."  
  
Ginny scowled at George.  
  
"Then I'll go with just cereal and tea," said Ron cautiously. "That bugle this morning was more than enough."  
  
George snickered. "She's just getting even with you."  
  
"Mum," said Ginny. "After my apparition test, can we go to Diagon Alley? I want to personally thank Quality Quidditch Supplies for their Hogwarts donation."  
  
"Yes. We can also get your school robes and books while we're there. Ron, do you have the list of things you'll need for school this year?"  
  
"Hermione and I went to Diagon Alley the day she got the owl from McGonagall. I've already got everything I need."  
  
"My goodness," exclaimed Molly. "How did you pay for it?"  
  
"With money from selling my products at the joke shop."  
  
"Some of them are doing rather well," said George. "Speaking of which, I must be off to work." George stood and looked at Ginny. "I'll bring some party favors to your celebration this afternoon."  
  
"Thanks," said Ginny with a grin. "See you later."  
  
George bid everyone good day and then stepped into the green flames of the fireplace.  
  
Later after breakfast, Ron looked at Harry and said, "Are you going in for Auror lessons?"  
  
"I'm going with Ginny to watch her apparition test. I'll be in after that."  
  
Arthur and Ron bid everyone goodbye, stepped out the kitchen door, and disapparated for the Ministry. Ginny flicked her wand. The breakfast dishes floated to the kitchen sink and began to wash themselves.  
  
"I'll finish that for you dear," said Molly. "You two go and get ready."  
  
"Thanks Mum."  


* * *

Ginny stood at a small opening in a long counter with shoulder high panels. "Always make use the three D's whenever you apparate," said Twycross in a droning tone. "Destination, determination, and deliberation. They will help ensure you have safe transport and minimize your chance of splinching. Though I daresay, your test performance here today indicates you have mastered them quite well."  
  
As Harry and Molly watched from a short distance behind Ginny, Twycross slid a small card toward her. "Please sign your name on the line."  
  
After Ginny signed, Twycross drew the card back toward him and pulled open a drawer. She saw the drawer contained many neatly arranged rubber stamps each with a wooden handle. He lifted out one of the stamps and lightly tapped it on an inkpad while studying the card. Then placing the card onto the countertop, he hit it very hard with the stamp. The loud bang caused the other workers to jump and look at Twycross with a grimace. Ginny quickly covered a giggle with her hand. Twycross looked briefly at the official stamp now on the card. Then he fanned the card in the air a few times to dry the ink.  
  
"Should a splinch occur, see the instructions on the back of this card. Please schedule an appointment with this department should you desire any additional training. We recommend attendance at a three D's refresher course every three years."  
  
After one more glance, he placed the card on the counter and then slid it toward her. "Congratulations Miss Weasley. You are officially licensed and approved for self-apparition."  
  
Ginny grinned and picked up the card. "Thank you so very much."  
  
Twycross gave her a small nod. Ginny turned and walked over to where Harry and Molly were waiting. Raising her two fisted hands, she pulled them down smartly. "Yes!"  
  
"Congratulations Ginny," said Harry as he gave her a hug.  
  
"I'm so happy for you," said Molly giving her a long and strong hug. "Please be careful."  
  
"I will Mum."  
  
"I have to go to Auror lessons now. You two have a good time in Diagon Alley. I'll see you later at the Burrow."  
  
"Thanks for being here," said Ginny as she gave him a hug.  
  
He stepped away. She turned to Molly. "Ready for some shopping?"  


* * *

It was about mid-afternoon at the Burrow. A bird lazily circled over the woods on the far side of the meadow. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat at the backyard picnic table in the shaded of a large tree. Having completed the preparations for Ginny's birthday celebration, they quietly talked while waiting for guests to arrive. Colorful streamers all around the backyard fluttered in the warm afternoon breeze. A smaller nearby table, with cooling and insect repelling charms cast by Hermione, held sandwiches, snacks, and drinks.  
  
With the sound of a gentle pop, Neville and Hannah apparated hand in hand into the backyard. Neville carried some brooms under his arm and they walked toward the picnic table.  
  
"Hi Neville, hi Hannah," said Hermione.  
  
"Hi Hermione, Ron, Harry." said Hannah.  
  
"Hi guys," said Neville. "Ginny mentioned friendly Quidditch so I brought along a few brooms from Hogwarts."  
  
"I'll put them by the broom shed," said Ron taking the brooms from Neville. "Are these the new brooms Ginny got for Hogwarts?"  
  
Neville grinned. "No way. She's probably got those brooms locked away with a Fidelius charm."  
  
There was the sound of a pop and Ginny apparated a short distance away carrying some packages. A brief moment later, another pop announced the arrival of Molly.  
  
"I'll take things inside," said Molly taking the packages Ginny was carrying. "You go and greet your friends."  
  
Molly hurried off toward the kitchen door.  
  
"Hi everyone," said Ginny. She gave each of them a hug. "I'm so happy you are here."  
  
"Happy birthday," said Neville. "I see you're licensed to apparate. Well done."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
As they were talking and catching up with each other, they heard the distant sound of a bicycle bell. The sound grew louder with each ring. Hannah pointed into the air between two trees and they all looked. A flying bicycle was drawing near. As it began to descend, they recognized Luna pedaling slowly, ringing the bell, and waving to them. She wore a dress, black and white banded stockings, and red shoes.  
  
"Hello everyone," said Luna in a high floating voice as she came to a stop. "This is such a lovely way to travel, though it might not do so well in a strong wind."  
  
Harry and Hermione exchanged a bemused glance at each other.  
  
"Hi Luna," beamed Ginny. "I'm so happy you came. Is your house mended?"  
  
"Daddy and I are still working on things but we can live in it again." She put her hand on the picnic basket attached behind the seat of the bicycle. "Daddy is also printing the Quibbler again. I have copies if anybody wants one. There's a really good article in this issue called Canny Canine Care."  
  
Neville pointed to the basket on the handlebars of the bike. "That plant looks like a dirigible plum."  
  
"Yes, I grew it from a seed. They are very therapeutic and help you accept the extraordinary. It's my present for Ginny."  
  
"Thank you," said Ginny with a smile. "That was very kind and thoughtful of you."  
  
They all talked and got things to eat and drink. Over the next half hour, Arthur, Bill and Fleur, Percy and Audrey, and Dan and Emma arrived. George, Angelina, and Lee arrived with party favors from the joke shop. Ginny was most surprised when Charlie appeared in the backyard and she ran out to greet him.  
  
"You came all the way from Romania?" exclaimed Ginny as she hugged her brother firmly.  
  
"I couldn't miss your coming of age celebration," said Charlie. He greeted everyone seated at the picnic table. Molly, Arthur, and the others came out of the kitchen to greet Charlie.  
  
Charlie looked at Ginny. "I reckoned you'd all be flying on brooms in the meadow by now."  
  
"I was just about to suggest that," said Ginny. She turned to the others. "Anyone interested?"  
  
Harry said, "Yeah. But before we do, you need to open this." He held a colorful four-inch square box in his hand tied with a red bow. The ribbons were glinting and glittering in the light.  
  
She smiled, took the box, and read aloud the attached tag. "Happy Birthday, from Harry." She tugged at a loose end of the ribbon. The bow untied and the top of the box floated off.  
  
She looked inside and exclaimed, "Yes!" Then, with a big grin, her hand went inside the box, took hold of the broom handle, and withdrew it from the box. She felt a gentle vibration from the broom in her hand and there were ooo's and ahh's from everyone. She gazed at it intently and smiled when she saw her name engraved on the bristle band.  
  
"Harry, it's magnificent!" exclaimed Ginny. She gave him a big hug and kiss on the cheek. "Thank you so much!"  
  
Harry smiled. "Ben said to read the tag before you ride it."  
  
A small red tag, loosely attached with a string around the broom handle, twisted in the breeze. She took hold of the tag and read it aloud. "One, anti-theft jinx active. Two, use footrests. Three, hang on tight!"  
  
"Give it a go," said Ron enthusiastically.  
  
Unsure, she looked at Harry. "A bit like the new school brooms?"  
  
Harry grinned. "Definitely better but I don't know by how much. It's the first one and you're the first to ride it."  
  
"You can handle it sis," said George encouragingly. "Give it a go."  
  
Ginny touched her wand to her hair. It bundled itself into a bun behind her head. Then she took a few steps toward the meadow. As everyone watched, she swung her leg over the broom. Gripping the handle with both hands, she gently kicked off.  
  
Like an arrow, the broom shot skyward leaving behind a cloud of dust. "Yeeaaahh!" exclaimed Ginny loudly. Now with a very tight grip on the broom handle, her feet quickly found the footrests. The wind roared in her ears and the sound of cheers quickly faded away. She passed over the oak tree and flew out across the meadow toward the woods. Leveling off, she cautiously made a few small turns. The broom seemed to know what she wanted it to do. With a shallow bank to the left, she made a large sweeping turn. The ride was smooth, solid, and the broom responded immediately to her every nuance of control. Delightedly, she lay low on the broom and urged it to fly faster. She rocketed ahead and the sound of the wind became a monstrous thunder.  
  
"Whoa!" exclaimed Ron. A hundred feet above, she flew past them in a blur. "That's a Pro level broom."  
  
Harry said, "Ben at Cleansweep showed it to me when I was picking up their broom donation for Hogwarts."  
  
"How fast is it?" said Bill.  
  
"Dunno. But Ben said it'll out perform a Firebolt."  
  
"Wicked," said Ron. "Think maybe she'll let us have a go on it?"  
  
"Not likely," smiled Charlie.  
  
"The broom's got a flesh memory anti-theft jinx," said Harry. "Don't sit on it unless she hands it to you."  
  
Ginny slowed and made a large sweeping circle to the right over the trees. She caught sight of a red-tailed hawk ahead of her. She slowed to a hover as the bird circled closer. The hawk arched its wings, caught an updraft, and became almost motionless a short distance in front of her. As she watched, the hawk did a full roll to the right and then looked at her.  
  
A memory came to mind, clear as if it had happened only yesterday. A broom roll was the first maneuver she had learned from him. At the time, it scared her to try but he had talked her through it. But much more than the flying lesson that day, she had learned of his true brotherly care for her. Tears welled up in her eyes and trickled down her cheeks.  
  
"Thanks for coming to the party," said Ginny in a quiet voice. Then smiling through her tears, she did a full roll to the right on the broom.  
  
The hawk flapped its wings, turned, and flew toward the Burrow. Taking a deep calming breath, she wiped her eyes and followed. Slowing to a hover, above the tree shading the picnic table, she saw that everyone was watching and pointing at the hawk. The hawk circled once above the Burrow and then alighted on the highest chimney.  
  
Ginny called out. "All family members present and accounted for."  
  
They all turned and smiled up at her. She said, "Let the fun begin."  
  
Harry, Neville, and Bill and Fleur moved toward the broom shed. A moment later, Ron followed with Hermione in tow.  
  



	21. Hogwarts Again

Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione, each dressed in casual wizard robes, emerged from Honeydukes with a favorite sweet in hand. They began to walk up the High Street toward Hogwarts castle after spending the morning wandering through the shops in Hogsmeade. Many other witches and wizards also bustled amid the shops and pubs. On most weekends, the shop owners would have said that the crowds of people were unusual, particularly two days before start of term at Hogwarts. But this wasn't a normal weekend. After much toil and effort over the summer, the battle-inflicted damages to Hogwarts had been mended. The school stood in readiness for the arrival of students and resumption of their lessons. And on this particular day, Hogwarts would be officially rededicated to its time honored mission of educating and preparing young witches and wizards for the magical life that lay ahead of them.  
  
The gates to the castle grounds were open and they passed between the winged boars standing sentinel on each gate pillar. Other small groups of witches and wizards were also walking up the lane toward the castle. A few minutes later, the four of them rounded the last bend in the lane and paused to take in the view. Somehow, the sight of the castle was different. They sensed vibrancy in the stone walls of the castle and the high spire on each of the towers seemed to gleam in the afternoon sun. Above the clock tower, the Hogwarts flag flapped gently in the breeze. On each side of the large entrance doors, the four house banners, each emblazoned with its house crest, hung from the third floor windows down nearly to the ground. In the distance above the Quidditch pitch, the four house flags flapped in the breeze high above the grandstands on each side.  
  
The four of them walked toward a crowd that was gathering on the steps in front the great entrance doors. The doors were closed and the familiar stone statues, wearing armor and brandishing swords, stood in sentinel on each side. There was a crisp magical feeling in the air, muggles would call it electric. There were sounds of laughter and excited voices as people greeted, talked, and joked with each other. A few owls and Thestrals lazily circled overhead sometimes passing between the spires of the castle. They saw Hagrid in the distance by his hut. He was welcoming a group of centaurs that were emerging from the forbidden forest and moving toward the castle. The centaurs were wearing knee length cloaks that extended partway along their back and sides.  
  
"I see Mum and Dad," said Ron to the others. He waved his hand in the air. Arthur caught sight of Ron and beckoned them toward him.  
  
"Dad wants us to join them," said Ron. He looked at Hermione. "Your mum and dad are with them too."  
  
They weaved their way through the crowds toward Arthur, Molly, Dan, and Emma. Their progress frequently slowed as they stopped to greet and acknowledge well-wishers along the way.  
  
"Mister Potter, Mister Potter!" said a young reporter. "I'd like to ask you some questions for the Daily Prophet."  
  
"I've already been interviewed for the Prophet. The story will be in tomorrow's edition."  
  
The reporter frowned. Harry and the others moved on as a nearby photographer snapped pictures of them. Finally, a few moments later, they stood together with Arthur, Molly, Dan, and Emma.  
  
"Hi Mum, hi Dad," said Ginny. She squinted at Dan and Emma. "Umm ... Hi."  
  
Hermione raised her hand to shield her eyes from a bright glare. "Hi Mum, hi Dad. ... You umm ... look good dressed in wizard cloaks."  
  
"Well," said Dan glancing at Emma, "What's her name? ... Madam Malkin, said these cloaks would be appropriate for this occasion." Dan looked at his sleeves. "I think lime green and neon purple will take some getting used to."  
  
Hermione smiled. "How did you get into Diagon Alley?"  
  
"Ron took us there the other day," said Emma as she looked tentatively at her bright cloak that matched Dan's. "We wanted to surprise you."  
  
Hermione smiled warmly at their attempt to better fit into the magical world. She took out her wand. "How about I tone them down a bit?"  
  
Dan and Emma nodded with thankful expressions on their faces. Hermione waved her wand. The bright colors of the cloaks faded into subdued and pleasant pastel tones.  
  
Dan and Emma each let out a sigh of relief. Arthur and Molly smiled warmly.  
  
Molly said, "We received an owl from Headmistress McGonagall this morning after you'd left. When the doors open, we're to go directly to the antechamber just off the front of the Great Hall." She turned to Dan and Emma. "There are reserved seats for each of you. Give your names to one of the elf ushers and they will seat you."  
  
A moment later, they heard the shuttling of many large door locks. The crowd noise diminished to murmurs as everyone looked at the great doors. Following the loud sound of a final lock, the great doors slowly swung open.  
  
Two Aurors stepped out and stood on each side of the doorway with stern expressions. The crowd of people began to move slowly forward and the Aurors scrutinized them as they past. After stepping through the doorway, Dan and Emma turned to enter the Great Hall. The six of them continued walking toward the back of the entrance hall and then down a corridor to the antechamber. Madam Hooch stood by the open doorway of the antechamber holding a parchment and quill.  
  
"Good day to each of you," said Madam Hooch. She made several check marks on the parchment. "If you will all please wait inside, Headmistress McGonagall will speak to you shortly."  
  
They stepped inside. Molly and Arthur saw George, Angelina, and Lee standing on the far side of the room and moved toward them. Luna and Neville caught sight of the four of them and came over.  
  
"Hi Luna, hi Neville," said Ginny giving them each a hug. Harry, Ron, and Hermione also greeted them. As they talked, the room began to fill with other witches and wizards. Many were members of the D.A. but others they recognized from the day after the battle when the four of them had visited the hospital wing. Everyone was talking and moving around the room exchanging heartfelt greetings. Some who had been gravely injured, like Lavender Brown, moved more slowly, but they were nonetheless delighted to see old friends and share stories about their summer activities.  
  
"Greetings and good day to you Mister Potter," said a gruff voice amid the many conversations in the room. Harry turned to see two elves, each dressed in a fine black cloak, bowing low toward him.  
  
"Please don't bow like that to me Kreacher," said Harry. "I prefer a handshake." The two elves stood upright and briefly looked at each other with uncertain expressions. Then Kreacher timidly extended his hand toward Harry.  
  
As Harry shook Kreacher's hand, Hermione, who had been watching a short distance away, stepped up to the other elf.  
  
"Good to see you Nesbit," said Hermione and she shook the elf's hand. "You look dapper."  
  
"Yes Miss Granger," said Nesbit with an uncomfortable expression on his face. "Please excuse my attire, it is most inappropriate for a house elf."  
  
"Headmistress McGonagall transfigured our elf clothing," said Kreacher apologetically while his finger tugged at the tight collar.  
  
"You both look great," said Harry with an amused expression. "Get used to it Kreacher, especially if you want to serve the house of Potter."  
  
At first, Kreacher's ears drooped slightly as he mumbled to himself about elves wearing fine cloaks and the most certain disapproval of his former mistress. After a moment, the implication of Harry's words began to take hold. His ears perked up and a confident expression came to his face. He nodded once to Harry.  
  
The many conversations in the room were cutoff at the clatter of centaur hooves on the stone floor. Everyone turned to see Firenze and Ronan stepping into the room. There were some cheers and many in the room moved over to greet the two centaurs. Once again, the sound of lively conversations filled the room.  
  
Madam Hooch stood just outside the door of the antechamber surveying the room and repeatedly glancing down at the parchment in her hand. A moment later, Headmistress McGonagall stood beside her and they briefly looked together at the parchment while having a discussion. After nodding to each other, Madam Hooch rolled up the parchment, stepped into the room, and moved toward a door on the far side.  
  
McGonagall took a few steps into the room. She caught sight of Kreacher and Nesbit looking back at her and nodded approvingly at them. Then she placed the tip of her wand against her throat. "May I have your attention please?" Her voice gently sounded in each person's ears. The din of conversations faded into silence and everyone turned to face her. She lowered her wand.  
  
"Welcome to each of you," said McGonagall. "The rededication ceremony will begin momentarily." She gestured with her wand toward the door that led into the Great Hall and it swung open. "Please follow Madam Hooch into the Great Hall and take a place in the reserved section at the front." She looked toward Firenze and Ronan. "There is a magically extended area on the far side to accommodate our larger guests."  
  
Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione queued up together and followed the others into the Great Hall. Hermione saw a beetle, with green coloring, resting on the lintel above the door. She stared sternly at the beetle and scowled. The beetle took flight and zoomed away.  
  
As they stepped through the door, the gentle roar of hundreds of subdued voices in conversation greeted them. Instead of the four long house dining tables, they saw row upon row of chairs set on the flagstone floor. There were aisles down the middle and on each side. There were only a few empty chairs amid the seated witches and wizards. Others were still entering from the back, waving to friends and trying to locate a place to sit.  
  
Reporters and photographers were wandering the aisles talking to people and taking pictures. Hermione caught sight of her parents and waved to them. Partway up the sidewalls, between the flaming torches, they saw new balconies filled with house elves. On the far side, a portion of the wall magically extended outwards. Centaurs occupied the alcove it formed. The loft along the back wall above the entrance doors looked filled to capacity.  
  
Up above, the countless number of floating lit candles provided light on the gathering. Further up, the heavy wooden trusses and cross beams supporting the cavernous roof were clearly visible. Missing was the enchanted ceiling that normally reflected the outdoor sky. It had always been there, and perhaps over time, they had come to take it for granted. But despite all the witches, wizards, and magical creatures present, the Great Hall seemed to lack a certain feeling of connectedness and spirit. The four of them sat down in the row next to Arthur and Molly.  
  
In place of the teachers High Table on the raised floor, curved rows of chairs were set. Witches and Wizards in plum colored robes were seating themselves on the right side. Twelve others, in deep blue robes, sat on the left side. Between the two groups, a raised marble platform supported an ornately carved wooden easel holding a large stone plaque. The polished marble green surface of the plague was blank.  
  
Percy stepped through the antechamber door and seated himself at a small desk laden with sheets of parchment. He took quill in hand and began writing while surveying the room. A moment later, the flaming torches dimmed. The multitude of conversations faded into whispers as McGonagall and Kingsley walked to a podium set left of center at the front of the raised floor. McGonagall stepped behind the podium that held a long parchment. Kingsley stood a short distance behind and to one side.  
  
"Good afternoon," said McGonagall. She raised her hands toward the gathering. "It is my great pleasure to once again welcome each of you to Hogwarts."  
  
There was applause and cheering at these words. Some stood and exchanged high fives with each other.  
  
When silence returned, McGonagall continued. "A warm welcome to the Minister of Magic, distinguished members of the Wizengamot, the Hogwarts school governors, honored guests from the Chironian centaur tribe, the people of Hogsmeade, students past and present, families, caretakers of this school, and faculty. We meet her today because of your hard work, tireless support, encouragement, and generosity. Hogwarts is once again a place where students may come to learn of their magical world and of themselves. We gather here today to rededicate the school to the great vision of its founders. We will remember those who gave their lives in its defense. We will thank those who have given extraordinary service to this school and to our magical world. So without further ado, please welcome our Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt."  
  
There was applause and a few cheers as McGonagall stepped back and Kingsley took her place behind the podium.  
  
"Thank you Headmistress. I believe I speak on behalf of all when I say that Hogwarts has never looked better. Your leadership has made Hogwarts once again, the place we remember and cherish in our hearts. Well done indeed."  
  
There was more applause and cheers.  
  
"Friends and honored guests, the last few years brought turmoil, destruction and injury to so much of what we cherish. Those with selfish designs tried to take control of our life and spirit using fear, deceit, and intimidation. In the end, we defeated those who set themselves against us by the use of our collective trust, tenacity, and valor. Injury is part of the life we live while furthering a world of justice and peace for all. Most injuries heal with the help of compassion, understanding, and time. Other injuries ... result in the loss of life and spirit."  
  
Kingsley nodded to professor Flitwick who waved his wand at the blank marble plaque. A soft beam of light, as if from an invisible spotlight from above, illuminated the plaque. Chiseled writing on its surface became visible.  
  
Kingsley said, "This memorial is engraved with the names of those who lost their lives during the great battle of Hogwarts. It bears tribute and honor to those who made the ultimate sacrifice in defense of Hogwarts and the ideals it professes. We are humbled and awed by their courage and strength of character. They inspire us to see beyond ourselves, to strive to make the world a better place for all. Will Ernest Macmillan and Katie Bell please come forward to read aloud the names of these valiant individuals."  
  
Kingsley stepped into the shadows as Ernie and Katie came forward. They stood on each side of the plaque and Professor Flitwick swished his wand in a complex pattern. Ernie and Katie took turns speaking a name. Their magically amplified voices echoed and reverberated in the silent cavernous hall. With each spoken name of a fallen warrior, a large vaporous image, like a magical picture, formed in the air in front of the plaque.  
  
"Colin Creevey" ... "Remus Lupin" ... "Nymphadora Tonks Lupin" ... "Elf Thannor" ... "Centaur Tyketis of Olipas" ...  
  
Feeling a bit uneasy, Harry glanced around a few times while the names were read. He saw Ron and Hermione holding each other's hand, their gaze transfixed on the images. George gazed stiff lipped at the monument and Angelina had her arm around him. Neville and Hannah sat close holding hands. Each had an expression of pride and firm resolve that seemed to say, 'this won't be happening again on our watch'. Luna, sitting on the other side of Neville, had tears in her eyes but she was also smiling. Her tears seemed to be of joy rather than of sorrow. By the faraway expression on her face, she seemed, as usual, to be seeing something more.  
  
"Centaur Vokarus, daughter of Tyketis" ... "Elf Dobby" ... "Fred Weasley."  
  
As the reverberation of Katie's voice faded away, the only sounds that disturbed the silence in the Great Hall were those of sniffles. Ernie and Katie quietly walked back to their chairs and sat down.  
  
Harry was holding Ginny's hand and he looked toward her. She was still looking toward the plaque where Fred's vaporous image had just dissolved into the air. She looked back at him and her glistening eyes connected with his. There was sorrow and loss in her eyes but he also saw strength and determination. He put his arm around her shoulders and she squeezed his hand.  
  
Kingsley stepped back to the podium and nodded to professor Flitwick. Flitwick pointed his wand at the plaque and stretched out his other hand in front of him. With a swish and flick of his wand, the easel and plaque levitated off the floor. Guided by his wand, the memorial floated down the center aisle, followed by Flitwick walking behind, and moved out through the main doors of the Great Hall.  
  
Kingsley said, "The memorial is now at its permanent place in the entrance hall. At the conclusion of this ceremony, I encourage you to have a closer look and recall the images of those commemorated if you so desire."  
  
After a moment, Kingsley turned and caught the eye of McGonagall where she stood in the shadows. He said, "I have an item that is not on your copy of today's proceedings. Please join me here at the podium."  
  
McGonagall walked out and stood beside him with a scrutinizing stare.  
  
Kingsley winked at her. Then with a questioning expression said, "I checked with the Hogwarts governors. With all of the turmoil and commotion this last year, they told me you haven't been officially appointed as Headmistress of Hogwarts." Kingsley grinned. "A bit presumptuous of you to take charge don't you think?"  
  
Gentle laughter echoed in the Great Hall.  
  
She tilted her head, raised her eyebrows, and looked at Kingsley. "I felt certain the students would not want to wait for a Ministry committee to decide what to do."  
  
There was laughter and a round of applause.  
  
"I see," said Kingsley. "Well, in that case, will Tiberius Ogden and the Hogwarts board of governors, please correct the oversight at this time."  
  
Kingsley stepped back and Tiberius stepped to the podium. The other Hogwarts governors stood.  
  
Tiberius unrolled a parchment and faced McGonagall. Reading from the parchment he said, "Minerva McGonagall, your leadership and actions have resulted in Hogwarts being restored beyond its former self. Your many years as professor, councilor, and mentor have endeared both students and faculty. As Deputy Headmistress, you seamlessly stepped up and took charge following the untimely death of Albus Dumbledore. Despite the many dangers and uncertainties during the recent term, your concern was always for the protection of this school and the safety of its students. It is therefore with great pride, and the unanimous decision of the Hogwarts governing board here present, to appoint you Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."  
  
Cheers and enthusiastic applause echoed in the Great Hall. Tiberius rolled up the parchment and handed it to McGonagall. They talked for a brief moment and Tiberius congratulated her.  
  
After the applause ended, McGonagall said, "Thank you." Then looking out at the assembly said, "I trust the endearment is in spite of the lost house points and detentions."  
  
Sporadic laughter and applause erupted from the crowd.  
  
Kingsley returned to the podium as Tiberius and the board of governors seated themselves. McGonagall took a few steps back into the shadows.  
  
"We will now take this opportunity to thank certain members within our midst for their exceptional courage, fortitude, and bravery. The Distinguished Service Medal honors those who have demonstrated exemplary gallantry in difficult and life threatening circumstances. These individuals willingly gave of themselves in the defense of this castle and protection of students and faculty. Their integrity, and fidelity to truth and justice, is an inspiration and a shining example to our magical world."  
  
Kingsley stepped to the center of the raised floor. An elderly witch in a plum colored robe stood and moved to stand beside him. She held a small hand-size storage box engraved with magical runes.  
  
McGonagall stepped to the podium. "When I call your name, please come forward. ... Hannah Abbot."  
  
Hannah looked at Neville with an expression of disbelief as the assembly applauded. Neville looked back at her and grinned broadly giving her a reassuring nod. Hannah stepped forward and stood in front of Kingsley. He reached into the box and withdrew a red and gold striped ribbon with a polished silver star attached. In the center of the five-point star, another smaller star twinkled and shimmered with golden light.  
  
As Kingsley pinned the medal to the lapel of her cloak, he quietly said to her, "Congratulations, I'm sure Charlotte would be very proud of you."  
  
"Thank you," said Hannah as a tear trickled down her cheek. She turned and there was more applause as she returned to her seat. In a similar way, McGonagall called the other Distinguished Service Medal recipients forward.  
  
"Katie Bell" ... "Terry Boot" ... "Lavender Brown" ... "Cho Chang" ... "Michael Corner" ... " Colin Creevey, accepted posthumous by his brother Dennis." ... "Seamus Finnigan" ... "Justin Finch-Fletchey" ... "centaur Firenze" ... "Anthony Goldstein" ... "Angelina Johnson" ... "Lee Jordan" ... "elf Kreacher" ... "Ernie Macmillan" ... "elf Nesbit" ... "Parvati Patil" ... "Padma Patil" ... "centaur Ronan" ... "Alicia Spinnet" ... "Dean Thomas" ... "Alice Tolipan, accepted posthumous by her father Raymond" ... "Fred Weasley, accepted posthumous by his father Arthur" ... "George Weasley" ... "Nigel Wolpert."  
  
Kingsley returned to the podium. "Would you please give one more round of applause to our honored recipients of the Distinguished Service Medal."  
  
The gathering responded with applause and cheering.  
  
When silence returned Kingsley said, "We will now confer the Order of Merlin. There have been instances in the past when the Order of Merlin was conferred to individuals based on questionable merit or achievement. As Minister of Magic, I have taken steps to restore the rightful prestige that was envisioned and instituted by our revered Merlin. As of now, and henceforth, worthiness to receive this high honor will be determined by members of the Wizengamot. Testimony for a prospective recipient will undergo a thorough investigation for factuality and evidence of action.  
  
Laboring to this end during the preceding months, the members of the Wizengamot seated here, and chaired by Elphias Doge, have deliberated the events of our recent times. Their deliberations have identified individuals who, by their actions, have epitomized the true spirit and ideals of the Order of Merlin. Ideals that embrace all sentient beings, both magical and non-magical, as worthy of respect and dignity. That freedom to choose one's destiny, and equal justice for all, are inalienable rights worth fighting ... and dying for. It is these individuals, who have demonstrated courage and valor in the face of adversity, that we now honor. Their actions have helped to preserve a better way of life, one that nurtures a future of opportunity and prosperity for all. These individuals might be best described by the words of a muggle diplomat, Henry Kissinger, who said, _A diamond is a lump of coal that did well under pressure._ "  
  
Kingsley stepped back to the center of the raised floor and the elderly witch again stood beside him holding the small box. The other members of the Wizengamot stood.  
  
McGonagall stepped to the podium. "For meritorious service, within the Ministry, in defense of Hogwarts, cooperation with Aurors at great personal risk, and leadership in providing aide to those afflicted by war. Will the following two individuals please step forward, Arthur Weasley and Molly Weasley."  
  
There was applause as Arthur and Molly stepped forward. Kingsley reached into the box and withdrew a shimmering medal attached to a long purple ribbon. The polished silver medal contained a lifelike embossed image of Merlin. Sometimes shifting its gaze, the image held an expression of sincerity, satisfaction, and pride. Silvery points of light, sparkling like the stars of night, filled the background of the medal out to its edge. On the back of the medal were the words:

_Order of Merlin, Second Class  
Conferred to Arthur Weasley  
August 30th 1998_

Arthur leaned forward and Kingsley put the ribbon around his neck.  
  
Then reaching into the box, Kingsley withdrew a second medal, with inscription for Molly, and placed it around her neck.  
  
Kingsley said, "By the authority vested in me by the Ministry of Magic, I confer upon each of you, Order of Merlin, Second Class, with all associated rights and privileges."  
  
The assembly applauded and cheered. After congratulations from Kingsley, Arthur and Molly turned to face the assembly hand in hand. Photographic flash powder sent a cloud of smoke into the air. Arthur waved to the crowd and then he and Molly returned to their seats. The applause faded into a quiet buzz of conversations.  
  
McGonagall said, "In recognition of leadership, fortitude, and tenacity in the face of affliction, for the defense and rescue of fellow students from inequitable, deplorable, and unlawful punishments, and for meritorious service in the defense of Hogwarts. Will the following three individuals please step forward, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, and Ginevra Weasley."  
  
They looked at each other with shocked and surprised expressions on their faces amid the loud applause. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and many of the D.A. members stood. Ginny looked briefly at Harry. He grinned back at her, clapping his hands loudly. They came forward and stood before Kingsley, Neville in the middle and Luna and Ginny on each side. The applause faded as Kingsley withdrew a shimmering silver medal with purple ribbon for each of them and placed it around their neck.  
  
Kingsley grinned at the three of them fidgeting and glancing at each other trying hard to control their excitement. After what seemed like an eternity to them, Kingsley said, "By the authority vested in me by the Ministry of Magic, I confer upon each of you, Order of Merlin, Second Class, with all associated rights and privileges."  
  
As the assembly applauded and cheered, Kingsley congratulated each of them. The three of them warmly hugged each other. They all turned to face the assembly with delighted expressions. After some energetic hand waves above their heads, they returned to their seats. Molly gave Ginny a bone-crushing hug and Arthur hugged Ginny firmly. They both beamed back at Ginny with expressions of great pride and joy.  
  
Tiberius stood and stepped up beside McGonagall. He whispered into her ear. She nodded with a questioning expression and stepped to one side of the podium allowing Tiberius to take her place behind it. He took out a small piece of parchment from his pocket and laid it on the podium.  
  
"In recognition of leadership and meritorious actions in the defense of Hogwarts, meritorious service in the Order of the Phoenix, tireless and unwavering dedication to Hogwarts School, its staff, and the welfare of its students, Minerva McGonagall please step forward."  
  
Hearty applause filled the Great Hall as McGonagall glanced at Tiberius and then Kingsley with an unsure look of surprise. Kingsley grinned. His face held a look of satisfaction for a well-kept secret.  
  
McGonagall moved toward Kingsley and stood before him. With an expression somewhere between a smile and a glower she muttered, "Any more secrets on the agenda that I'm not aware of?"  
  
The applause began to subside as Kingsley said, "I fancy having the last word when it comes to medals."  
  
McGonagall smiled as Kingsley reached into the box and withdrew a medal with a long green ribbon. The scintillating gold medal contained a lifelike embossed image of Merlin looking out with an expression of sincerity, satisfaction, and pride. A comet moved slowly in a circle around the image of Merlin leaving a trail of stars that sparkled in pinpoints of golden light.  
  
McGonagall removed her hat and Kingsley put the ribbon around her neck. Then he said, "By the authority vested in me by the Ministry of Magic, I confer upon you, Order of Merlin, First Class, with all associated rights and privileges."  
  
The assembly applauded and cheered. There were flashes of bright light from the photographers. She nodded her appreciation to the gathering and then returned to the podium. Tiberius shook her hand and then he returned to his seat. McGonagall put on her hat as the applause faded.  
  
McGonagall looked sideways at Kingsley. "I trust the Minister has no additional surprises for me today?"  
  
Kingsley shrugged his shoulders innocently. "We'll have to wait and see." There was a low rumble of laughter.  
  
McGonagall looked down at the parchment on the podium. "By way of introduction, our next honoree lived a life of constant battle. He was afflicted by lycanthropy in childhood."  
  
There were a few gasps and the Great Hall became very quiet.  
  
"With determined effort and support of close friends, the affliction was brought under control. Our honoree performed perilous espionage providing invaluable intelligence during both wizard wars. In recognition of his actions, his defense of Hogwarts, and for meritorious service within the Order of the Phoenix, I ask Edward Lupin to please come forward to accept posthumously for his father, Remus Lupin."  
  
The assembly applauded. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione stood. Neville, Hannah, and the D.A. members also stood. Andromeda walked up the center aisle carrying Teddy in her arms and stopped in front of Kingsley. The applause faded as Kingsley withdrew a medal with a long green ribbon. As he brought the loop of ribbon over Teddy's head, Kingsley paused and laughed. Looking down at Teddy, Andromeda grinned and snickered.  
  
Kingsley put the ribbon around Teddy's neck. "By the authority vested in me by the Ministry of Magic, I confer upon Remus Lupin, Order of Merlin, First Class, with attendant rights and privileges."  
  
Amid resounding applause, Andromeda turned and carried Teddy back up the center aisle to her seat.  
  
McGonagall said, "Our final honorees have been united in battle against dark forces for many years. Through faith in a mentor, conspicuous valor, and deep trust in each other, they caused the downfall of the most dark and evil wizard of our time."  
  
Sporadic cheers echoed in the Great Hall. Harry, Hermione, and Ron briefly glanced at each other. Ginny squeezed Harry's hand.  
  
McGonagall said, "I am honored to know these individuals quite well. Their courage and fortitude have made both the wizard and muggle worlds a safer place. We are all a step closer to a fuller realization of a just and enduring society. Will Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter please step forward."  
  
Tumultuous applause filled the Great Hall as everyone rose to their feet and cheered. As the three of them made their way forward, they saw Kingsley, the Hogwarts governors and members of the Wizengamot all standing and applauding. They stopped in front of Kingsley but the thunderous applause and cheering went on and on. Harry, Ron, and Hermione glanced at each other with reddened faces feeling uneasy and awkward. Harry tilted his head at Kingsley with pressed lips giving him the eye. Kingsley smiled and continued to clap. Ron and Hermione, standing beside Harry on either side, snickered in amusement. After another moment, Kingsley raised his hands above his head and motioned for the gathering to be seated. The applause slowly faded away.  
  
Kingsley grinned and looked at McGonagall. "What are we here for?"  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the assembly laughed lightly. She took hold of her medal, held it up, and pointed to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  
  
"Right," said Kingsley. He glanced at the three of them, their faces now less red and more relaxed. He withdrew a scintillating gold medal with green ribbon for each of them and placed it around their necks.  
  
"The wizarding world extends its deepest and most sincere gratitude to each of you. By the authority vested in me by the Ministry of Magic, it is my great honor and privilege, to confer upon each of you, Order of Merlin, First Class, with all associated rights and privileges."  
  
Everyone in the Great Hall rose to their feet in applause and cheering. Kingsley congratulated each of them. Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned to face the assembly. Flashes of light and puffs of smoke erupted as photographers snapped pictures of them. Harry leaned close and spoke to Ron and Hermione. They both nodded. Then Harry held up his hands and motioned for the assembly to be seated. The applause faded and everyone seated themselves.  
  
Harry said, "I want to say how overwhelmed we are to receive this great honor from you. You all helped make it possible. So thank you to the professors who taught us what magic is all about and shared with us their wisdom and knowledge. Thanks to Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape who taught us the true meaning of bravery and love. Thank you to the members of the D.A, friends, and especially the Weasley family for defending and sheltering us. Thanks to each of you for your faith and trust in us. Let's move forward together and live in a way that befits us as magically endowed beings. Thank you."  
  
The assembly once again rose to its feet in applause. Harry, Ron, and Hermione hugged each other warmly and then made their way back to their seats. The applause faded and a buzz of conversations filled the Great Hall. Kingsley moved into the shadows behind McGonagall at the podium.  
  
McGonagall said, "If you would all take your seats, we will now witness the rededication of the school."  
  
She stepped back and Tiberius moved to the podium. The members of the governing board stood and fanned out along the front of the raised floor. They extended their hands at shoulder height in front of them and upward into the Great Hall.  
  
Tiberius said, "We rededicate Hogwarts to the education of witches and wizards. It once again stands as a pillar of strength, a source of knowledge, and through its students, a beacon of hope leading us into a future of possibility. May the wisdom of its founders, the conviction of its defenders through the ages, and the daily efforts of its staff and professors, faithfully enrich the lives of all who enter this school and this hallowed Great Hall."  
  
With wand in hand, Tiberius held up his arms like the other governors and said, " _Dedicavit_ _ad_ _veritatem_ _et_ _scientiam!_ " (Dedicated to truth and knowledge)  
  
The walls of the Great Hall briefly glowed in a golden hue and blue flames flared from the torches. Outside, around the entire castle, the golden hue traveled upward like a wave from foundation to the tips of the spires where it exploded like fireworks. The assembly applauded and the governors returned to their seats.  
  
McGonagall stepped to the podium. "There is one last item on our agenda. But before that, I wish to extend my sincerest thanks to each of you in this assembly for your presence here today. Following this ceremony, please partake of refreshments in the courtyard and enjoy your afternoon on the castle grounds. I wish to extend my sincerest congratulations to those honored here today. We, and Hogwarts, are very proud of you. ... And now, may we have silence."  
  
McGonagall stepped from the podium, moved down the aisle, and stood in the center of the Great Hall. A hush fell over the assembly. "Will those who received Novum Vitae please stand."  
  
Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione stood, as did the others who had remained at the castle the night after the battle and received the red healing potion. Firenze and Ronan stepped forward from the alcove. Kreacher and Nesbit stood. Throughout the Great Hall, about a hundred were standing.  
  
McGonagall said, "Will those standing please raise your upturned hands above you, close your eyes, and clear your mind." After a brief pause she said, "Recall the memory of your awakening from Novum Vitae."  
  
Those standing became immobile and a tranquil expression dawned on each of their faces.  
  
McGonagall pointed her wand upward and said loudly, " _Winds of the tempest, gather above!_ "  
  
A cyclonic wind ruffled everyone's hair as it circled and flowed upward within the Great Hall. It extinguished the floating candles and swept them to the sidewalls casting an eerie darkness. Dust flew into the air from the wooden trusses and cross beams. They heard the sound of a great wind and the shutters in the rafters above them rattled.  
  
Still pointing her wand upward, she said loudly, " _With venerable champions of essence beloved!_ "  
  
From the walls of the Great Hall, grey mists appeared and were swept upward by the wind. A translucent disk-like cloud formed stretching half the width of the Great Hall. It contained scintillating points of light and it slowly rotated like a galaxy just below the crossbeams. A small void, like the eye of a storm, formed in the center of the cloud.  
  
McGonagall swept her wand around the hall as if joining those with raised hands by an invisible cord saying loudly, " _Chivalrous souls, your vitality imbue!_ "  
  
Those who were standing felt a warm tingly feeling well up inside. The sensation moved up their arms, through their hands and out the tips of their fingers. Those who were watching saw an indistinct white mist rise from each person and float quickly upward. The mists mingled together into a small translucent white globe that pulsed like a heartbeat and floated just below the void.  
  
McGonagall pointed her wand at the globe saying loudly, " _Reflection of the heavens wondrous view!_ "  
  
The white globe rose up into the void. There were flashes of lightning and loud cracks and rumbles of thunder. The cloud rapidly spread out forming a thin flat canopy that flickered with the images of hundreds of witches and wizards in rapid succession. Some of those pictured wore cloaks not seen since the middle ages. Then, the images vanished and an instant later, the enchanted ceiling came to life showing a blue sky with wisps of thin white clouds.  
  
The assembly broke into applause and cheering. The trance on those with their hands raised broke. Some staggered slightly and others sat down to catch their breath as the tingly feeling ebbed away. They gazed up with satisfaction at the enchanted ceiling.  
  
Later, the four were standing together in the center aisle talking about the enchanted ceiling and occasionally glancing upwards. There were small knots of people scattered around the room but most of the assembly had filed out of the Great Hall toward the courtyard.  
  
Andromeda came up the aisle toward Harry carrying Teddy. Harry reached out and took Teddy from her into his arms. Remus' Order of Merlin medal was around Teddy's neck and resting on his chest. Teddy looked up at Harry and grinned. Teddy's hair turned black and became untidily combed. Ron looked over Harry's shoulder with a warm smile as Ginny and Hermione giggled at Teddy.  
  
"How's he doing?" said Harry to Andromeda. "I didn't hear him make a sound."  
  
"Very well, he was quite fascinated by the entire ceremony. The color of his face changed when he got a good look at Minister Shacklebolt."  
  
"That's why Kingsley laughed," said Hermione with an expression of realization.  
  
Andromeda smiled and nodded. "Congratulations to each of you. Your medals are very much deserved and I'm happy that Teddy will have such fine role models when he's growing up."  
  
Bill and Fleur came up to them.  
  
"Congratulations to each one of you," said Bill. "Well done. Mum and Dad are beaming with pride."  
  
"Ooo ee est so precious," said Fleur. "May I hold him?"  
  
Andromeda nodded and Harry carefully transferred Teddy to Fleur. She cradled him in her arms and looked intently at him. Teddy grinned at Fleur and his hair turned silvery-blonde.  
  
"You are zee cute leettle man," said Fleur as she gently rocked Teddy. "Zee pretty girls will be after you one day."  
  
Much later, after everyone had gone home, the four of them rested together on a quiet hillside overlooking the black lake. Ginny was snuggled close to Harry and Hermione close to Ron. The giant squid, submerged just below the surface of the water, was making geometric ripple patterns by poking the tips of its tentacles up through the surface. The sky was ablaze in shades of gold, orange, and red as the sun slowly disappeared below the horizon. The castle was peaceful and awash in the colors of sunset. The moon was slowly brightening in the sky and the first stars of the evening were beginning to make their appearance.  
  
Like so many others, each of them had come very far over the summer months. The bleak days of the war had slowly faded into the back of their memories. Considerable healing had occurred and so much was beginning to feel normal again. Though for Harry, normal was different now, gratefully lacking a constant threat to his life and well-being.  
  
Ron said, "I didn't have a clue that Order of Merlin came with a cash award."  
  
"Yeah, neither did I," said Harry. "From what Sirius told me about his grandfather, I thought the galleons went the other way 'round."  
  
"Sirius was right about that," said Hermione. "I asked Kingsley about it. For a long time, wealthy wizards bribed officials to get an Order of Merlin. That's why the medals have so little meaning now. Kingsley said there were many witches and wizards who wanted to thank anonymously those involved with the defeat of the Dark Lord. So the Wizengamot committee decided to divide the donations for each award."  
  
"Well there must have been a lot of donations," said Ron. "According to Bill, first class got seventy-five hundred galleons, second class got four thousand galleons and the Distinguished Service Medal recipients each got one thousand galleons. It's been deposited in each person's Gringotts account."  
  
"Teddy will have money for his school things," smiled Harry as he gazed at the sunset remembering what his parents had left for him.  
  
They talked about their plans for the new term. Ginny would be staying in the Hogwarts dormitory her final year. As Gryffindor Quidditch captain, she wanted to scout new team members and be readily available for planning meetings and practices. Harry, Ron, and Hermione would travel daily to their Hogwarts classes and balance studies with their fledgling careers. They had accepted McGonagall's offer to take meals at Hogwarts when their class schedules permitted.  
  
Hermione would continue living with her parents. Ron planned to stop by regularly and check up on the proper workings of her teknikator. Hermione's NEWT studies would include work on a proposal to reform the elf and magical creature laws. Ron and Hermione planned to meet at Hogwarts on weekdays, take evening meal, and then study together in the Hogwarts library.  
  
In addition to his Auror training and studies at Hogwarts, Ron would continue working part time at the joke shop. He and George had come up with some new product plans. Angelina and Lee thought the ideas somewhat outlandish and were unsure about how successful they'd be. What witch or wizard, they said, would ever buy something that involved one of those tekno-gizmos.  
  
Harry would continue to stay at the Burrow with Ron while building his home. He appointed Kreacher the overseer of its construction. In addition to his Auror training, Harry planned to mentor the official, Headmistress approved, D.A. club. Harry and Ginny would also do evening studies together in the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

On the first day of September, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione entered Kings Cross Station. They made their way to platform 9¾ and boarded the Hogwarts Express. School arrangements were complete and the need books and supplies for the year's studies were ready for use. McGonagall gave each of them permission to travel to and from Hogwarts using the floo network and a secret castle fireplace. But for the start of their final term at Hogwarts, the four of them had decided to travel by train. Luna and Neville joined them in the carriage compartment for the trip.  
  
When the train arrived in Hogsmeade, they helped Hagrid collect the first years and see them off on the boat ride across the black lake to the castle. They watched, from a much different perspective, the expressions of wonder on the first year's faces as they walked into the Great Hall and saw the enchanted ceiling for the first time. Then after the sorting of the first years into their houses, and a few words spoken by Headmistress McGonagall, they enjoyed the great feast in the pleasant company of friends.

The End


End file.
